Gemas y Metales
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: Las Cristal Gems ya tienen sus problemas contra las Gems de Homeworld que se encuentran en la tierra, pero cuando llega una amenaza al planeta que cambia las prioridades de ambos bandos que es lo que ocurre ? Con un nuevo camarada a su lado, las Gems deberán combatir un deseo de venganza aun mas antiguo que la guerra por la tierra
1. Prologo: Destello

Fanfic Steven Universe

Resumen: que clase de nuevo enemigo podria llegar a amenazar a las Gems mas que las Gemas del HomeWorld ? podrian aparecer seres tan poderosos y enigmaticos ?

Prologo: un nuevo destello

Hubicacion: Beach City

Beach City comenzaba a ser bañada lentamente por los anaranjados rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche, era un dia normal incluso para Steven y sus amigos, es decir que nada habia explotado y no habia bestias magicas o gemas corrompidas que amenazaran a los habitantes de la ciudad. Con un dia asi de tranquilo las Gems podian concentrarse en buscar rastros sobre Peridot, asi tambien como en que lugar del oceano se encontraban lapis y jasper.

Steven a falta de aventuras magicas ese dia, decidio ir a ver a su padre a esas horas antes de que anocheciera, ya que tenia clara cual era su hora de dormir y que la noche era muy fria como para estar afuera usando su ropa habitual la cual no es muy calida. No paso mucho tiempo desde el templo hasta que llegara al autolavado donde se encontraba la camioneta de su padre, a su lado estaba Greg con una revista de musica actual en la cara, era claro que se habia quedado dormido.

Steven: Papáaaaaa ! - Dijo steven en voz alta para que su padre despertara, ya que el tambien no usaba ropa calida para el ambiente-

Greg: Wooohhh! - Exclamo greg moviendo sus brazos algo asustado por escuchar la voz de su hijo de la nada- . Steven, hola hijo, extrañabas ya a tu padre o quieres una conversacion de hombres? - dijo entre risas al final de sus palabras con una sonrisa hacia Steven-

Steven: - Steven rió un poco junto a un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por lo de la "Conversacion de hombres"- pues mas o menos, ademas hoy ah sido un dia algo aburrido, las Gems estan ocupadas con asuntos importantes y leon no es el mejor compañero de juegos, tampoco podria llamar a connie solo porque no tengo nada mas que hacer -dijo el chico frotando el cabello de su nuca con una sonrisa -

Greg: Bien, al menos sera un buen momento de padre eh hijo, no siempre estan estos dias donde algo magico trata de destruir algo o explota -dijo en tono ironico, mientras pensaba que estaria bien tener mas dias como esos para pasar tiempo con su hijo- . y que es lo que haremos entonces ya que estas aqui ? -preguntando a Steven-

Steven: - Tocando su barbilla con su dedo indice pensando, oh intentando pensar por un momento, gesto que tambien hiso su padre- tal vez podria ayudarte a llevar algunas cosas al almacen, si tienes algo que guardar podriamos llevarlo ya que hace no mucho que lo limpiamos por completo

\- Greg habia acentido con la cabeza a la propuesta de su hijo, estos se subieron a la camioneta y llevaron al almacen cosas que no servia mucho tener a bordo, no les habia tomado demasiado tiempo limpiar lo nesesario para que la camioneta fuera un tanto mas comoda ya que greg vivia en ella. Al terminar la labor, daban por hecho que ya no quedaba mas que hacer, pero en ese intante ocurrio algo un tanto extraño incluso para ellos, a lo largo de la calle soplo un viento calido pero fuerte, por el fondo de la misma calle se veia llegar a un joven que parecia tener 17 años de edad, vestido con zapatos negros, pantalones de mesquilla azules, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero, una bufanda negra y una boina negra que impedia ver claramente sus ojos, a la distancia se veia un flequillo bastante desaliñado al igual que su ropa, pero lo que llamaba la atencion de Greg y Steven hacia el joven era algo simple, este venia tocando una armonica, un triste pero intenso "Blues", y se venia acercando a ellos-

?: Muy buenas tardes - Dijo el joven dejando de tocar y mostrando sus ojos, los cuales eran de un amarillo muy similar al dorado - tal vez no escuchan esto de un extraño muy seguido pero... cree que podria dejar que duerma en su almacen durante un tiempo ? - dijo el joven con voz algo cansada - podria pagarle si toco algunas notas y consigo algo de efectivo, porfavor .

\- Greg y Steven no supieron como responderle, greg lo estaba pensando, el chico aunque supiera tocar asi de bien un instrumento, era alguien extraño y que nunca habian visto antes por lo que estaba dudando, por el contrario Steven tenia su clasica "mirada de estrellas" ya que le parecia muy genial la forma de tocar la armonica de aquel joven -

Greg: mmmmmm crees estar comodo hay dentro chico ? - pregunto pasando su mano por su nuca en señal de duda- tal vez pases frio, ademas tienes para alimentarte o cosas asi ?, y no solo eso, estas siquiera bien de salud ? - preguntaba con algo mas de firmesa pero no por desconfianza o cuidado, si no por preocupacion hacia el joven -

?: Descuide señor, llevo un tiemo viajando - Respondio el joven con una sonrisa algo debil- le aseguro que solo neseciii... - antes de terminar su oracion el joven callo al suelo desmallado frente a greg y steven, que se quedaron mirandolo con miedo por como se desmallo, para ellos claramente el joven no se encontraba bien-

\- pasaron 2 horas despues de que eso ocurrio, el joven se hayaba dentro de la camioneta despierto y frente a el estaban greg y steven ofreciendole papas fritas con ketchup y un jugo de naranja-

?: Muchas gracias a los dos - el joven comenzo a comer con un pequeño solloso, y mientras comia intentaba expresar su gratitud- espero poder agradecer lo que hicieron por mi hoy -decia con una sonrisa y manchas de ketchup en su cara-

Greg: Podrias empezar por contarnos algo sobre ti chico, no sabemos nada sobre ti ni que te trajo a Beach City - dijo poniendose comodo en un colchon dentro de su camioneta-

?: creo que es justo -dijo el joven en tono mas serio- mi nombre es Leonard, Leonard G. Wave, y me encuentro simplemente de viaje, tuve ciertos problemas en mi hogar despues de terminar la escuela y pense que seria bueno un pequeño cambio de ambiente, y vine aqui porque me dijeron que este lugar era extraño pero nada aburrido -terminando la oracion con una sonrisa-.

Steven: Eso es genial ! -Exclamo con una sonrisa- te encantara Beach city, todos aqui son muy amigables y no pensaran dos veces si les pides ayuda para algo, incluso papá te dejara quedarte en el almacen Leonard - dando la afirmacion sin el concentimiento de su padre, el cual accedio pensativo ante las palabras de su hijo- por cierto mi nombre es Steven, Steven Quartz Universe, y este hombre a mi lado es mi papá.

Greg: Greg Universe - extendiendo su mano a Leonard- mucho gusto

Leonard: Muchas gracias a los dos -dando la mano a greg- y pueden llamarme Leo si gustan -Sonriendo a los dos-

\- Steven y Greg asintieron ante la oferta de Leo, se quedaron un tiempo dentro de la camioneta hablando entre ellos hasta que anochecio, steven estaba feliz de conocer a alguien nuevo y que parecia ser muy interezante, y durante todo el tiempo el no se quito su bufanda aunque dentro de la camioneta hacia mucho calor-

Greg: - Bostezando- bien steven creo que ya debes ir al templo, pronto sera tu hora de dormir y las chicas deben estar preguntandose donde estas

Steven: -asintiendo con la cabeza- esta bien papá, nos veremos pronto - despidiendose de su padre con un abrazo-

Leonard: Steven espera ! - deteniendo al chico- esta bien que vallas solo si es de noche ? si quieres puedo acompañarte a donde sea que tengas que ir, no podria dejarte caminando solo a estas horas - dijo Leonard con un tono un tanto protector-

Steven: En cerio !? - Steven pregunto emocionado, a lo que Leonard respondio asintiendo con la cabeza-

\- Leo acompaño a Steven hacia su casa, caminando un tiempo por la playa, Leonard comenzaba a pensar en donde es que vivia Steven ya que llevaban tiempo caminando por la arena, no hiso preguntas ya que no tenia razones para desconfiar de un niño, a lo que girando por la playa se podia divisar una gran arquitectura de piedra, se veia como una inmensa mujer con cuatro brazos dispersos, la mirada de Leo se perdio en la inmensidad de lo que estaba frente a el-

Steven: Bien Leo nos veremos mañana tal vez -Dijo steven sonriendole al joven extendiendo su puño para despedirse-

Leonard: Claro, hasta mañana tal vez -Chocando su puño con Steven, marchandose hacia los almacenes-

Hubicacion: Espacio

\- En la inmensa oscuridad del espacio, una nave espacia se dirijia a la tierra, estaba llegando a la orbita lunar, la forma de esta nave espacia era ovadala con 3 alas extendiendose a los lado y abajo de la nave, cada una con 3 enormes propulsores, y su tamaño era equivalente a una casa de dos pisos-

?1: Entonces ya estamos por llegar ? siento que eh estado aqui por años. -dijo en tono burlesco-

?2: ah sido un total de 5 ciclos lunares terrestres,o llamados 5 dias por los locales, en si es algo de tiempo, no hemos tenido mucho que hacer hasta llegar a este planeta tierra - mirando un monitor y una ventana en la nave - hay esta. - dijo en tono tranquilo y somnoliento-

?1: ese es el planeta tierra ? - dijo sarcastico - que lugar tan extraño, no creo que pueda divertirme a mi modo en este... planeta "mugre" *riendo un poco ante su ocurrencia*

?3: No es el planeta mas comodo claramente, pero todo estamos aqui para cumplir con los deseos de nuestro señor, por el honor y por una revancha contra aquella raza que intento llevarnos a la extincion hace siglos - dijo en un tono serio y superior a los otros 2-

?4: -Aplaudiendo sarcasticamente - Es verdad, pero pareciera que no fue hace mucho cuando tansolo nosotros siete luchamos contra ejercitos completos y los superamos - poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro en tono dramatico- de no ser por esos diamantes, especialmente la rosa.

?5: -Con voz algo molesta e irritable- Porque debes mencionarla en este momento ?!, no es bastante tener que lidiar con esas memorias !? ademas no sabemos todas las razones por las cuales estamos aqui y tambien ya hemos probado la existencia de estas gemas en el planeta. Aun me pregunto si nuestro señor habra tomado la mejor eleccion hace algunos pocos años...

?3: -con voz alta y firme- No somos quienes para cuiestionar los actos de nuestro señor, aun si fue o no un error, nosotros como sus camaradas velamos por que sea el que era antes.

?6:... -Sin decir palabras, solo observando-

\- antes las palabras de aquella voz, los otros se inclinaron antes quien habia dicho esas palabras, con una mirada de respeto y servicio-

?7: ya pronto todos sabran el porque de todo esto ... - diciendo en tono mas firme- todos desplieguense, vallan a las naves individuales, saben cual es su mision, localizar y destruir cada indicio de la raza de gems en este planeta, desde aqui daremos vida a nuestra raza una vez mas, yo tengo asuntos propios en este lugar, pero no los atendere de inmediato -se levanta y con una señal de su brazo los otros seis individuos parten a 6 diferentes naves, estas al despegar se dirijen en direccion a la tierra- 


	2. Cap 1: Una hoja y una bala

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Antes de comenzar el capitulo, intentare que Worldpad, medio por el cual escribo, no me traicione, ya que intento expresar algunas cosas y al publicarlas estas no aparecen, a ver si tengo suerte ya que el cap. prologo tampoco se publico del todo DX

Cap 1: Una hoja y una bala

Ubicación: Beach City

\- Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Leonard había llegado a Beach City. Como aunque tenia pocas cosas de su propiedad, el las quería a su lado, las cuales habían sido guardadas en una casa abandonada, Leo no había mencionado en ningún momento si esa era o no si casa anterior y Greg tampoco quiso preguntarlo, le había pedido a Greg que lo llevara con sus cosas, por supuesto el no se negó, ya que no eran muchas cosas, tan solo 3 maletas de tamaño mediano y una funda gruesa de guitarra cerrada con un candado, ya estando de regreso a Beach City...-

Leonard: De nuevo muchas gracias por esto Mr. Universe -mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana-

Greg: Tranquilo Leo, no podría dejar que viajaras solo caminando por horas solo por un par de cosas - en tono amable -

Leonard: Pues gracias, hay algunas de estas cosas que son muy importantes para mi - mirando el estuche de guitarra-

Greg: y también tocas guitarra ?

Leonard: -con tono nervioso- oh no, solo se tocar armónica, no hay una guitarra dentro del estuche, pero es algo de suma importancia -su mirada cambia a algo nostálgica al ver el estuche-

Greg: Es una historia que puedas contar ?

Leonard: Tal vez - encogiéndose de hombros haciendo señal de duda- cuando Steven este presente -soltando una sonrisa mirando aun el paisaje-

\- Mientras Leonard y Greg aun tenían una hora mas de viaje, el tranquilo ambiente de Beach City se ve interrumpido por el ataque de una bestia la cual se dirigía hacia el templo, la cual tenia un tamaño de 2 metros de alto, con características similares a un mono araña, de color rojizo, de nariz prominente y tenia la capacidad de disparar redes de telaraña de la punta de su cola, el templo estaba cubierto por esas redes y las Gems sobre la arena mirando a la gema corrupta burlarse de ellas-

Steven: Y cual es el plan chicas ? -Pregunto a las 3 Gems con tono de preocupación-

Amethyst: Ni idea, esta cosa es muy buena -Dijo la Gem purpura y de baja estatura mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello-

Pearl: Sus movimientos son tan irregulares y a la vez precisos, no se parece a ninguna gema corrupta que hayamos enfrentado antes - Afirmo la Gem de estatura media- alta, mientras sacudía su camiseta azul y sus pantalones amarillos para sacar el polvo que tenia encima-

Garnet: Me tiene algo preocupada, durante toda la pelea no eh visto ni rastros de la gema que debería tener si es una gema corrupta realmente -La gem mas grande y mas fuerte del equipo, acomodando sus lentes, sacando el exceso de polvo de su traje y manteniendo su tono serio- pero si no es una gema corrupta que es entonces ? -formando una mueca de molestia-

\- La bestia se lanzo hacia la las gems desde el aire disparando una red para que estas se dispersaran, lo cual funciono, esta al caer en sus cuatro patas, extendió sus brazos y giro sobre ellos mismo para golpear a las cuatro gems a la vez, comenzando por Amethyst, Siguiendo Steven, Pearl y por ultimo Garnet, esta atrapando a sus compañeros y a su vez a la bestia manteniéndose firme-

Garnet: Grrrrrrr ! - Poniendo sus pies firmes- no se que seas pero si se como te iras ! -usando sus habilidades para cambiar de forma, los brazos de garnet se vuelven mas grandes, pasando alrededor de sus compañeros y tomando la cola de la bestia, la cual cambio su expresión por una mas temerosa-

Pearl: Garnet, hacia arriba pero no la sueltes! -dijo apuntando para que garnet lanzara hacia arriba a la bestia sin soltarla

\- Garnet hiso lo que le pidió Pearl, al momento de alzar a la bestia, esta disparo una oleada de redes, las cuales fueron derretidas por los proyectiles de la lanza de Pearl-

Pearl: Amethyst, su cabeza !

-con las palabras de su compañera, Amethyst no lo pensó y con su látigo envolvió la cabeza de la bestia impulsándola hacia abajo en dirección a garnet, la cual con uno de sus guantes le dio un gran golpe que iba dirigido a su cara, el cual fallo ya que la bestia con sus brazos aun libres logro defender su cabeza con estos, esta salió volando 5 metros hacia atrás de donde recibió el golpe junto con Amethyst quien no lo había soltado. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y la bestia se habia puesto de pie con una expresión de enojo y su respiración acelerada, con un grotesco chillido la bestia se lanza a toda velocidad hacia las 4 Gems-

"Un par de minutos antes"

Leonard: Bien Mr. U... muchas gracias por esto otra vez -riendo un poco ya que lo habia dicho muchas veces -

Greg: Ya me devolverás el favor cuando puedas chico -mostrando su puño en señal de amistad, el cual es chocado con el puño de Leonard con la misma intención-

Leonard: Bueno, ire a ver como se encuentra Steven, no se con quien vive en esa casa tan extraña y me da curiosidad - Aunque en el fondo lo que queria era preguntar por la madre de Steven, pero sentía que no era el momento- Adiós Mr. U. nos vemos ! -a lo lejos mientras caminaba, llevándose su estuche de guitarra, su armónica y aun usando su bufanda-

"momento actual"

\- Leonard estaba llegando a donde debía dar la vuelta para llegar a la casa de Steven solo para verlo a el y a tres chicas que no conocida ser atacadas ferozmente por lo que a sus ojos era un mono gigante, Leonard no dudo en correr hacia ese lugar, abriendo su estuche de guitarra, lo que vieron las Gems frente a ustedes fue a la bestia empujada por una gran fuerza que presedio al sonido de un disparo-

Pearl: Pero que fue... -con una gran intriga y pánico-

-Las gems miraron hacia la dirección del disparo y los ojos de Steven se iluminaron de asombro, era su amigo Leonard portando lo que a los ojos de las Gems era un arma muy extraña, una gran hoja de espada con una estrella de cuatro puntas color dorado en uno de los lados de la hoja, pero unida al cañón de un arma de fuego, Al otro lado estaba la bestia poniéndose de pie pero el brazo donde recibió el disparo había desaparecido hasta donde se encontraba la herida de bala, La bestia no tardo en correr hacia Leonard, pero cuando esta salto frente a el, Recibió otros 5 disparos, 3 en el torso y 2 en la cabeza, la bestia ya había quedado fuera de combate, dejando solo un "Poof" similar al cual hacen las gems al regresar a sus gemas, pero lo que dejo la bestia atrás no fue una gema, sino un extraño cubo color rojo que fue cambiando a gris-

Garnet: -Rápidamente corrió al cubo para encapsularlo, pero no fue efectivo, la burbuja no podía contener ese cubo- Esto es aun mas extraño -dijo con su tono serio otra vez-

\- Leonard se acercaba a lo que fue el campo de batalla, con su arma posada en su hombro y sosteniéndola con su mano, las gems solo reaccionaron con desconfianza, Pearl y Amethyst apuntando con sus armas al joven que dejo de caminar hacia Steven para ver si estaba bien, mientras Garnet no dejaba de mirar el cubo, muy curiosa y preocupada-

Steven: Altoooo ! - Poniéndose entre las dos Gems y Leonard- es un amigo, aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero no es alguien malo, incluso nos ayudo !

Leonard: Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que hablar entre nosotros -Rascando su nuca y mirando a las chicas tan extrañas que veía frente a el-

-Todos habían entrado a la casa que estaba junto al templo, Garnet al no poder encapsular el cubo, solo lo tomo y lo llevo en su mano, dejándolo en su habitación, mientras el resto esperaba por ella para hablar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido-

Garnet: Bien -tomando asiento y mirando a Leonard a travez de sus lentes- Podrias comenzar por decirnos quien o que eres.

Leonard: Leonard, mi nombre es Leonard G. Wave, hasta donde yo se soy un ser humano, ya que puedo y tengo la necesidad de comer, dormir, sentirme cansado, sangrar e incluso ir al baño como una persona normal - Hablando con tono algo nervioso por su situación- en cuando a esto - tomando su arma- es un recuerdo -con un rostro nostálgico-

Steven: Un recuerdo ? -pregunto el joven curioso-

Leonard: Si, hace años, cuando yo tenia 7 años, mi madre me criaba por su propia cuenta, no conocí a mi padre, tenia una vida como un chico normal, asi como era normal que mi madre cayera enferma ya que no poseía una buena salud, parecía que su vida se extinguía a medida que yo crecía -con los ojos algo rojos evitando mostrar sus sentimientos- cuando cumplí 10 años perdí a mi madre, ella falleció por problemas de salud, y antes de irse, me dejo esto, dijo que era un recuerdo que mi padre habia dejado para mi antes de desaparecer. Después de eso fui a dar a un orfanato y me adoptaron pocos días después, un señor que era un maestro espadachin, que me ofreció enseñarme como empuñar esta arma correctamente, claro que nunca cambie mi apellido aunque fuera adoptado...

-Ah medida que hablaba cada palabra hacia que Steven y las Gems tomaran un gran interés por Leonard. Podría ser un gran aliado ? una amenaza ? de donde provienen sus poderes ? tendria conexión con alguna gema y no lo sabe ?. Esas preguntas y muchas mas pasaban por la mente de las Gems, pero Steven solo se preguntaba a si mismo 2 cosas: Como es conocer a tu madre ? nunca te has preguntado donde puede estar tu padre ?. Claro no era el momento para preguntas tan directas si Leonard estaba contando su vida-

Leonard: - Empuñando su arma hacia arriba- Mamá nunca me dijo si esto tenia un nombre o como usarla, solo la llamaba "Gunblade", ya que existe con ese nombre en relatos de fantasia y juegos de video, en cuando a como disparo... creo que es solo instinto -con una tonalidad algo seria pero curiosa- nunca me eh preguntado como funciona si al final soy capas de usarla.

\- Después de que Leonard compartió su historia tan abiertamente con las Gems y Steven, era el turno de ellas de explicar a el sobre quienes eran ellas, al principio le parecía extraño , pero no increíble ya que el era capas de usar su Gunblade y hacer cosas extraordinarias, además después de ver la batalla seria demasiado escéptico en no creer la historia de las Gems, sobre como llegaron, como nació Steven, sobre Peridot y sobre Lapis y Jasper. Ya el día había terminado y Leonard sentía que esa ciudad era el mejor lugar donde pudo haber llegado, que a raiz de todo esto podria ser capaz de saber mas sobre si mismo y sobre lo que cubría con su ropa.-

Valla capitulo, debo decir que de armas de fantasia las gunblade son de mis favoritas, y bueno ya a partir del sgte capitulo se vienen cosas mejores, ya con Leo como aliado, las gems tambien tienen que lucirse un poco, con eso me despido, gracias por leer y hastaaaaa el proximo capitulo :D


	3. Cap 2: La persecución de los Metals

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Ya segundo capitulo XD, antes de seguir quiero dejar unas palabras, en mi escritorio tengo ya varios capítulos hechos, pero Wolrdpad no me arregla la ortografía así que es algo que debo arreglar con World online, bueno con eso disfruten el cap :D**

Cap 2: La persecución de los metals.

Ubicación: Tierra, Kindergarten

-Ya una semana había pasado desde que las Gems conocieron a Leonard, y una de sus charlas ese día había sido sobre el antiguo y desolado lugar que vio el nacimiento de muchas gemas que había creado el Homeworld, un lugar donde la luz del sol no llegaba, solo se veían miles y miles de agujeros con extrañas formas por todo el cañon-

?: Código N° 784 - Dijo una voz, algo extraña, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban en eco por el lugar, daba la impresión de que su peso era bastante, a pesar de no ser muy grande - Aqui Peridot realizando chequeo sobre cualquier bastión de tecnología útil del Homeworld hace 5 mil años, estas viejas cosas de tecnologia Gem son tan primitivas y molestas.

\- Mientras Peridot seguía buscando algo que le fuera de utilidad, también pensaba en que hacer sobre las Cristal Gems, eran un peligro para ella y sin tecnología perfecta no tendría grandes oportunidades de realizar un gran ataque, pero contaba con su inteligencia y sus herramientas que también eran sus dedos-

Peridot: Me pregunto si Lapis y Jasper realmente habrán sido derrotadas, no es algo del todo imposible para esas Gems y ese "Steven" -con tono de voz molesto poniendo sus dedos en su frente y mirando el reemplazo de su pie que perdió- pareciera que esa extraña forma de vida hace posible lo imposible...

\- Los pensamientos y palabras de Peridot se vieron interrumpidos por un extraño fenómeno, los inyectores, esas grandes maquinas que se utilizaban para crear Gems, comenzaban a levantarse y a flotar en el aire, todas hacia una misma dirección como si algo las estuviera llevando hacia ese lugar, Peridot en un estado de curiosidad aunque insegura, comienza a seguir el camino de los inyectores. Después de 10 minutos de caminar, se encontró frente a un terreno totalmente plano y rocoso, los inyectores formados en filas ordenadas de 20 en 20, una nave espacial para un solo tripulante, y sobre ella había un ser, de apariencia que asemejaba ser de genero masculino, sosteniendo su mentón con una de sus manos, con una estatura de 6 cm mas grande que Peridot, brazos y piernas con algo de musculatura formada y un torso delgado, todo cubierto por un traje espacial Color gris con líneas blancas Que asemejaban a circuitos Extendidas sobre el mismo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo terminando en botas blancas, su cabello era de corte formal, sin flequillo, ni patillas, pero si con un cierto largo en su nuca, con una mirada totalmente perdida y a la vez cansada en sus ojos color gris-

Peridot: -Intrigada y asustada por lo que estaba viendo, no sabia que hacer, ya que por la forma que aquel ser poseía no era el que normalmente una Gema tomaría, intentando retroceder un poco comienza a caminar hacia atrás, olvidando que sus pasos son muy ruidosos-

?: Puedes salir o tendré que ver yo mismo a la mala quien o que eres ! -con un tono de voz firme, similar al que usaría un soldado superior con cadetes de menor rango- Contare hasta 5 y entonces iré por ti ! -poniéndose de pie, dejando en el suelo los inyectores que aun estaban flotando hacia ese lugar, y sacando la mano de su mentón que dejo ver un extraño y brillante fragmento de algo que parecía ser Acero, en forma de estrella-

\- Peridot antes tales declaraciones, no lo pensó ni un solo segundo y usando sus dedos como una hélice, se fue volando de ese lugar alejándose lo mas rápido posible de aquel ser-

?: Como gustes, Di mi advertencia y no hiciste caso, espero no culpes a tu suerte de que seas atrapada por mi, STEEL ! -Con una declaración firme y una mueca de molestia en su cara, este ser revela su nombre, y extendiendo su mano, una esfera de luz sale del fragmento brillante de acero, Y al tomarlo este toma forma de una Sierra, una gran sierra esférica de un tamaño de 50 cm de diámetro unida a una gran barra como si fuera una alabarda, y al otro extremo de esta sobresalía una cadena.- Ahora a rodar encanto ! - Steel puso la sierra en el suelo en dirección contraria a la suya, subió a la barra y sujetó la cadena, la sierra comenzó a girar avanzando por los caminos del Kindergarten, a lo lejos podia ver una silueta verde observándolo mientras se alejaba rápidamente-

\- Peridot podría creer que estaba a salvo a dicha distancia, pero no sabia absolutamente nada de las habilidades de Steel, este usando su Alabarda-Sierra, la hiso girar a una velocidad suficiente como para trepar por los muros del cañón y salir disparado en dirección a Peridot, la cual al ver como este ser tan amenazante estaba por atraparla, ella reacciono solo con una maniobra evasiva que fracaso, Steel había alcanzado su pie izquierdo, lanzándola lejos con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento tal vez la mala suerte de Peridot paso a ser de Steel, ya que no tomo en cuenta que el lugar donde cayo peridot estaba a un par de metros del portal. Steel incapaz de controlar la dirección de su caída estando en pleno aire, solo pudo divisar a la distancia a la Gema y el portal, por algún motivo Steel sabia que ese era un portal usado por las Gemas, pero como en su actual situación no tenia como llegar hasta ella, solo tendría que esperar otra oportunidad. Mientras Peridot se arrastra hacia el portal, aunque sabia que era una terrible idea ya que las Crital Gems podían saber cuando ella usaba los portales, pero no pensaba caer en manos de su atacante.-

Steel: -Con un rostro algo molesto- ya habrá otra oportunidad, por ahora solo terminare mis asuntos aquí, debo reunir todos estos restos de tecnología para que Chrome las analice -suspirando al final- y también debo reportar este avistamiento.

Ubicación: Beach City, Casa de Steven.

\- Tal como se esperaba, la capsula de escape de Peridot había revelado la ubicación de donde esta se encontraba producto del uso del portal, ya las Gems se encontraban frente al portal, perla mostrando un holograma de la ubicación de Peridot, mientras que Leonard no se encontraba presente en ese momento, ya que como adolecente el también necesitaría tiempo de soledad para pensar sobre si mismo claramente y decidió hacerlo en la comodidad de los almacenes de Greg donde se queda por el momento-

Perla: -con un rostro de gran duda- no lo comprendo, por que Peridot iría al campo de batalla de la guerra de hace 5000 años ? simplemente no tiene sentido

Garnet: Podría ser una trampa -Dijo acomodando sus lentes - como la ultima vez con la nave espacial

Amethyst: Pues esta ves solo hay que tener mas cuidado no ? -dijo en tono desafiante chocando un puño con su palma-

Garnet: Ese lugar solo esta cubierto por armas antiguas y Fresas, es poco probable que haya preparado algo, pero debemos ir de todas formas y capturarla -caminando hacia el portal- Gems ! en marcha !

\- Las 4 Gems usaron el portal y llegaron a aquel campo de fresas el cual hace siglos fue el campo de batalla que vio la guerra por el planeta tierra, a la vista solo había terreno plano cubierto por vegetación y armas antiguas, nada inusual, aun así las Gems se separan para investigar el lugar cada una por su lado, Steven caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara, aun era de Día y la luz del sol cubría todo el lugar, se sentía seguro de que nada ocurriría en ese lugar, aun asi sabia que no podría relajarse del todo. ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que se separaron para buscar rastros de Peridot y aun no encontraban nada, todas las Gems estaban muy alejadas las unas de las otras-

Steven: Mmmmm... -con rostro pensativo- aun me pregunto que es lo que Peridot querría hacer en este lugar...

-Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una silueta verde saliendo rápidamente disparada frente a el desde un bosque cercano, Steven sorprendido por que justo apareció Peridot frente a ella, pero no de la forma que esperaba, se veia muy lastimada con un rostro lleno de temor, solo para girar la cabeza y ver a Steven, lo que hiso que esta se inquietara aun mas-

Peridot: no... esto no puede ser ! - Se puso de pie y se echo a correr con dificultad intentando usar sus dedos para volar, momentos después aparecieron las Gems corriendo hacia ella con rostros enojados-

Garnet: No escaparas esta vez ! -declaro con una mueca enojada-

Peridot: Son ustedes quienes también deben escapar ahora ! -mirando a las gems con miedo-

\- Las 3 Gems hicieron caso omiso a la declaración de Peridot, pero Steven se sintió incomodo, ya que se veía lastimada y asustada por una razón, Peridot aun tenia su mirada en el bosque del cual salió disparada, poniendo su atención en eso mas que en las Gems, y Steven lo había notado. Mientras Amethyst había invocado su látigo para atrapar una de las piernas de Peridot, lo cual tuvo éxito.-

Peridot: -con un rostro desesperado, ella detiene sus hélices y cae al suelo dejándose atrapar completamente por Amethyst- Sáquenme de aquí ahora, todos debemos huir de este lugar ! -Dijo a todos los presentes-

\- Todas las Gems miraron con una extraña cara a Peridot quien aun pedía lo mismo, no era la clase de gema que fuera a asustarse por cualquier cosa, pero su miedo era totalmente real, y desconocían la causa. dentro del bosque se escucha el crujir de las ramas y la hierba-

Peridot: ya es muy tarde -susurro con tono triste-

?: -saliendo de la hierba dejándose ver- Vaaaaaaya ! -Exclamo una voz masculina y grave- que bueno que perseguirte no fue una total perdida de tiempo, guiándome hacia otras 4 gemas -declarando con esas palabras sus intenciones hostiles-

\- Las gemas presentes vieron como aquel ser hablaba como si nada, con un cabello blanco y en puntas en diagonal hacia atrás, sin nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo excepto una gran bufanda azul que cubria la parte trasera de su cuello y caia por su pecho, anchos pantalones platinados que se ajustaban a la altura de los tobillos y se veían sujetados por una cinta azul y con sandalias platinadas, y justo en la base de su estomago un trozo de platino en forma de Cruz-

Garnet: -Observando a este ser y a Peridot aterrada por su llegada- Di quien eres, ahora - con tono de voz desafiante e invocando sus guantes-

?: - Sonriendo maliciosamente- Mi nombre es Platinum, y por ordenes de mi señor nosotros debemos borrar todo rastro y existencia de Gems en este planeta ! -subiendo y apretando sus puños-

 **Y entonces es de aquí de donde viene el titulo que puse al fic en general XD, bueno la idea es mantenerlo emocionante y no irme de lleno respondiendo todo durante los caps, por el momento con que se den a conocer un par de enemigos estaria bien, cuando esten todos presentes sera mas facil incluso, dicho esto, hasta el proximo cap y gracias por leer :D**


	4. Cap 3: La mejor opción

**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Capitulo 3: La mejor opción.

\- Platinum se había presentado a si mismo y sus intenciones hacia las Gems, ellas aun no tenían claro que era el, estaba claro que no era un ser humano y tampoco una gema, no sabían porque razones el buscaría extinguir la existencia de las gemas en la tierra, pero estaba claro que ahora tendrían que luchar contra el-

Garnet: Entonces tu enviaste a ese monstruo que al ser derrotado se convirtió en un cubo -apuntando con su dedo molesta-

Platinum: - Levantando una ceja- Un cubo ? -pensando con una mano en su menton- ooohh ya se de que hablan, pero esos cubos solo son usados por algunos de nosotros, las llamamos "Bestias Nickel"

Perla: -empuñando su lanza hacia el- porque nos dices todo esto ?

Platinum: -Soltando una gran risa- Porque no habrá ninguna diferencia de lo que sepan !

-En ese momento Garnet no perdio tiempo y tampoco dudo en atacar a Platinum con un puñetazo en el rostro con sus guantes, el suelo tembló por un momento por el impacto, pero Garnet nota como su golpe no llego al rostro de su enemigo, este fue detenido por la mano desnuda y sin protección de Platinum, las Gems estaban perplejas antes tal imagen frente a ellas-

Platinum: - La sonrisa en su boca de había desvanecido ante ese golpe- es una lastima -dijo el metal azulado- esto será apenas un calentamiento -dijo con un tono serio y lúgubre, sujetando con fuerza el guante de Garnet y azotándola contra el suelo, rematándola con una patada en la cadera enviándola 5 metros de distancia -. Esta claro que ni siquiera tendré que usar mi arma contra ustedes -declaro apretando sus puños y caminando hacia las Gems-

-En ese momento Amethyst libero a Peridot de su látigo sabiendo que podía escapar otra vez, sin embargo la Gem verde lima no dio un paso hacia ninguna dirección, solo se quedo petrificada ante la mirada de los blancos ojos de Platinum que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. Pearl no espero a que siguiera acercándose y comenzó a disparar proyectiles de energía con su lanza.-

Platinum: -Corriendo alrededor de las Gems esquivando el ataque de la lanza de Pearl- Esa es la Actitud ! - Frenando bruscamente ya que Pearl había dejado de disparar, ya que justo detrás de Platinum se encontraba Garnet que ya estaba levantándose-

Steven: -Perplejo al ver como sus compañeras son superadas por un único enemigo, tal diferencia le traía el recuerdo de Jasper cuando había llegado a la tierra y como fueron fácilmente derrotadas lo cual le trajo un sentimiento de miedo, pero ahora el joven Gem sabia que tenia mayor control sobre su escudo.- PLATINUM ! -Grito fuerte el joven Gem a su oponente, caminando hacia el quedando a 5 metros de distancia -

Platinum: -Con ambas cejas levantadas tanto asombrado como intrigado- Así debe ser -Sonriendo- Que almenos uno de ustedes tenga los pantalones para ponerse de pie frente a mi ! -Poniéndose en guardia flexionando sus rodillas para un impulso y con sus puños preparados-

Steven: - Sin decir una sola palabra, solo con una seria expresión en el rostro, el joven invoca su escudo y se pone firme esperando el ataque-

\- Todas las Gems gritaron al unísono el nombre del joven con gran preocupación, en ese mismo instante Platinum lanzo un fiero golpe contra el escudo, un gran y segador destello seguido de una fuerte corriente de viento cubrió todo el lugar, las Gems al abrir los ojos después de que el destello se apagara, vieron a Steven aun de pie , con una pequeña cortada en su mejilla derecha, mientras que Platinum habia sido disparado 20 metros a lo lejos dejando un camino de tierra hasta donde estaba tirado en el suelo, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal resultado, pero el mas sorprendido fue el propio Platinum-

Platinum: -Poniéndose de pie rápidamente con un rostro serio, que inmediatamente pasa a ser una cara de felicidad- ESO AH SIDO REALMENTE GENIAL CHICO ! -Riendo a carcajadas- has dejado mi brazo derecho temporalmente inservible, si pudiera aplaudir por tu hazaña lo haría !

-Las gems pensaron que esta seria una buena oportunidad para tomar ventaja sobre Platinum, tomando en cuenta que Steven no se veía lastimado o cansado por el impacto. Garnet y Amethyst fueron las primeras en moverse, Garnet disparando sus guantes como cohetes y Amethyst atacando con su látigo hacia sus piernas. Arrinconado Platinum logra evadir el ataque de Garnet, pero no el de Amethyst, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, momento en el cual la Gem purpura y de baja estatura hace uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo y aplastarlo contra el suelo-

Platinum: -Tirado en el suelo con sus piernas atadas- Valla combate que tenemos eh ? - en el suelo el metal extiende su brazo útil con su mano abierta hacia adelante, en ese momento el fragmento de platino en su pecho comienza a brillar- Esto será emocionante -Dijo ya a punto de materializar su arma, pero antes de que esta siquiera mostrara su forma, fue interrumpido por una gran onda de energía que deja un largo y profundo corte en el suelo entre Platinum y las Gems-, cortando también el látigo de Amethyst

?: -Acercándose, a unos 60 metros de distancia, sin decir una sola palabra, una mueca inexpresiva con sus ojos tapados por una mascara blanca y lo poco que se veía de su piel aunque no blanca ni de ningún color especial, si era pálida, de la misma estatura que Pearl, vistiendo un entero Gris pálido en la parte superior con un rombo de color dorado en el centro y negro en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, con partes de armadura relucientes ubicadas en sus antebrazos, en sus piernas de sus rodillas hacia abajo y en sus hombros, con un agujero en la frente que dejaba ver un fragmento de Plata en forma de luna creciente y una espada Rapier en su mano derecha arrastrando la punta por el suelo-

-Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, pero Platinum fue el primero en romperlo mencionando el nombre de aquel nuevo llegado-

Platinum: Si...Silver -dijo tragado saliva con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro-

Silver: Nunca pensé verte en un estado como este... Platium, además porque no veo nuestro símbolo en tu vestimenta ?

Platinum: *Haciendo un mueca de enojo, este pone sus manos en las puntas de su bufanda haciendo aparecer dos rombos color dorado iguales al que tenia Silver en su vestimenta- Ellas no lo hacen nada mal -Dijo sonriendo viendo a Steven- Especialmente ese chico, aunque parezca tener una pésima condición física

Silver: -Mirando a Steven- Mmmmmm... -con intriga- Dime joven guerrero, nos hemos visto en algún lugar anteriormente ? -preguntando cortésmente a Steven-

Steven: -Nol...no lo creo -algo tímido ante la pregunta-

-Las gems estaban inmóviles ante la llegada de Silver, si era lo suficiente como para que Platinum centrara toda su atención en el, entonces ellas estaban en clara desventaja, claro que no podían saberlo sin luchar, pero la duda de si era lo mejor o no las hacia evitar un conflicto como fuera, solo estaban de pie con la guardia alta, incluso Peridot estaba atenta a los dos metales, pero todo lo que había frente a ellas era a Silver y a Steven mirándose a los ojos. Detrás de su mascara los ojos de Silver brillan por un instante junto con su fragmento de plata en su frente-

Silver: Ya veo, fueron atacados hace poco por una "Bestia Nickel" -dijo de modo tranquilo-

-Las gems no sabían que hacer en ese momento, se preguntaban como es que Silver logro saberlo, y Peridot tenia mas preguntas aun, como el que era una Bestia Nickel-

Platinum: Así que lo hiciste eh ?

Silver: -Acomodando su mascara- Me disculpo por lo de ahora joven Universe.

Steven: -con una gran cara de sorpresa- Como es que... ?

Silver: Al ver directo a tus ojos por un periodo de tiempo, puedo ver tus recuerdos -dijo el metal guardando su Rapier en su fragmento de plata- Asi es como eh podido informarme sobre algunas cosas -Dandose la vuelta- Platinum, nos iremos por el momento -dijo a su compañero-

Platinum: Como quieras - levantándose ya que aun seguia en el sueño- se que volveré a tener un buen combate muy pronto

Amethyst: Esperan poder marcharse solo así ?! -dijo la gem purpura con tono muy molesto-

Silver: -Girando su cabeza viendo a Amethyst de reojo- Pues si aun desean combatir -poniendo una expresión y una voz que pasa de ser caballerosa a muy intimidante- será contra nosotros dos , crees poder salir victoriosa ?

\- Amethyst con miedo ante las palabras de Silver aun asi intenta invocar su arma, pero es detenida por Garnet, que pone una mano en su hombro para que se detenga.-

Amethyst: !GARNET!

Garnet: No será ahora Amethyst, es la mejor opción ahora -dijo con una mueca en su boca que mostraba que estaba muy molesta y se sentía muy impotente-

-Silver volvio la cabeza y con un gran salto el y Platinum se fueron de aquel lugar, sus figuras se perdieron rápidamente ante la distancia-

Hubicacion: Desierto, 30 minutos después de la pelea

Platinum: -mientras caminaba atrás de Silver- y me dirás que fue lo que viste ? -dijo el metal azulado- ya sabes, cuando viste a los ojos del chico regordete.

Silver: -Suspirando por la pregunta- Te diría que llegue justo a tiempo, ese chico es el Hijo de aquella Gem -caminando sin alterarse-

Platinum: Ooohhh - Dijo con sorpresa- entonces es el hijo de Rose Quartz, se sacrifico por la vida de ese chico, aun si no esta en este mundo con eso tiene mis respetos -declaro sonriendo-

Silver: Lo dices en cerio ? -intrigado ante las palabras de su compañero- Es extraño cuando nuestros pensamientos coinciden de esa manera, siento exactamente lo mismo Platinum.

Platinum: Y que haremos ahora ?

Silver: Yo buscare a Steel y a los otros, mientras tal vez tu te diviertas en el océano

Platinum: Hay algo en el océano verdad ? de lo contrario no me dirías eso -Cruzando sus brazos aun sonriendo, pero ahora con emoción en su rostro-

Silver: Hay dos gemas fusionadas en ese lugar, una de ellas es una fiera y experimentada guerrera -mientras ambos seguían caminando-

Platinum: Entonces nos vemos después ! -Comenzó a correr para encontrar el océano sin escuchar el resto de la información de Silver-

Silver: Habría estado bien que supieras que almenos el océano no esta en esa dirección -poniendo una mano sobre su mascara, quitándosela por unos momentos- bueno, almenos creo que no es el momento para reportar sobre el hecho de que "El" esta aquí.

-Después de que su compañero azulado y salvaje se perdiera producto de su emoción e impaciencia, el metal de complexión delgada vuelve a ponerse su mascara y continua su camino-

 **Para los Lectores, el siguiente capitulo tal vez tarde un poco, debido a que quiero ver si puedo instalar correctamente un World mas completo en mi pc, todo para dar una mejor calidad a los lectores, bueno con esto me despido, comenten, sigan , tooooodo lo que quieras, nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :D**


	5. Cap 4: Intereses masculinos

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Bueno de tiempo no paso nada XD, aun estoy sin Wolrd completo almenos por un par de días mas pero el de internet esta bastante útil, claro es algo lento pero es Wolrd, solo nesecito escribir XD, y si se que dije que este cap. demoraría unos días pero mi día hoy fue bueno y andaba con bastantes ánimos como para editar mas que otras cosas, aunque siempre hay ánimos para editar pero no se como tomar el subir caps todos los días ya que aun teniendo trabajo y estudio tengo una buena cantidad de tiempo libre XD, bueno en fin disfruten el capitulo :D**

Cap 4: Intereses masculinos.

-Ya había pasado un día desde que las Gems se vieron forzadas a retirarse de la batalla contra Silver y Platinum, debían tal vez sentirse afortunadas o deprimidas ? es una pregunta que era difícil responder, pero por el momento ya habían avanzado algo con una de sus metas, Capturar a Peridot... Claro que "Capturar" puede no ser la palabra incorrecta, ya que ella no opuso resistencia después de que Silver y Platinum abandonaron el campo de batalla y Peridot sabia que había muy poco lugares seguros con los Metals rondando el planeta.-

-En la casa adjunta al templo se encontraban las 3 Gems defensoras del planeta y la Gem verde lima proveniente del HomeWorld, había pasado todo ese tiempo y no había ni el mas mínimo intercambio de palabras debido a la gran tención e incomodidad en el ambiente, momento que no se rompía ya que Steven no se encontraba en ese momento, había quedado de reunirse con Connie.-

Steven: -Caminando por la playa para reunirse con su amiga Connie en frente de los videojuegos, sumido en algunos pensamientos del día anterior y distraído cuando una voz lo hace entrar en razón, se trataba de su amiga-

Connie: Hola Steven, te pasa algo malo ? -pregunto la pequeña morena al ver el rostro de su amigo-

Steven: Bueno es algo complicado -rascando su nuca-

-Steven camino junto a Connie hacia los almacenes donde Leonard se queda a dormir, ya que Steven quería presentarlo a su amiga, mientras le contaba lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Platinum y como Silver vio sus recuerdos. Al llegar a los almacenes la puerta cerrada se abre lentamente-

Leonard: - Vistiendo su ropa, pero esta vez con unos lentes oscuros- Que hay Steven ? -saludando al joven-

Steven: Hola Leo, Lindos lentes -Apuntando a los lentes-, Ella es Connie, una buena amiga -Presentando a su amiga con sus manos-

Leonard: Mucho gusto señorita -Extendiendo su mano- Soy Leonard G. Wave.

Connie: -Apretando la mano de Leonard- Soy Connie, Connie Maheswaran.

Steven: Es bueno saber que Steven no esta tan inmerso en su mundo mágico como para tener novia -riendo-

-Ante el comentario de Leonard los dos jóvenes se ruborizaron mucho, tartamudeando y no logrando formular palabras para darse a entender-

Leonard: -Rascando su mejilla un poco ruborizado- es extraño sentir algo de envidia a un chico de 13 años que tiene novia -aun riendo-

Connie y Steven: Somos solo amigos ! -mirándose entre si- Verdad ? -preguntándose el uno al otro-

Leonard: Niños tengo 18 años, se de estas cosas -encogiéndose de hombros-, ustedes tienen un mutuo interés

-Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos algo sonrojados, mientras Leonard saca su armónica y comienza a tocar una romántica melodía caminando al lado de los dos niños, cuando su momento se ve interrumpido por Greg-

Greg: Oh hola chicos -Dijo a los 3 jóvenes, cuando ve a Steven y a Connie- Acaso... llegue en mal momento ? -algo incomodo-

Steven: No, llegaste en el mejor momento -Muy nervioso y avergonzado-

Connie: -Asintiendo con la cabeza también muy nerviosa y algo avergonzada-

Leonard: -Dejando de tocar su armónica y guardándola en sus pantalones- Hola Sr. U.

Greg: Vengo del auto lavado y fue un buen día -sacando unos billetes de un bolsillo- Quieren unas Rosquillas ?

\- Los 3 jóvenes asintieron con gratitud y se dirigieron a la Gran Rosquilla, después de un tiempo caminando llegaron a ese lugar, los 3 jóvenes y el adulto entraron y fueron recibidos por una chica de baja estatura y cabello rubio, al costado había otro joven alto y delgado escuchando música sentado-

Steven: Hola Saide -Moviendo si mano en alto-

Saide: Hola Steven, Connie, Sr. Universe -Saludando a sus 3 amigos mas conocidos, luego se dirigió a aquel a quien no conocía- Hola, Bienvenido a la Gran rosquilla señor, Soy Saide, y el que esta por hay es Lars -Apuntando a su compañero-

Leonard: -Mirando a la chica acercándose al mostrador - Leonard, Mucho gusto -tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso en la misma-

\- Todos los presentes, incluso Lars se sorprenden ante el gesto del joven con boina y bufanda, la joven rubia se ruborizo total eh intensamente, entrego las rosquillas a sus clientes con un gran nerviosismo-

Leonard: -Recibiendo las rosquillas- Gracias Saide, supongo que nos veremos luego -dándose la vuelta para salir de la tienda- Ah por cierto... -deteniéndose frente a la puerta y girando su cabeza viendo a Saide de reojo- haces un buen trabajo - guiñándole un ojo a la chica, después vuelve a tomar su camino y sale de la tienda acompañado de Steven y los demás-

Saide: -Aun sin poder decir ni una palabra solo mirando hacia afuera-

Lars: -Quejándose- Valla presumido.

Saide: Bueno, el si es todo un caballero -en tono burlesco para molestar a su compañero-

\- Lars ante el comentario solo entro a la bodega para no tener que escuchar a su compañera de trabajo, mientras que Steven miraba a Leonard y Connie con sus ojos estrellados y Greg también lo miraba, pero con una cara mas sorprendida-

Steven: Vaaaalla, eso si fue muy genial !

Connie: Es verdad, realmente sabes como tratar con las mujeres

Greg: -Con una mano en el hombro del joven adulto- Hombre... ojala yo me hubiera visto así cuando tenia tu edad -algo avergonzado por esas palabras-

-Steven y sus acompañantes se fueron caminando mientras cada uno comía una rosquilla rellena con mermelada de frambuesa cubierta de chocolate disfrutando mucho el sabor dulce de las rosquillas, con el pasar del tiempo se hiso tarde y Steven junto a Leonard fueron a dejar a Connie a su casa-

Connie: Bien chicos, la pase muy bien hoy

Leonard: Fue un gusto conocerte -Extendiendo su mano para despedirse-

Connie: Lo mismo digo Leo -apretando la mano del joven-

Steven: Nos veremos en un par de días para el entrenamiento de espadas con Pearl

Connie: Es cierto, bueno supongo que entonces vendrás con León a recogerme

Steven: -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Bien señorita Connie -Inclinándose un poco y tomando la mano de su amiga- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro -intentando sonar maduro da un pequeño beso en la mano de su amiga-

Connie: -Ligeramente ruborizada por el acto de su amigo- Pues... si, eeehh... -recobrando la compostura- hasta la próxima oh joven Universe -con una pequeña reverencia, pero antes de que ella abriera la puerta, esta fue abierta por su madre-

Dra. M: Oh connie, bien, llegas con puntualidad -dijo la mujer de edad madura a su hija-

Connie: -Asintiendo con su cabeza- Ya eh llegado Mamá

Dra. M: Hola Steven, Veo que tienen a un nuevo amigo... aunque algo mayor -mirando a Leonard-

Steven: Hola Dra. Maheswaran

Leonard: Mucho gusto Dra. Me llamo Leonard, Leonard G. Wave -Acercándose a la señora extendiendo su mano para un saludo rápido-

Dra. M: -Apretando la mano del joven- igualmente, y gracias por traer a Connie con puntualidad.

-Ya habiéndose presentado y luego despedido de Connie y su madre, Steven y Leonard se fueron caminando bajo una noche estrellada, ambos sabían que el camino seria algo largo, pero tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre el día de hoy, cuando su conversación amistosa se ve interrumpido por un fuerte aunque muy corto terremoto y en el cielo nocturno una estela color azul en dirección al océano, al mismo tiempo aparece el León frente a Steven y Leonard para llevarlos a casa mas rápido, ambos jóvenes aceptan la oferta del gran y rosado animal y este con un rugido crea un portal que los lleva primero a los almacenes donde Leonard toma el estuche con su gunblade y luego aparecen frente al templo, donde las Gems junto a Peridot se encontraban observando la estela cayendo al océano lejos de la playa-

° En el próximo capitulo: Uno de los mas grandes temores de las Gems pasa a convertirse en un hecho, con la aparición de un nuevo Metal y una unión a base de ira y rencor cuyas cadenas se ah roto, el tomar una decisión inteligente será mas importante que la necesidad de fuerza bruta ? En el próximo capitulo: El Metal diva y odio libre °

 **Bueno creo que nunca están demás esos capítulos donde nada explota y no hay peleas alucinantes y sea todo oscuro, ahora porque hice eso de un adelanto ? creo que es una forma de aumentar el interés, asi como cuando se ven las promo de los nuevos capítulos de SU y ya nos emocionamos por eso. Bueno si le gusta la historia comenten, compartan el fic, mientras mas gente lea mas será la motivación de escribir, con eso no vemos hasta la próxima ;D**


	6. Cap 5: El Metal diva y Odio libre

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Antes de comenzar envió un saludo a rivera92 que sigue y comenta este fic y a todos quienes lo lean, disfruten el cap :D**

Cap 5: El metal diva y Odio libre.

Ubicación: Templo, 2 horas antes de la llegada de Steven y Leonard

-Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que alguna de las gemas presentes dijera tan solo una palabra, ya era hora de decir algo aunque fueran amenazas, advertencias o muestras de gratitud, para sorpresa de las Crital Gems, la primera en hablar fue Peridot-

Peridot: Creo que... les debo unas palabras de gratitud por todo lo de hoy - Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza después de sus palabras-

Garnet: Que quieres decir ?

Peridot: Aun si no era su objetivo, no quita el hecho de que me salvaron de Platinum, no acabaron conmigo cuando llegamos a su base, y no me han forzado con alguna de alguna manera con una interrogación -bajando su cabeza-

Amethyst: -Hurgándose la nariz- Bueno al menos creo yo, ahora tenemos algo mucho mas problemático que tu -limpiándose en el sillón-

Pearl: Amethyst no hagas eso en el sillón ! -Soltando un quejido - Bueno lo limpiare después! Pero tiene razón - ahora hablándole a la gema verde lima del homeworld con tranquilidad- estos "Metals" no están detrás de alguien especifico, vienen por todas nosotras, todas las gemas en general.

Garnet: No podemos seguir luchando entre nosotras con esta amenaza cazándonos, no importan sus objetivos, son una amenaza y debemos hacernos cargo, mientras mas pronto lo hagamos, el planeta mas pronto estará seguro -acomodando sus lentes -

Pearl: Entonces debemos apresurar la búsqueda de Lapis y Jasper, ellas también son objetivos -hablando a sus dos compañeras-

Peridot: Aun están con vida ellas dos ?

Amethyst: Sep, están fusionadas en un monstruo enorme encerrado en el fondo del océano

Peridot: Ya veo -Con un dedo en su mentón con rostro pensante- creo que en nuestra situación actual debo dar algún tipo de apoyo táctico a los procesos de búsqueda.

Garnet: Bien, mañana saldremos todos a buscar a Lapis y Jasper otra vez, tal vez Leo quiera venir también, después de ayudarnos demostró ser un elemento valioso y... -interrumpida por un momentáneo pero fuerte terremoto, ella y las otras gemas salen de la casa-

Ubicación: templo, presente.

\- Steven junto a Leonard y el León llegaron a tiempo, solo para encontrar al resto de las gemas fuera de este mirando la estela azul que había caído a lo lejos en el horizonte, Steven de inmediato recordó a Malachite en el fondo del mar y el hecho de que Silver vio sus recuerdos, significaría que ahora los Metals saben sobre Lapis y Jasper-

Steven: -Mirando a las Gems con un rostro y tono de voz muy preocupado- Chicas !?

\- La mirada de Steven hacia sus compañeras fue interrumpida por un gran rugido que se extendió por toda Beach City alertando a sus habitantes, Steven no lo pensó y uso su celular para llamar al Alcalde Dewey-

-Bill Dewey: Hola ? -con voz temerosa- Eres tu Steven ? que es lo que acaba de pasar ?

Steven: Señor alcalde debe decir a los habitantes de la ciudad que se refugien, todos corren grave peligro

Bill Dewey: Entendido Steven, Daré un aviso inmediato.

-Tal como dijo, el alcalde aviso a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, a bordo de su furgoneta pidió a todos los habitantes el refugiarse y ponerse a salvo, ya lo mas difícil se había logrado con la cooperación de los habitantes de Beach City y el alcalde de la ciudad, pero ahora venia lo realmente peligroso. a lo lejos junto con otro rugido, una gran silueta con 2 brazos y 4 piernas, con una gemas en lugar de su nariz y otra en su espalda, de cabello blanco y color azul verdoso y totalmente fuera de si-

Steven: Es Malachite ! -Dijo a todos los presentes-

\- Las cristal gems desplegaron sus armas, Peridot apuntaba con su cañón a la fusión, Leonard saco su Gunblade del estuche y Steven desplego su escudo, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, Malachite era realmente poderosa ya que era la fusión de dos gemas muy fuertes, pero se veía agotada y muy lastimada exteriormente.-

Ubicación: Subconsciente de Malachite, Prisión de Lapis y Jasper, hace 30 minutos.

\- Dentro de la mente de la fusión no había intercambio de palabras, solo forcejeo inútil por parte de ambas gemas para tomar el control de la fusión, Jasper lo usaría para vengarse y Lapis solo para mantenerlas encerradas en el fondo del océano. Después de mucho tiempo en dicha situación Lapis es la primera en hablar-

Lapis: Ya basta, esto no tiene ningún sentido! -Molesta y agotada-

Jasper: -Aun mas alterada- No me detendré, todas ustedes lo pagaran !

Lapis: Malachite acabara por descontrolarse totalmente y destruirá todo, incluso a nosotras aquí adentro !

Jasper: Que así sea entonces ! -sonriendo maliciosamente -

\- La discusión entre ambas gemas bruscamente se vio interrumpida por un impacto muy cerca de donde ellas se encontraban, ellas no podían saber que es lo que ocurría afuera de la fusión, pero tenían un mal presentimiento sobre su estado actual-

Lapis: Que fue eso ? -hablando a si misma- Incluso aquí dentro se logro sentir el impacto...

Jasper: Un impacto como ese solo podría venir de una nave -hablando también a si misma- serán refuerzos ? -sonriendo y hablando a Lapis- JAA ! Ahora están perdidas, si el homewolrd a enviado refuerzos entonces esas Cristal Gems ya no tendrán oportunidad, me buscaran y cuando nos separen... TU morirás ! -sin embargo...-

Ubicación: Fondo del océano, prisión de Malachite.

-Sin embargo las esperanzas de la gran y musculosa gema se vieron interrumpidas por una gran sacudida dentro del subconsciente de Malachite, seguido de un intenso dolor en las dos gemas. No tenían ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría afuera, solo podían deducir que estaban siendo atacadas desde el exterior, y debía tratarse de alguien poderoso si podía hacer daño a Malachite. En el fondo del océano, justo sobre la espalda de Malachite, uno de los Metals, de piel azulada, un gran y empuntado cabello blanco e igualmente blancos y brillantes ojos y lo mas distintivo, la cruz de platino en su pecho.-

Platinum: -Poniendo su mano sobre la Gema de Lapis ubicada en la espalda de Malachite, concentrando las propiedades mágicas de su ser como un metal, Este podría forzar a Lapis a romper las cadenas de Malachite y dejar que esta destruyera todo, con la única intención de pelear contra ella y luego contra Jasper -

\- Eventualmente la energía generada por Platinum introducida directamente en la gema de Lapis y afectando la conciencia de Malachite, acabo por romper las cadenas en contra de la voluntad de la gema del océano, provocando el descontrol de la fusión y liberándola, ahora esta se dirigía hacia el templo de las Cristal Gems-

Ubicación: Playa, a afueras del templo

Garnet: - Junto a sus aliados presentes, pensaba en la mejor opción que podría elegir en ese momento tan difícil. esta sin ninguna mejor ocurrencia, se dirige a su compañera violeta de cabello blanco con voz firme - Amethyst, ahora mismo no es el momento de tener cuidado.

Amethyst: -Boquiabierta ante las palabras de la su compañera de piel rojiza, solo logra preguntar una cosa- Hablas en cerio ?!

Pearl: -Con un rostro muy incomodo formando unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, sin decir palabras-

Garnet: Pearl... -Ahora hablando a su compañera mas delgada y pálida, acercándose a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- se que no es la mejor idea, pero en este momento Malachite no es nuestro único problema, se que tu lograras ayudarnos si pasa algo malo después -con una sonrisa pregunta...- Cuento contigo ?

Pearl: -Limpiando sus ojos, con una expresión de firmeza- Cuenta conmigo Garnet !

Steven: Y conmigo también ! -Levantando su pulgar hacia su amiga afro -

Leonard: También conmigo -Poniendo su gunblade a un hombro-

Peridot: -Con un tono de voz de incomodidad- Yoooo... hare lo que pueda para apoyar, aunque no me agrade la idea.

\- Por un momento se sintió un pequeño ambiente de tranquilidad, se tenían los unos a los otros así que confiaban que podrían salir bien de esta situación, incluso Peridot que aun no sentía que podría llegar a confiar en las Gems que tantos problemas le dieron anteriormente, pero ahora tenían un objetivo en común. Pero dicho ambiente duro muy poco, pero no por Malachite, por otra razón-

?: -Aplaudiendo sarcásticamente- Que hermosa muestra de confianza entre todos ustedes

-Dicha voz vino desde la casa, desde el techo para ser mas preciso, todas voltearon a ver quien era, lo que vieron fue una figura de largo cabello color marrón claro, un cuerpo extrañamente formado, era delgado excepto por sus muslos y caderas que eran anchos y sus brazos que se veían semi-ejercitados, su piel era color marrón oscuro y grandes ojos negros, su vestimenta consistía de unas grandes y ajustadas botas anaranjadas hasta la altura de sus rodillas, un entero color anaranjado y ajustado, con largas mangas y en el área de las piernas llegando solo hasta la mitad de los muslos, con dos agujeros en forma de rombo en el área de las costillas dejando ver parte de su piel y un rombo color dorado en el centro en el área de su estomago, en el área de la cintura tenia un cinto que dejaba caer un velo anaranjado semi-transparente, justo en su cuello, donde en la anatomía se encuentra la "manzana de adán" se lograba ver un fragmento de metal de Bismuto en forma circular-

?: -Haciendo una elegante reverencia a los presentes que las miraban- Saludos mis estimados adversarios en esta hermosa y trágica contienda, yo soy Bismuth -poniéndose derecho otra vez- El Metal que traerá la belleza a este enfrentamiento...

"En el próximo capitulo: Ah estallado una feroz lucha en el océano, con Platinum esforzándose por separar a la fusión inestable a base de daño, mientras que Bismuth, presentándose a si mismo como un hermoso guerreo, ah puesto las cosas aun mas difíciles, sin embargo su búsqueda por lo hermoso lo lleva a tomar decisiones irracionales, deberán luchar también contra este nuevo metal enemigo ? En el próximo capitulo: Interrupción intelectual "

 **Bueno en lo personal, creo que estaré subiendo capítulos con bastante frecuencia, todos los dias o cada 2 dias a lo mucho asi que nos veos en el proximo capitulo ;D**


	7. Cap 6: Interrupción Intelectual

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Bien esta vez no tengo palabras que decir excepto disfruten el capitulo :D**

Cap 6: Interrupción intelectual.

\- Con la llegada de Bismuth como nuevo enemigo, considerando la posibilidad de que no estuviera solo, y Malachite liberada, la situación se veía cada vez peor-

Bismuth: -Dirigiéndose a Garnet- iban a fusionarse verdad ? -mirándola a ella y a Amethyst- pues adelante -haciendo un gesto de permiso con su mano- no tendrán que preocuparse por la fusión inestable, en este momento ella pelea con Platinum -mirando al océano-

\- Las gemas presentes miraron sorprendidas y atemorizadas al escuchar el nombre de Platinum y que ahora esta luchando contra Malachite-

Bismuth: Claro si van ahora mismo pueden salvar a esas gemas arriesgándose a quedar en medio del fuego cruzado -tomando asiento en el techo- pero un golpe lo bastante fuerte podría separar a la fusión y luego podrían centrarse en Platinum

Peridot: Porque nos dices todo esto !? -dijo la Gema de cabello piramidal-

Bismuth: -moviendo su cabello con su mano de modo elegante- Ahora mismo... -apuntando a Garnet y Amethyst- Ustedes son las protagonistas -Ahora apuntando al grupo Steven- Ustedes son Co- Estelares - y por ultimo poniendo su mano en su pecho- y yo soy el Director. Así como nosotros, con miles de años de existencia, deberían ser capaces de afrontar una situación desesperada -cayendo en un tono de voz dramático- y una de las cosas mas hermosas es ver como alguien puede evolucionar ante la una situación desesperada sin importar su tiempo de existencia -Sacando de su fragmento de metal dos cubos color negro- y ahora mismo ustedes Gems... Se encuentran en una situación muy desesperada.

\- Todos observaron los cubos negros en las manos de Bismuth, este oprimió los cubos en su mano con fuerza, el fragmento de metal en su cuello comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que los cubos negros en su mano-

Bismuth: !Bestias Nickel desplegadas ! - lanzando los cubos al aire- ! SABLE Y SAINT A LA FAENA !

\- Los cubos cayeron en la arena, uno ahora con color rojo carmín tomando la forma de un lobo con armadura blanca y grandes cuchillas en las armaduras de sus patas delanteras y otro azul claro, tomando la forma de un búho, al igual que el anterior con una armadura blanca que cubría su torso y en sus garras sosteniendo un escudo, ambos al formarse se quedaron sin moverse, esperando instrucciones de su amo -

Bismuth: Ahora elijan sabiamente, y descuiden, les aseguro que yo no participare en esta pelea -mientras mantenía sus dedos juntos para hacerlos sonar y dar la señal de ataque a sus Bestias Nickel-

Garnet: -con una pequeña sonrisa- entonces... -dirigiéndose a su compañera purpura- Amethyst, como dije antes, es hora de una fusión, A ustedes - mirando a Steven y al resto- les dejo lo demás, nosotras vamos por Malachite.

\- Steven, Leonard, Pearl y Peridot se pusieron frente a los dos Bestias Nickel comandadas por Bismuth, León se mantuvo únicamente en guardia frente al Metal dueño de las dos Bestias Nickel en plan de vigilarlo, para que este mantuviera su palabra de no interferir en la batalla venidera mientras que Garnet y Amethyst comenzaron su baile para la formas a Sugilite, y Bismuth poniendo total atencion en la fusion, un gran destello purpura seguido del rugir de un dragón dio la aparición de Sugilite-

Leonard: -boquiabierto- Es enorme ! -sin dejar de mirar a la enorme gema- y sus lentes son geniales

Peridot: -Muy asustada- es bueno que no tuviera que enfrenarme a eso.

Sugilite: -Apuntando a Bismuth- No creas que me eh olvidado de ti nene ! -Ahora apuntando al océano- Cuando termine con esos dos tarados de haya, tu serás el siguiente !

\- con Sugilite yendo hacia donde se encuentran Malachite y Platinum, Bismuth dio la orden con sus dedos a sus Bestias Nickel, con un simple chasquido de estos, las Bestias se lanzaron al ataque. Sable, el Lobo rojo se lanza sobre Peridot con sus colmillos, mientras que Saint el búho azul, solo se limita a quedarse sobre la posición de Sable-

Steven: - Invocando su escudo evitando el avance de Sable, forcejeando contra la bestia- No... te dejare !

\- En ese momento Pearl y Leonard se posicionaron a ambos lados del lobo rojo atacando de manera cuerpo a cuerpo, la Gem con su lanza y el joven con el filo de su gunblade, Sable logra evadir el ataque de Pearl solo al agacharse, pero no podría evadir el ataque de Leonard, parecía un golpe certero pero este fue detenido por el Escudo de Saint que se posiciona justo frente a la Gunblade de Leonard-

Peridot: -Formando el cañón de su mano- Comete Esto _Nickel Clod_! -Dispara una bola de energía hacia Saint-

\- el búho sosteniendo su escudo tan solo necesitaba elevarse para salir de la zona de peligro del ataque de Peridot, al hacer eso, el ataque iría directo hacia Leonard, el cual se lanza hacia atrás cayendo en la arena para evitar el impacto-

Leonard: -Mirando a Saint- Esa cosa es lista.

-Mientras Sable aun forcejeaba contra Steven, Pearl hiso un segundo intento, esta vez arrojando una bola de energía desde su lanza, sabia que Steven estaría seguro con el escudo, pero esta en lugar de chocar contra Sable, Choca contra el escucho de Saint lanzado por el búho mismo, Steven ante el impacto se distrae lo que da la oportunidad para que Sable rodeara su escudo, mordiera su camiseta sujetándolo y arrojándolo 5 metros a la distancia.-

Ubicación: Océano, a metros del templo, ubicación de Malachite y Platinum.

-Ya Sugilite había llegado al pequeño pero peligroso campo de batalla, llego a tiempo solo para ver los muchos moretones y magulladuras en el cuerpo de Malachite, y a Platinum con un rostro cansado y también con rastros de haber sigo muy golpeado. Malachite da un feroz y ensordecedor rugido y forma dos grandes alas desde la gema de LapisLazuli en su espalda, emprendiendo vuelo, mientras que de la Jema de Jasper en su nariz, esta genera el casco de batalla, pero de color azul verdoso, esta se elevo metros al aire, y luego callo en picada en dirección a Platinum para aplastarlo, este no se movió, mas bien se puso firme y estiro sus brazos en dirección a la gran fusión que descendía velozmente hacia el, al momento del impacto la mitad del cuerpo de Platinum quedo sepultado en la arena, pero aun mas increíble es que este logro detener con todo esfuerzo el ataque de la fusión, sujetando su casco y con su rostro justo frente a el, Platinum le da un fiero golpe justo en la mandíbula, mandándola a volar separando el océano a su alrededor por unos momentos, la fusión seguía unida por de forma forzada, pero esta era incapaz de ponerse de pie, solo estaba tirada en la arena mientras el océano volvía a cubrir a todos los presentes-

Platinum: Ya casi esta -Saliendo de la arena y caminando hacia la fusión haciendo sonar sus nudillos- uno mas bastara para que se separen, aunque esta batalla ah sido espectacular, me pregunto si podre tener algo igual cuando las separe.

\- ya a unos 7 metros de Malachite que a cada paso disminuían, ahora Platinum se encontraba mas de 50 metros lejos de la fusión inestable, todo por un gran y largo puñetazo purpura, que introdujo a Sugilite a la pelea-

Platinum: -Tirado en el sueño mirando a su agresora- Es verdad, ustedes también tienen ese tan grotesco poder de fusionarse, aunque las hace mas divertidas, baje mi guardia y no pensé que vendrían aquí a salvar a sus enemigas -mirando con una sonrisa llena de malicia a la gran y purpura fusión-

Sugilite: Llámalo mas bien una revancha ! -Haciendo sonar su cuello y sus nudillos- Y esta vez no vallas a contenerte conmigo ! - invocando su gran bola demoledora-

Platinum: - poniéndose de pie- Espero que logren hacer que invoque mi arma siquiera sin la ayuda del hijo de Rose -burlándose cerrando sus ojos-

-Solo fue un instante en el que cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos, lo que vio Platium fue la gran bola demoledora de Sugilite justo frente a el impactándolo en toda el área frontal de su cuerpo y mandándolo a volar otra vez 10 metros de distancia, evitando ser enviado mas lejos frenando con sus pies-

Platinum: - intentando recuperarse- no estuvo tan mal... -limpiando un poco su nariz por el golpe, este al ver su mano nota un extraño liquido rojo saliendo de el- Me hiciste sangrar, bien por ti - Estirando su mano para invocar su arma-

Sugilite: Ustedes pueden sangrar !? - sujetando su bola demoledora sobre su hombro, caminando hacia Platinum con una sonrisa maligna- Genial entonces veremos que tanto puedo sacarte !

\- La tensión de la batalla se vio interrumpida por un gran rayo de energía cayendo sobre Malachite, esta al recibir el impacto suelta un gran alarido de dolor y luego se separa apareciendo así Lapis y Jasper. sobre lo que antes era la fusión furica se ve un gran y delgado artefacto, similar a un disco volador, y una pequeña esfera con un lente que proyecta un holograma, este holograma es desplegado a todo color y definición casi como si fuera una imagen real de gran tamaño, solo unas cuantas distorsiones dejaban en claro que era un holograma, el primero en dirigirse al holograma fue Platinum-

Platinum: MALDICION CHROOOME !

\- Sugilite no sabia como reaccionar, en su interior Garnet y Amethyst sabían que no podían perder el control, con la separación de Malachite y Platinum tan debilitado, esta se desfusiona, dejando a Garnet y Amethyst mirando la escena y a lo lejos en la playa la batalla se había detenido producto del rayo que cayo sobre el océano, Bismuth da la orden a sus Bestias Nickel de retroceder con un silbido y todos observaron a lo lejos la situación y el holograma que se vislumbraba a la distancia-

Chrome: -Con tono de voz de mando habla a sus dos compañeros Metals- Bismuth, Platinum, es suficiente por el momento, ya han cumplido su cometido por hoy...

"Malachite se ah separado finalmente, pero no de la forma que todos esperaban, el ataque sorpresivo de Chrome ah dejado sin palabras a las Gems, Platinum y Bismuth muestran su descontento ante las acciones de este Metal, Garnet toma una decisión sobre Lapis y Jasper, lo cual obliga a Leonard y a Steven a actuar por su cuenta. En el próximo capitulo: Venganza indirecta, un debido reproche. "

 **Bien gente aquí entrego otro capitulo, me fije hace unas horas que eh llegado a un buen numero de visitas en el fic asi que gracias a todos por leer hasta ahora y aun queda mucho XD, bueno ya saben comenten, sigan, todo lo que quieras, nos vemos hasta la proxima, y recuerden actualizo con frecuencia ;D**


	8. Cap 7: Venganza indirecta, un reproche

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo :D**

7: Una venganza indirecta, un debido reproche.

Chrome: Repito; Bismuth, Platinum, es suficiente por ahora, su objetivo es únicamente la separación de la fusión inestable y la captura de las Gems que la componen, solo eso -elevando su tono de voz con cada palabra- pero como siempre prefieren sus propios gustos por sobre los objetivos principales !

\- A lo lejos podía verse el holograma de la silueta de Crome, sus ojos eran tapados por un visor semi-transparente que cubría únicamente sus ojos, su cabello era gris y con forma de corchea, su ropa estaba pegado a su cuerpo como un traje entero que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, color gris del mismo color de su cabello, con un rombo dorado en el centro, y sobre eso una bata de laboratorio sin mangas abierta dejando ver el rombo de su traje, sus manos y pies se veían encerrados por esferas blancas, en las de sus manos se extendían 5 largos dedos de 25 cm, y en sus pies se extendían 3 dedos de 30 cm, similares a las patas de un ave, y sobre su cabeza, se veía salir un fragmento de Cromo que asemejaba a un cuerno, justo en la corona de su cabeza-

Bismuth: - Poniendo dos dedos en su boca silbando con fuerza, dando la señal a sus Bestias Nickel para regresar a su forma de cubo, estos se ubican al lado de Bismuth y luego regresan a su forma de cubo- Es lamentable -hablando en voz baja recogiendo a sus bestias- esto es realmente muy poco hermoso Chrome.

-El holograma de Chrome levanta sus manos y de la plataforma que había disparado el rayo son desplegados 4 pequeños dispositivos, estos se posicionan a los lados de Lapis y Jasper desplegando una celda de energía alrededor de cada una, estas estando demasiado débiles para poner resistencia o intentar huir, solo pueden ver como son capturadas, estas celdas de energía se elevan por el aire quedando frente a la plataforma, la cual comienza a brillar y esta se convierte en un portal, llevándose a Lapis y a Jasper, mientras que Garnet y Amethyst no podían siquiera moverse ante tal escena, estaban totalmente estupefactas, al igual que el resto en la playa-

Steven: Lapis ! -tan solo limitado a ver como su amiga era capturada-

Platinum: Así no es como hago las cosas Chrome ! -gritando a su camarada molesto-

Chrome: Lo lamento desde el fondo de mi ser Platinum -Acomodando su visor, en su tono de voz no se mostraba arrepentimiento - pero los experimentos de gemas unidas que encontré aunque útiles para la fas no son aptos para estudio y no soportan una debida disección, debo considerar la opcion de que gemas en buen estado si sean capaces de ser estudiadas debidamente, y estas Cristal Gems no se molestaran en intentar salvar a sus enemigas -mirando con lastima a Garnet y Amethyst- Te prometo tal vez compensarte por esto después, por ahora salgan de hay.

Platinum: -Saltando al portal, muy molesto-

Bismuth: -Dirigiéndose a Steven y Compañía- Lamento mucho esto, es un feo final para este encuentro -Dando una vista final a sus adversarios, tan solo un destello, logra ver claramente un destello dorado de la hoja de la Gunblade de Leonard, una estrella dorada de 4 puntas- Mmmmmm... -con interés habla al joven con bufanda y boina- Cuida esa arma que esta en tus manos joven amigo de gemas - Finalizando con un salto hacia el portal, luego la plataforma y el proyectos se autodestruyen-

-Garnet y Amethyst vuelven al templo a reunirse con Steven y el resto, todos entran a la casa y se sientan donde se le ocurre, deprimidos por la derrota, Steven es el primero en hablar-

Steven: - Con un tono de voz inseguro- Solo debemos encontrar donde fue que se llevaron a Lapis y a Jasper no ? tal vez no sea tan difícil.

\- Por un momento todos miraron al joven y Garnet fue la que respondió ante las intenciones de su amigo-

Garnet: No Steven -dijo con frialdad- en este momento Lapis y Jasper no son la prioridad

\- Pearl y Amethyst no objetaron ante la decisión de su compañera, Peridot sentía que no estaba en posición como para objetar, Steven no sabia como reaccionar ante la respuesta de Garnet, y Leonard... -

Leonard: -poniéndose de pie- Entonces solo las dejaras morir !?

Garnet: No sabemos que es lo que harán con ellas, no debemos precipitarnos

Leonard: Mientes ! -molesto grita a la Cristal Gem, lo que pone a los presentes en alerta- Esto no es de prioridades o tener cuidado, es sobre rencor, en el fondo no quieres salvar la vida de esas dos gemas.

Garnet: - Poniéndose de pie caminado y quedando frente a Leonard- Ellas casi nos matan, nos pusieron en grave peligro a nosotras y a Steven, Especialmente... Jasper ! -apretando sus puños con fuerza- Ellas, especialmente ella se lo merecen !

Leonard: Entonces has que ella también desaparezca ! -apuntando a Peridot- no es también su enemiga ?!

\- Peridot se puso muy nerviosa ante esa declaración, Garnet no supo como responder ante eso, era cierto que ella también era una enemiga, pero no podía encontrar respuesta a Leonard ya que no la había regresado a su gema y encapsulado antes-

Amethyst: Garnet, creo que al menos Lapis no se merece esto

Pearl: Ella nos salvo encerrándose con Jasper en el océano, a todos -intentando mirar a otro lado-

Peridot: Yo puedo tratar con Jasper si a ustedes les parece bien -dirigiéndose a todas-

Garnet: -Guardando silencio por un momento la Gem de piel rojiza se quita sus lentes- Eh dicho... No -como su declaración final al asunto- Ninguno de nosotros ira en rescate de Lapis y Jasper.

Steven: Pero Garnet...

Garnet: POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO !

Leonard: -guardando silencio por un momento, este toma una decisión sobre todo- entonces yo iré -con enojo-

Garnet: No eh sido lo bastante clara !?

Leonard: - con un movimiento rápido este apunta su gunblade a Garnet- Tu debes tener las cosas claras Garnet, no soy una Cristal Gem o siquiera una Gema, no tienes ninguna autoridad para ordenarme ! -dando media vuelta a la salida de la casa este se pone en marcha -

Steven: Leonard Espera ! -siguiendo a su amigo-

\- Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de las 4 gemas que quedaron en la casa, ya que no sabrían que harían Leonard y Steven-

Amethyst: Se darán cuenta pronto de que no saben a donde ir -aclarando a las presentes -

\- Leonard se estaba alejando del templo, con su gunblade sobre su hombro, cuando escucha la voz de su joven amigo y detiene su marcha-

Leonard: No intentes detenerme Steven, aun si no tengo como encontrarlas intentare lo que pueda.

Steven: Entonces déjame acompañarte !

Leonard: -Su mueca molesta se convierte en una pequeña y algo forzada sonrisa hacia su amigo por dichas palabras- alguna idea entonces ?

Steven: De hecho si tengo una - poniendo sus dedos en su boca, el joven mitad gema silva con fuerza, llamando a su león mascota dirigiéndose a el ahora- León, quiero que nos lleven al "Kindergarten", es el único lugar que conozco en el que alguien podría esconderse.

\- El Leon se inclino para que ambos jóvenes subieran a su lomo, este ruge con fuerza creando un portal, al atravesarlo, los dos jóvenes y el León se encontraban ahora en el kindergarten, Leonard no sabia como reaccionar, el lugar era espeluznante, y Steven estaba muy preocupado, ya que a lo que alcanzaba la vista ya no se encontraban los antiguos inyectores-

Leonard: entonces este es el lugar de que me hablaron, el Kindergarten...

Steven: Si, es un lugar que da miedo aun sin los inyectores

\- Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por un sonido a lo lejos que se acercaba cada vez mas, el sonido de una sierra circular, el sonido de la sierra se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver la causa, una alabarda con una cierra en su punta y una cadena en la parte posterior, y sobre el un Metal con un fragmento de Acero en forma de estrella en su mentón, se trataba de Steel, el Metal que persiguió Peridot en aquel lugar, se encontraba justo sobre ellos con su alabarda sierra para un ataque-

Steel: - Gritando amenazante desde arriba - LEVANTEN SUS CABEZAS !

\- El sonido del choque de la alabarda de Steel con otra arma crea un gran eco en el área, otra batalla ya había comenzado, pero esta vez Steven y Leonard estaban por su cuenta -

" Explota otra feroz lucha entre el Metal soldado contra el joven Gem y su amigo humano, mientras los pensamientos de Steel se contradicen, sus acciones hablan con mayor claridad junto a sus mortales intenciones, mientras que Chrome ya ah comenzado con sus procesos de investigación sobre una de sus prisioneras. En el próximo capitulo: Preguntas sobre preguntas"

 **Y asi otro mas, mañana publicare el siguiente, debo asegurarme también de que la distancia entre los capítulos que subo y los que tengo en borrador sea grande, de modo que no me tome tanto subir un capitulo, bueno ya saben, comenten, sigan, todo lo que quieran, hasta mañana ;D**


	9. Cap 8: Preguntas sobre preguntas

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo :D**

Cap 8: Preguntas sobre preguntas.

Ubicación: Kindergarten, 30 minutos antes de la llegada de Steven

-Bajo tierra, bajo todo aquel desolado y aterrador lugar, ya con los inyectores desplazados y analizados por Chrome, fue construido un pequeño e improvisado centro de operaciones por el Metal de aspecto científico, constituido por sus artefactos en los cuales se encontraba la plataforma, portal, las celdas de energía en las cuales aun ce encontraban encerradas las dos gemas y su proyector holográfico, entre otros artilugios avanzados, iluminado por blanca luz artificial, tenia 3 grandes plataformas similares a unas camillas, en una tenia distintos tipos de objetos corto-punzantes, y dos pequeños objetos, similares a un chip de computadora.-

Chrome: -Tomando un bisturí - Ahora comenzare con los primeros análisis -moviendo su mano controlando la celda donde se encontraba la gema mas grande y corpulenta-

-La celdas de energía que contenían a Jasper se convirtieron en Grilletes y en una de las 3 plataformas libres, esta fue ubicada boca arriba con la brillante luz sobre ella-

Chrome: -Tomando uno de los pequeños chips y poniéndolo en la Gema de Jasper-

\- El chip al entrar en contacto con la gema, se pega a esta desplegando una serie de circuitos de luz en el cuerpo de la gema anaranjada-

Chrome: Te explicare la situación -poniendo sus "manos" juntas- Hace 3 días encontré a esos extraños experimentos de gemas unidas que seguramente tu raza dejo aquí hace siglos, y realice este mismo procedimiento, sin embargo los conocimientos que me dieron fueron aunque de utilidad, también mínimos ya que eran solo restos unidos, espero que con un análisis extenso de una gema pura, puedo adquirir mayores y mas interesantes datos -con un tono de voz frio y carente de empatía- el chip que puse en tu gema te impedirá regresar a tu forma de gema y cambiar de forma, manteniéndote en tu forma actual casi como si fueras un ser orgánico, así que abstente de gritos, insultos o amenazas infantiles - mirando fríamente a la Gem del homeworld con el bisturí entre sus dedos- no ganaras nada con actos tan ilógicos -iniciando con una incisión en uno de los brazos de la gema-

\- lo que quedaba en ese lugar era a Chrome cortando a la gema, Jasper gritando por el dolor desgarrados, Lapis tapando sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos con lagrimas en un intento de no ser testigo de aquel acto tan cruel, aun sabiendo que tal vez ella seria la siguiente, y Steel también presente pero incomodo, este decide salir de ese lugar-

Steel: "en sus pensamientos" No se quien es la muerta o el muerto, -mientras cabalgaba sobre su alabarda cierra por el kindergarten- probablemente no se lo merecía, pero no por eso es especial, aquí mueren toda clase de formas de vida, las inocentes... y las no tan inocentes - en ese momento escucha a lo lejos un portal formándose rápidamente, el sabia que no pasaría inadvertido con el ruido de su alabarda- si tengo suerte, solo me escucharan, pero no me verán llegar fácilmente a ellos -dirigiéndose a una de las paredes de los acantilados, acelerando sobre ellas impulsándose al aire en dirección hacia donde fue generado el portal- quisiera advertirles, decirles que corran, que se escondan, que se vallan de aquí y así prolongar sus vidas -con su alabarda ruidosa en sus manos cayendo hacia dos jóvenes y un león rosa- eso es lo que quiero decir... pero lo que sale de mi boca es...-

Ubicación: Kindergarden, presente.

Steel: -Gritando amenazante- LEVANTEN SUS CABEZAS !

Steven: -Tomando posición frente a Steel, advertido mas por el ruido de la sierra que del grito del Metal, el escudo del joven Gem choca contra la gran alabarda del guerrero Metal creando un gran eco en el área-

Leonard: - Sin siquiera preguntar algo o pensar claramente apunta su Gunblade a su enemigo y dispara una ráfaga de 6 disparos con su gunblade cubiertos por un aura rojiza-

Steel: -jalando la cadena de su alabarda, todo el mango de esta se encoje y al mismo tiempo la cierra aumenta su tamaño lo suficiente como para proteger su cuerpo de los disparos-

-Leonard no podía creer lo que vio, cuando solo unos cuantos disparos bastaron para derribar a la Bestia Nickel que ataco el templo hace algunas semanas, Steven estaba resguardado tras su escudo, León estaba en guardia y Steel hacia regresar su alabarda a su tamaño original-

Leonard: Steven, Yo me encargare de el -hablando a su joven amigo- tu debes buscar a las gemas.

Steven: No puedo dejarte solo contra el, es muy fuerte -dijo el joven mitad gem con mucha preocupación-

Steel: - Lanzándose hacia Steven, pero es bloqueado de frente por Leonard -

Leonard: Tendrás que confiar en mi Steven, confía en mi porque yo confió en ti ! - Lanzándole una sonrisa a su amigo, que en el fondo aun sonriendo sabia que tenia las de perder -

\- Steven solo veía a su amigo forcejeando contra el Metal enemigo, este ante la decisión de Leonard se da media vuelta y con León salen de la batalla para buscar a Lapis y a Jasper-

Steel: Te arrepentirás chico !

Leonard: Ya veremos !

-Ambos se separan después del forcejeo, en la hoja de la gunblade, Steel puede ver el diseño dorado de una estrella de cuatro puntas-

Steel: -Con seriedad, nuevamente ataca con su alabada sierra apuntando a la cabeza del joven con bufanda- Responde, de donde sacaste esa arma !?

Leonard: -Bloqueando con dificultad el ataque y apuntando el cañón del arma hacia Steel y Disparando- Mi madre me dijo que es un recuerdo que mi padre dejo para mi !

Steel: -Evitando a duras penas el disparo, este pasa por su mejilla cortándolo y causando un pequeño sangrado, pero en posición para dar una patada en el costado del joven que resulta exitosa, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes- Dime entonces, que es lo que tienes bajo esa prenda de vestir alrededor de tu cuello !?

Leonard: Porque te lo diría !? - intentando ponerse de pie tras el impacto -

Steel: -Tomando al joven de dicha bufanda y azotándolo en el suelo- Porque eso puede aclarar unas dudas sobre quien eres realmente... Leonard G. Wave...

Leonard: Como sabes mi... -interrumpido por una patada en su cadera, es enviado contra otra pared-

Steel: -Con su pie en el aire después de la patada que le propino al joven- No solo eso, casi podría asegurar que debajo de esa bufanda, tienes una marca de nacimiento, con la misma forma que tiene esa estrella dorada en tu arma... -sonriendo con malicia- me equivoco ?

Leonard: -sosteniendo su bufanda con fuerza, en su mente el estaba muy confundido, ya que El metal frente a el tenia razón. El joven se desprende de su bufanda revelando al lado derecho de su cuello una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas-

Steel: Vivirás... -declaro a su adversario- pero tengo la autoridad de llevarte como mi prisionero -de pie frente al joven que aun estaba casi tirado en el suelo, propinando un pisotón final sobre la cabeza de este dejándolo inconsciente-. Realmente eres su hijo, no hay muchos que puedan lastimarme de esta forma -pasando su mano sobre la cortada que tenia en la mejilla, comprobando que aun estaba sangrando, este levanta a Leonard tomando su chaqueta y lo lleva arrastrándolo, dirigiéndose a la ubicación donde se encuentra Chrome-

Mientras tanto...

-Steven montado sobre el lomo de León, intentaba desesperadamente encontrar la ubicación de Lapis y Jasper, como el lugar no tenia nada que hiciera ruido, no le fue difícil encontrar el laboratorio, pero la señal fue hacia el de la peor forma posible, con un fuerte, claro y desgarrador grito de una voz grave-

Steven: Es... Jasper -dijo a si mismo el joven Gem- León rápido !

-León corrió a toda su velocidad siguiendo el origen del grito, al llegar, encontraron una planicie rocosa, con todos los inyectores del lugar formados en filas, y entre ellos había un gran agujero que se extendía unos pocos metros hacia el sub-suelo-

Steven: -invocando su escudo- León quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso -acariciando la cabeza de su amigo animal-

\- El joven mitad gema seguía escuchando gritos que eran cada vez mas claros, los gritos se detuvieron repentinamente, y al llegar al fondo del tunes, este en silencio entro a aquel lugar solo para encontrar una escena escalofriante, en una celda Lapis se veía traumatizada, sin poder contener su llanto, Chrome en persona con unas pinzas y un bisturí manchados en los artefactos que poseía en lugar de sus manos, y sobre una camilla se encontraba Jasper inconsciente producto del dolor, con lagrimas y saliva cayendo de su rostro y todo su cuerpo tenia profundas heridas de las cuales salían un liquido similar a la sangre, pero un poco mas anaranjado, Steven no pudo evitar llorar ante tal escena y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando y dando la señal de intromisión a Chrome, Este al ver a Steven no hace ningún movimiento, pero Steven no pudo evitar preguntar al Metal científico...-

Steven: -llorando ante la escena- Por... porque...? – Con enojo en sus palabras - Porque hiciste todo eso !?

"Steven ah llegado a la base temporal de Chrome, encontrando una imagen terrible, mientras que Leonard ah caído ante Steel quien asegura que no lo matara, este aun con sentimientos encontrados contra el metal científico este sabe que no podría vencerlo solo, en medio encuentro entre el Metal y el joven Gem, llegara alguien en su ayuda ? En el próximo capitulo: Primera victoria"

 **Bueno gente, ya saben actualizo seguido así que comenten que toda opinión sirve, sigan que aun queda bastante historia, todo lo que quieran, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	10. Cap 9: Primera Victoria

Cap 9: Primera victoria 

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Steven universo no me Pertenece, Pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Antes de empezar el capitulo debo dar una triste noticia, parece que haya en Estados Unidos todos los shows de CN en general se tomaran un descanso, así es parece que SU estará en hiatus otra vez y solo darán dos capítulos mas estreno antes de eso (espero estar equivocado ) bueno aunque no sea lo mismo puedo asegurar que este fic solo descansara cuando haya terminado y aun le queda mucho XD, bueno con eso disfruten el cap ;D**

Hubicacion: La Guarderia, Laboratorio de cromo

Chrome: Porque dices ? -dirigiéndose a Steven quedando a unos pasos de frente- Esto es lo que se llama "Progreso"

Steven: -sin comprender,solo mirando al Metal-

Chrome: A lo largo de la existencia, todas las formas de vida buscan el progreso y el conocimiento, aun si se deben hacer sacrificios o actos tan barbaricos como estos -señalando a Jasper en la camilla- ese es el deseo que rige mi camino como Metal, pero algo mas importante -los dedos de una de las "manos" de Crome comenzaron a cambiar de forma, formando un pequeño cañón el cual emitía una pequeña luz que daba la señal de un posible disparo- se supone que Steel debe encargarse de los intrusos, me intriga el saber como llegaste aquí, pero de seguro no viniste solo, bueno son solo pequeños detalles -regresando su mano a su forma original- vete mientras aun lo permito, te aseguro que no las matare- dijo y dio la espalda al joven Gem-

Steven: No ! -Dijo con fuerza el joven, llamando la atención también de Lapis-

Lapis: STEVEN ! -Dijo la gema azul con miedo en su celda-

Chrome: -Dando media vuelta hacia Steven para escucharlo-

Steven: Yo... siempre creo que hay algo bueno en todos a quienes conosco, pero... no se que puedo ver de bueno en ti despues de ver esto ! -poniendo su escudo frente a el- no puedo dejar que sigas con esto

Chrome: Entonces como científico mostrare mis respetos tomándote como sujeto de  
pruebas! -Formando nuevamente su cañón y disparando una esfera láser -

\- Obviamente el ataque de Chrome impacto en el escudo fallando en su objetivo de acertar a Steven, el impacto en el escudo del mitad Gem provoca un pequeño levantamiento de humo que impide a ambos verse-

Chrome: Mmmm... esto puede se... -sus pensamientos y palabras se interrumpen por el escudo de Steven que lo golpea en la cara, haciendo que el metal de un pequeño quejido de dolor-

Steven: -Al otro lado del humo habiendo lanzado su escudo e invocando otro-

Chrome: No esperes vencerme solo, pequeño Cuarzo ! -apuntando al humo-

Steven: - Aunque decidido, en el fondo sabia que Chrome tenia razón, no podía vencerlo solo y aun desconocía si Leonard estaba bien o no, no tenia quien lo ayudara en este momento-

Chrome: -Aun con el humo tapando su vista- Rindete pequeño Cuarzo, te doy la oportunidad de salvar tu propia vida, aun como interesante espécimen, no estas entre mis prioridades !

-Steven comenzaba a dudar sobre que debía hacer, no tenia nada en mente, solo deseaba que alguna de las Gems llegara en su ayuda, tal vez podría llamase suerte o destino, pero detrás de Steven apareció un portal y al otro lado de este fue disparado una esfera de energía color verde, y del portal salio una gema verde lima y con un cabello similar a una pirámide, con un cañón formado con sus dedos-

Steven: - Mirando hacia atrás ve a la gema, se trataba de...- Peridot ! -son estrellas en sus ojos-

Peridot: Garnet nos dijo a todos que vinieramos a este lugar y me tope con tu mascota,y gracias a el parece que llegue en un buen momento

Chrome: Esto es problematico -su voz se escuchaba detras del humo que ya se estaba disipando, revelando que estaba ileso, los largos dedos en uno de sus artefactos estaban totalmente estirados y con una mayor longitud formando un campo de energia frente a el que cubria todo su cuerpo- que bien que actue rapido, de no haberlo hecho de seguro habria muerto

Peridot: - Apuntando con su cañón- no creas que se ah terminado, tu _Metal clod_.

Chrome: Al contrario - llevando su otra mano apuntando hacia atrás, los dedos de su otro artefacto que cubría sus manos formaron un circulo de luz blanca, este al completarse se convirtió en un portal de luz- Contigo aquí, Gema del Homeworld, es seguro que las Cristal Gems también están en este lugar, yo no soy precisamente bueno en combate y Steel no podría encargarse de todos ustedes -los dedos que habían creado el portal se posicionan sobre Jasper-

Steven: Jasper ! -dijo el joven mitad Gem alterado pensando que seria mas lastimada-

Peridot: - Observando el estado tan critico que tenia su anterior escolta-

Chrome: No desesperes pequeño Cuarzo - Al decir eso sus dedos forman un escaner que pasa sobre Jasper de pies a Cabeza, a medida que este escaner pasaba, las heridas de Jasper se curaban instantáneamente, luego procedió a quitar el chip de la gema de esta.- Consideren esto como mi aceptación ante la derrota de este día, y esto podría ser una compensación a Platinum por interrumpir su diversión, tendrán de vuelta a sus compañeras sin ningún rasguño, aunque no prometo que su recuperación psicológica sea una tarea fácil -mientras los objetos mas pequeños que el metal poseían entraban a su fragmento de Cromo en su cabeza.-

Steven: Espera... - Habiendo visto como Chrome curo las heridas de la musculosa gema, este no pudo sentirse mal por lo que habia dicho- Yo... aun creo que eres malo, pero ... -sonriendo a quien hasta hace poco sentía un cierto odio-

Chrome: -Sin decir una palabra, solo cruzo el portal con sus pertenencias, luego este se cerro instantáneamente, se encontraba justo sobre su ahora anterior laboratorio, formando un transmisor con una de sus "manos" , contactando con su compañero- Steel, Es hora de irnos, las Cristal Gems están aquí, nos superan en numero y fuerza de ataque.

Steel: -Llegando a la escena arrastrando a Leonard- Esta bien, y que hacemos con el ? -señalando al joven inconciente-

Chrome: Si es quien creemos, recibiremos un feo castigo si lo llevamos en este estado - mirando al joven de reojo- tendremos otra oportunidad, y una mejor, por el momento solo queda ser pacientes- los artefactos en los pies de Chrome se convirtieron en pequeños propulsores que hicieron una pequeña ignición elevándolo lentamente, luego estos aumentaron su potencia y Chrome salio rápidamente de aquel lugar, Seguido por Steel montado en su alabarda-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:

-Lapis había sido liberada de la celda de energía, intentando reponerse aun alterada, no tenia las energías o la capacidad mental para escapar de ese lugar aun sin estar enjaulada, y Jasper estaba recuperando la conciencia, solo para recordad todo lo que había pasado, lo que provoco que la gran e imponente gema se pusiera a temblar como un gato mojado, a un lado podía ver a Lapis temblando igual que ella, a Peridot de pie frente a ella, y a Steven ayudando a Lapis a ponerse de pie-

Jasper: Porque tu... ustedes... ?-sin ser capas de completar las palabras-

Lapis: Que es lo que pasara con ella Steven ? y conmigo ? -mirando a su amigo con tristeza-

Steven: Estarán bien -mirando a Peridot un momento, pensando en que si ella podía ser parte del equipo, las otras dos gemas también- ambas lo estarán, se los prometo.

\- El momento de alegría fue breve, ambas gemas estaban demasiado exhaustas física y aun mas mentalmente, especialmente Jasper por todo lo que sufrió a manos de Chrome, ambas en un "Poof" regresan a sus gemas, que son recogidas por Steven, Al salir del laboratorio a lo lejos ven a las Gems llegar y a Leonard tirado en el suelo muy golpeado-

Steven: Leo ! -muy alterado aun con las dos gemas en sus manos, corre a ver a su amigo que se encuentra en tan mal estado, seguido por Peridot, y desde el otro Extremo las Cristal Gems-

Peridot: - lanzando un pequeño rayo de escaneo con su mano cubriendo a Leonard- Esta muy herido, posee 3 costillas rotas, algunas fracturas y una abolladura en su cráneo, debemos tratarlo con cuidado - poniéndose de rodillas mirando a Leonard mas de cerca-

Amethyst: Steven tu saliva ahora seria útil - Señalando la boca de su compañero-

Steven: Es verdad ! -con sus ojos de estrella, este lame sus manos y las pone primero sobre la cabeza de Leonard, causando cierto efecto pero no el suficiente como para curarlo por completo por alguna razón-

Garnet: Si no es posible curarlo del todo entonces debemos curarlo lo mas que se pueda -hablando a Steven, el cual sigue lamiendo sus manos y poniendo estas sobre las heridas de su amigo aun inconsciente-

\- Ya con Leonard fuera de peligro pero aun inconsciente, Lapis y Jasper recuperadas, y sin ninguna baja, las Gems podían tomar esto como su primera victoria real contra los Metals, ya caminando hacia el portal de regreso al templo el ambiente fue mas relajado, Peridot conversaba de manera mas tranquila con las Gems, y estas dieron las debidas gracias por ayudar a Steven que se encontraba en apuros, pero aun asi todas se preguntaban aun sin decirlo, porque los poderes de Steven no podían curar del todo a Leonard cuando funcionaban perfectamente en otros ? -

"Las Gems ya pueden contar una victoria en su lucha contra los Metals, sin embargo aun si las heridas fisicas de Jasper son curadas, parece imposible poder curarla mentalmente, aquella gema ahora yace inmóvil con su ira totalmente extinta, podra alguien volver a encender ese fuego ? En el proximo capitulo: Orgullo apagado "

 **Por fin las gemas le pegan una buena XD, mientras tanto en los borradores por fin llegue a una de las batallas que tanto había querido escribir ( a ver si adivinan cual XD ok no ) bueno gente ya saben lo de siempre, comenten, sigan, etc. Nos vemos ya pronto ;D**


	11. Cap 10: Orgullo apagado

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Steven universo no me Pertenece, Pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Bien ya saben, Disfruten el capitulo :D**

Cap 10: Orgullo apagado.

Ubicación: Hospital.

\- Días después de la pelea contra Chrome y Steel, Lapis y Jasper habían regresado a su forma física y Steven de algún modo a base de caras tristes y ojos llorosos convenció a las Cristal Gems para que ambas se quedaran, ya que el asunto de los Metals involucraba a todas las gemas en general y Steven no quería que ellas fueran encapsuladas, Mientras que Leonard había sido hospitalizado, quedando al cuidado de la Madre de Connie, ya había pasado una semana desde que había sido llevado al hospital desde el Kindergarten y estaba listo para ser dado de alta-

Leonard: Y que dice Dra. Maheswaran ? - vistiendo su ropa de siempre, sus pantalones, botas, camisa y chaqueta de cuero con bufanda y boina ya que saldría del hospital ese mismo día-

Dra M.: Pues después de las ultimas radiografías tu cuerpo parece haberse recuperado de una forma increíble, la verdad es que pudiste haber sido dado de alta hace dos días, pero queríamos ver que es lo que provocaba una recuperación tan acelerada en tu sistema -mirando las dichas radiografías- sin embargo con encontramos ninguna anomalía o algo especial en tu cuerpo.

Leonard: Bueno, creo que es mejor no ? -poniéndose de pie- así podre pagar luego por las atenciones -haciendo un par de estiramientos-

Dra M .: No te preocupes por eso, tomate el tiempo que necesites y yo veré que el hospital cubra todos los gastos -saliendo de la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta- Oh y dale mis saludos a Steven -marchándose-

\- Leonard ya había salido del hospital, pensando en ir a ver a su amigo para darle las gracias por salvarlo aquel día, y de paso conocer a las dos gemas que habían rescatado aquel día, aunque no se hacia la idea de como reaccionaria ante dichas gemas recordando las historias que Steven y sus compañeras le habían contado-

Leonard: Después de esto tal vez deba ver algunos trabajos -pensando en voz alta caminando-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo.

\- Luego de 3 días de la batalla, Lapis y Jasper se habían regenerado, las Cristal Gems no hicieron escándalo por Lapis, ellas aunque aun no confiaban en ella, después de lo que había hecho para mantener a Steven a salvo merecía una oportunidad, Jasper sin embargo fue otra historia, las 3 Cristal Gems estaban en guardia ante cualquier intento de la gema del homewolrd de atacarlas... pero esta no reacciono, solo tomo asiento en el sofá de la casa con la vista hacia el suelo, ningún ataque, o amenaza o siquiera un insulto, estaba totalmente apagada, como si toda su rebosante ira irracional, energía y actitud altanera se hubieran esfumado, pero quien podría culparla por estar en ese estado despues de lo que sufrió apenas des-fusionarse ? -

Peridot: -Junto a Steven y Pearl en la playa- Creen que se repondrá ? - sin contacto visual con la Gem pálida y delgada-

Pearl: Hablas de Jasper ? no lo se... -abrazándose a si misma-

Steven: Yo creo que estará bien, ella es muy fuerte -mirando a la casa-

Peridot: no es algo tan simple Steven -mirando al joven -

Steven: Que quieres decir ?

Peridot: Jasper es una guerrera orgullosa de su poder, con una muy mala actitud, muy poca capacidad de pensar y aun menos sentido comun pero lo que mas tiene es confianza en ella misma, pero fue salvada por quienes ella consideraba sus enemigos -mirando también a la casa- se vio totalmente indefensa, experimento un dolor seguramente insoportable y fallo en su misión, y nosotras sabemos bien lo que ocurre cuando fallamos una misión. Tantas cosas pueden acabar con el orgullo de alguien como ella, y con ese orgullo tan lastimado, no hay forma de saber cuanto tiempo estará así.

Steven: - Los ojos del joven se vuelven tristes al no tener idea de como animar a aquella gran gema-

Leonard: - A lo lejos- Hola Steven, Hola chicas ! -moviendo su mano a lo lejos-

Steven: Leooooo ! -Corriendo con sus ojos estrellados, el joven "choca los cinco" con su amigo en señal de saludo- Ya estas bien ? -pregunto el joven Gem-

Leonard: como nuevo -golpeándose el pecho-

Pearl: Te recuperaste bastante rápido - mirando detenidamente al joven -

Peridot: - Escaneando al joven con su rayo - No detecto algún tipo de daño residual en tu cuerpo, si, estas bien

Leonard: Tranquilas chicas, estoy perfectamente - Sonriendo levantando su pulgar -

Steven: Y que harás ahora ?

Leonard: Pues primero gracias, gracias a ti es que estoy vivo aun, tu salvaste mi vida en aquel lugar con tus poderes -acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño amigo- también vine a ver a esas gemas que fuimos a rescatar, despues de todo lo que pase lo menos que quiero es conocerlas.

Steven: Te las presentare, vamos -tomando la mano del joven con boina ambos entran a la casa y hay se encontraban el resto de las Gems, excepto Amethyst que estaba en su habitación y Garnet no estaba en la casa, posiblemente de misión ella sola como acostumbraba. Lapis estaba sentada en la cama de Steven y Jasper en el sofá-

Lapis: - La gema azul al ver entrar a Steven y a otro joven humano, se pone de pie llegando frente a los jóvenes de un salto- Hola, Steven -Mirando al amigo del joven gem - tu arriesgaste tu vida para rescatarnos también según se... -mirando hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza- gracias... Soy Lapis, Lapis lazuli.

Leonard: Soy Leonard, Leonard G. Wave, y de nada -extendiendo su mano, saludo que fue correspondido por la gema del océano- y como se encuentra ella ? -ahora mirando a Jasper-

Lapis: Ah estado así desde que retomo su forma física - mirándola con algo de enojo, estaba claro que aun no había superado todo lo que paso por culpa de la gema guerrera- aunque tal vez sea mejor que permanezca asi, de ese modo no es un peligro para nadie.

\- Después de eso Pearl y Peridot entraron a la casa, Amethyst salió de su habitación y Garnet apareció sobre el portal-

Amethyst: Que hay Leo !? -saludando al joven con una señal de su mano- Ya no te vez apaleado - Bromeando sobre el asunto -

Garnet: Hola -así de simple-

Leonard: Hola chicas -devolviendo el saludo a ambas Cristal Gems-Pues si Amethyst, no hay nada que pueda mantenerme en una cama por siempre - haciendo sonar sus nudillos -

Garnet: - Acercándose a Leonard- Te debo una disculpa Leo -poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven- tu tenias razón, solo estaba decidiendo por lo que ocurrió antes y no por lo que era lo correcto -quitándose los lentes y mirando apenada al joven- lo siento.

Leonard: -Sorprendido por ver los 3 ojos- Tran...Tranquila Garnet,esta bien, gema o humano ambos tenemos nuestras propias formas de hacer las cosas creo -dándole un pequeño y corto abrazo a la alta gem con un brazo en señal de amistad- ademas eres la líder de las Gems

Garnet: - Poniéndose sus lentes otra vez - Eres un buen chico Leo.

Amethyst: Siiiii tu eres el hombre Leo ! - Apuntando al joven con sus dedos -

\- Todos se vieron vueltos en un ambiente un tanto amistoso amistoso, claro que se sentía cierta incomodidad entre Lapis, Peridot, y las Cristal Gems, claro que era algo que podían disimular, las Cristal Gems aun no tomaban alguna decisión sobre Peridot o sobre siquiera darle una oportunidad o devolverla a su gema y Lapis había salvado a Steven antes por lo que se consideraba darle a ella una oportunidad, solo quedaba ver algo en Jasper, cuando unas palabras de la misma musculosa gema se escucharon en un susurro, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que quería decir-

Jasper:... -apretando sus manos- Porque lo hicieron ?

\- Todas los presentes guardaron un silencio y sentían una extraña sensación, una sensación de incomodidad, nadie esperaba escuchar esas palabras justamente de ella, mientras Beach City de bañaba en anaranjado por el atardecer, Steven responde a las palabras de la gran gema poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla, aun que este no fue correspondido con una acción similar, tampoco fue rechazado, y para Steven eso era suficiente de parte de Jasper por el momento-

Steven: Porque somos las Cristal Gems... -mirando a los ojos a la musculosa gema con sus ojos de estrellas-

\- El día ya había terminado, Ahora las antes enemigas se quedarían en el templo, oh en la casa de Steven para ser mas exacto, Leonard volvería a sus cómodos almacenes, y Steven con muchas cosas en la cabeza lo que mas pensaba era en lo genial que seria tener a 3 nuevas gemas compañeras, o al menos el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo fueran-

"Las primeras palabras de Jasper, y Steven hará lo posible por revivir el fuego por el combate de la gran gema, pero mientras Beach City se mantiene en un ambiente sin contratiempos, en otro lugar del planeta los enemigos de las gemas tambien tienen sus diferencias, semejanzas e inclinaciones por gustos. En el próximo capitulo: Asuntos de Metals Parte 1 "

 **Ya los proximos dos capitulos van dedicados a los antagonistas (?) de este fic, ya saben comente, sigan, y ya se viene el nuevo capitulo de SU que de seguro estare viendo una y otra vez, nos vemos hasta la proxima XD**


	12. Cap 11: Asuntos de Metals Parte 1

_**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Bueno el día de hoy hay capitulo por partida doble, como dije anteriormente irán mas por el lado de los enemigos de las gemas esta vez... y porque se me da la gana subir dos el mismo día bien ya saben, Disfruten el capitulo :D**

Cap 11 : Asuntos de Metals parte 1

Ubicación: Templo, Beach City

\- Mientras que Lapis y Peridot se acostumbraban a vivir en los limites de ciudad playa, ambas extrañaban ciertas cosas, Lapis aun no se sentía a gusto en la tierra debido a estar tanto tiempo encerrada en el espejo y Peridot extrañaba su tecnología de punta, para ella la tecnología de gem que quedaba en la tierra y la tecnología humana no le daban ninguna satisfacción, Jasper por otro lado aun no salía del sofá y de su depresión, esta a veces era cubierta con una manta por Steven cuando este se iba a dormir o cuando el clima era frio, Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl aun no se hacían del todo la idea de que las gems que hasta hace tan poco eran enemigas a muerte ahora fueran a ser su apoyo contra los Metals o que siquiera estuvieran cerca de ellas, muy por el contrario Steven, Connie y Leonard... bueno ellos eran mas abiertos a posibilidades. pero mientras las gems tenían sus convivencias y conflictos, que es lo que ocurre con el otro bando ?-

Ubicación: Antiguas ruinas mayas.

\- Estas ruinas a los ojos de algunos de los Metals parecían ser un buen lugar para un pequeño y temporal asentamiento, con 5 de 6 de los guerreros que llegaron a la tierra reunidos en un solo lugar, solo quedaba conversar, planear y ejecutar de la mejor manera, aunque cada uno tenia sus intereses y actitudes, los 5 guerreros Metals se encontraban sentados en una mesa circular, algunos aburridos y otros mas aburridos aun-

Platinum: Y cuando llegara ? -dijo el metal azulado con tono de molestia-

Silver: -Poniéndose de pie- No lo se, pero no es bueno el solo sentarse y esperar, saldré a entrenar un momento

Steel: Oye Silver espera ! -exclamo el metal de traje espacial a su compañero- No te apetece un compañero de practica ? -preguntando algo incomodo encogiéndose de hombros-

Silver: Me parece bien, será bueno para ti repasar algunas cosas básicas, pero solo si usas nuestra insignia -mirando de reojo a Steel y luego saliendo-

Steel: - Sin decir palabras este hace aparecer un rombo color dorado en el centro de su traje espacial en el área del estomago, invoca su alabarda sierra y sale junto a Silver- Aun no me siento digno de usarlo, pero será solo porque tu me lo pides

Bismuth: Yo por mi parte... -moviendo sus manos dramáticamente como una diva- saldré por algo que consumir.

Chrome: Buscaras algo de comer ? -pregunto el metal científico a su camarada, mientras movía los dedos de sus "manos" mirándolos de cerca con sus ojos para notar algún daño externo- no me estoy quejando, de hecho tal vez sea buena idea, nuestros fragmentos de metal nos dan vida y aunque no tengamos la necesidad de comer o descansar, personalmente algunos disfrutamos la experiencia hasta la expulsión, eso si es desagradable... para algunos.

Platinum: Es bastante extraño, aunque nuestra forma física, así como la forma de las Gems, es solo una mera visión -mirando sus manos- al tomar una forma es una muy jodida forma orgánica, con todo y sangrado incluido, pero no tengo nada en contra de la comida y el modo de evacuación .

Chrome: Es cierto - creando un panel con sus dedos, en el cual se logra divisar distintas gemas- tenemos ciertas capacidades que podríamos llamar "mágicas", desde la invocación de nuestras armas, manipulación de nuestra energía, aunque no esa capacidad de cambiar de forma o ese acto tan primitivo y desagradable que es la "fusión" -sintiendo escalofríos al mencionar dicha palabra, causando lo mismo en sus dos aliados- nosotros no estamos formados solo de luz, nuestros cuerpos son un tanto mas reales, por esos somos incapaces de cambiar de forma.

Bismuth: -quejándose tomando su cabeza- el fusionarse es algo tan... extraño, las gems lo hacen ver como algo hermoso y las hace mas poderosas, pero si nosotros fuéramos a hacer algo como eso seria de seguro tan... horrible.

Platinum: Atribuyo eso al hecho de que nosotros tomamos formas y tenemos mentes mas "masculinas" -cruzándose de brazos mirando a su dramático compañero- sea la especie que sea, si las gemas toman una forma femenina... bueno ellas son algo mas tolerantes y de mentes mas abiertas.

Chrome: Tu crees que sea solo eso ? -disolviendo el panel de su mano, con cara tétrica mirando a su azulado y musculoso compañero- Querrías intentar un acto de fusión Platinum ? Crees que seria la experiencia mas horrible y desagradable que alguna ves podría vivir, incluso el comer y luego expulsar los desechos podría ser mas agradable a unir mi cuerpo con otro -mirando hacia el suelo, a lo que sus dos compañeros presentes asintieron con la cabeza con el mismo rostro de asco- Además es solo por esa capacidad de fusión que ellas tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, las posibilidades de que una sola gema pueda vencer a uno de nosotros es solo del 17%

\- Mientras Bismuth salía por algo que Ingerir, Platinum solo se puso a dormir al no tener nada mas que hacer, Chrome había salido a ver el entrenamiento de Silver y Steel, el cual era bastante movido y parecía un combate bastante real mas que un entrenamiento. -

\- Silver bloqueaba absolutamente todos los ataques de Steel, desde golpes y patadas hasta los letales ataque de su cierra, todos eran bloqueados fácilmente-

Silver: - Mientras bloqueaba los ataque de la sierra sin siquiera inmutarse, con una voz autoritaria- No uses ataque simples, has lo inesperado !

Steel: - esta ves movía la alabarda sierra alrededor de su cuerpo, tomando impulso usando su cuerpo como palanca cada ves que se dirigía hacia Silver, intercalando desde movimientos tipo alabarda, a usar la cadena de esta misma para obtener distancia-

Silver: -Esta ves pasando de Bloquear los ataque a desviarlos con el filo de su rapier para que el arma de su compañero pasara sobre esta deslizándose- Piensa en toda posibilidad ! Anticípate a los movimientos de tu enemigo ! Siempre te ayudara el saber como es tu adversario en batalla ! - volviendo a bloquear los ataques- No aprietes con tanta fuerza tu arma... !

Steel: - Usando la cadena y el pomo de la alabarda como medio de ataque-

Silver: -Al ver ese movimiento, El metal enmascarado usa su rapier y envuelve a esta misma con la cadena de la alabarda, con un movimiento fuerte de su brazo, este hace que Steel sea empujado hacia el, al mismo tiempo salta hacia su compañero de practica propinando una patada en su estomago causando que este soltara la alabarda por el impacto y el empuje- Ni la sueltes - Terminando su anterior frase, con la alabarda en su mano izquierda y su rapier en la derecha-

Steel: - Poniéndose de pie sujetando su estomago, algo adolorido por la patada y también un tanto avergonzado, el siendo un soldado pensaba que si cometía tal falla en un combate real, ya habrá muerto-

Silver: - Desvaneciendo su Rapier, este le extiende su mano a su camarada para ayudarlo a reincorporarse- Mantén una actitud digna y honorable Steel, sin importar de quien se trate, siempre se puede mejorar, incluso yo o nuestro señor.

Steel: -Tomando la mano de su mentor y compañero- Gracias por tus palabras Silver, no lo olvidare - con una reverencia formal y la devolución de su arma, habían terminado con su practica por el momento-

\- Habían pasado dos horas desde entonces, Bismuth ya había regresado solo con 5 manzanas una para cada uno las repartió, Platinum había despertado de su siesta, Steel y Silver aun descansaban de su entrenamiento y Chrome intentaba contactar a su aliado faltante, Todos comieron la manzana, algunos con gusto y otros con algo de molestia-

Chrome: Ya ah tardado demasiado -refiriéndose al sexto miembro del escuadrón de Metals que descendieron a la tierra-

Steel: Creen que haya caído en batalla ?

Platinum: - Soltando una risa - de todos nosotros el seria el ultimo en caer en batalla donde sea... o tal vez solo después de mi el caeria.

Chrome: Aun así no podemos seguir esperando a que llegue, después lo pondremos al tanto de la situación actual si es que no lo sabe ya -poniéndose de pie- Con los inyectores del Kindergarten analizados y desmantelados ya, eh sido capas de fabricar los primeros planos para nuestra propia versión de unos inyectores, del mismo modo que hicieron las Gemas aquí, daremos vida a nuevos Metals.

Silver: Cuales son las posibilidades ante algún imprevisto ? -Dijo el metal de la mascara acomodando la misma en su rostro-

Chrome: - El metal científico forma el panel otra vez mostrando todos los presentes una tabla- existe una posibilidad del 98% de que los Metals que salgan acaben siendo como resultado de su nacimiento Bestias Nickel, con sus mismas funciones y programación básica en su mente

Bismuth: - El metal autoproclamado hermoso queda observando el panel con un rostro muy interesado mientras jugaba con su cabello- Quieres decir que nuestra nueva raza pasara a conformarse mayormente de seres sin una mentalidad propia siento leales solo a nosotros 7

Chrome: -Acomodando su visor- Correcto, pero su programación estará principalmente al servicio de nuestra mayor autoridad, después de el es que vendrá la nuestra, a diferencia de las primeras Bestias Nickel procedentes de mi creación, esas eran leales a su liberados, como SABLE y SAINT son leales a Bismuth, y RED APE actualmente bajo posesión de las Cristal gems es leal a mi, ya sean Metals puros o Bestias Nickel, su lealtad será principalmente hacia nuestro señor, aun si son liberados por alguno de nosotros - deshaciendo el panel formado con su mano, ahora poniendo ambas sobre la mesa- Pero eso será después de...

\- Un silencio invadió la mesa, el rostro de Platinum se veía lleno de emoción, mientras los otros solo mostraban una gran seriedad y algo de enojo, claro nadie podría ver la expresión en los ojos de Silver debido a la mascara-

Chrome: Encontrar a Tungsten e iniciar con el la fase 3 !

Steel: y que hay del otro problema ? - la pregunta del metal soldado creo un aire de incomodidad en todo el ambiente, todos sabían a que se refería este-

Chrome: El como tratar con Leonard G. Wave y las gemas lo planeare sobre la marcha... no, es algo incorrecto llamarlo así -tomando asiento otra vez- debería llamarlo... ?

Ubicación: Limites de Beach City.

\- Desde una colina se podía ver la ciudad, estaba ya amaneciendo y los mercaderes comenzaban a prepararse para sus ventas, todo parecería ser tranquilo ese día, y mirando toda la ciudad ser iluminada por el sol, una extraña figura cubierta por un manto negro se hiso presente, caminando tranquilamente hacia la ciudad-

" Un inminente peligro camina lentamente hacia las Gems, por su parte los Metals ya encuentran a su ultimo compañero, mientras en el la oscuridad del espacio el rey de los Metals contempla la tierra mientras los 5 guerreros deben moverse con cuidado, mientras el sexto Metal llega a Beach City. En el próximo capitulo: Asuntos de Metals Parte 2 "

 **Bien hay va nuevo capitulo, y como esto es partida doble de inmediato se viene el proximo capitulo ;D**


	13. Cap 12: Asuntos de Metals Parte 2

**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Y como dije anteriormente, por partida doble hoy asi que los dejo con el cap ;D**

Cap 12: Asuntos de Metals parte 2

Ubicación: Espacio Exterior

\- Hace ya varias semanas que los Metals habían llegado a la tierra, ninguno había dado algún comunicado a la nave, pero su líder no perdía la paciencia por cosas como esas, el tenia plena confianza en sus guerreros, o tal vez confiaba mas en que las gemas del planeta tierra serian débiles, pero aun asi, sentado en su trono, en un nave ya totalmente cubierta por el sonido únicamente cibernetico y computarizado, aquella forma que miraba el planeta tierra desde tan lejos, si se acercara a la ventana podría solo cubrirlo con el dedo pulgar, mirándolo con nostalgia y anhelo, en su trono estirando su brazo y abriendo su mano queriendo tocar el planeta-

?: Cuando fue la ultima vez que pise ese lugar ? -Hablando consigo mismo- creo que fue hace 12 años... bastante poco tiempo eh estado lejos de aquí, sin embargo porque siento que quiero regresar ? - apretando con fuerza los respaldos en su trono, tanto que estos comienzan a agrietarse, pero inmediatamente se relaja- ya todo sera incluso mejor que como era antes, volverá a arder la llama de mi ser, aun si es por la destrucción... la destrucción que caerá sobre las Diamonds...y Rose Quartz.

Ubicación: Ruinas

\- Mientras tanto en el pequeño asentamiento de los Metals, los 5 guerreros se encuentran en formación, ya comenzaran su movimiento, pero antes de dar un paso fuera de este, son detenidos por Chrome, que ah recibido una transmisión-

Chrome: Todos silencio, quiero oír de que se trata - Formando el panel con su mano para que la transmisión comience, esto en lugar de una transmisión, parecía ser mas un mensaje de texto, ya que en el panel de Chrome se forman letras en lugar de sonido, el Metal científico al leerlo se queda helado y el sudor comienza a bajar de su cabeza, mientras sus compañeros se acercan a el-

Platinum: Escupelo Chrome ! -imponente frente a su camarada- no es propio de ti poner esa cara de idiota !

Chrome: Es de Tungsten... -tragando saliva-

\- Ante las palabras del tecnológico Metal, todos pusieron rostro de sorpresa, combinado con cierto temor y preocupación-

Bismuth: ah decidido actuar por su cuenta verdad ? -sin hacer sus comunes gestos dramáticos, la situación y el ambiente actual no eran los ideales según el-

Chrome: Se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad donde se encuentra el templo de las Cristal Gems -con los dedos en su mente intentando pensar- Debemos hacer algo pronto, el podría destruir toda esa ciudad.

Silver: -colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su aliado, en señal de que este debía tranquilizarse- Tenemos la orden de no tomar vidas humanas innecesariamente, ahora hay algo que podemos hacer Chrome.

Chrome: Se a que te refieres - Sin perder la compostura, reincorporándose a su estado de seriedad- y si, es una opción factible, pero solo podrán ir dos, yo voto porque sean Platinum y Steel los que vallan.

Platinum: Dices que solo dos podremos ir por ese medio verdad ? -sonriendo emocionado - es extraño, no pensé que me encomendarías eso -chocando sus puños-

Chrome: Ahora mismo no necesitamos tener cuidado - Formando un portal con sus dedos tal como lo hizo en el kindergarten- si no fuerza.

\- En circunstancias normales, los portales de Chrome solo abarcan 20 metros desde su ubicación, mientras el lugar a donde quiera llegar se encuentre dentro de ese rango, Chrome podrá crear un portal sin dificultades y cualquier numero de cosas podrían pasar por este, pero esta vez el destino se encontraba a kilómetros de su actual ubicación. El plan de los Metals consistían en Forzar el portal usando su energía, entregándosela a Chrome y llevando los limites de este lo bastante alto como para crear un portal mas lejano, pero debido al exceso de energía que debía usarse para esto, solo un máximo de dos cuerpos podrían atravesar el portal. Quienes usarían su energía para el portal serian Chrome, Silver y Bismuth, estos dos últimos poniendo sus manos sobre el Fragmento de metal en la cabeza de Chrome y bañándolo con su energía, y quienes cruzarían el portal serian Steel y Platinum, al hacerlo, ambos quedaron en medio del océano, a unos 5 kilómetros del templo, mientras Chrome cayo rendido por el esfuerzo-

Ubicación: Oceano

\- Entre los dos guerreros Metals solo hubo un momento de silencio al ver donde habían terminado-

Platinum: Oye Steel...

Steel: Dime... -mientras intentaba ponerle atención, era difícil ya que las olas hacían que ambos se movieran mucho-

Platinum: Cuando regresemos... recuerdame darle a Chrome una paliza por esto -con un rostro muy molesto y una vena sobresaliendo bajo su piel-

Steel: Entendido, por el momento sera mejor avanzar.

\- Ambos se ponen en movimiento, aunque son seres cuya forma es mas que solo una visión, estos no tenían la necesidad del oxigeno, por lo que en lugar de nadar, ambos van al fondo del océano y estando en terreno "firme", comienzan a correr desde hay, claro no a toda su capacidad, pero era mas rápido que nadar. Habían pasado un tiempo corriendo, con el peso del mar sobre ellos, su velocidad al correr con todas sus fuerzas seria similar a la velocidad de un humano corriendo en tierra firme, para ellos eso era avanzar con mucha lentitud, tropezando casualmente con trampas para langostas, redes de pesca, animales marinos ocasionales y grandes concentraciones de algas, despues de 30 minutos corriendo con muchas cosas sobre ellos, estaban a 30 minutos de la playa donde se encontraba el templo-

Ubicación: Ruinas, asentamiento de los Metals.

Silver: -Ayudando a su exhausto compañero a ponerse de pie- No les sera sencillo, y no lo digo solo por Tungsten.

Chrome: Se a que te refieres - Ya de pie apoyándose en la mesa, aun estaba muy cansado- El chico Quarzo y Leonard G. Wave son un problema casi tan gordo como Tungsten- Tomando asiento, jadeando debido al esfuerzo de la creación del portal-

Bismuth: Solo queda esperar los resultados, esperemos que Platinum y Steel eviten que esa pequeña ciudad quede a menos que un cráter o seremos castigados.

Ubicación: Beach City

\- El ser encapuchado estaba ya ah unos metros del templo, esto por supuesto había alertado a las Gems, oh mas bien la visión futura de Garnet habia dado la alerta, estaba de pie en la playa y 3 diferentes posibles futuros asaltaron su mente donde el peor era la ciudad incendiada y el templo destruido, mientras no se veía rastros de Steven ni de nadie mas, solo veían una figura encapuchada y unos brillantes ojos. Esta visión hace a Garnet alertar a sus compañeras, en ese momento Steven no se encontraba en casa, se encontraba con su amiga Connie, y Leonard se encontraba en la Pizzeria haciendo unos pequeños favores a cambio de efectivo-

Garnet: -Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el templo, en la parte de la casa se encontraban Pearl barriendo la casa, Amethyst preparándose un sándwich de todo lo que hubiera en el refrigerador y Jasper aun sentada en el sofa- Gems, alguien se acerca y es alguien muy peligroso !

Amethyst: Oye tranquila -Tragándose el Sándwich de un solo bocado con todo y plato- Es raro verte tan alterada -diciendo eso ultimo con la boca llena-

Pearl: Amethyst no te comas los platos ! -Dijo la gem delgada al ver lo que hacia su compañera, caminando hacia ella- y traga eso antes de hablar, es muy desagradable

Garnet: No hay tiempo para esto ! -con su tono de voz alterado- eh tenido una visión, y el futuro mas posible es muy horrible !

Amethyst: Woohh -arqueando sus cejas hacia abajo preocupada- entonces si estamos en problemas -pasando ahora a ser la optimista- Pero oye ya hemos estado mal antes, incluso estamos dos a uno contra los Metals -chocando su puño y su palma- Ahora BAM ! es hora de igualar la puntuación.

Pearl: Aunque sea extraño que yo lo diga... -Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su alta compañera- Amethyst tiene razón, hemos casi muerto muchas veces últimamente, Equipo recuerdas ?

Garnet: - manteniendo el silencio un momento, esta vuelve en si acomodando sus lentes- Entonces nos aseguraremos de que aquella visión no se cumpla

\- Las 3 Cristal Gems salieron del templo, al hacerlo, el ser encapuchado ya estaba frente al templo, la capucha era larga, como si estuviera usando un manto que lo cubría por completo, y en el área del torso y los brazos tenia el diseño de una camisa de fuerza, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por la capucha excepto por dos agujeros que dejaban ver dos brillantes luces blancas que parecían ser los ojos de este ser, a los costados de su vestimenta habían dos rombos de color dorado y el manto no dejaba ver sus pies-

Garnet: -Dirigiéndose al misterioso ser- Identificare ahora mismo !

?: -Sin dar respuesta-

\- Las 3 Cristal Gems invocaron sus armas ante la falta de respuesta del misterioso ser, este seguía sin dar respuesta, no tomaba posición de pelea, no invocaba un arma, no decía ni una sola palabra, tan dolo observaba a las gems con sus brillantes ojos a través de su manto-

Amethyst: Bien ya esta, es incluso mas molesto que cuando lanzan amenazas sin sentido ! -La gema purpura fue la primera en atacar, con su látigo envolviendo a su objetivo y apretándolo con fuerza, soltando una pequeña sonrisa ya que parecía que este no podía moverse- Su turno chicas ! -dijo la gem a sus compañeras-

\- Garnet y Pearl corrieron al ataque, dando un salto hacia su objetivo, Pearl lo empalaría con su lanza y Garnet lo aplastaría con sus guantes, pero cuando estaban en pleno aire fue cuando el objetivo contra ataco, a los costados del área del mando que cubría su rostro, salio disparado un espeso y negro fluido similar a la sangre pero mas espesa, esta tomo forma creando dos enormes brazos, los cuales pararon en seco el ataque de las Gems en el aire azotandolas contra Amethyst-

?: - Tomando el Látigo de Amethyts con esos extraños y enormes brazos, este la jala hacia el y estando las 3 gems amontonadas, da un fuerte golpe a las 3 a la vez dejándolas a 7 metros de distancia-

\- Las gems se ponen de pie y miran fijamente esos extraños brazos que se generaron de aquel fluido que salio disparado de lo que suponían era su cabeza, pero la atención de estas se fija mas en el área de la cabeza del atacante al ver que bajo el manto, esta comenzaba a alterar su tamaño de forma distorsionada. Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa podía escucharse el alboroto del exterior, pero Jasper siendo la única dentro de esta, no se inmutaba-

"Las Gems se ven envueltas en una pelea contra un misterioso agresor, una defensa casi impenetrable y que parecía ser inagotable, viéndose envueltas por los recursos de su enemigo para combatir, podrán las Gems hacer frente a este adversario o se verán envueltas en un tétrico y forzado show de comedia ? En el próximo capitulo: Mal humor, Tétrica visión "

 **Bueno con esto esta ya el capitulo doble, aun que no del tooooodo dedicado a los Metals, bueno con esto nos veremos pronto, y lo de siempre, comenten que tal va todo, sigan, toooodo lo que quieran, con esto nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**


	14. Cap 13: Mal humor, tétrica visión

**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 13: Mal humor, Tétrica visión. 

Ubicación: Afueras del templo.

\- La pelea se había tornado difícil para las Cristal Gems, recordaban un poco el hecho de que Platinum podía contra ellas 3 con algo de dificultad, el atacante actual no parecía tener una gran dificultad para pelear a la par contra las 3 Gems, ya que ni siquiera se había movido de su posición actual-

Pearl: -tomando la iniciativa del ataque, esta corre a la derecha de su objetivo, mientras se dirige a su compañera mas pequeña- Amethyst ve al otro lado !

Amethyts: -Esta solo asintió con la cabeza y fue al lado izquierdo del enemigo-

\- En esas posiciones las cristal Gems tenían rodeado a su enemigo, donde la única vía libre para este era entrar al océano, atacando las 3 al mismo tiempo, Pearl dispara una gran bola de energía de su lanza, Amethyst lanza una onda de energía desde su látigo y Garnet dispara sus guantes cohete, el ataque de las 3 genero una gran explosión que levanto una gran capa de humo y arena, pero cuando esta se disipo, vieron que sus ataques habían fallado-

?: - Estaba rodeados por aquel fluido negro, este había formado una gruesa barrera a su alrededor, que despues comenzó a romperse debido al impacto del ataque, pero el misterioso enemigo se encontraba ileso, aquella barrera se volvió liquida otra ves y expulsando aun mas fluido negro, este genero una gran ola de aquel liquido, cubriendo a las Gems con este-

-Las Gems se ven las unas a las otras, estaban intactas, el liquido no había hecho nada en sus cuerpos o al menos eso creían ellas, y vieron como aquel liquido regreso al cuerpo de su atacante-

Amethyst: Bien, ahora va siendo nuestro turno -Chocando su puño y su palma, esta se dispuso a correr hacia el objetivo, pero tropezó apenas echarse a correr, al ver que había causado su caída, logro ver que era el pie de Garnet- Oye que diablos fue eso !? -Preguntando molesta a su compañera-

Pearl: -Mirando con una cara de preocupación y duda a ambas Gems-

Garnet: Yo... - sin saber que responder- no lo se, fue como si mi pie se moviera por su cuenta - pisando el pie de Pearl con su otro pie-

Pearl: - Dando un agudo y contenido alarido de dolor- Garnet que te ocurre !?

Garnet: No lo se ! - Tomando a Paarl con sus manos, esta usa a la delgada Gem como un bate de Baisball, moviendola como tal intentando golpear a Amethyst-

Amethyst: -Solo se hecho a correr para escapar de Garnet, confundía intentando pensar que podría ir mal en ese momento, pero era difícil con Garnet persiguiéndola y Pearl gritando frenética al ser usada como un bate-

Garnet: AMETHYST HAS ALGO ! -gritando algo desesperada-

Pearl: Y QUE SEA PRONTO ! -Gritando realmente desesperada-

Amethyts: -No sabia que hacer, pero sabia que debía hacer algo pronto, pero mientras corría y pensaba, sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerza, como si sus piernas hubieran sido jaladas hacia Garnet, haciendo que ambas colisionaran entre si-

\- En el piso las 3 Gems estaban muy confundidas y estresadas por lo ocurrido, no sabían como explicar lo ocurrido, hasta que vieron fijamente sus cuerpos, estos estaban unidos a delgados, minúsculos hilos tan finos como cabellos, y estos provenian de aquel ser con el que estaban luchando, al fijarse en su cabeza, podían divisar que de los mismos agujeros de los cuales había salido aquel liquido que se había convertido en brazos, este mismo salia pero esta ves como una pequeña gotera. Las 3 Gems intentaron cortar dichos hilos, pero fueron detenidas rápidamente al notar que nuevamente no podían controlar sus cuerpos, estas fueron forzadas a ponerse de pie derechas-

Pearl: Alguna idea ? no tengo opciones ahora mismo

Garnet: mmmmm... -haciendo una mueca de pensamiento, las otras dos Gems esperaban una respuesta satisfactoria, pero lo que escucharon fue... - si tenemos suerte, veo un posible futuro donde recibimos ayuda.

\- Ambas gemas quedaron boquiabiertas ante la respuesta de la mas alta Gem de cabello afro, pero esto fue interrumpido por sus cuerpos moviéndose nuevamente contra su voluntad-

?: - el ser enmantado dio un largo vistazo a la playa, mirando la arena, las rocas, y el océano, y lo que mas llamo su atención, un perro caliente a medio comer que de seguro ah estado hay por días-

Pearl: -Tristemente la Gem pálida y de particular nariz fue el primer objetivo de su enemigo, obligando a su cuerpo a acercarse a aquel alimento, algo que Pearl odiaba tanto como la comida, y aun mas tan descompuesto estaba en sus manos ahora mismo, su boca fue forzada a abrirse y el alimento se acercaba lentamente a esta, mientras la Gem gritaba desesperadamente y sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse a medida que algo que odiaba tanto se acercaba a su boca, hasta que fue mordido y masticado, convirtiendo el bocado en un húmedo bolo dentro de la boca de la gem que ya comenzaba a gotear por sus ojos, y al tragarlo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ese goteo se convirtieron en cascadas, mientras permanecía hay inmóvil siendo obligada a seguir ingiriendo el alimento podrido-

Amethyst: -la Gem purpura y de baja estatura como segundo objetivo veía como su compañera sufría por comer, lo cual no le provoco mas que risa, soltando carcajadas sin poder contenerse sacando la lengua, lengua que fue mordida por sus mismos dientes, causándole un fuerte dolor en la boca, el control sobre el cuerpo de la Gem purpura fue algo diferente, mas agresivo y basado en el daño, formando un puño, esta comenzó a golpearse la cara mientras...- Porque me golpeo ? Porque me golpeo ? Porque me golpeo ? -repitiendo eso cada ves que se daba un golpe en el rostro-

Garnet: Pues veamos que tienes para mi ! -con tono desafiante se dirige a su controlador de momento, este comenzó a mover la cabeza como si estuviera riendo, la mano de Garnet se dirige a su rostro haciendo que esta se quite los lentes revelando sus 3 ojos, la cabeza de la Gem voltea hacia arriba, se inclina y toma un puñado de arena con la punta de sus 5 dedos, en ese momento pensó...- *Oh no... *- Los dedos de Garnet que sostenían la arena quedaron justo sobre su tercer ojo, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y ya sabia que ocurriría- *Oh mis estrellas no...* -separando sus dedos dejando caer la arena *!NOOO!*

\- Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, el cual fue cortado bruscamente por el desgarrador grito de la Gem de piel roja que fue de tal magnitud que se escucho por toda la playa ahuyentando a todas las gaviotas que se encontraban en el lugar, al terminar eso, los hilos se separaron de las Gems y volvieron al cuerpo de aquel peligroso aunque algo humorístico enemigo-

Garnet: - Cubriendo la parte superior de su cara mientras esperaba a que el dolor por la arena en su ojo se fuera, con una mueca de enojo en su rostro apretando los dientes-

Amethyst: - Quejándose por los golpes en su rostro mientras rodaba en el suelo-

Pearl: - De rodillas con el rostro con su gema pegada en la arena sosteniendo el área de su estomago mientras aun las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos de manera incontrolable-

?: -Tan solo limitándose a ver el espectáculo-

\- Las Gems se reincorporaron despues de unos minutos, en los rostros de todas se mostraba un gran enojo, habían sido humilladas cada una de manera diferente, especialmente Pearl era la mas molesta, sabia lo que ocurriría en un par de horas con aquel alimento descompuesto que ingirió, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, era el momento de concluir la batalla por lo que las 3 Gems se lanzaron al combate con Garnet a la cabeza, saltando sobre su enemigo aumentando el tamaño de sus guantes hasta que estos se volvieron gigantes-

?: -Al igual que antes, el ser enmantado libero el liquido negro y este formo una barrera entre la Gem mas alta y el bloqueando el ataque-

Garnet: - Con el rebote de los puños contra la barrera, la Gem con sus armas comenzó a golpear frenéticamente dicha barrera hasta que esta comenzara a agrietarse, lo cual dio el resultado esperado, al ver las primeras grietas por el daño en la barrera, esta tomo dicha barrera con su invocador dentro de ella y la lanzo al aire-

?: -Su barrera había terminado de hacerse pedazos en pleno aire, convirtiéndose en liquido y volviendo a su cabeza, solo para ver a lo lejos a una mujer gigante sosteniendo un arco con una brillante flecha de energía, había logrado divisar que en lugar de una gema, eran dos, teniendo una en su frente y otra en su pecho, era la fusión de Pealr y Amethyst-

Opal: - Sin palabras, solo disparando su flecha la cual se dividió en cientos de flechas mas pequeñas, las cuales a la vista de las 3 Gems, habían impactado del todo en su enemigo, bajo la luz dentellaste causada por las flechas-

\- Las gems despues del destello de luz de las flechas, vieron caer el cuerpo de su enemigo, el cual no parecía estar lastimado gravemente, pero claramente no estaba intacto, aun asi este callo al suelo de pie, pero generando chillidos que parecían ser de dolor mientras el área de su cabeza distorsionaba su tamaño mas bruscamente, en el área de su cabeza se notaban varios cortes en su mando producto de las flechas, el cual comenzaba a romperse debido al cambio de tamaño de esta, al terminar de romperse lo que vieron las Gems las dejo sin habla, algo que parecía haber salido de los experimentos de gemas, pero a un nivel mucho mas alarmante-

" Las Gems logran asestar un ataque, el cual solo logra provocar la ira del enemigo, este ser de monstruosa apariencia el cual confirma ser un Metal el cual desafia principalmente a Garnet, el amor que conforma a la Gem choca contra la propia visión de amor del enemigo, Sera el amor de Garnet mas fuerte o recibirán la ayuda mas inesperada ? En el proximo capitulo: El amor mas fuerte. "

 **Un saludo a todos los lectores con o sin cuenta, ya saben comenten que toda opinion sirve, sigan, todo lo que quieran, con eso nos vemos... hasta laaaaa próxima ;D**


	15. Cap 14: El amor mas fuerte

**Steven Universe: Gemas y Metales**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Nuevo capitulo, Disfrutenlo ;D

Cap 14: El amor mas fuerte.

\- Garnet, asi como Pearl y Amethyst que estaban fusionadas en Opal, vieron tan claramente como el manto que cubría a su enemigo se rompió producto de la distorsión en la cabeza de este mismo, revelando una horrible visión-

Garnet: Acaso... los Metals también juegan con los suyos como si nada ? -dijo algo perturbada, no podía mantener su frialdad ante lo que veía, lo que le recordaba mucho a su primer encuentro con los experimentos de gemas-

\- Lo que revelo el manto roto solo podría describirse como una abominación, cuando se revelo, parecía haberse encogido, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado levitando, ahora el enemigo tenia el mismo tamaño que Steven o Amethyst, solo podía verse su cabeza, una gigantesca cabeza con 6 brazos saliendo de distintos lugares de su cabeza de manera simétrica abrazando su propio cuerpo por abajo, por su nuca y por su corona, en el centro de la cabeza había únicamente un ojo, un enorme ojo, un inmenso cuerpo vítreo el cual tenia dos Iris y pupilas, no tenia boca, ni nariz, y tampoco parecía tener oídos,en 4de sus 6 brazos, en los 5 dedos que tenia cada brazo, fluía el liquido negro que este ser había estado usando en la batalla, y sobre ese inmenso ojo estaba lo que caracterizaba a todo metal, un fragmento de Tungsteno en forma de huevo que se asomaba justo sobre el enorme ojo de esta criatura-

Opal: Crees que los Metals también pueden corromperse ? -dijo en tono sereno apuntando su arco hacia el enemigo-

Garnet: Corrupto o experimento fallido, no deja de ser un peligro - Hablando con tono de voz elevado y poniéndose en guardia con sus guantes-

?: Recto... In...correc...to -dijo el metal enemigo, aunque no tenia boca, parecia que si podia hablar, y parecia tener un bocabulario limitado o mas bien no podía formar bien las palabras-

\- Las Gems estaban alerta, fueron sorprendidas por eso, parecía que este experimento o metal corrupto era inteligente, podía hablar aunque fuera con dificultad, ambas se preguntaban que era lo que quería decir aun si no era el mejor momento-

?: Corrup...To...Nom...Bre...In...Correcto... Falla... Nom...Bre... In...Correcto - Este extendió 4 de sus 6 brazos, por los cuales salia el liquido negro, los brazos que abrazaban su nuca y la parte baja de su cabeza, quedando totalmente estirados- No...ser... nombre...nombre...Tungs...Ten...Tungsten.

Opal: -Tomando la apertura de los brazos del metal, esta dispara otra flecha, la cual se fragmento nuevamente en decenas de pequeñas flechas de luz-

Tungsten: - Ante el ataque de la fusión, el Metal con apariencia tan bizarra vuelve a usar su fluido oscuro a modo de barrera defensiva expulsándola de dos de sus manos, la cual al igual que la anterior se quiebra por el impacto-

Garnet: -Aprovechando el ataque de su compañera fusión, esta dispara sus guantes cohetes hacia el metal-

Tungsten: - El segundo par de brazos del metal al igual que el primer par, deja fluir el liquido oscuro que toma forma de dos grandes puños con la misma forma de los guantes de Garnet, a modo defensivo este usa los brazos para interceptar el ataque de la Gem de la misma forma parando los guantes por completo creando una pequeña onda expansiva que levanta una cortina de polvo - Ata...Ques... Gemas... No... Efec...tivos...

Garnet y Opal: -Solo escuchan atentas mientras el polvo se disipa, era claro que el enemigo no había sido lastimado-

Tungsten: Poder... Defen...sa... Tungs...ten... Supe...rior - Disipando el polvo de golpe con un gran movimiento de cuatro tentaculos creados por el negro liquido- Y... Fusio...Nes... Debil... Senti... Miento... No... Saber... De... Senti... Miento... - Poniendo la base firme de los tentaculos en el suelo, impulsándose hacia las Gems a gran velocidad-

\- Opal y Garnet Esquivan sin gran dificultad la carga de Tungsten, ambas quedando a la derecha e izquierda de este-

Opal: -Esta vez sin disparar una flecha, en lugar de un ataque a distancia, esta invoca la lanza de Pearl desde dicha gema en su frente lanzándose contra el enemigo-

Garnet: - De igual forma que Opal, la Gem afro con sus guantes se lanza sobre Tungsten-

\- Tungsten usa sus cuatro tentaculos, 2 para cada Gem, mientras que a su derecha dos tentaculos lanzaban ataque empalantes a Garnet, otros dos se lanzaban sobre Opal, sosteniendo la lanza de la mujer gigante forrajeando con esta. Garnet ante los ataque empalantes de los tentaculos, solamente recurría a esquivarlos mientras se acercaba al usuario de estos, mientras que Opal mientras sujetaba su lanza contra los tentaculos, sus otros dos brazos preparaban una flecha, con dificultad debido al forcejeo, pero aun asi esta es disparada con una buena trayectoria sin fragmentarse, no era un tiro perfecto, pero haría daño si acertaba, mientras que Garnet ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para lanzar un golpe potente hacia el ojo de Tungsten-

Tungsten: - El metal de 6 brazos al verse en una situación tan problemática, toma la acción de deshacer dos de sus tentaculos, los cuales habia usado para atacar a Garnet, de forma que solo quedaron sus brazos los cuales usa para bloquear el puñetazo de la Gem, con el guantelete de esta en sus manos, este da vuelta a la Gem de piel rojiza en el aire lanzandola hacia la mujer gigante, mientras que sus otros dos tentaculos soltaban la lanza de esta para defenderse de la flecha, la cual nuevamente choca contra una pared defensiva-

\- Garnet al ser lanzada, esta colisiona contra Opal con la fuerza suficiente como para que la fusión mas alta acabara por separarse debido al daño del impacto, ambas quedan en el suelo mientras que el Metal se mantenía firme, solo con algunos pequeños rasguños debido al impacto de la flecha-

Tungsten: Fu... Sio... Nes... De...Masia... Do... Depe... Ndien... Tes... No... Con... Vic... Cion...

\- Garnet, asi como también Pearl y Amethyst que se habían separado por el golpe, solo estaban en el suelo por las palabras de su adversario, siendo Garnet la primera en molestarse, pero no la primera en hablar-

Amethyst: Y Que puedes saber tu de fusiones!? -poniéndose de pie corriendo hacia Tungsten sin pensarlo- Acaso pueden ustedes sentir algo por alguien !? -Atacando con su ataque giratorio-

Tungsten: -Atrapando a la Gem purpura con una larga mano de liquido negro, la cual se convierte en una jaula totalmente sellada, pero lo bastante transparente como para ver a la Gem-

Garnet y Pearl: AMETHYST ! -Gritando el nombre de su compañera al unisono-

Tungsten: Ser... Ver...Dad...Tungs...Ten... No... Ser... Fu...sion...

\- Garnet y Pearl no esperaron a que el metal terminara de hablar, se lanzaron al rescate de su compañera, sin mejores resultados claro, acabando en la misma situación que su amiga Gem-

Tungsten: Pero... Si... Po... Der... Sen... Tir... Por... Otros

\- Las Gems guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su enemigo, normalmente no estaban acostumbrada y no era común que un enemigo, alguien que intentaba destruirlas, les hablara de esa manera y no solo porque era difícil entender las palabras del Metal-

Tunsten: - Cerrando lentamente las jaulas donde había aprisionado a las Gems, con la clara intención de aplastaras hasta obligarlas a dejar su forma física- A...Mor... Uste... Des... No... Enten... Der... Del... Todo -dejando la jaula donde se encontraba Garnet frente a el- A...mor... Ser... Sa... Crifi...Cio... Ser... Difi... Cil

\- Garnet a pesar de que sabia que no podía dejar de luchar para que la jaula no la aplastara, tampoco podía dejar de poner atención a las palabras de su carcelero, mientras Pearl y Amethyst solo gritaban por su esfuerzo que parecía inútil-

Tungsten: Tungsten... Sacri...Ficar... Forma... Saber... Y mas...Por... Poder... Por... Otros... Por... Apre...Cio... Por... Cari...Ño... Tu... Fu... Sion... Tus... Partes... Gems... No... Sacri... Ficar... Nada... Por... Si... Mis... Mas... Solo... Ser... Depen... Dientes -Forzando el cerrado de las jaulas- Y... Ahora... Gems... Mo... Rir... Por... Que... Su... Amor... Ser... Mas... De... Bil... Que... Amor... De... Tungs... Ten

\- Garnet solo grito ante el hecho, parecía no haber salvación para las Gems en el momento, Steven y Leonard no sabían de su situación actual, no podía concentrarse para ver ningún posible futuro donde se salvaran, y no podía tener ninguna idea-

Tungsten: El... Fi... - Antes de terminar su oración, este es enviado a volar lejos por una patada, la patada de una blanca bota, la cual es lo bastante fuerte como para que este perdiera la concentración y las Gems fueran liberadas-

\- Las Gems poco a poco intentan reincorporarse al igual que Tungsteng, este había recibido la patada justo en parte de su inmenso ojo, lo cual le había dolido bastante, tanto las Gems como el metal al levantar la mirada, Tungsten no parece sorprendido por algo que no fuera la fuerza de la patada, mientras que las Gems no podían cerrar la boca por la impresión, al ver una blanca cabellera y la alta figura de quien había salvado sus vidas, manteniendo su postura firme y cruzada de brazos mirando al metal con desafío, se trataba de Jasper-

"Las Cristal Gems son salvadas por Jasper, quien entra en la lucha contra Tungsten, con esta clase de acción que declara su intención de luchar contra los Metals, se unirá a las Gems o hay otro motivo mas para salvar las vidas de quienes ella considera sus enemigas y vencer a Tungsten o la pelea se vera interrumpida por alguien mas ? En el próximo capitulo: Tregua a base de Odio"

 **Bien gente ya saben comenten que toda opinion sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la proxima ;D**


	16. Cap 15: Tregua a base de odio

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 15: Tregua a base de odio

Ubicación: Beach City, Casa de Steven, hace 10 minutos.

Jasper: -Aun sentada en el sofá, solamente escuchando el ruido de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo afuera de la casa, sin importancia claro, su ira se encontraba apagada, pero no podía evitar escuchar la pelea de las Gems contra aquel enemigo misterioso para la gema anaranjada, mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de veloces golpes y explosiones, lo cual hacia que Jasper pensara y se hablara a si misma en su mente...- *Porque sigo en este lugar ? Acaso... temo por mi misma ? Era una guerrera poderosa y temida, como una simple experiencia de guerra podría dejarme en este estado tan lamentable y patético despues de todo lo que eh vivido !?*-

\- Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por los gritos reconocibles de la Gem del kindergarten y la Pearl defectuosa, lo cual hizo que Jasper en mucho tiempo comenzara a enojarse-

Jasper: *Pensando* Ellas... perderán, pero porque no me gusta la idea de que pierdan ? merecen ser destruidas, pero siento que no esta bien, no esta bien para mi -Apretando sus dientes y sus puños- Es porque si mueren, no sera por... - Ya despues de días en los cuales había estado tan solo sentada sin sentir un gran enojo, sus ojos vuelven a brillar con el mismo y con la misma intensidad, esta se pone de pie y sale de la casa, encontrándose con la escena del Metal a espaldas de la casa y las Cristal Gems atrapadas en grandes celdas negras que se encogían para aplastarlas y el Metal hablando entre cortado con lenguaje limitado-

Ubicación: Beach City, a las afueras del templo, momento actual.

\- Tungsten estaba tan concentrado en su sermón sentimental tan poco comprensible debido a sus dificultades al hablar y a destruir a las Gems, que nunca se percato que Jasper venia a sus espaldas y mucho menos de la potente patada que le propino, causando la desaparición de las jaulas, y las Gems solo viendo frente a ustedes a la ultima persona que esperarían salvara sus vidas, siendo Garnet la primera en romper el silencio-

Garnet: Jasper... acaso tu... ? -sin terminar su oración siendo interrumpida por la Gem musculosa-

Jasper: No malentiendan las cosas -Sin mirar a Garnet en el suelo, solo mirando al metal enemigo en frente- no las estoy salvando, tan solo me aseguro de que sea yo quien acabe con ustedes algún día.

\- Las 3 Gems formaron rostros de descontento, pero Garnet lo acepto rápidamente, todas sabían lo adicta a la ira que era Jasper y a lo que podía llevarla, pero la situación actual era mejor que morir a manos de Tungsten. Mientras tanto el Metal de aspecto monstruoso ya se había reincorporado, debido a que su enorme cabeza estaba ocupada mas que nada por un ojo gigante, no podían saber si estaba molesto o simplemente no sentía nada por la situación actual, pero Jasper fue la primera en romper el silencio-

Jasper: - Invocando su casco esta corre hacia Tungsten realizando su meteórico ataque giratorio-

Tungsten: - Desplegando el liquido negro de sus manos creando una barrera de la misma forma con la cual se cubría de las flechas de Opal-

\- La barrera hizo contacto con el ataque de Jasper deteniéndola en seco, pero esta no detenia sus giros, pasaron solo 3 segundos y la barrera se deshiso, Jasper se dirigia a un golpe certero el cual dio de lleno a Tungsten, pero no en su rostro, este tubo el tiempo suficiente como para cubrirse con sus brazos recibiendo estos en impacto, mandando al metal a volar 10 metros de distancia por el impacto quedando 4 de los brazos que uso para protegerse totalmente inmóviles e inutilizados-

Tungsten: Gema... No... Fu...Sion... Pero... Con...Viccion... - con 4 de sus 6 brazos caídos sin poder moverlos o desplegar el liquido negro, en lugar de eso salia sangre real, de color rojo de las heridas de sus brazos- Pro... Posi... To... Mas... Fuer...Te - Haciendo Brillar su fragmento de metal para invocar su arma- Pero... Tung...Sten... Mas... Fuer... Te... Aun...

\- La invocación del arma de Tungsten fue detenida por un golpe en su cabeza que provino a sus espaldas haciéndolo caer, Las Gems al ver quien lo había hecho, vieron dos figuras irreconocibles cubiertas por algas-

Amethyst: Pfffff - Conteniendo un poco la risa- Esas cosas se ven aun peores que Tungsten

\- Los dos cuerpos cubiertos de algas movieron el área de sus cabezas mirándose uno al otro, cada uno con sus manos rompieron las algas revelándose, se trataba de Steel y Platinum-

Platinum: Eso si es ofensivo - Respondiendo al comentario de la Gem purpura- Realmente nos veíamos mas feos que el cubiertos de algas ? -Apuntando a Tungsten el cual aun estaba inmóvil en el suelo-

Steel: Platinum tal vez deberíamos... - Interrumpido por Amethyst-

Amethyst: Pues aun se ven ridículos con esas cosas en sus cabezas -apuntando a ambos metals-

\- Platinum miro hacia arriba, y no veía nada, pero podía sentir ahora que algo oprimía su cabeza, este miro a Steel y tenia una estrella de mar sobre la cara, y este apuntaba a su cabeza, Platinum tenia un pequeño calamar enredado en su cabeza, y el entendía muy bien lo realmente ridículo y poco intimidante que se veía con eso, lo cual hizo que se sintiera muy avergonzado-

Steel: - Quitándose la estrella de mar de la cara- Bueno llegamos al menos no ? hay algo que hacer -dirigiéndose a Platinum-

Platinum: -Quitándose el calamar de la cabeza- No, tu tienes algo que hacer - Apuntando a Steel - No me ire de aqui sin antes intercambiar algunos puños con ella -Mirando a Jasper- Silver me prometió una buena pelea cuando me hablo de ella y creo en eso, y es el mejor momento - Sonriendo de emoción -

Steel: Entendido - Tomando el cuerpo de Tungsten en brazos - creo que sera mejor asi, no podre maniobrar bien si llevo al señor Tungsten, tendré algo de tiempo para alejarme - Comenzando a correr hacia el mar, ya que tenia claro que no podía correr por la ciudad cargando una figura como la que tenia Tungsten a la vista de tantos seres humanos-

Pearl: - Invocando su lanza intenta ponerse de pie, consiguiéndolo con dificultad- No podemos... Dejar que se vallan - esta apuntaba la lanza hacia Tunsten, disparando una bola de energía de esta yendo directo hacia el metal desmallado-

\- La trayectoria del ataque era buena y el impacto completo, Platinum no se movía para evitar que el ataque de la Gem pálida impactara a su compañero, mas bien en su rostro su sonrisa de emoción pasa a ser una sonrisa de orgullo, el impacto da en el metal, pero no en Tungsten, sino en Steel, tras una cortina de humo se ve que Steel había recibido el impacto con su espalda a modo de escudo para su camarada inmovilizado-

Platinum: No deberían creer que solo ustedes valoran a sus camaradas, cada uno tiene una visión diferente de nosotros dentro de los Metals - Tomando sus manos y haciendo sonar sus nudillos- Si Tungsten nos ve como amigos, entonces Steel nos ve como sus superiores, y como tal el no dudara en tomar acciones como esa.

\- Steel continuo corriendo al océano desapareciendo por completo con Tungsten en sus brazos, ahora en lugar de Tungsten, era Platinum quien lucharía contra Jasper-

Jasper: - Entendía que ahora era a Platinum a quien debía derrotar, sabia de su fuerza ya que el lucho contra Malachite aunque fuera con dificultad, pero eso no impidió que se lanzara velozmente contra el Metal azulado y le diera un gran golpe en el rostro que lo envió 7 metros hacia atrás haciéndolo chocar contra una gran roca-

Platinum: - Tocando su mejilla, el golpe había sido bueno, causándole algo de dolor, este solo suelta una risa por el golpe y con un impulso llega hasta Jasper quedando justo frente a ella- Ese fue un buen golpe, Aquí tienes tu Recompensa ! - Este propina un fuerte cabezazo a la musculosa Gem-

Jasper: - Aun con su casco, el daño es totalmente inevitable, provocando que esta caiga de rodillas frente al metal guerrero -

Platinum: Oye oye oye ! - Chocando sus puños - no caigas aun Jasper, es muy pronto !

\- La pelea podría haberse convertido en una derrota aplastante, sin embargo la euforia de Platinum es detenida por un proyector holografíco que se posa frente al Metal guerrero mostrando la imagen del metal cientifico, Chrome-

Chrome: - Hablando a través de su holograma- Platinum, comenzaremos con la tercera fase del proyecto, necesito que regreses de inmediato.

Platinum: - Por un momento este solo mostró un rostro de enojo, pero esta se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción- Claro Chrome, enseguida voy - ahora hablando a las Gems- Creo que esto debera posponerse aun mas - Dando un gran salto en la misma dirección en la cual se fueron sus dos camaradas -

\- Nuevamente las vidas de las Gems habían sido salvadas por los proyectos de Chrome, sera tan solo una coincidencia ? acaso los Metals desplazan a las Gems continuamente hasta convertirlas en una menor prioridad ? fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ahora conocían la identidad y poderes de todos los Metals excepto el líder de estos a quienes se refieren como "su señor", pero aun mas claro era el hecho de la derrota ese día, nuevamente las Gems sintieron el fracaso en lo mas interno de su ser, pero aun estaban vivas-

Ubicación: Ruinas, Asentamiento de los Metals

\- Ya los Metals reunidos nuevamente, el primer asunto a discutir no era la tercera fase de lo que fuera se refiriera eso, sino el desquite de Platinum con Chrome por dejarlo en medio del océano, afuera de las ruinas podían escucharse los quejidos y cortos gritos del metal científico-

Platinum: -Tomando de piernas a Chrome y estirándolas lo mas posible obligan dolo a hacer un doloroso Split a modo de tortura - Ya no habrá mas errores de calculo como lo que paso hoy verdad Chrome ? -estirando las piernas de este con mas fuerza-

\- Esto continuo durante un par de horas, en todas las ruinas podían escucharse los gritos de Chrome y las carcajadas de Platinum-

"Finaliza la pelea contra Tungsten y las Gemas suman otra derrota sin bajas en su marcador, quienes no dudan en revelar a Steven lo ocurrido aun sin lujo de detalles, otro día mas tranquilo en cuidad playa que podría pasar a ser el inicio de una incomoda pero oportuna situación. En el proximo capitulo: Unas cuantas sorpresas. "

 **Bien gente ya saben comenten que toda opinión sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la proxima ;D**


	17. Cap 16: Unas cuantas sorpresas

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 16: Unas cuantas sorpresas.

\- Habían pasado 4 días desde la pelea contra Tungsten, Steven solo supo las cosas en general, Garnet que fue quien le contó sobre aquel día, no decidió dar detalles, solo le hablo sobre Tungsten y sobre quien había salvado sus vidas aunque no con las mejores intenciones, pero a Steven no le importo cuales eran las intenciones de Jasper al salvar a las Gems, este solo se acerco a darle las gracias por lo que hizo, a lo que la gema anaranjada solo contesto con un gruñido evitando contacto visual, para Steven eso estaba bien, el sabia que Jasper no era la Gem mas amigable o la mas accesible a una conversación, pero eran temas a tratar con tiempo para el-

Ubicación: Beach City, Almacenes

\- Steven y Connie habían pasado parte del día hablando entre si, sobre las actividades de la chica humana, libros, o otras cosas de interés ya que Steven evitaba tocar el tema de los Metals ya que el creía que podría haber ayudado en la batalla de haber estado presente, pero no culpaba a nadie por eso, ni siquiera a si mismo, despues de una pequeña caminada ambos se reúnen con Leonard para una pequeña improvisación, el joven Gem con su Ukelele, la joven morena con su Violin, y el de mayor edad entre los 3 con su Armónica, siendo este ultimo quien guiaba a los dos mas pequeños en la improvisación la cual se ve interrumpida por la visita de 3 jóvenes, uno con lentes oscuros, uno de cabello rubio pálido, y una chica de piel morena, los cuales son recibidos por Steven-

Steven: Hola chicos ! -extendiendo su mano "Dando los 5" a los 3 jóvenes" - Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, Les presento a Leonaaard ! - Extendiendo sus brazos hacia su joven amigo a modo de presentación dramática-

Leonard: Que hay chicos ? un tiempo sin verlos - caminando hacia los 3 jóvenes y "chocando los 5" con los 3 jóvenes-

Steven: - Levantando una ceja - los conoces ?

Leonard: Recuerdas que te dije que eh estado haciendo algunos favores por algo de efectivo ?

Steven: Pues... si

Leonard: Alguno de estos favores incluían el negocio de Pizza - Apuntando a Jenny- un viaje de pesca - Apuntando a Sour Cream - o favores políticos - Apuntando a Buck -

Buck: Y lo has hecho genial viejo -Levantando su pulgar a Leonard -

Sour Cream: Seeeeeee, eres un gran sujeto, me recuerdas cuando conocimos a Steve, pero mas alto. - Mirando a su pequeño amigo -

Jenny: Es verdad, ustedes no tienen algún inconveniente de hacer un favor a otros - Mirando a Steven y luego a Leonard- Pero eres mucho mas apuesto que un niño de 13 años y al menos los haces a cambio de un pago.

Connie: Yo creo que Steven es bien parecido - Algo ruborizada por sus propias palabras-

\- Por un momento todos miraron a Connie y a Steven que estaba algo apenado por lo que dijo su amiga pero a la vez bastante feliz, el silencio se rompió por un conjunto de las carcajadas de todos los presentes-

Buck: Y que es lo que harán ahora chicos ? -siendo el primero en hablar despues de las risas -

Steven: No lo se, íbamos a improvisar algo de música ya que no teníamos otros planes y Connie esta libre hoy

Jenny: Bien, nosotros daremos un paseo, nos vemos chicos -diciendo eso mientras miraba a Leonard -

\- Los 3 "chicos geniales" se fueron caminando, solo la chica de piel morena había vuelto la mirada hacia el joven de bufanda y boina para dedicarle un coqueto guiño de ojo, lo cual causo algo de cambio de color en las mejillas del joven de camisa blanca -

Buck: - Ya habiéndose alejado con sus dos amigos- Oye Jenny, pienso que tienes cierto interes en Leo, me equivoco ?

Jenny: - con una sonrisa creída- Puede ser

Sour Cream: - Solo limitándose a caminar y a escuchar música con sus audífonos-

\- Ya los otros 3 jóvenes habían detenido sus notas por un momento, tocar música durante mucho tiempo también era agotador-

Steven: Y que mas podemos hacer ? - Mirando a su amigo Leonard y viendo de reojo las cosas que había traído al almacén, había una que llamo su atención- Que es eso de haya ? -Apuntando al objeto -

Leonard: Oh que ? -Dándose la vuelta para ver- Oh esto es un reproductor de Cd's, era de antes de que los celulares pudieran reproducir música - Tomándolo y mostandolo a los dos jóvenes-

Connie: Es como un vinilo mas pequeño ? - tomandolo en sus manos y abriendo la tapa mostrando un disco -

Leonard: Algo asi - Rascando su cabeza - No recuerdo el disco que estaba hay puesto, supongo que podría escucharlo, quieren oírlo ?

\- Los dos jóvenes asienten con su característica mirada de estrellas, a lo que Leonard reproduce el disco en el reproductor, el estilo de los 80's comienza a sonar, rítmica, contagiosa y bailable, Leonard sigue el ritmo con sus manos y con sus ojos cerrados recordando cual era el disco que en este momento estaba sonando, mientras que Steven y Connie se pusieron de pie y se pusieron a bailar felices, ambos comenzaron a mirarse y luego desviaron la mirada algo ruborizados y comenzaron a reír acercándose mas y mas hasta que un brillante has de luz hace que Leonard abra los ojos viendo una alta chica de piel morena, cabello negro y largo, y con una gema de cuarzo en su estomago-

Leonard: - Boquiabierto - No... Puede... Ser...

Stevonnie: - Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, los dos jóvenes que componían la fusión nuevamente volvieron a hacerlo de forma inesperada, pero esta ves no fueron presas del pánico y la sorpresa por lo que no se separan de un momento a otro, pero si sienten que deberían explicarle de esto al joven de boina y bufanda, aunque solo podía figurar tartamudeo y palabras incompletas-

Leonard: Chicos... bueno chica, tranquilos... o tranquila o como sea - intentando calmar a la fusión de los dos niños - hace unas semanas vi algo muy parecido, no esperen que esto sea nuevo para mi -sonriendo -

Stevonnie: Y que piensas ? - Señalándose a si misma completa - Genial eh ?

Leonard: Ciertamente si - Mirando con atención - Es genial... y algo llamativo - Mientras pensaba despues de decir eso- *Y también algo incomodo, como dos niños pueden formar un cuerpo tan atractivo !?... Tal vez este algo enfermo al pensar en eso si en el fondo se que son solo niños quienes componen a la chica frente a mi * - con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro -

Stevonnie: - Haciendo sonar sus dedos en el rostro de Leonard - Estas bien ? te quedaste pensativo por un rato

Leonard: - Ya calmado - Oh si... estoy bien - Soltando una risa nerviosa y rascando su nuca, pasando a un tema mas serio - Por cierto, nunca ah pensado en entrenarse como fusión ?

Stevonnie: Que quieres decir ?

Leonard: Bueno si Connie entrena esgrima con Pearl y Steven también "entrena" a su manera, podrían ver como seria manejar una espada y un escudo a la vez

Stevonnie: Es una gran idea ! - Tomando el estuche del joven con su arma en su interior y con su otra mano toma la misma de su joven amigo - Vamos, iremos a decírselo a Pearl.

Leonard: - Sin saber como reaccionar ante el acto de la bella chica fusión frente a el, se sentía muy incomodo por eso, pero tampoco opuso resistencia, solo siguió a la joven -

\- Ya despues de caminar por la playa hasta llegar al templo, entran a la casa, Jasper ya no se encontraba deprimida en el sillón, pero tampoco se encontraba en aquel lugar, tampoco estaban Garnet, ni Lapis ni Peridot-

Stevonnie: Donde estarán todos ? -preguntándose a si misma -

\- La puerta del templo se activa revelando a Amethyst saliendo de su habitación comiendo un poco de tierra y porquería -

Amethyst: Que hay Leo ? - Chocando los 5 con el joven - Ustedes dos volvieron a fusionarse ? - Dando unos amistosos toques a la chica fusión con su codo de modo coqueto -

Stevonnie: - Soltando una risita - Pues si, por cierto donde están todas ?

Amethyst: Pues Lapis y la nerd de Peridot siempre intentan no estar aquí mucho tiempo, en cuanto a Jasper y Garnet, ambas fueron a algún lugar sin decirle a nadie, y Pearl esta en su habitación practicando - mirando hacia la puerta - desde la ultima batalla ah estado entrenando muy seguido - con rostro de preocupación -

Stevonnie: Crees que puedas llamarla ?

Amethyst: Bieeeeen dame un momento - Activando la puerta para entrar en su habitación - Denme 5 minutos

\- Ya despues de eso habían pasado 10 minutos, despues de eso la Puerta se activo, pero esta ves era la puerta de Pearl, regañando a Amethyst como de costumbre, era algo que no dejaba de hacer al parecer aun si estaba entrenando-

Pearl: No quiero que pongas tu basura en mi habitación ! - Con tono de voz alto regañando a la Gem de baja estatura -

Amethyst: -Saliendo de la habitación junto con Pearl- Esta bieeeeen como digas - Estaba claro que no le importaban esas cosas por su tono de voz - Oh por cierto Steven y Connie se fusionaron otra vez y te estaban buscando - Señalando a la joven fusión en el sofá -

Pearl: - Cambiando a un estado de nerviosismo e incomodidad- Emmm... Uuuh.. Que es lo que ocurre Stevonnie ?

Stevonnie: Oh esperaba que pudiéramos hacer una practica de esta forma junto con Leo, podemos ?

Pearl: - No sabia si en ese momento quien lo estaba pidiendo era Steven o Connie, pero pensaba que seria una forma de ver a la fusión de los jóvenes desde otra perspectiva, aunque normalmente era muy cerrada de mente en cuanto a cosas como estas - Esta bien vamos.

\- La Gem delgada, la joven fusión y el joven de bufanda suben a la plataforma del portal dirigiéndose a la arena celestial donde normalmente Pearl entrena a Connie -

" La arena celestial ahora es lugar de una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, con el riesgo de que tome una seriedad mas grande que una simple practica, Pearl accede a la petición de los jóvenes y es testigo de las habilidades de la joven fusión, pero Leonard esperanto también un mayor reto, como acabara este improvisado entrenamiento ? mientras que en el campo de fresas otro choque de armas se hace presente. En el próximo capitulo: Practica y desafió "

 **Bien gente ya saben comenten que toda opinión sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, ah y por cierto si hice unos pequeños cambios en el resumen del fic, tambien estoy pensando en algun otro titulo... pero no se me ocurre nada para eso pero antes de cambiar el titulo pregunto a ustedes lectores, les gusta el titulo XD ? con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la proxima ;D**


	18. Cap 17: Practica y desafio

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 17: Practica y desafió.

\- Ya los 3 habían llegado a la Arena Celestial, la Gem delgada y pálida, la Fusión entre el joven Gem y la chica humana, y el joven con su gunblade, comenzando a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la arena que había visto tantas batallas -

Leonard: Entonces este es su lugar de entrenamiento ? -Preguntando a Pearl -

Pearl: Es mas que eso Leonard, aquí fueron las primeras batallas entre gemas por el destino de la tierra - Señalando todo el lugar con la palma de su mano -

Leonard: - Dijandose en las 3 estatuas en la arena - entonces como lo haremos Stevonnie ? - Hablando ahora a la joven fusión -

Stevonnie: Tu y yo podriamos hacer una pequeña practica y Pearl puede medir que tal estamos, no creen ? -Hablando a los presentes -

Pearl: Me parece bien, pero sin excederse - De su gema, Pearl hace aparecer dos espadas- Y usaran estas para el entrenamiento, sin discusión

Leonard: Por mi esta bien - Tomando la espada -

Stevonnie: También estoy bien - También tomando la espada e invocando el escudo por parte de Steven -

Pearl: - Estaba sorprendida y algo orgullosa, primero había logrado fusionarse y aunque no fue con ella o con otra gema, era estable y ahora podía invocar su escudo en ese estado-

\- Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la plataforma, Steven y Connie ya habían pasado por los entrenamientos de Pearl antes asi que estaban acostumbrados a una pequeña reverencia antes de pelear, Leonard por su parte respondió de la misma manera. Pearl da la señal para comenzar el duelo de practica y es Stevonnie quien actúa primero-

Stevonnie: - Corriendo directamente hacia Leonard con su escudo en frente para su protección y para un choque y con su espada lista-

Leonard: - Haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el choque del escudo, solo para ver venir un ataque de la espada de la chica fusión en dirección al brazo el cual es bloqueado con la guarda de la espada del joven con bufanda, contra atacando con un barrido de pierna a los pies de la joven fusión a modo de hacerla perder el equilibrio -

Stevonnie: - Esta se percata del barrido de su amigo, saltando para esquivarlo y cayendo con un corte vertical hacia el joven -

Leonard: - Bloqueando el ataque con el filo de su espada, el cual fue muy duro debido al peso que la fusión ejercía sobre su espada mas el salto, lanzando una patada hacia la joven, la cual salta hacia atrás para esquivarlo en lugar de usar su escudo, dándole el tiempo al joven para ponerse de pie y correr hacia ella -

Stevonnie: - Lanzando su escudo hacia el joven que corría hacia ella, el cual es evitado por este que solo debía agacharse para esquivar el golpe, chocando su espada contra la espada de su compañero de entrenamiento generando un pequeño eco en la arena -

Leonard: No lo hacen mal incluso siendo niños - Con una mirada que demostraba esfuerzo por el forcejeo, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa -

Stevonnie: Tu también eres muy hábil - Con el mismo rostro que tenia su amigo - Pero eso debe ser porque eres mayor que nosotros - Lanzando un rodillazo al estomago de Leonard, el cual da en el blanco, luego una patada que lo lanza 2 metros de distancia, quedando frente al joven en el suelo con la espada frente a su rostro -

Pearl: - Solo limitándose a observar, parecía que la pelea estaba decidida a favor de los dos jóvenes fusionados, pero ella sabia por experiencia que un combate no terminaba hasta el ultimo momento, claro también tenia claro que eso era solo un combate de practica -

Leonard: - en el suelo mirando la punta de la espada y a la fusión que la sostenía - No serán asi de piadosos en combate real verdad ? - Esas palabras dejaron con una duda a la joven que sostenía el arma, dando el tiempo Leonard para patear la mano de la fusión haciendo que esta soltara la espada y cayera al suelo, este levantándose con sus brazos impulsándose, dejando en el suelo a la chica y quedando sobre ella con la espada frente a sus ojos -

Stevonnie: - Esta no dijo palabras, pero aun no había perdido, despliega su escudo desde su brazo moviendo la espada del joven, y empujándolo mientras se levanta empuñando su escudo y su espada nuevamente -

\- Ambos estaba listos para continuar, aunque ahora se tornaban mas serios que antes, un combate de practica que podía pasar a ser un combate real, y Pearl ya lo veía venir, y aunque tal vez era pronto para interrumpir, era mejor prevenir que lamentar -

Pearl: Es suficiente - Caminando hacia la arena - saldrán lastimados si continúan - Primero dirigiéndose a Stevonnie - Si entrenaran con Leonard entonces primero se acostumbraran a el por separado y luego intentaremos un entrenamiento con ustedes fusionados otra vez -y ahora a Leonard - y tu debes recordar que esto es solo entrenamiento, no debe convertirse en un combate real y menos si sabes que tus oponentes son dos niños.

\- Ambos jóvenes miraron al piso algo desanimados y avergonzados, con eso Stevonnie se separa dejando en el suelo a Steven y a Connie -

Leonard: Dos niños si, pero don niños muy hábiles - rompiendo la incomodidad con dichas palabras -

Steven y Connie: - Aun desanimados pero algo mas felices por las palabras de su amigo -

Leonard: Entonces tal vez - Ahora apuntando su espada a la Cristal Gem presente - Que dices Pearl ?

Pearl: - Dudando por unos minutos - estas pidiendo una practica conmigo ?

\- En eso llega Amethyst a la arena de sorpresa, con un sándwich en sus manos -

Amethyst: Que hay chicos ? se ven algo serios - Preguntando especialmente a Pearl -

Leonard: Estoy retando a Pearl a un duelo de practica, pero parece que no quiere

Amethyst: Oh que coincidencia, este sandwich también es de gallinaaaaaa !

\- La Gem purpura y el joven de bufanda rieron ante la broma, luego en un intento de provocar a Pearl comenzaron a imitar ruidos de gallina, lo cual provoco que al final la Gem delgada accediera al duelo. Ya maestra y retador se encontraban listos, al igual que antes con una pequeña reverencia antes de empezar tomando sus guardias, con Steven, Connie y Amethyst observando. Ambos corrieron el uno al otro chocando sus espadas dando inicio al combate -

Leonard: - Lanzando una patada a un costado de la Gem -

Pearl: - Separando su espada y saltando con elegantes movimientos de ballet evitando la patada al mismo tiempo que esta lanza una patada al rostro del joven la cual impacta -

Leonard: - Tambaleándose unos pasos hacia atrás por la patada, pero reincorporándose lanzando una estocada hacia la Gem, este no se contenía en sus ataques, pero debido a que sabia que la Gem podría evitarlo -

Pearl: - Desviando el ataque del joven con el borde de su espada, esta dando unos pasos a su lado usando su pie para que este perdiera el equilibrio -

Leonard: -Evitando su caída dando un salto hacia adelante y reincorporándose, dando media vuelta para enfrentar a la Gem, aunque en su mente ya comenzaban a formarse ciertas inquietudes - Aun siendo una practica... - Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Gem - A nadie le gusta perder ! -Lanzando un corte horizontal hacia la Gem, el cual es detenido comenzando un pequeño forcejeo entre los combatientes -

Pearl: - Usando el dorso de la espada que chocaba contra el filo de la espada de Leonard, la Gem delgada con movimientos rápidos pero fluidos, pasa por debajo de la espada de su contrincante y propinando un golpe en el estomago de este con el pomo de la espada, causando que este cayera -

\- Leonard había caído al suelo producto del golpe, el combate ya se había decidido, Pearl había ganado y aunque la victoria había parecido fácil, sus manos estaban entumecidas por haber bloqueado los ataque de Leonard, con algo de sudor en su rostro se demostraba su cansancio y el hecho de que se había esforzado por ganar, mientras se acercaba al joven y lo tomaba en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a la casa, esta era seguida por los espectadores, llegando al portal todos los presentes llegan ahora al templo, encontrándose con la imagen de Garnet sentada en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas y Jasper de pie al lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados, ambas con un aspecto maltratado y magullado -

Steven: Wow chicas que les paso ? - Mirando a Garnet -

Amethyst y Pearl: - Mirando a Jasper con molestia -

Garnet: - Acomodando sus lentes que estaban rotos - Una pequeña charla amistosa, nada de que preocuparse - diciendo eso con su tono frió de siempre -

Ubicación: Campo de fresas, hace 30 minutos.

\- Antes de que Pearl fuera a entrenar con los jóvenes, Garnet se había llevado a Jasper al antiguo campo de guerra, obviamente a base de provocaciones ya que esa era la única forma de asegurar que la Gem anaranjada cayera en su juego y esta aunque de mala gana decidió acompañarla -

Jasper: Que es lo que quieren ustedes dos !? - Refiriéndose a la Gem afro como dos seres debido a que sabia que era una fusión -

Garnet: Espero que en esa gran cabeza tuya entiendas que nos encontramos en una situación difícil, todas incluyéndote - de brazos cruzados hablando en todo frió -

Jasper: Quieres mi ayuda ? - sonriendo con maldad - Acaso su "amor" no es tan fuerte ahora ? - Haciendo referencia en la lucha perdida contra Tungsten -

Garnet: Puedes pensar lo que quieras, tu tampoco puedes sola contra los Metals, y si quieres que te de la revancha entonces debes asegurarte de que no seamos todas asesinadas antes

Jasper: - Caminando hacia la Gem de piel rojisa haciendo sonar sus nudillos - Pues entonces podría acabar contigo ahora y ver despues si soy capas de encargarme de los Metals yo sola - Quedando de pie frente a Garnet - Pues que asi sean las cosas, solo si puedes conmigo aquí y ahora !

Garnet: - Acomodando sus lentes - Entonces si no puedes vencerme, dejaremos nuestros "asuntos" para despues, eso dices ?

\- El silencio se iso presente por un par de segundo, las nubes sobre las dos gemas se movían lentamente, mientras que la hierba a su alrededor se movía mas bruscamente por el viento soplando, de entre tantas fresas en aquel campo, una estaba lista para caer con el viento, cuando esta toco el suelo, ambas gemas invocaron sus armas colisionando en un gran impacto, el casco guerrero y los guantes nuevamente chocarían -

" Un ultimo y forzado intento por parte de Garnet para tener la colaboración de una de sus mayores enemigas por un objetivo en que ella cree común, en un intento porque Jasper escuche ya sea razones o los puños de la Cristal Gem. Podrá Garnet influir en la desicion de la guerrera del homeworld a base del combate en lugar de las palabras ? En el próximo capitulo: Diferentes razones "

 **Bien gente ya saben comenten que toda opinión o critica sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	19. Cap 18: Diferentes razones

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

18: Diferentes razones

\- Explota la lucha en el campo de fresas, el casco forcejeaba contra los guantes y el sonido del rose de las armas era lo único en el aire en un campo tan pacifico, lo cual era irónico ya que ese lugar fue testigo de muchas muertes y sufrimiento, pero ahora seria testigo de una pelea que marcaría un paso en la lucha de las Gems contra los Metals -

Jasper: -Queriendo ser la primera en dar el primer golpe, esta aleja su arma de su adversaria para propinar otro cabezazo con su casco en dirección a la cabeza de Garnet -

Garnet: - Esquivando el ataque con una voltereta hacia atrás lanzándose con un puñetazo hacia el abdomen de la gran gema anaranjada -

Jasper: - Bloqueando el puñetazo con su casco, con la mejor oportunidad, la Gem musculosa toma el brazo de su rival azotandola contra el suelo y lanzando un pisotón al estomago de esta -

Garnet: - Logrando esquivar el pie en el ultimo segundo con una rodada, inclinada dando un salto hacia Jasper propinándole un buen golpe en el rostro que aunque poderoso no hace retroceder a la gema aun si siente dolor por el ataque -

\- Ambas Gemas quedaron en posición una frente a la otra intercambiando puñetazos, si bien los de Jasper no eran tan fuertes como los golpes de su casco de guerra, este al menos hacia que los golpes en su cabeza fueran menos efectivos, por otro lado Garnet si podía lanzar golpes mas fuertes gracias a sus guantes, y de los golpes, estos pasaron a ser golpes y palabras siendo primero Garnet en hablar -

Garnet: PORQUE NO ATIENDES A RAZONES !? - Golpeando el abdomen de la Gem musculosa -

Jasper: PUEDO ENCARGARME DE QUIEN SEA POR MI CUENTA! - Lanzando un golpe al mentón de su adversaria -

Garnet: TAL COMO ME DERROTASTE A MI EN LA NAVE !? - Golpeando el pecho de Jasper haciéndola retroceder -

Jasper: USTEDES SON SOLO UNA TÁCTICA BARATA ! -Lanzándose con su casco hacia Garnet -

\- Guantes y Casco vuelven a chocar enviando a las guerreras 10 metros de distancia la una de la otra -

Jasper: Y NO SOLO ESO ! - Con una gran expresión de enojo - TUVIERON EL DESCARO DE SALVARME !

Garnet: Y TU HICISTE LO MISMO CON NOSOTRAS !

Jasper: LO HICE PORQUE SERÉ SOLO YO QUIEN LAS DERROTE ! -Comenzando a correr hacia su oponente -

Garnet: -Corriendo al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hacia - ENTONCES NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN MAS NOS DERROTE !

\- Un grito al unisono de ambas gemas era lo que es escuchaba en el campo, el cual acallaba los fuertes pasos que daban en la hierba corriendo la una a la otra, ambas lanzando un golpe en dirección al rostro de su contrincante, Garnet impactando en la mejilla de Jasper, y Jasper impactando en la nariz de Garnet trizando sus lentes. Después de que ultimo intercambio de golpes, ambas gemas caen al suelo rendidas y cansadas -

Jasper: - Con respiración acelerada- No te confíes... Me volveré mas fuerte que tu

Garnet: - Tambien con respiración acelerada - Entonces esto quedara en empate, y como dijiste, si no lograbas vencerme ahora entonces ayudarías en la lucha contra los Metals

Jasper: - Sin responder ante esa declaración, solo formando una mueca de disgusto y vergüenza la cual para suerte de ella, la Cristal Gem no podía ver -

\- Ya despues de un pequeño descanso, ambas gemas vuelven al templo, no hay mas intercambio de palabras, todo ya estaba claro, aun si Jasper no lucharía para preservar la tierra o su propia vida, lo haría por su orgullo como la poderosa gema que ella misma se consideraba y por una próxima revancha contra la fusión que tanto odiaba, pero a la cual ahora le tenia un muy diminuto e insignificante respeto -

Ubicación: Templo - Casa de Steven, Actualidad.

Pearl: Charla amistosa ? -Preguntando confundida a su camarada -

Garnet: Si, por el momento podemos considerarla como alguien que ayudara a enfrentar a los Metals - Tomando sus lentes, los cuales se rompen por completo revelando los 3 ojos, claro que inmediatamente esta hace aparecer unos nuevos -

Jasper: - Saliendo de la casa y sentándose en la playa, aun si era cierto lo que decía, no quería simpatizar con ninguna de ellas y tampoco quería que alguna de esas Cristal Gems simpatizara con ella, porque para la gran y musculosa gema, esto era solo temporal, nada cambiaría en su mente, o al menos eso el lo que ella decía a si misma -

\- Desde entonces habian pasado otros 3 días, en la casa estaba todo el grupo incluyendo a Connie y Leonard, a lo lejos del templo, se podía divisar dos imágenes ya conocidas, una Gem azul y otra verde con cabello piramidal, eran Lapislazuli y Peridot, quienes se habían ausentado ya por bastante tiempo. Las dos gemas notan la cara de molestia en la Gem de Homewolrd, pero Lapis solo pasa de largo entrando en la casa, solo Peridot se detiene a verla -

Peridot: No te vez nada bien - Sentándose al lado de la Gem anaranjada que aun estaba en la playa habiendo pasado ya 3 dias-

Jasper: Tu no te ves mejor, ni tu ni la otra mocosa ! - Diciendo eso ya que Peridot y Lapis tampoco de veían en las mejores condiciones - donde se habían metido !?

Peridot: No me encontraba con Lapislazuli, simplemente la encontré de camino hacia aquí, yo realice investigaciones por mi cuenta, en el Kindergarten los inyectores habían sido movidos y algunas piezas se retiraron de su maquinaria, los restos que quedan hay ahora son casi inservibles, pero eh sacado algo de provecho de esos restos.

Jasper: - Guardando silencio por un momento pensando en alguna respuesta - Bueno a mi no me importa que puedan hacerle a esta miserable roca !

\- Mientras que Jasper y Peridot se encontraban en la playa, debido a que no se sentirían mejor dentro de la casa rodeadas de las gemas que odiaban, adentro de esta Steven recibe a Lapis, esta tampoco se sentía a gusto en el templo, pero la presencia de su amigo humano hacia todo mas tolerable -

Steven: Donde se habían metido tu y Peridot ?

Lapis: No se que pudo estar haciendo ella, yo por mi parte simplemente di un largo paseo, sabes que no disfruto estar aquí - Mirando de reojo a las Cristal Gems, las cuales se sintieron incomodas ante la acción -

Steven: Oh Lapis por cierto - Tomando la mano de su amiga morena y poniéndolo a su lado - Ella es Connie, Connie ella es Lapis .

Connie: - Con nerviosismo - Mu... Mucho gusto - la joven morena aun recordaba hace meses cuando Lapis se llevo todo el océano y casi los mata a todos, pero aun asi a Steven le agradaba, por lo que quería hacer un esfuerzo a pesar de lo incomoda que se sentía -

\- Los saludos y preguntas fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de la gema verde lima de homeworld la cual se dirigió a las Cristal Gems, detrás de esta estaba la gema anaranjada -

Peridot: Tengo una petición que hacer -Juntando sus manos- quisiera que me entregaran el cubo negro de la Bestia Nickel que tengo entendido ataco esta base hace algún tiempo .

Pearl: Ooohh no no no no no - Moviendo sis brazos en negación - sabes bien la clase pe peligro que suponen estas cosas y ademas... -Esta es interrumpida por una de sus compañeras-

Garnet: Para que la quieres ? - Preguntando con normalidad -

Pearl: No puedes estar hablando en cerio !? -Dirigiendose a Garnet -

Peridot: Tengo una pequeña teoria - Desplegando su pantalla - Hace unos dias estube en el Kindergarten y encontre los injectores, pero estos habian perdido partes importantes de su maquinaria - Mostrando los injectores en su pantalla - La parte que fue retirada de estos era la que cumplia la funcion de sembrar gemas en la tierra, dicho esto lo que... - Interrumpida por la gema anaranjada -

Jasper: Quieres crear un desestabilizador que pueda servir contra los Metals o las Bestias Nickel verdad ?

Peridot: - Golpeando su frente con su palma, claramente era ella quien quería plantear el hecho - Pues si, es eso precisamente...

Garnet: - Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de esta asi como todas las presentes, sabia que a Pearl no le agradaría la idea, pero aun con eso... - Esta bien, pero no se donde puedas encontrar la tecnología para hacerlo.

Peridot: Las antiguas naves de las gemas pueden tener lo que necesito, pero no creo poder ir yo sola.

Garnet: Bien, Yo y Pearl te acompañaremos a la nave sin discucion.

Pearl: Garnet en serio estas... ? - interrumpida por la gema verde lima -

Peridot: Me parece apropiado -asintiendo sin discutir-

Jasper: - Respondiendo con un gruñido a las palabras de alabanza de su compañera -

\- Peridot y las Cristal Gems ya estaban a unos pasos del porta, pero su abordaje se ve interrumpido por un fuerte ruido y un terremoto, como si algo muy lejos en dos ubicaciones diferentes hubiera explotado-

Garnet: Eso fue en una de las islas con un portal y en la cueva de hielo...

\- Las gemas presentes no sabían que hacer en ese momento, si ir a la nave gema abandonada o investigar lo ocurrido en el centro de comunicaciones, claro que esta vez tenían una ventaja, una ventaja numérica, aunque no hubiera confianza o agrado entre algunas gemas, la idea era bastante clara -

Garnet: Bien, nosotras iremos a la nave con Peridot, necesitamos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance contra los Metals, a la isla irán Amethyst, Lapis y Jasper.

Amethyst y Jasper: Que !? Porque !? - Mirándose la una a la otra -

Lapis: Comprendo, ellas dos van debido a que es un espacio mas abierto donde no hay porque contenerse y yo voy porque el lugar esta rodeado de agua verdad ? y no solo eso, tambien nesecitas mantener un ojo sobre nosotrar - Dirijiendose a la Cristal Gem -

Garnet: - Levantando un pulgar a la gema azul la cual no tenia intenciones de ir, pero tampoco quería quedarse sola en el templo - y por ultimo a la cueva de hielo irán Steven, Leo y Connie.

\- El joven gem y su amiga morena se miraron mutuamente, nunca habían ido juntos en una misión, asi que ambos querían dar lo mejor para proteger al otro. la desicion de Garnet fue en base a que ninguno de los 3 tenia la fuerza de ataque lo bastante fuerte como para derrumbar la cueva y Leonard como un adulto se haría responsable, asi se formaron los 3 equipos, en los cuales solo en uno había plena confianza, en los otros se notaba la tension y la incomodidad, asi equipo tras equipo fueron subiendo al portal a sus respectivos destinos -

" Llegando a la ubicación de la antigua nave de las gemas, las dos Cristal Gems y la técnica de homeworld tienen una importante tarea para tener como enfrentar a los Metals sin correr mayores peligros. en el interior de la nave, la inconfundible aparición de de uno de los Metals pone a las Gems en alerta comenzando una persecución de alas y colmillos. En el proximo capitulo: Choque de elegancia Parte 1 "

 **Ya nos acercamos a una de mis peleas favoritas al escribirla XD, asi bien gente ya saben comenten que toda opinión o critica sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	20. Cap 19: Choque de elegancia Parte 1

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 19: Choque de elegancia parte 1.

Ubicación: Selva, a metros de la antigua nave espacial de gemas.

\- Peridot, acompañada de Garnet y Pearl, caminaban hacia la nave para poder retirar todo el equipo posible para la construcción de un desestabilizador que pudiera usarse en contra de los Metals o al menos contra las Bestias Nickel, pero aun en todo el camino Pearl no dejaba de mostrar sus preocupaciones -

Pearl: No se por que preocuparme mas, Steven y Connie fueron a un lugar muy peligroso e inestable y Amethyst esta con dos gemas en las que no podemos confiar ! - Sujetando su cabeza pensando en una solución -

Garnet: Estarán bien Pearl, si ocurre algo con Jasper, Lapis se pondrá de nuestro lado, no por ella o por nosotras, pero si por Steven, tienes que confiar en que todos estarán bien - Acomodando sus lentes, sin perder su tono de voz frió y serio -

-Las gemas ya habían llegado frente a la nave y se disponen a entrar, parecía que nada ocurriria-

Peridot: - Escaneando por todos los lugares a medida que caminaba para encontrar cualquier cosa útil dentro de su base de datos -

\- A medida que se avanzaba en el interior de la nave, Peridot señalaba los elementos útiles y estos eran recogidos por Garnet y Pearl, en sus manos ya tenían una buena cantidad de maquinaria, esto para las gemas les pareció algo sencillo, estas habían llegado a un gran espacio vació en la nave, no se veía maquinaria, solo una puerta de entrada y de salida, y con un gran agujero en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz del sol-

Peridot: Ya casi hemos acabado, solo resta ir a la fuente de poder de la nave que esta tras esa puerta.

Garnet: Bien, no perdamos tiempo - Caminando al frente seguido de las otras dos gemas-

\- Ya caminando hacia la puerta por el largo y amplio cuarto vació, la puerta que conecta a la fuente de poder se abre, seguido de eso se logra ver una gran explosión en dicha fuente de poder, lo que se veía como una tarea fácil hace tiempo, ahora estaba lejos de serlo, con la fuente de poder destruida y cubierta por el fuego y el humo, dentro de todo eso, una figura se hace presente saliendo de la habitación, revelando un largo cabello, unas anchas piernas, y el brillo de un trozo de bismuto en el cuello -

Bismuth: Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos mis estimadas gemas - Saludando con una elegante reverencia -

Pearl: Bismuth ! - Invocando su lanza y poniéndose en guardia, lo que las otras dos gemas repitieron, Garnet con sus guantes y Peridot con su cañón -

Bismuth: Que decepción, esperaba ver con ustedes al pequeño hijo de Rose o al joven que porta la gunblade - Tocando su rostro con la palma de su mano en tono dramático - Como siempre los cálculos y corazonadas de nuestro científico estratega son correctos, tanto que llega a perder la belleza !

Peridot: Tu _Metal Clod_ , Destruiste la fuente de poder de la nave ! - aun apuntando con su cañón -

Bismuth: En efecto técnica del homewolrd ! - Apuntando a la gema verde - mientras Chrome y otros dos de nosotros trabajan en la fase 3 del proyecto, nosotros fuimos asignados a diferentes objetivos, el mio la fuente de poder de esta nave, aunque desconozco el porque.

Garnet: Que quieres decir !?

Bismuth: Piénsalo, crees que es coincidencia que tuvieran que formar 3 equipos para ir a 3 diferentes zonas ? - moviendo su largo cabello con su mano- cumplimos la función de distracción mientras que Chrome se ensucia las manos con los fragmentos de gemas para la fase 3

Garnet: - Con una mueca de enojo en su rostro - Los fragmentos... !?

Bismuth: Ups ! - Con dos dedos en su boca - Es verdad, tu eres muy sensible ante lo que es estar unidos, pero ve el lado positivo, esos fragmentos tendrán una nueva y mas hermosa identidad, estarán mucho mejor que unos simples trozos sin conciencia.

\- Pearl fue la primera en perder la paciencia, lanzando múltiples proyectiles desde su lanza, los cuales eran esquivados por Bismuth como una pluma bailando sobre el viento que genera un golpe, movimientos delicados pero calculados, luego Pearl ceso el fuego -

Bismuth: Saben que es lo que deben hacer si esperan luchar contra mi en condiciones iguales - juntando sus manos - seria muy poco hermoso el que estén en clara desventaja - sacando los cubos de sus Bestias Nickel de su fragmento en el cuello -

Garnet: Peridot ! - Hablando con clara alteración - lo siento pero no podrás evitar esta pelea, tendrás que encargarte de sus bestias y nosotras nos ocuparemos de el - Apuntando a Bismuth -

Peridot: QUE !? - Soltando todos los componentes que habían recogido -

Garnet: No tienes opción, todo indica a que no dejara que ninguna se valla de aquí...

Bismuth: Exactamente ! - Energizando los cubos negros y lanzando los al aire - Aniquiladores, SABLE y SAINT ! - Mostrando al lobo rojo y al buoh azul hacer su aparición nuevamente - Atención mis queridas bestias - Apuntando a Peridot - ella es su presa ahora, si son muy rudos entonces traigan su gema al menos -Chasqueando sus dedos dando la señal de ataque -

\- Peridot con su rayo atractor toma todos los componentes del suelo y se hecho a correr, seguida por SABLE y SAINT-

Peridot: - Con las ideas claras en su mente, lo principal era poner los componentes útiles a salvo, pero con dos Bestias Nickel persiguiéndola seria difícil, pero mientras corría, pudo encontrar aquella trampa en la que habían caído Garnet y Pearl hace tiempo, y con la fuente de poder de la nave destruida, esta no se activaría, por lo que la única idea en el momento fue dejar los componentes en ese lugar y seguir corriendo -

\- Aun si no se cansaba de correr, claramente no correría mas rápido que un lobo, el cual con un tacleo la saca de balance haciéndola caer, ya habiendo llegado casi a la salida de la nave, ahora se encontraba en el lugar donde fue su primer ataque contra las Gems, con SABLE caminando hacia ella gruñendole y SAINT sobrevolandola, era claro que no podría evitar combatir tal y como dijo Garnet -

SABLE y SAINT: - El lobo se lanza sobre la gema verde con sus fauces abiertas para una mordida, la cual encaja en uno de los brazos de esta, mientras el buoh ya que su única función es defensiva, solo observa desde el aire -

Peridot: - Forcejeando con el lobo rojo, por un momento esta se detiene y esboza una pequeña sonrisa susurrando al lobo - _Nickel Clod..._

\- Peridot estando tan cerca de SABLE, libera una descarga eléctrica de su cuerpo seguido de un potente disparo de su cañón enviando a volar al lobo rojo, que a una distancia tan corta el lobo rojo no podría ser protegido por el Buoh azul, Peridot dispara otra bola de energía a SABLE, la cual si es bloqueada por SAINT, pero... -

Peridot: -La gema verde con uso de su rayo atractor, atrapa al Buoh azul, elevándolo y luego azotandolo boca abajo contra SABLE, Impidiendo el movimiento de SAINT, la gema dispara una ráfaga de bolas de energía impactando de lleno contra las Bestias Nickel -

\- El Lobo y el Buho solo dejaron atrás su forma de cubos negros, Peridot había vencido a las dos Bestias Nickel, pero eso se debía a que solo sabían de su capacidad para disparar bolas de energía y ella tenia eso muy claro, podría llamarlo suerte, pero ahora debía tomar la decisión de solo tomar los componentes e irse, o ir en ayuda de las Cristal Gems, ya que claramente Bismuth era muy superior a sus bestias

Ubicación: Frente a la fuente de poder, cuando Peridot escapaba.

\- En aquella gran y vacía habitación solo se encontraba el Metal de larga cabellera a unos 10 metros de la Gem de piel rojiza y la Gem pálida y delgada -

Bismuth: Bien Cristal Gems no retrasemos el espectáculo mas tiempo, ustedes tendrán la apertura y saben lo que deben hacer - Moviendo sus manos de modo dramático -

\- Garnet y Pearl no querían caer en los juegos de su enemigo, pero por otro lado también sabían que tendrían una mayor oportunidad de ganar, ellas decidieron la segunda opción, por lo que comienza su baile para formar su fusión seguido de un gran pilar de luz que da imagen ah... -

Sardonyx: Yyyyy Nuevamente en escena aparece la encantadora Sardonyx como la protagonista numero 1 - Girando su torso articulado y moviendo sus manos con gracia mientras se presenta -

Bismuth: - Observando a la mujer gigante y ahora dirigiéndose a ella - Espero no te importe que me presente debidamente ante ti - Con una elegante reverencia- soy Bismuth, tu destino final.

Sardonyx: Es bueno ver que seas educado - Cruzando sus brazos inferiores - Aun asi espero no te importe tener el papel secundario aun como antagonista -poniendo una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cintura- Ooooohhh ho ho ho ho ho ! - con su risa característica -

Bismuth: Secundario dices ? - de la misma forma con una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla- Pffff Kufufufufufufu - Respondiendo con su propia risa -

\- Ambos continuaron riendo por un tiempo, pero en el ambiente se notaba la gran tensión, ambos silenciaron sus risas pero aun sonreían-

Bismuth: Lo que acabas de decir... - Aun sonriendo pero en sus ojos mostraba un gran deseo de darle una paliza a la fusión - Ah sido realmente muy... - Haciendo brillar su fragmento de metal en su cuello, Bismuth revela su arma, una algo larga y también algo gruesa vara, una batuta para ser mas preciso, como las que se usan para dirigir orquestas, una batuta con un total de 8 pequeñas protuberancias sobre esta- Realmente muy repugnante - ya terminando su oración -

Sardonyx: Si quieres ver algo realmente repugnante - Invocando su enorme martillo - Entonces mírate en un espejo - Sin perder la confiada sonrisa en su rostro ya en guardia -

"Sardonyx contra Bismuth, la fusión entre las Cristal Gems aun con su poder tendrá el difícil reto de enfrentar la violentar interpretación orquestal dirigida por el arma del Metal, podrá Sardonyx vencer a Bismuth y sobrevivir al Requiem movido por la batuta o las Gems nuevamente serán derrotadas por los Metals ? En el próximo capitulo: Choque de elegancia Parte 2 "

 **Pues si, era la pelea de Sardony y Bismuth una de las que esperaba subir pronto y desde que comenze a subir el fic que la tenia escrita, y en cuanto a las risas, tuve la nesecidad de poner la de Sardonyx asi como ponerle una a Bismuth para la ocacion XD. asi bien gente ya saben toda review es aceptada y sirve, sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	21. Cap 20: Choque de elegancia Parte 2

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 20: Choque de elegancia Parte 2

\- Ya Sardonyx con su inmenso martillo en sus manos y Bismuth con su arma, una batuta con 8 protuberancias en esta, la tensión en el aire era enorme, ambos con un salto potenciado se lanzan el uno al otro chocando sus armas quedando a espaldas del otro deteniéndose, la batuta de Bismuth no había sufrido ningún daño despues de chocar con el enorme martillo de la fusión -

Sardonyx: - Poniéndose de pie derecha con su clásico gesto de elegancia - Oh HO... Oh hohohohohoho ! - Nuevamente con su risa característica y dando media vuelta hacia Bismuth -

Bismuth: Así debe ser - El metal de largo cabello levanta su batuta al cielo las 8 protuberancias comienzan a brillar - Kuuuufufufufufu ! - con risa característica - De lo contrario no podría ser un combate hermoso si termina rápidamente...

\- Del arma del Metal, de esas 8 protuberancias salen 8 orbes de luz, uno por cada protuberancia en la batuta, todos flotando alrededor de su propietario -

Bismuth: Es hora de mi interpretación - Dando media vuelta hacia la fusión cerrando sus ojos - y eh de interpretar una bella melodía para ti - Abriendo sus ojos ahora- Tu _Réquiem !_

\- Bismuth mueve enérgicamente ambas manos, con ese único movimiento de su batuta los orbes de luz embisten a gran velocidad a la fusión de las Gems, pero sin éxito en el ataque-

Sardonyx: - Habiendo esquivado los orber, esta se lanza hacia el Metal con su martillo atacándolo a modo de aplastarlo contra el suelo usando su arma -

Bismuth: - Con otro movimiento de su batuta, los orbes rápidamente regresan formando un circulo frente al martillo de Sardonyx bloqueando el ataque haciendo que este rebotara, y con un fuerte movimiento de su arma, los 8 orbes impactan en el estomago de la mujer gigante estrellándola contra una pared y regresando al lado de su controlador -

Sardonyx: - Sujetando su estomago - Necesitaras mucho mas que solo eso - Esbozando una sonrisa confiada y desafiante hacia el Metal, y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su martillo-

Bismuth: Entonces probare otra cosa - Un movimiento delicado del arma del Metal formo un cuadrado con 4 orbes y un triangulo mas pequeño con otros 3 orbes, el ultimo orbe se encontraba justo en el centro del cuadrado primer formado - Deberían saber, que aun si nuestro mayor guerrero ofensivo es Platinum, cada uno tiene una distinta fortaleza a la hora de combatir, y en mi caso... -Interrumpiendo la frase, el cuadrado y el triangulo comenzaron a girar rápidamente, el metal enterrando su batuta en el orbe que estaba en el centro del cuadrado, genera un gran rayo de luz en dirección hacia su fusión adversaria - es mi inmensa variedad y originalidad en la ejecución de mis ataques !

Sardonyx: - Convirtiendo su martillo en taladro, posicionando este justo frente al rayo de luz y tomándolo con sus cuatro brazos haciendo girar el taladro a toda la velocidad que fuera posible -

\- El rayo de luz al contactar con el taladro, es desviado en múltiples proyectiles impactando contra la pared detrás de Sardonyx creando pequeñas pero poderosas explosiones. La fusión comenzaba a avanzar usando su taladro como defensa rápidamente, comenzaba a caminar con clara dificultad por la presión del ataque de Bismuth, pero no la suficiente como para mantenerla inmóvil-

Sardonyx: - Ya justo frente a su oponente esta da un elegante giro de ballet hacia la izquierda del rayo y vuelve su arma a su forma original quedando en una perfecta posición para un golpe con su arma, lanzandolo de modo horizontal -

Bismuth: - Flexionando sus rodillas y su espalda, el martillo de Sardonyx para justo al frente del rostro del Metal, muy similar a un juego de Limbo al mismo tiempo que deshacía el rayo y con otro fuerte movimiento de su batuta 6 de los orbes golpean las piernas de la fusión haciéndola caer y otros dos en dirección a su rostro -

Sardonyx: - La fusión ante el peligro deshace su arma y cubre su rostro con sus dos brazos superiores, aun asi la fuerza en el ataque de los orbes es lo bastante grande como para enviarla nuevamente contra la pared-

\- Esta vez en menor tiempo la fusión de las Cristal Gems vuelve a ponerse de pie, ya con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, su acostumbrada sonrisa y actitud jovial ya no estaban presentes en la batalla, ella también podía comportarse como tal en momentos de gran seriedad, y este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales no podía darse el lujo de bromear o reír burlescamente -

Bismuth: no son capaces de siquiera tocarme... - Moviendo su batuta creando un circulo con los orbes que gira rápidamente - Realmente no son capaces de brillar hermosamente sin la presencia del hijo de Rose !? - Con otro movimiento de su arma, los orbes comienzan a disparar a modo de metralleta pequeñas balas de luz -

Sardonyx: - Girando su martillo frente a ella desviando y bloqueando los disparos de orbes de luz, las palabras de su enemigo resuenan en la mente de la fusión al igual que en las mentes de Garnet y Pearl, realmente solo pueden sacar lo mejor de ellas cuando Steven esta en peligro y a su lado ? -

\- Los disparos de los orbes se detienen y Sardonyx solo se mantiene en guardia con su martillo, con su oponente frente a el aun ileso, mientras los orbes que manipulaba se movían a su alrededor lenta y gentilmente -

Sardonyx: Pues tal vez tienes razón - Sonriendo aun ante aquella situación - Pero te equivocas en algo Bismuth - Apuntando al Metal con su dedo y luego poniendo un pulgar en su pecho- nosotras siempre luchamos pensando en Steven !

\- La fusión nuevamente carga contra el Metal, pero esta vez usando la pared a su espalda como un impulso mas grande, lanzando un golpe horizontal hacia la parte superior del cuerpo del Metal que nuevamente forma una barrera circular con sus orbes, pero esta vez el golpe logra impactar, pero en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en sus piernas -

Bismuth: - Mostrando un rostro que lejos de estar confiado, mostraba sorpresa, pánico e incertidumbre - Pero como... !?

Sardonyx: - Nuevamente lanzando otro golpe de martillo, que el Metal recibe totalmente sin poder defenderse siendo impactado contra una pared -

\- Tal como Bismuth, Sardonyx tenia una forma diferente de atacar, no por nada era tan articulada. El primer golpe que supuestamente estaba dirigido hacia la parte superior del Metal era sostenido por los brazos superiores de Sardonyx que al mismo tiempo que el gran cuerpo de la mujer gigante podía cubrir sus brazos, esta pasa a tomar su arma con los brazos inferiores modificando la elevación del golpe, luego girando totalmente el área de sus brazos repitiendo la misma trayectoria con un mejor impacto. Esta vez fue Bismuth quien no considero aquella habilidad de la fusión para atacar -

Bismuth: - Habiendo recibido un gran golpe en sus piernas y en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, era bastante doloroso pero intentaba disimularlo poniéndose de pie con algo de tambaleo - Pero sera suficiente ? -Respondiendo a las palabras anteriores de Sardonyx -

\- Bismuth esta vez mueve enérgicamente sus dos brazos, tanto el que sostenía su batuta como el que estaba libre, los orbes se lanzan continuamente en todas direcciones contra Sardonyx, que bloquea, desvía, esquiva y golpea dichos orbes recibiendo nada mas que pequeños roces y heridas tan solo superficiales, pero en ese estado le era imposible acercarse al Metal el cual dirigía los orbes como si dirigiera una gran orquesta -

Bismuth: - Esa vez moviendo los sus brazos con mas delicadeza y velocidad, lo cual aumentaba la velocidad de los orbes pero al mismo tiempo disminuía su fuerza de impacto -

Sardonyx: -Girando a su alrededor su enorme martillo a la vez que su torso articulado, intercambiando continuamente las manos que sostenían el martillo desviando y golpeando los orbes, pero debido al aumento de velocidad en estos, el evitar golpes era mas difícil -

Bismuth: No puedes estar asi por siempre - Manteniendo la velocidad en el movimiento de sus manos - eventualmente el daño acumulado sera suficiente como para que tus dos partes se separen y una ves haya ocurrido encargarme de ambas sera mucho mas sencillo aunque menos hermoso

Sardonyx: - dentro de la mente de la fusión, tanto Garnet como Pearl sabían que el Metal tenia razón, eventualmente el daño acabaría por forzar la separación de la fusión y entonces seria mucho mas difícil el combate aun con los buenos golpes que le propinaron a Bismuth anteriormente -

\- La batalla parecía decidida, con Sardonyx siendo presionada mas y mas, Bismuth preparaba su movimiento final y dar fin al concierto de la batalla, cuando este se ve interrumpido por el ataque de una bola de energía color verde -

Bismuth: - Habiéndose percatado del ataque pero no lo suficiente como para evitarlo, este solo puede ver una mano verde desapareciendo a través de la puerta de entrada y el ataque de esta impactando contra su mano haciendo que este soltara la batuta perdiendo la concentración -

Sardonyx: - Transformando su martillo en taladro nuevamente y lanzandolo hacia el metal de largo cabello a la vez que invocaba un segundo martillo corriendo hacia este -

\- El taladro de Sardonyx logra impactar en Bismuth, no de lleno en su cuerpo pero si en uno de sus brazos provocando la amputación de este, y sin siquiera darle tiempo para gritar por el dolor de esto, el gran golpe del martillo eleva al metal dándole en el mentón con la fuerza suficiente como para que este atravesara el techo de la nave -

Sardonyx: - Apuntando con su otro martillo convertido en taladro hacia Bismuth que había sido disparado hacia el cielo, lanzandolo con la fuerza suficiente como para atravesarlo sin dificultades -

Bismuth: - En pleno aire, pero aun consiente a pesar del gran daño que había recibido, este solo puede sacar de su garganta un fuerte grito, acompañado por un brillo en su fragmento de bismuto en su cuello revelando un pequeño y circular dispositivo, el cual genera una gran esfera de luz alrededor del metal -

\- La luz de aquel dispositivo se extendió y desapareció en un instante, sacando al Metal de la trayectoria del taladro, Bismuth había logrado escapar con vida. Ya no quedaba nada mas por el momento, Sardonyx procede a separarse dejando a sus dos partes muy agotadas por la pelea, pero con la satisfacción de que habían logrado vencer a uno de los Metals por el momento -

Pearl: - Con respiración agitada - Lo... logramos - Recostada en el piso con una pequeña sonrisa -

Garnet: - Manteniendo la compostura- Si, pero no fuimos solo nosotras - acomodando sus lentes - Que tal si sales de hay ? - Mirando a la puerta de entrada -

\- Lo que se ve llegar es a la gema verde, con dos cubos negros en una de sus manos y los componentes recolectados sostenidos por un rayo atractor -

Peridot: Así que lograron vencer al _Metal Clod_ eh ? - hablando indiferente -

Garnet: Las dos te lo agradecemos Peridot - Mirando a Pearl quien asiente con la cabeza mirando a otro lado -

Peridot: - Con un gesto de molestia - no se de que están hablando - dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar lentamente- hay trabajo que hacer, hay que movernos, ademas ustedes deberían estar mas preocupadas, tal como dijo ese Metal, no fue coincidencia que nos dividiéramos en 3 grupos

\- Una expresión de preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de las dos Cristal Gems que a pesar de estar cansadas se dirigieron con todas las energias que les quedaban, Pearl hacia la cueva de hielo y Garnet hacia la isla -

Ubicación: Isla

\- Solo quedaban los restos de lo que se veía como una feroz batalla, espuma desparramada por distintas partes del lugar, Jasper y Lapislazuli tendidas en el suelo sin ser capaces de moverse con marcas de quemaduras en su cuerpo, un cubo negro desactivado cerca de ellas, y sin rastros de Amethyst -

"Mientras que uno de los 3 grupos se encontraba en la nave, el grupo conformado por Jasper, Lapis y Amethyst se encuentra en una isla la cual tiene un portal de luz para ver la causa de una explosión, hay la gran tensión y diferencias entre cada una de las Gems las obligan a separarse, mientras las dos gemas del homeworld encuentran su propia batalla, Amethyst se topa con el soldado. En el próximo capitulo: Distracción"

 **XD valla pelea no ? aunque aun falta la que creo sera mi favorita de todas. Asi bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	22. Cap 21: Distracción

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 21: Distraccion.

Ah por cierto, los siguientes capítulos ocurrirán en el mismo contexto de tiempo que los dos anteriores, es decir que tanto en la nave, la isla y la cueva, todo ocurre al mismo tiempo.

Ubicación: Isla.

\- Debido a la explosión que ocurrió en la isla, la Cristal Gem pequeña y purpura fue enviada hay, pero no sola aunque ella hubiera preferido otras compañías, se encontraba con una gema a la cual odiaba y otra la cual le era indiferente, ninguna hablaba con nadie, solo querían terminar lo mas pronto posible de ver que había causado la explosión en la isla -

Amethyst: *Pensando* Maldición porque soy yo la que tiene que estar aquí ? - Mirando hacia todos lados buscando señales de algo - Habría sido incluso mejor ir a esa deshecha nave espacial o a la aburrida cueva de hielo en lugar de venir aquí precisamente con estas dos babosas - Cruzada de brazos caminando con expresión de molestia - No tengo nada en contra de Lapis, aunque tampoco me importa, pero porque tenia que venir con Jasper !?.

Jasper: *Pensando* No puedo creer que accedí a que la mocosa y el engendro del Kindergarten vinieran conmigo... espera, ni siquiera puedo creer que accedí a venir aquí en primer lugar ! - Con una mueca de enojo - Maldita fusión, cuando todo esto de los Metals haya acabado realmente voy a destruirla !

Lapis: - Limitándose solo a caminar e intentar no pensar en lo incomoda que se sentía con Jasper a su lado -

\- Ya con algo de tiempo caminando, las gemas no logran dar con los rastros de ninguna explosión, es mas, una explosión que pudiera sentirse desde el templo de seguro dejaría un gran agujero en el suelo, pero no había nada -

Amethyst: - Con un gesto de indiferencia con sus hombros- Bueno fue todo, ya me aburrió este lugar, me voy de regreso ustedes hagan lo que quieran - Dando marcha hacia el portal -

-Ya despues de que Amethyst siguió si camino hacia el portal, Lapis y Jasper también se separaron sin intercambiar palabras, no querían regresar tan pronto al templo pero mucho menos querían quedarse las dos solas, en lo que dos explosiones en diferentes lugares de la isla llevan a Amethyst hacia el origen de una y a Lapis y Jasper hacia otra, claro que para ellas era lo mismo que estar sola ya que no se hablaban para nada. Y mientras tanto... -

Ubicación: Ruinas, Asentamiento de los Metals, Hace 20 minutos.

\- En aquel lugar se encontraban Chrome, Platinum y Tungsten ya habiendo comenzado con lo que ellos llamaban la "Fase 3", el lugar se encontraba algo destruido-

Chrome: Bien, intentemoslo otra vez... - con una voz fría y una mirada molesta -

Tungsten: - Usando su largo manto que dejaba ver solo el brillo en sus ojos sin palabras -

Platinum: Que tal si no haces berrinches con cada fallo eh ? - De brazos cruzados mirando a su camarada -

Chrome: - Con una mirada que a pesar de su seriedad, se notaba vergüenza y algo de molestia, debido a que aunque el Metal científico era bastante calmado y analítico, tenia sus debilidades, y la mas grande era cuando sus experimentos fallaban lo que causaba que este se enfureciera y comenzara a disparar a todo lo que veía hasta que se calmaba -

\- El objetivo de Tungsten y Platinum en la escena del experimento era simplemente el contener al producto final si este no podía ser controlado, quien manejaba todo el proceso era Chrome, con el cubo negro en el centro de una plataforma, el cual era obviamente el de una Bestia Nickel, alrededor de este habían delgados fragmentos de gemas de diferentes colores -

Chrome: - Los dedos en sus herramientas en el área de sus manos se extienden cubriendo en todas direcciones el cubo y los fragmentos, formando una burbuja con estos, similar al que usan las Gems para contención -

\- El cubo y los fragmentos comenzaban a brillar intensamente a medida que Chrome disminuía el tamaño de la burbuja y los objetos dentro de esta comenzaban a fusionarse, hasta que los fragmentos fueran uno con el núcleo del cubo, pero en medio del proceso la burbuja se rompe, el buco y los fragmentos caen a la plataforma nuevamente -

Chrome: - Un minuto de silencio seguido de una gran grito de enojo disparando a todos lados con sus manos convertidas en cañones láser aun si sus dos compañeros se encontraban en el lugar, el cual fue contenido rápidamente con Platinum dirigiendo los brazos de este hacia el techo del lugar para que solo eso fuera destruido -

\- Con el segundo intento fallido, solo quedaba seguir intentando hasta encontrar el modo correcto de unir el cubo negro con los fragmentos de gemas -

Ubicación: Isla, momento actual.

\- Lapis y Jasper habían llegado hacia la explosión que ellas siguieron, descubriendo una Bestia Nickel con una gema en sus pinzas, todo indicaba que había ocurrido una pelea entre ambos monstruos por los daños que tenia el terreno -

Jasper: No estorbes mocosa ! -Refiriéndose a Lapis y cargando contra la Bestia Nickel con su casco de batalla -

\- La bestia en cuestión tenia cuatro patas de cangrejo, pinzas y ojos del animal en cuestión, pero con la parte superior del torso, brazos y cabeza de un gorila, de color purpura oscuro en sus patas, pinzas y espalda y otro purpura mas claro en su cabeza y pecho -

Lapis: - Limitándose a ver y en el fondo deseando un poco que la gema anaranjada fuera derrotada -

\- El impacto en el cuerpo de la Bestia Nickel propinado por la Gran gema fue efectivo, provocando que esta soltara la gema corrupta que tenia en sus pinzas, pero tan solo eso, La Bestia tomo a Jasper con una de sus pinzas y la lanzo contra el suelo, y en el mismo momento usando otra mas para atravesarla -

Jasper: - Usando su canso para golpear una de las puntas de la pinza causando que el ataque rebotara haciendo que la bestia perdiera el equilibrio, esta re reincorpora lanzando otro feroz cabezazo en la cabeza de la bestia -

\- Esta ves la Nickel Bestia se ve mas afectada, pero a la vez también mas furiosa, lanza un golpe de pinza a la gema la cual lo recibe de lleno en todo su torso mandándola a volar pasando al lado de Lapis y mas haya, ahora la Bestia tenia los ojos en la gema azul, lanzándose hacia ella con sus cuatro patas -

Lapis: - Solo sacando sus alas de agua y saliendo del rango de la Bestia -

\- La bestia ante la defensiva de Lapis, esta abre sus dos pinzas hacia ella, revelando dos agujeros, desde ellos disparando espuma, como la que hacen los cangrejos -

Lapis: - Solo esquivando los disparos, al verlos llegar al suelo puede divisar como roca y arena comenzaba a quemarse rapidamente al contacto con la espuma, por lo que bloquear esta de alguna manera no era opción -

\- La bestia Nickel ve interrumpido su ataque por un fuerte golpe en su espalda, era Jasper impactando con su choque meteórico a la bestia haciendo que esta cayera al suelo dejando salir un rugido que denotaba dolor por el impacto -

Jasper: - Dirigiéndose a la gema azul - Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras !

Lapis: Ni siquiera quiero pelear contra esa cosa ! - aun en el aire -

\- La discusión de ambas gemas es interrumpida por la Bestia Nickel con un ataque sorpresa, lanzando un disparo de espuma ardiente a ambas gemas el cual logra impactar causando la caída de Lapis al suelo mientras que Jasper solo se sacudía la espuma mostrando solo quemaduras superficiales, Lapis por otro lado no corrió con tanta suerte, al no ser tan resistente se vería mas afectada por el ataque, mostrando quemaduras mas serias que las de Jasper -

Jasper: - Sin perder tiempo con el enemigo reponiéndose, esta corre rápidamente hacia el lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el estomago provocando que el objetivo volviera a caer -

\- La Bestia dispara rápidas ráfagas contra la gema anaranjada, de las cuales algunas logran impactar en sus piernas provocando la caída de la gema guerrera -

Jasper: - Quejándose con una mueca de molestia en sus ojos -

\- La bestia se reincorpora rápidamente caminando hacia la gema musculosa con sus cuatro patas, propinándole un fuerte golpe en su nuca dejándola totalmente plantada al piso, preparando una estocada final con sus pinzas, pero esta es detenida, detenida por una barrera de agua formada sobre la gema anaranjada -

Lapis: - Con su mano abierta en dirección hacia Jasper, desde lo mas profundo del suelo, bajo la isla, estaba usando el agua obligandola a emerger del suelo para usarla, con su otra mano ahora usa el agua para apresar a la bestia, levantándola y azotandola de cabeza contra una roca y luego lanzandola contra un árbol -

\- La bestia ante el impacto, activa lo que a los ojos de las gemas solo podía verse como una autodestrucción, detonando en una gran explosión de espuma ardiente mas potente que la que disparaba con sus pinzas, bañando a ambas gemas con este siendo solamente Lapis capas de protegerse con una barrera de agua la cual no absorbe todo el impacto de la explosión, Ambas gemas caen al suelo lastimadas y quemadas, aunque no tanto de gravedad como para regresar a sus gemas, mientras el cubo negro yacía en el suelo -

Jasper: Creí decirte que no te metieras... - Recostada mirando al cielo con su respiración agitada -

Lapis: No tengo porque obedecerte - De la misma forma que la gema anaranjada pero con una respiración un poco mas controlada -

Mientras tanto..:

\- Llegando al origen de la explosión que ella había seguido, llevándola a un gran y plano agujero en el suelo. La Gem purpura llega hasta el centro del agujero, mirando todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no hay nada, hasta que ve aparecer entre los arboles la figura de una gran Alabarda Sierra y el brillo de un fragmento de Acero -

Amethyst: Steel... - Solo esas fueron las palabras de la Gem, notando grandes y de aspecto sinceras lagrimas provenir de uno de los ojos del Metal soldado -

"El látigo se enfrenta a la alabarda sierra, mientras las lagrimas del soldado continuamente se detienen y luego siguen fluyendo, Amethyst se ve en clara desventaja en un uno a uno contra Steel, los fieros ataques del Metal la dejan en una situación peligrosa que la obliga a pensar en como salir viva de eso, pero entre sonoros puñetazos, la Gem tendrá una idea. En el próximo capitulo: Las lagrimas de un soldado"

 **Agradecimiento especial a todos los lectores que han estado siguiendo el fic, porque me di cuenta justo hoy que subo el capitulo que tengo mas de 1300 visitas al fanfic XD ni yo mismo me la creo. Asi bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	23. Cap 22: Las lagrimas de un soldado

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 22: Las lagrimas de un soldado.

Ubicación: Ruinas, asentamiento de los metal.

\- Los disparos y gritos de ira de Chrome ya habían cesado, a su lado se ve a Platinum agotado e incluso Tungsten mostraba movimientos que hacían notar la fatiga de este, pero en los ojos de Chrome todo había valido la pena, la Fase 3 estaba completa y ahora podía formar mas productos de esta con facilidad sabiendo el proceso correcto para estos -

Chrome: Registros de proceso guardados, es hora de una prueba de campo - Tomando el cubo negro el cual estaba ya unido a 15 fragmentos de gemas - aun si no es satisfactoria, la prueba de campo servirá como base para la Fase 4.

\- El Metal científico tomo su nuevo producto, y los 3 Metals del lugar salieron de aquella base temporal para poner a prueba el primer resultado de la fase 3 -

Ubicación: Isla.

\- Jasper y Lapis habían derrotado a la Bestia Nickel, aunque tal vez no de la mejor manera o trabajando juntas a pesar de lo mucho que se odian, pero ahora era Amethyst quien estaba en un peligro mayor con Steel frente a ella -

Amethyst: - Solo retrocediendo cada paso que Steel daba hacia ella -

Steel: - El llanto de uno de los ojos del Metal acabo repentinamente y al hacerlo este se lanza contra la Gem purpura con su alabarda sierra en mano a modo de cortar su cabeza -

Amethyst: -Retrocediendo esquivando el ataque e invocando su látigo, envolviendo la alabarda con este y lanzando una onda de energía que impacta de lleno en el arma del Metal-

\- El ataque de la Cristal Gem había levantado una nube de humo, la cual se disipa rápidamente por un movimiento de Steel con su alabarda atrayendo a la Gem a su rango, la cual no tuvo la idea de soltar su arma -

Steel: -Lanzando una patada llegando al rostro de la Cristal Gem enviándola a 7 metros de distancia obligandola a soltar su arma - Quédate quieta y esto terminara pronto ! - Con una mirada despiadada y tono de firmeza caminando hacia la Gem -

Amethyst: Y tu deberías quedarte quieto para que yo patee tu trasero ! - Poniéndose de pie sacando dos látigos lanzando ataques constantes consecutivos al Metal soldado -

Steel: - Esquivando los ataques de la Gem - Es inútil - Acercándose entre los látigos propinando un golpe en el estomago de Amethyst con el pomo de su alabarda- La parte serena y útil de mi mente ah memorizado toda la información de tus ataque a base de tu arma, tus látigos no podrán golpearme mientras me mantenga asi.

Amethyst: Que quieres decir... ? - Poniéndose de pie - Que es eso de la de tu mente ? - Sacudiéndose la tierra del cuerpo - eso explica el porque estabas llorando solo con un ojo ?

Steel: - Los ojos del metal de fríos pasan a furiosos y este corre hacia la Gem purpura atacando con el filo de la sierra giratoria en su alabarda - TE HARÉ PEDAZOOOOS ! - Perdiendo del todo su calma, volviendo a derramar lagrimas únicamente con su ojo derecho -

Amethyst: - Deteniendo la Alabarda del Metal con su látigo, comenzando el forcejeo -

\- No había ventaja aparente en el forcejeo, Steel intentaba llegar hasta la cabeza de Amethyst y partirla, pero la Gem no dejaba que la alabarda se acercara ni un milimetro, pero aun con la muerte frente a su rostro, la Gem purpura no dejaba de ver el ojo derecho del Metal el cual lloraba-

Steel: DEJA DE MIRARME ! - Lanzando una patada al estomago de la Gem alejándola y aprovechando la distancia propina un corte en el estomago de esta, aunque superficial no dejaría de ser doloroso -

Amethyst: - Pensando en su algo clara desventaja, normalmente se necesitaria de una fusión para pelear contra un Metal, tal y como lo probaron al pelear contra Tungsten, sin embargo la Gem purpura no perdía el ritmo -

Steel: - Sosteniendo su cabeza - Deja de sentir lastima, todo esta... - Tomando su alabarda con firmeza - HECHO ! - Golpeando su cabeza con el pomo, en ese momento nuevamente las lagrimas del ojo derecho se detienen -

Amethyst: -Algo perturbada por la escena que había visto - Demonios hombre si que estas loco...

Steel: Créeme no te sorprenderías si supieras que me llevo a esto - tomando postura de combate, sujetando su alabarda y su cadena - Pero si tienes alguna duda sobre mi es algo que te llevaras a tu gema y a tu muerte ! - Impulsándose hacia la Gem con un salto -

Amethyst : - Con sus dos látigos en mano lanzando continuas ondas de energía destructiva hacia el Metal, las cuales no alcanzan al objetivo -

Steel: Te lo eh dicho ! - Llegando frente a la Gem golpeando su mentón con el pomo de la alabarda - Es inútil, ahora nuevamente puedo eludir todos tus ataques ! - lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de la Gem - los recuerdos del hijo de Rose han sido de mucha utilidad, no tienes como sorprenderme ya !

Amethyst: - Solo con gruñidos y quejidos, ahora se lanza con un ataque giratorio -

Steel: - Desviando el ataque giratorio de la Gem con su alabarda, haciendo que saliera disparada al aire y atrapándola con la cadena de esta -

Amethyst: -En el aire atrapada por la cadena la cual es jalada por Steel, esta aprovecha dicho tirón propinando un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro del Metal el cual logra impactar de lleno haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás, seguido por otro ataque giratorio impactando en el estomago mandándolo a volar, saliendo ella también disparada ya que aun estaba sujeta por la cadena .

Steel: - Reincorporandose en pleno impacto tomando la cabeza de la Gem y azotandola en el suelo, quedando sobre ella para evitar que se moviera -

\- Con Amethyst sujeta firmemente por las piernas de Steel, este comienza a dar fuertes golpes a la cabeza de la Gem, los cuales causan que poco a poco esta vaya perdiendo la conciencia -

Amethyst: *Pensando* Que molestia, Pearl va a regañarme otra vez seguramente por esto - mientras sentía cada fuerte golpe del Metal - Aun quiero saber que es lo que podría hacer llorar a este tipo, pero no puedo vencerlo y quería llegar a casa a comer algo de porquería - con uno de los golpes, mirando la gran marca que había dejado su cabezazo anterior- como fue que... le di ese golpe ? - Esforzándose por recordar - no fue con mis armas, el dijo algo de que mis armas no lo dañarían, pero no le di ese golpe con mis armas, fue un...

Steel: - Preparando un ultimo golpe el cual esta vez iría hacia la gema de Amethyst - Ya estas perdida, pero al menos agradéceme por ahorrarte el sufrimiento de la vida que de seguro tu raza planeaba para ti ! - Lanzando el ultimo golpe -

\- El golpe de Steel impacta, pero no en Amethyst, este impacta en el suelo, Amethyst había desaparecido totalmente a la vista del Metal, y sin previo aviso un gran y musculoso brazo purpura impacta en la garganta del metal enviándolo a volar -

Amethyst: Eso si estuvo cerca, pero cuando me di cuenta en como pelear mejor contigo, me sentí mas tranquila para cambiar de forma - Flexionando sus brazos -

\- Steel solo quedo mirando la nueva e irracional forma de Amethyst, con bastante mas pelo incluso en su pecho, un ajustado traje, una cara mas abultada y una mascara. Tal como había dicho Amethyst, había cambiado de forma, lo había hecho para evadir ese ultimo golpe y ahora para acabar con la pelea, se había convertido en la luchadora Purple Puma -

Steel: -Sujetando su cuello por el impacto del golpe, este se reincorpora y vuelve a impulsarse con un salto hacia Amethyst esta ves apuntando a su gema con su alabarda -

Amethyst: - Sujetando la Alabarda del Metal con sus ahora enormes manos parandolo en seco en el aire, levantándolo con su alabarda y en su rostro una dando una sonrisa de confianza y desafió -

\- La Gem en su forma de luchadora con el uso de toda su fuerza azota a Steel en el suelo con su propia alabarda, provocando que este la soltara por el impacto y despues el arma desaparece. La Gem sin detener su ataque usa sus poderes de cambio de forma alargando su brazo y luego atrallendolo hacia ella aprisionandolo en un abrazo para aplastarlo -

Steel: - Luchando por liberarse de los brazos de la Gem pero sin mucho éxito, este teniendo frente a el el rostro de Amethyst ataca con un cabezazo -

Amethyst: - Respondiendo al cabezazo de igual manera ambas cabezas impactando con fuerza -

\- Ambos mantuvieron los cabezazos continuamente sin ceder ante la fuerza del otro, a medida que Steel aun intentaba liberarse y Amethyst no lo permitía, pero aun asi la pelea ya se había decidido, en un ultimo cabezazo Amethyst suelta a Steel, rápidamente tomándolo por su cabeza despues del impacto y dando un fuerte golpe al mentón, junto donde estaba su fragmento de acero, seguido de un fuerte golpe en un costado de la cabeza con su codo y rematandolo con otro gancho mas en el mentón nuevamente, aun asi el fragmento del soldado no se había dañado, pero si cambio algo dentro del Metal.

Amethyst: - Ya sabiendo que la pelea había terminado, nuevamente mientras Steel cae al suelo puede ver nuevamente sus ojos, pero esta vez llorando no por uno sino por ambos ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Steel: -Totalmente inmóvil- Esa forma... la usabas para jugar con humanos, ninguno de nosotros le tomo importancia... que error...

\- Steel tan pronto acabo de hablar en el suelo se desvaneció en un "Poof" y Amethyst volvió a su forma normal caminando hacia el Fragmento de Steel y tomándolo -

Amethyst: - La Gem purpura sabia que era lo mejor, romper el fragmento para que no volviera a regenerarse, sin embargo no quería hacerlo, al menos no hasta saber el porque de su llanto, una decisión muy impropia de ella y que de seguro la regañarían por eso, pero casi nunca le importaban los regaños de quien fuera, asi que esta solo se guarda el Fragmento de Steel en su gema y se deja caer en el suelo agotada pero feliz, había sido capas de vencer a uno de los Metals ella por si misma-

"Amethyst triunfa sobre el inestable soldado con sus propia fuerza, ahora solo queda la batalla del grupo conformado por los 3 jóvenes en la cueva de hielo, en ese lugar las palabras detrás de una mascara ofrecen una explicación sobre el conflicto, creerán los jóvenes aliados de las Gems las palabras del Metal ? En el proximo capitulo: Confesiones de una mascara Parte 1

 **Bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	24. Cap 23:Confesiones de una máscara parte1

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 23: Confesiones de una mascara Parte uno

\- Ahora solo quedaba el grupo de Steven el cual había ido a la cueva de hielo, en los personal tanto Leonard como Connie no pensaban que hubiera sido la mejor idea que ellos 3 fueran solos a ese lugar, pero la cueva era tan inestable y frágil que difícilmente podría haber una batalla hay a menos que se toparan con Platinum -

Steven: - Vistiendo su chaleco y pantalones, también extrañamente usando sandalias - Es muy difícil caminar por aquí, el hielo es resbaloso.

Leonard: - Con su vestimenta de siempre y su gunblade- De seguro es porque estas usando sandalias, no pensaste que aqui hace frio ?

Connie: Es verdad Steven, son muy escasas las veces en las que no usas tus sandalias - También vestida para la helada ocasión y cargando la espada de rose -

Leonard: Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - Mirando hacia todos lados -

Steven: Que quieres decir ?

Leonard: No creen en serio que es extraño que justamente ocurrieran dos incidentes a investigar al mismo tiempo ?

Connie: Dices que puede ser una trampa ? - Mirando preocupado a su joven adulto amigo -

Leonard: Es posible, no hay que descuidarnos, además este lugar me pone los pelos de punta literalmente

Steven: - Riendo un poco habiendo entendido la broma - Ese fue realmente bueno Leo

Connie: Oh esperen ! - Caminando de regreso al portal - Tengo una idea ! - Desde el portal poniendo la punta del filo de la espada en el suelo formando un rastro regresando con sus dos amigos - Asi sera mas facil volver.

Steven: - Con su mirada de estrellas y una sonrisa -

Leonard: - Levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación también sonriendo -

\- Ya después de un tiempo caminando sin perderse gracias al rastro de Connie, los 3 jóvenes llegan a un enorme pasillo en donde podían moverse con mas libertad, en ese pasillo seria fácil incluso mover la Gunblade y la espada de Rose -

Leonard: al fin un lugar más abierto, pensé que nunca se acabarian esos lugares tan estrechos, no tengo un cuerpo tan pequeño como para pasar por cada lugar - abrazándose a si mismo por el frio -

Connie: Pero aun no encontramos nada, ni siquiera sabemos que o a quién estamos buscando.

?: Yo puedo responder a eso !

\- La voz alertó a los 3 jóvenes y a ver de quien se trataba todos se pusieron en guardia con sus armas, se trataba de Silver -

Silver: Es como dijiste hace poco Leonard - Acomodando su mascara - No fue coincidencia que se dividieran en 3 equipos, y aun mas no es coincidencia que yo este aquí ahora.

Leonard: - Mirando a Steven y a Connie poniéndose frente a ellos en caso de que el Metal atacara- Que quieres decir ?

Silver: Vengo a pedirles, a ustedes 3 precisamente...- con una pequeña pausa - Que se rindan.

Steven: Que !? - Sus dos amigos respondiendo de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo -

Silver: - Dirigiéndose a Steven - Hijo de Rose... No, Steven Quartz Universe, aun si tu posees la gema de aquella entidad, no tienes porque pagar por sus pecados - Ahora a Connie - Pequeña humana, aunque comprendo el sentimiento que puedas tener hacia tu amigo y quieras ayudarlo, no vale el que arriesgues tu vida por un conflicto que lleva miles de años, incluso mas que la guerra de las gemas aqui en la tierra - Y por último a Leonard - Y tu Leonard G. Wave, eres mas importante de lo que crees aunque no lo sepas aun.

Leonard: Quien eres realmente ? - Con sus ojos temerosos y molestos a la vez -

Silver: La pregunta correcta es... - Apuntando a Leonard con su dedo - Quien eres tu realmente ?

Steven: Mi madre era una buena persona, ella no hubiera hecho mal a nadie ! - Con sus ojos algo húmedos -

Silver: Es porque tus compañeras y tu padre te hablan de ella ? sin embargo ellas no saben de su pasado del todo, ella y los otros diamantes - Apretando sus puños, queriendo contenerse - llevaron a nuestra raza al borde de la extinción !

\- Steven seco sus ojos con su brazo, mientras Leonard y Connie aún apuntaban sus armas al Metal, solo estaba de brazos cruzados frente a ellos -

Silver: Esto ocurrió mucho antes de la guerra de las gemas por el planeta tierra, han pasado poco más de 30.000 años...

Ubicación: Flashback narrado por Silver.

\- El lugar al cual los Metals llamaban su planeta hogar, no era del todo diferente de la tierra, Claro que era un tanto mas pequeño, mas bien del tamaño de Mercurio, contaba con avances tecnológicos bien desarrollados la única especie del planeta eran los Metales que se clasificaban en distintos tipos, desde soldados reemplazables, científicos, guerreros o incluso artísticos, la clase de metal de Silver por otro lado estaba clasificada para cumplir la función de mediadores en situaciones pacíficas y dirigir a las fuerzas en conflictos bélicos, ya que estos eran dotados con un equilibrio entre sus capacidades físicas y mentales -

Silver: - Entrando a una gran sala, en la cual había un gran numero de monitores manejados por 6 metales idénticos a Chrome, su vestimenta en aquellos tiempos era la misma, excepto que no tenia el rombo dorado y tampoco su mascara, dejando ver dos ojos plateados como su fragmento - Espero que sea importante, interrumpir el entrenamiento de los Steels por esto y debo regresar pronto

?: Saludos señor Silver - Con una reverencia derecha - Soy Chrome N° 359, asignado para informar de la situación actual, hemos recibido una transmisión desde una nave la cual hemos detectado se acerca al planeta.

Silver: Bien N° 359, se ha identificado la especie a bordo de la nave ? - Tomando asiento en una silla central en el salón -

C. N° 359: Se hacen llamar "Gemas ", o al menos eso es lo que deja claro en la transmisión.

Silver: Ponla en la pantalla, quiero escucharla por mi mismo.

C. N°359: A la orden ! - El Chrome N° 359 en una consola de mano teclea algunos botones, los Chrome de aquella epoca no tenian los artefactos en sus manos y pies que poseía el Chrome actual -

\- Al mostrarse en pantalla se ve en un trono central a una gran figura femenina de cabello rosa ondulado, un blanco y largo vestido y en su estómago una gema rosa -

Rose: Saludos Metales, mi nombre es Rose Quartz - con una cálida y simpática voz en conjunto con hermosas proporciones y ojos que desbordaban ternura- -

Silver: Saludos, Soy Silver, N° de serie 10, Capitán de la primera armada bajo las órdenes directas de nuestro emperador, líder de IRIDIUM nuestro planeta - Finalizando su larga presentación - el protocolo adecuado exige que pregunte tus intenciones.

Rose: Vengo aquí como amiga y como una de las líderes de mi planeta, te aseguro que las intenciones de mi pueblo no son hostiles.

Silver: - En esos momentos el Metal no sabia las consecuencias que traería el dejar aterrizar a la gema, básicamente podian hacer explotar la nave solo con la orden del capitán, sin embargo este cree en las palabras de la gran mujer rosa - Esta bien, tienes permiso para aterrizar - Ahora hablando a uno de los Chromes - N°359, envía coordenadas para el aterrizaje de esa nave, iré a recibirlas personalmente - Saliendo de la habitación -

\- La nave de las gemas aterriza en un enorme pero vacío hangar, parecía que estuviera hecho para las naves que venían de fuera del planeta, mientras que Silver caminaba por los pasillos, pasando por el campo de entrenamiento con 100 soldados Steels lanzando golpes descendentes al aire con sus alabardas -

Silver: - Deteniéndose mirando por un momento el entrenamiento - Tu ! - Apuntando a uno de los soldados - ven aquí, dame tu numero de serie.

?: - Frente a su superior derecho, nervioso y dando un saludo militar - Señor, Steel N° de serie 469 !

Silver: - Quedando en silencio poniendo nervioso a Aquel Steel así como al resto de los soldados - Tienes una buena capacidad de ataque, puedo verlo es tus movimientos al usar tu arma, me asegurare de recordar tu número de serie - retomando su camino -

S. N°469: - Solo observando irse a quien sabía era alguien de mucha importancia, normalmente todos los Silvers tenían lugares de importancia, y que uno lo alabara de esa manera era motivo de felicidad, después retomando su lugar en el entrenamiento -

\- Al llegar al hangar, este ve la nave de las gemas abrirse, saliendo de la Nave Rose Quartz, la misma gema que se había presentado en la transmisión, al parecer nadie mas bajaba de la nave -

Rose: - Viendo a Silver acercarse - Saludos Silver.

Silver: Saludo Rose Quartz, no bajara nadie mas de la nave ? - mirando a la misma -

Rose: Mis amigas en mi nave tienen órdenes de las otras líderes de nuestro planeta de cuidar la nave, realizar viajes espaciales aún es algo difícil.

Silver: Entiendo - Caminando fuera del hangar - Ven conmigo mientras me explicas tu proposito aqui.

Rose: - Siguiendo al Metal - pues ya con la capacidad de viajes espaciales, quería conocer otros mundos, mis compañeras me hablaron de que este lugar podía ser un gran beneficio si mantenemos una buena relación - caminando junto al Metal pasando por las áreas de entrenamiento, observando un gran número de Metales blandir sus armas en sincronía - Lo siento pero... son una raza conflictiva ?

Silver: - Extrañado por la pregunta - Solo si alguien inicia algún conflicto contra nosotros - Mirando el entrenamiento y caminando frente a la Gema - aunque no es constante, hay otras razas que intentan mantener alguna relación con nosotras, pero estas llegan a temernos e intentan quitarnos lo nuestro, cuando no es posible una solucion diplomatica entonces estallan los conflictos armados, sin embargo nunca en la historia ah sido necesario enviar un ejército completo a una guerra.

Rose: Tu... - algo incomoda- ustedes son clasificados para un propósito ?

Silver: Cada tipo de metal en el planeta es clasificado para algo, desde soldados, a guerreros, científicos, entre otros - mirando a Rose ahora - pero nuestro señor nos da la libertad de elegir el camino que queremos, desde nuestra creación se nos enseña lo que debemos saber según nuestra clasificación, pero no estamos exentos de aprender por nuestra cuenta y buscar algo diferente y tener sueños y aspiraciones, aunque eso juegue en contra para algunos.

\- Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron sonreír a Rose, a sus ojos esta era una raza mas libre que las gemas. Ahora la Gran gema rosa quería con gran ansia conocer al líder de aquel planeta de nombre IRIDIUM -

Ubicación: Cueva de hielo, Flashback Interrumpido.

Silver: Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Rose Quartz - Mirando a Steven a través de su mascara - Con tu madre. En aquel momento no dudaba ni un solo segundo en presentarla con nuestro emperador.

Leonard: Te importaría decirnos su nombre ? - Ya el así como los dos jóvenes habían ya bajado su guardia después de un tiempo escuchando la historia -

Silver: es Gold... - con un momento de silencio - Es el nombre de nuestro tanto antiguo como actual líder, el emperador de los metales, Lord Gold.

"Silver cuenta a los 3 jóvenes sobre los primeros milenios de una relación con las gemas, desde intercambio de conocimientos hasta incluso intercambio de sentimientos profundos, sin embargo el Metal enmascarado sabia bien que las otras diamantes no eran como Rose Quartz, sin embargo algo impide a Silver exponer por completo su historia. En el proximo capitulo: Confesiones de una mascara parte 2"

 **Bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	25. Cap 24:Confesiones de una mascara Parte2

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 24: Confesiones de una mascara parte 2

Ubicacion: Cueva de hielo.

Connie: Y cuando ocurrió lo que los ah llevado a todo esto ? - preguntando al Metal -

Silver: No fue algo inmediato, paso mucho tiempo antes de...

Ubicacion: Flashback relatado por Silver.

\- Silver había llevado a la gema ante su lider, llegando a una gran sala, la cual el techo parecía ser el cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas, cristales grande y puntiagudos adornando el salon y un trono de cristal en el cual estaba sentado el emperador Gold -

Silver: - Inclinandose ante su señor con la cabeza baja - Saludos Lord Gold

Gold: - Sentado en su trono, reposando su cabeza en una de sus manos, su atuendo era extravagante pero no parecía incomodo, Tenia una gran capa, amarilla por el lado interior y negra por el exterior con un cuello negro por ambos lados, un traje entero color negro el cual solo dejaba expuesto sus brazos y su fragmento de oro en el centro de su pecho con forma de rombo, con botas amarillo oro al igual que dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, su piel era silimar a la de Silver, tan solo era palida, pero con un pequeño toque de amarillo en esta, ojos que no mostraban crueldad o autoritarismo, pero tampoco mostraban compasión -

\- Silver no obtuvo respuesta de su señor, al menos no de inmediato, había perdido su mirada en esa nueva especie que tenia frente a el -

Gold: Informa Silver - Su voz tenia el tono de autoridad a la vez que también de cortesía -

Silver: - Poniéndose de pie - Señor ella es Rose Quartz - Señalando a la alta gema - nos ah dicho que sus intenciones asi como las de su especie no son hostiles, desean una relación pacifica con nuestra raza.

Rose: - Solo asintiendo con la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo -

Gold: - Entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a la gema directo a los ojos - Si, Dice la verdad, pero antes tanto yo como mis 3 jueces, especialmente yo, debemos conocer personalmente a las otras 3 regentes de tu planeta.

Rose: -Retrocediendo unos pasos, no por temor, si no por algo de inseguridad ante la petición, ya que ella no había mencionado nada sobre las otras regentes -

Gold: Tranquilízate, no es algo que haya visto a través de ti, mas bien es algo que vi a través de Silver - Poniéndose de pie caminando hacia su súbdito - Como emperador, tengo un acceso ilimitado a todo en este mundo incluyendo los conocimientos de mi gente -sujetando con delicadeza la cabeza de Silver - Estas de acuerdo Rose Quartz?

Rose: - Dedicándole una sonrisa como afirmación al emperador de IRIDIUM -

\- Los años pasaron despues de eso, Las Diamonds y Rose Quartz ya habían conocido al emperador Gold asi como a sus 3 jueces conocidos como Mithryl, Oricharcum y Adamantite, Muchas gemas habían llegado a IRIDIUM despues de los primeros dos milenios de una relación pacifica entre ambas razas, incluso Silver tenia ciertos momentos de poco razonamiento e intentos de interacción no oficiales cuando debía hacer encargos junto a una gema que servia a las Diamonds, era delgada, de piel pálida y con una Perla en la frente -

Flashback interrumpido.

Steven: Entonces te gustaba una gema como Pearl ? - con una ceja levantada a modo de duda-

Silver: No somos ajenos a las emociones Steven Quartz Universe, y esa Pearl era realmente... de hecho era idéntica a tu compañera de muchas formas e incluso a veces era molesta -retomando el rumbo de la historia- claro que no esperamos que todo fuera perfecto, pero cuando...

Continuando Flashback.

\- Ya habían pasado 10 mil años desde las relaciones de ambos planetas, las Diamonds siempre mantenían una actitud de seriedad a excepción de Rose Quartz quien despues de tanto tiempo conociendo a esa especie, siempre se divertía de alguna manera, Silver conocía solo algunos pequeños detalles de las Diamonds, estas rara vez interactuaban con alguien que no fuera el emperador Gold o alguno de los 3 jueces. Lo único que sabia de ellas es que Yellow usaba una espada larga y delgada como arma, Blue tenia un cabello abultado y su gema se encontraba en su cabeza, y Withe era parecida a las Pearl e incluso su arma era una lanza, al final de la mandataria que mas sabia era de Rose -

Silver: - Entrando nuevamente a la sala del trono de Gold - Me mando a llamar mi señor ? - De rodillas con la cabeza baja -

Gold: Si Silver, te mande a llamar, necesito que elijas 4 metales de distinta categoría, iremos a un planeta a terminar algunos conflictos.

Silver: - Con gran sorpresa - Mi señor lo lamento tal vez no escuche bien, acaba de decir "Iremos" incluyéndose ?

Gold: No Silver, yo iré a ese planeta también.

Silver: Oh en...entendido - Silver no cuestionaría las decisiones de su emperador, aunque no lo tomaba como una buena idea, el habría preferido que se quedara en IRIDIUM - Bien reuniré el numero de metales cada uno de clase distinta.

\- Sirver había reunido un total de hasta ahora 3 metales, un Steel, un Chrome y un Bismuth, estos últimos eran hechos tanto para el combate como para el entretenimiento, por lo que eran dotados con una mentalidad inicial abierta y artística que podía superar obstáculos solo con imaginación, reunidos en un hangar de salida esperando por Lord Gold -

Silver: Bien Por el momento solo me falta uno, pero ya tengo en mente que clase puede ser, por el momento preséntense, Nombre y N° de serie.

Steel: Steel N° de serie 469 - con un saludo militar -

Chrome: Chrome, N° de serie 399 - Solo con una reverencia -

Bismuth: Bismuth, N° de serie 83 - Con una elegante y dramática reverencia -

Silver: Bien, para quienes no me conocen, soy Silver N° de serie 10, no tengo los detalles de la misión mas que iremos a un planeta que ah causado conflictos - Caminando de un lado a otro, cuando ve llegar una figura azulada por la puerta principal - bien ya llego otro.

\- El metal que había llegado en cuestión era enorme y de contextura musculosa, su clase era especialmente hecha para la batalla, especialmente en las cuales se quería dejar una victoria segura y aplastante sobre el enemigo, esta clase era... -

Silver: Es bueno verte Platinum.

Platinum: Recibí el mensaje de Gold apenas llegue de regreso al planeta, que demonios quieres !?

Silver: Iremos a un planeta hostil, esperaba que quisieras venir, si no me equivoco entonces podrías presentarte.

Platinum: - Quejándose entre dientes - Platinum, N° de serie 139 - evitando mirar a los otros metales presentes -

\- Todo fue en ese momento interrumpido por una voz inconfundible -

Gold: Bien, todos nos hemos reunidos, abordaremos una de las naves asignadas a mi - Trayendo tras de el un enorme y duro contenedor -

Chrome: - Mirando el contenedor, observando lo que parecía ser un nombre - Si me permite mi señor, podría decirnos que es esto de "Tungsten N° 1 " ?

Gold: - Mirando fijamente al Chrome provocando algo de temor en este - Solo un pequeño proyecto en el que eh invertido mi tiempo y energía.

\- Asi todos los Metales presentes incluyendo a Gold subieron a una gran nave ovalada, esta al despegar sale en no mas de un minuto del planeta y su viaje tomaría tan solo dos horas, ninguno de los metales a bordo de la nave había intercambiado palabras, no lo necesitaban entre ellos y mucho menos con su rey, pero... -

Silver: - De rodillas ante Gold - Por cierto mi señor, podría compartir con nosotros el que puede ser tan importante como para que usted venga personalmente ?

Gold: Rose y el resto de las Diamonds me pidieron el ir al planeta al cual nos dirigimos para la contención de un grupo de gemas rebeldes a la unión de nuestras dos razas.

-La nave aterriza al planeta hostil despues de su relativamente corto viaje espacial, el emperador de IRIDIUM, el feroz guerrero, el artista, el capitán, el soldado, el científico y lo que fuera que estaba dentro del enorme contenedor bajan de la nave observando un enorme edificio a la distancia que según su información proporcionada por una de las Diamonds era la base enemiga y a su alrededor unos pequeños puestos de observación-

Gold: Chrome N°399 ! -dirigiéndose con autoridad a su subordinado-

Chrome: Señor ! -con voz firme aunque temerosa-

Gold: Trae el cañón, las cargas y el tablero...

Chrome: -Temiendo por sus palabras- Con todo respeto señor, las cargas de fósforo blanco tienen un 95% de posibilidad de no dejar sobrevivientes, realmente quiere hacerlo ?

-No hubo respuesta del emperador, por lo que el metal científico solo acato la orden, el resto sabia para lo que estaba hay, Platinum, Bismuth y Steel habían ido en caso de que hubiera sobrevivientes poderosos, Silver como segundo al mando y Chrome para el manejo de las armas-

Gold: Preparado...

-Mientras el Metal científico tenia un pequeño tablero digital en sus manos, el Metal soldado por otro lado cargaba los detonantes, y estos ya estaban listos para disparar-

Chrome: A su orden señor... -con un rostro de arrepentimiento, pero nunca con ideas de desobediencia-

-Gold simplemente alzo su brazo dando la señal para disparar, las cargas de fósforo blanco eran lanzadas a pocos metros de la gran edificación creando poderosas y fulminantes explosiones quemando rápidamente a quienes eran alcanzador por la explosiones hasta el todo el lugar se vio envuelto en ardientes cenizas, despues de que estas se disiparon un poco, el grupo de 7 metales bajaron a aquella base enemiga encontrando una gema superviviente pero que pronto moriría-

Gema agonizante: -Observando a un solo ojo a los 7 metales y con una sola pregunta- Por...porque ?

Gold: Ustedes provocaron esto.

Gema agonizante: Eramos una... misión de ayuda... -perdiendo la consciencia y desapareciendo dejando solo diminutos fragmentos de su gema-

-Las palabras de la gema ya muerta dejaron sin habla a los metales y solo fue hasta unos momentos que Steel escucha caer unos escombros, en ir a investigar la causa del derrumbe ve lo que lo había traumatizado tanto hasta la locura-

Steel: -Cayendo de rodillas rompiendo en un silencioso llanto- Lord...Lord Gold !

-Todos los metales presentes se acercaron al lugar, la imagen toco lo mas profundo de los 7 metales, un numero de al menos 2000 cuerpos totalmente carbonizados al punto de que saber la especie de estos era totalmente imposible, pero no quitaba el hecho de que todos esos eran cadáveres de seres inocentes-

Chrome: Eso son... -retrocediendo unos pasos- Civiles ?

-Todos sintieron un poderoso sentimiento de arrepentimiento, confusión y angustia, pero Steel llego a tal punto que comenzó a gritar totalmente desesperado-

Silver: MANTÉN LA COMPOSTURA ! -haciendo callar al soldado- Eres un soldado siguiendo ordenes en tiempos de guerra -sin importarle ocultar también las lagrimas que el derramaba-

Steel: Como podremos vivir despues de haber hecho algo asi !? -Sin recibir una respuesta satisfactoria-

Chrome: *Pensando* Esto no tiene sentido... estos son civiles pero las Diamonds...* -entonces ya se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido dando alerta a todos- ES UNA TRAMPA !

-Después de la advertencia del metal científico este fue el primero en caer siendo atravesado por un rayo de energía obligandolo a abandonar su forma física, todos los Metals se encontraban rodeados y ante los ojos del emperador Gold una figura de un vestido blanco y largos cabellos rosados se hicieron presentes siendo inconfundibles, la mandataria color rosa empuñaba una enorme espada y su inconfundible escudo-

Gold: Debo suponer que contigo aquí, las Diamonds están asaltando a mis 3 jueces ? han condenado a toda una especie y sacrificado a docenas de las suyas solo para que tu tuvieran un motivo para venir -sin perder su compostura y su tono de frialdad-

Rose: Ellas hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y yo estoy aquí por mis gemas caídas a manos tuyas -apuntando con su espada al metal dorado- ni siquiera te molestaste en una solución pacifica, solo masacraste a todos los presentes !

Gold: -Perdiendo su tono de voz sereno- Porque confié en ti y tus hermanas ! -apuntando acusando con su dedo- Son tan culpables como nosotros, nos han traicionado, milenios de confianza se han derrumbado solo por sus ambiciones !

Rose: Y tu eres el mas adecuado para hablar de ambiciones !? -Después de esas palabras las gemas de Rose se abalanzaron sobre los metales-

Gold: Pero no eh cumplido mis ambiciones en base a traición o conquistas bélicas, las movidas militares suprimen a quienes comienzan los conflictos con nosotros -son moverse de su lugar mientras sus 4 guerreros restantes combatían incansables contra las gemas, claro Gold aun mantenía el recipiente en el que se encontraba el entonces inactivo Tungsten- Y debes conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que no perdono la traición ! -Expulsando un poderoso rayo de pura energía destructiva de la punta de sus dos primeros dedos el cual es bloqueado por el escudo de la gran y rosada gema, pero esta es arrastrada unos metros por el impacto del rayo de energía-

Rose: Entonces vete ahora ! -Rechazando el ataque de Gold- Si aprecias lo que has creado entonces vuelve a tu planeta antes de que sea tarde !

Flashback interrumpido.

Silver: Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó, cunado Rose dijo eso rápidamente Lord Gold nos llevo a la nave, recibimos transmisiones de ayuda de otros 3 planetas a los cuales habían ido los 3 jueces diciendo que eran derrotados por las Diamonds en las transmisiones, no volvimos a saber de ellos y cuando volvimos a IRIDIUM nosotros... -Distrayéndose por un sonido-

\- Silver detuvo la historia que contaba a los jóvenes por el sonido de un portal habiendo sido activado, alguien mas de las Gems había llegado a la cueva -

"Silver detiene la historia por la activación del portal, pero la razón de porque el deseo de venganza es clara, la traición que ah generado un rencos de milenios ahora ah cobrado frutos, con las gemas de vuelta en el templo, Amethyst ah de tener tal vez la peor idea de todas, mientras que los Metals ya ah concluido con éxito la llamada "Fase 3". En el próximo capitulo: Ya empatados"

 **Bien hay lo tienen, ya en otros capitulos se apreciara mas sobre el pasado de los Metals contra las gemas, bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	26. Cap 25: ya empatados

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 25: Ya empatados.

Ubicación: Cueva de hielo.

\- Silver había interrumpido su relato debido a la activación del portal -

Silver: Mis disculpas Steven Quartz Universe pero esto tendrá que esperar - sacando una pequeña esfera de su fragmento de metal en su frente - si quieres escuchar el resto entonces esta bien por mi, pero no te prometo que no entremos en combate en nuestro próximo encuentro - soltando la esfera frente a el - Y dale mis saludos a tu Pearl.

\- Silver se ve envuelto en una bola de luz la cual rápidamente desaparece sin dejar rastro, momentos despues Pearl hace su aparición en la cueva viendo a los jóvenes preocupada a pesar de que estaban ilesos -

Pearl: - Corriendo hacia los jóvenes preocupada - Se encuentran bien los 3 !? - examinando el estado físico de los jovenes -

Steven: Si, estamos bien - algo nervioso - Por cierto... Silver te dejo saludos.

Pearl: - Quedando fuera de si al escuchar ese nombre - Se encontraron con Silver !?  
-Volviendo a examinar los cuerpos de los 3 jóvenes - pero están bien, como es posible ? - Separándose de Steven - Acaso ganaron sin recibir un solo rasguño ?

Steven: No es eso, el no quería pelear, solo hablo con nosotros.

Pearl: - Extrañada por las palabras - que es lo que querría hablar con ustedes ?

Steven: Quería que nos rindiéramos, Yo, Leo y Connie, dijo que nosotros no debíamos pagar por algo que las gemas hicieron hace miles de años, mucho antes de la guerra por la tierra.

Pearl: Steven no olvides que el es el enemigo, no deberías creer lo que te dice.

Steven: -Mirando a otro lado - no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, también nos estaba contando la historia de porque quieren destruir a las gemas, fue una historia algo triste y mamá estaba en ella, pero se fue apenas escucho el portal de luz.

Pearl: Bien eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que están sanos y salvos.

\- Con esas ultimas palabras los 4 presentes usan el portal y regresan a la casa, siendo los primeros en llegar -

Ubicación: Isla.

Garnet: - Habiendo llegado a los restos de la batalla, encontrando a Lapis y a Jasper levantándose, esta ultima tomando el cubo de la Bestia Nickel que habían derrotado, dirigiéndose a ambas - Y Amethyst ?

Jasper: Ni idea - Sin mirar a la fusión, solamente lanzando el cubo negro a sus pies, el cual la Cristal Gem recoge -

Lapis: Ocurrieron dos explosiones y nos separamos, nosotros peleamos contra la Bestia Nickel y no sabemos donde esta tu amiga - al menos mirando a la fusión mientras responde -

Garnet: Bien, esperen aquí, encontrare a Amethyst y nos regresare al templo - Lanzando el cubo negro a Lapis - Cuiden de eso mientras tanto.

\- Garnet camino por la vegetación de la isla, la Gem no tarda en encontrar a su compañera la cual mira aliviada al ver que esta en una sola pieza y poniéndose de pie-

Amethyst: Que hay G ? - Habiéndose percatado de la presencia de su amiga -

Garnet: Que fue lo que paso contigo ? - Quedando frente a frente con la Gem de baja estatura-

Amethyst: Luche contra Steel y gane - Poniéndose derecha con una sonrisa en su rostro -

Garnet: Y escapo o regreso a su fragmento ? - acomodando sus lentes -

Amethyst: - Por un segundo no supo que responder, no podía decirle a Garnet que había guardado el fragmento de Steel en su gema solo para hablar con el despues - El escapo, no pude atraparlo ya había recibido mucho daño como para seguirlo - forzando una cara triste para la mentira -

Garnet: - Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la de pequeña estatura - Lo hiciste bien Amethyst, volvamos al templo.

\- La Gem purpura le sonrió y se reunieron con las otras dos gemas que aun seguían en la isla, las cuatro caminaron al portal y llegaron a la casa, reuniéndose con el resto del equipo -

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo.

\- Con todos reunidos, algunos ilesos, algunas levemente magulladas y otras claramente mas golpeadas y molestas -

Peridot: - Siendo la primera en expresarse - Al parecer no hubo bajas y los resultados han sido positivos, esto es ciertamente un gran avance en nuestros intentos de trabajo -dejándose llevar por un tono de voz que dejaba ver la molestia- Cooperativo.

Pearl: Es verdad, tenemos a 3 Bestias Nickel mas en nuestras manos y los componentes de la nave para comenzar a construir los desestabilizadores.

Peridot: Aun asi necesito algunos componentes extra, considero prudente la opción de desmantelar los primitivos objetos de esta casa para sacar lo que sea de utilidad - Acercándose al micro ondas -

Steven: Espera ! - alarmado por lo que ocurriría - tengo una idea mejor que no consiste en destruir todo lo que esta en la casa.

\- Steven lleva asi a su compañera Cristal Gem pálida y delgada y a la técnico verde de Homeworld al granero de los Universe, un lugar lleno de chatarra y enorme maquinaria que de seguro serviría para Peridot, ya que ese lugar pudo proveer la construcción de una nave espacial -

Peridot: - Viendo todo lo que contenía el granero - En efecto estos primitivos artilugios serán de seguro mas útiles que los arcaicos instrumentos de vida cotidiana que tienen en su base.

Steven: Por cierto Chicas, tuvieron que pelear en la nave espacial verdad ? -con una gran curiosidad -

Pearl: Pues... - Mirando a Peridot un momento y desviando la mirada a otro lado algo ruborizada - Si, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero ganamos.

Peridot: Pearl y la fusión llamada Garnet se fusionaron y lucharon contra Bismuth, mientras que yo tuve que arreglármelas contra las bestias que comandaba el Metal - Comenzando a usar su rayo atractor separando todas las piezas grandes de las mas pequeñas -

Steven: - Con su mirada de estrellas - Formaron a Sardonyx !? - Corriendo en círculos riendo realmente emocionado con su mirada de estrellas- Debió verse genial !

Pearl: - Riendo un poco, aunque no quería admitirlo frente al joven Gem y mucho menos frente a la tecnico de Homeworld, al final fue gracias a Peridot que habían logrado derrotar a Bismuth forzándolo a escapar -

Mientras tanto en la casa:

\- Garnet contemplaba las ya 4 Bestias Nickel que tenían, era un gran avance para ella el incluso recordar el hecho de que ese día habían logrado ahuyentar a dos de los Metals y conseguir lo necesario para los desestabilizadores, Mientras Amethyst estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, Lapis y Jasper estaban afuera de la casa, una de pie al lado de la otra, sin intercambiar palabras, tal vez porque no había falta tener que hablar o mas bien no querían hacerlo -

Amethyst: - Saltando del sofá - Bien Garnet estaré en mi habitación, despues de un día de palizas necesito descansar y comer mucho, recibí mucho castigo por hoy - Caminando hacia la puerta cuando es detenida por la voz de la Gem -

Garnet: Amethyst - con un tono frió y serio como siempre el cual puso nerviosa a la Gem purpura - Hoy creo que tu fuiste la que mas destaco en la batalla, bien hecho - Levantando un pulgar -

Amethyst: - Aliviada - Seeee tal vez tengas razón - dedicando una sonrisa a su compañera Gem y entrando a su cuarto -

\- Entrando en lo mas profundo... o mejor dicho en lo mas desordenado de su cuarto, rodeada por pilas y pilas de basura, Amethyst saco en ese lugar el fragmento de acero en forma de estrella, el fragmento de Steel -

Amethyst: *Pensando* Bien, ahora cuanto tiempo te tomara regresar ? ustedes no son como nosotras, ni siquiera se si vas a volver - mirando el fragmento en la palma de su mano- tengo muchas preguntas... y es extraño que yo me preocupe o piense siquiera por cualquier cosa, no usamos esas cosas de las bestias o lo que sean... - En ese momento la Gem recordó la pelea contra la primera Bestia Nickel que enfrentaron, cuando esta regreso a su cubo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y no se había regenerado, y por lo que sabia los Metals energizaban los cubos con sus poderes- Me pregunto si...

\- La Cristal Gem saco su arma, y comenzó a concentrarse de la misma forma en la cual debía hacerlo para fusionarse, pero esta vez concentrando su energía en la palma de su mano, a lo que el fragmento de acero reacciono comenzando a flotar en el aire, y lentamente una figura de luz comenzaba a tomar forma -

Mientras tanto...

Ubicación: Desierto.

\- Una luz multicolor ilumino un cielo de por si ya luminoso por el propio sol, en aquel lugar se encontraban los otros 3 Metals, con muestras de batalla especialmente Platinum lo que claro no era sorpresa, y un cubo oscuro unido a un total de 15 fragmentos de gema -

Chrome: - Formando una pantalla con cuatro de los dedos en sus artefactos - Registro final de Fase 3 exitoso, prueba de campo satisfactoria, ahora se pondrá en practica de campo la Fase 4

\- Después de eso dos esferas de luz aparecieron detrás del Metal científico, revelando a un enmascarado intacto y a un muy mal herido rey del drama -

Chrome: Valla no los esperaba tan pronto - observando mas a Bismuth - y a ti no te esperaba en esas condiciones, donde están tus "Hermosos finales" ahora ? -tan frió como siempre-

Bismuth: - Sin siquiera poder decir una palabra debido a su estado -

Chrome: Te recuperaras -dejando de verlo- son heridas graves pero no mortales, y tu fragmento no esta dañado, te reparare a penas termine las especulaciones de hoy - ahora mirando a Silver- Tu no luchaste, de seguro viste que no tenias la necesidad de luchar, pero que es lo que hiciste entonces Silver ? - con una mirada acusadora - Espero no estés dejándote llevar por tus ridículos sentidos de justicia y honor

Silver: Nada que afecte la misión te lo aseguro - Acomodando su mascara - y que al menos uno o dos de nosotros tenga eso que llamas ridículo es apropiado

Chrome: Con eso me basta - sin mostrar interés - Por cierto Steel fue vencido y obligado a regresar a su fragmento hace dos ciclos de rotación de este planeta, mis implantes no detectan los signos vitales de su forma física, pero parece que este acaba de ser reactivado, aun asi no logro ubicar la localización de sus funciones.

\- Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del Metal cientifico -

"Chrome ya ah calculado una posibilidad de victoria superior al 80% con el uso de la fase 3 y sus objetivos esta vez para la siguiente fase son Steven y Peridot, mientras tanto la pequeña y purpura Cristal Gem tendrá un nuevo secreto que esconder entre la basura de su habitación en tanto una nueva misión es avistada por la Gem fusión. En el próximo capitulo: Deuda de un enemigo"

 **Un Saludo especial al usuario "Junior VB" que me ah comentado casi cada capitulo :D, se agradece la atencion al fin a todos los lectores, bien hay lo tienen asi que gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	27. Cap 26: Deuda de un enemigo

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 26: Deuda de un enemigo.

Ubicación: Desierto

Tungsten: - Poniéndose en marcha -

Chrome: No lo olvides Tungsten, nuestra prioridad es una sola ! -provocando que el Metal encapuchado detuviera su marcha-

Tungsten: De...Jar... Steel ?

Chrome: Aunque irrelevante, eventualmente estará de regreso - sin mirar a los ojos del Metal encapuchado -

Platinum: Y tu si serias prioridad ? - mientras se mantiene de brazos cruzados -

Chrome: Efectivamente, solo yo poseo el conocimiento y los medios para llevar a cabo las distintas fases de la misión para crear el ejercito de nuestro señor Lord Gold - Mirando a Platinum de reojo con superioridad - El que alguno de ustedes use mis Cyber-Implantes Quirurjicos seria igual a darles un cartucho de fósforo blanco, acabara por explotar en sus rostros.

\- Esas palabras molestaron especialmente a Platinum, pero el resto de los Metals a pesar de cierta humillación sabían que el Metal científico estaba en lo cierto, el era el único capacitado mentalmente para llevar a cabo los procesos de las distintas fases y de las consecuencias graves que traería que el regresara a su fragmento -

Chrome: Bien, no es momento de desesperar - Caminando hacia Bismuth quien aun estaba aun en el suelo, los dedos en sus artefactos comenzaron a estirarse hasta medir un metro cada uno tomando a Bismuth con estos -

\- Los dedos comenzaron a soldar a base de energía el brazo de Bismuth, lo cual le causo un fuerte dolor al Metal artístico, el resto de heridas fueron tratadas a base de un escaner energético que regeneraba sus heridas, similar a lo que hizo con Jasper, quedando como nuevo -

Bismuth: - Poniéndose de pie - Habría preferido que no hubieras tardado tanto, eso no es para nada hermoso - Sacudiendo su ropa y su cabello -

Chrome: Como sea, excepto por tu heridas a tu orgullo y estado mental, esta ya todo listo, de momento es recomendable que estés al margen del próximo paso Bismuth - caminando al cubo recogiéndolo - esta vez nos moveremos yo, Tungsten, Silver y Platinum.

Platinum: Dices que por fin ensuciaras un poco tus manos ? o bueno lo que sea que tengas en lugar de manos.

Chrome: Así es - Ahora subiendo su autoritario tono de voz - los objetivos son la Técnico de Homeworl llamada Peridot y Steven Quartz Universe !

Bismuth: Y donde sera todo esto ?

Chrome: Aquí mismo, Atraeremos a las Gems aquí, hay un portal a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, tengo un plan para esto.

\- Los Metals se separaron a esperar instrucciones, cada uno por mero instinto y por el hecho de conocer a Chrome veían venir lo que ocurriría, quedando en la escena solo Silver y Chrome-

Silver: Y para que quieres a Peridot ?

Chrome: Tengo una teoría desde mi encuentro con ella en Kindergarten, si sus miembros son capaces de formar un cañón de buena potencia, entonces puede posea otras utilidades, como contener una gran cantidad de valiosa información sobre el Homeworld y las Diamonds - Formando sus propulsores con sus pies - Silver, las gemas corruptas han puesto alto su actividad de destrucción por nuestra presencia en el planeta, pero aun rondan el globo, encuentra una, la que sea y tráela, eso sera el señuelo, informa a los otros que esto comenzara en 24 horas, tendremos la ventaja del terreno y la sorpresa - Comenzando a alejarse rápidamente con sus propulsores en ignición -

\- Así todos los Metals se separaron, sabiendo sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir para la fase 4 y de paso acabar con las gemas -

Ubicacion: Templo, Habitación de Amethyst.

\- La forma de luz que salia del fragmento de acero paso de ser luz a materializarse en una forma solida, tomando color desde su fragmento, al terminar de formarse ya era el cuerpo del Metal soldado tal y como estaba antes, excepto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo pareciendo agonizante por cansancio, claramente también amarrado por el látigo de Amethyst tan pronto acabo de materializarse -

Steel: Que... es esto !? - Apenas logrando hablar en su condición -

Amethyst: Te ves horrible viejo... bueno mas que lo usual - intentando bromear -

Steel: -Soltando una risa y luego tosiendo - de alguna forma... energizaste mi fragmento, pero esa energía... tan solo fue suficiente para materializare... apenas si tengo la fuerza para hablar... y mucho menos para moverme -ahora mostrando muecas de leve dolor - para que me regresarías mi forma física en todo caso ? - aun con todo lo que podía preguntar, eso fue lo primero en pasar por la mente del Metal -

Amethyst: Quiero saber algunas cosas, especialmente de ti - Tomando asiento frente al Metal recostado en el suelo sobre su rostro -

Steel: -Dudando un momento- Creo que... estoy en cierta deuda... contigo.

Amethyst: - Levantando una ceja a modo de duda-

Steel: Cuando golpeaste mi cabeza... y mi fragmento de metal, lograste componer algo en mi mente - aun con pequeños quejidos de dolor -

Amethyst: Oye hay alguna forma en la que hables mejor ? - algo molesta -

Steel: Tengo un nivel - Entre tos y quejidos - de energía muy bajo, podría aumentarlo... yo mismo en un periodo... de 5 años...

Amethyst: Wowowowooow 5 años !? -Ya exaltada por el comentario- no puedo mantenerte oculto aquí por tanto tiempo !

Steel: O la otra opción... es realizar una ingesta de energía capas de digerir.

Amethyst: Bieeeen... lo único que entendí de lo que dijiste es que necesitas comer, espérame y no te muevas.

Steel: *Pensando* Claro aquí te espero.

\- La Gem purpura salio de su habitación, encontrando en el sofá a Steven comiendo un plato de puré de papa con salsa de carne -

Steven: Oh hola Amethyst - dedicando una sonrisa a su amiga -

Amethyst: Que hay Bro ? - chocando su pulo con el joven- donde esta el resto ?

Steven: Pearl y Peridot están en el granero, Jasper esta afuera lanzando golpes al aire y no se donde estarán Lapis y Garnet.

Amethyst: Como sea, oye me llevare un plato de comida y algo mas del refrigerador, iré a mi cuarto a comer -Tomando puré de patatas entre otras cosas, volviendo nuevamente a su habitación junto al Metal soldado dejando caer la comida frente a el- Bien puedes comer esto.

Steel: Claro... mira como me muevo -Intentando bromear sobre su nula capacidad actual de movimiento-

Amethyst: Aghh que lloron... -Tomando la cabeza del Metal soldado sujetándolo por su cabello, y poniendo el plato de comida debajo de su rostro dejándolo caer, a lo que el Metal comienza a alimentarse-

Steel: -Logrando sentir una ligera recuperación por los alimentos- No recuerdo haber consumido antes algo como esto, solamente cosas que no necesitaban una previa preparación, como hierbas y frutos o espirituosas y estimulantes bebidas - Ahora logrando sentarse mas cómodo despues de comer la variedad de cosas que Amethyst le había traído- Bien, ahora que es lo que quieres saber ?

Amethyst: Pues tengo unas... -Pensando con un dedo en su mentón- Pues quiero saber dos cosas por ahora, El porque estabas llorando mientras luchábamos y porque dices que me debes una.

Steel: Bien, puedo responder a tus dos preguntas de una sola vez -ahora con mas seriedad- Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que la guerra aquí en la tierra estallara o tu nacieras, yo... o mas bien nosotros, hicimos algo muy malo, nos tendieron una trampa y acabamos matando a miles de inocentes, lamentablemente nos enteramos muy tarde de que eran inocentes -Con sus ojos un tanto húmedos- Mi señor y mis otros superiores lograron mantener su compostura a pesar de la culpa, pero yo no - Ahora rompiendo en llanto- Yo enloquecí por lo que habíamos hecho, mi mente quedo hecha pedazos entre el cumplimiento de mi deber y mis emociones ! -Con su rostro nuevamente pegado al piso-

Amethyst: -Solo logrando sentir una gran pena por el Metal soldado-

Steel: Soy un soldado, Pero Lord Gold nos dio la capacidad de sentir mas haya de nuestro deber y no se el porque despues de tantos milenios de vida ! -Ahora calmando su tono de voz- Pero tu me reparaste.

Amethyst: Que yo que !? -Sorprendida ante la afirmación del Metal-

Steel: Los últimos 3 golpes que me diste, en mi cabeza y en mi fragmento de metal, no entiendo el como, pero lograron poner mi mente en una sola pieza otra vez, como si esos golpes fueran algo que había merecido por tanto tiempo o solamente los golpes por si solos lograron hacerme algo -Ahora sentado y mirando al piso-

Amethyst: Bieeeeen solo entiendo que patear tu trasero te ayudo, de alguna forma ... -Rascando su nuca- me alegra escuchar eso.

-El momento de simpatía entre aquellos que hace pocos días intentaban matarse mutuamente era realmente espontaneo, ninguno de los dos fingía los risas contenidas que dejaban salir, momento que se ve interrumpido por los Gritos de la delgada Cristal Gem llamando a su compañera purpura-

Amethyst: Es Pearl ! - Tomando pilas y pilas de basura- no puedo dejar que te encuentren o estaré en problemas, espérame aquí y no hagas ruido -dejando caer la basura sobre Steel y corriendo en dirección a al voz de Pearl- Que hay P ?

Pearl: Garnet dice que tenemos una misión, aun hay que buscar y contener a las gemas corruptas con o sin los Metals en el planeta, vamos.

Amethyst: Meehhh -Caminando detrás de su compañera hurgando su nariz con uno de sus meñiques-

-Saliendo del templo llegando a la casa, se encontraban Garnet y Jasper, Steven estaba saliendo ya de la casa con Leon-

Pearl: A donde va Steven ahora ?

Garnet: Le pedí que fuera a buscar a Leo y a Connie si es que no esta ocupada, los 3 trabajan bien juntos.

Amethyst: Y que hay de Lapis y la Nerd Verde ?

Garnet: Lapis vendrá aquí en breve junto con Steven, mientras que Pearl volverá al granero a trabajar con Peridot en los desestabilizadores, al parecer están casi listos y los traerán tan pronto terminen.

\- Así las Gems presentes esperaron a que el joven híbrido llegara con sus dos amigos -

"Ya el grupo que se dirige a la mision esta listo, sin Peridot y Pearl el equipo de las gemas llega a un incandescente desierto, la figura de una poderosa y nueva bestia alada decora el cielo moviendo la arena con el batir de sus alas, la aparición de los Metals pone en peligro al joven Universe extrayendo de el una poderosa adquisición. En el próximo capitulo: Fase 3 y 4"

 **bien hay lo tienen asi que gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, ah y si las ganas son mas fuertes que yo en una de esas actualizo hasta mi pelea favorita en un solo dia XD, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	28. Cap 27: Fase 3 y 4

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 _ **METALBOMB ! Porque puedo, 5 capítulos al hilo XD,**_ ** _disfrútenlo_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 27: Fase 3 y 4.

Ubicación: Beach City, Almacenes.

-Mientras que Amethyst charlaba y sin saberlo también formaba una pequeña simpatía con Steel, Leonard ayudaba a Greg a abrir el auto lavado mientras que Steven iba de camino, era mas me medio día ya-

Greg: Gracias por la ayuda Leo, me quede dormido y toma tiempo preparar todo.

Leonard: Sin problemas Mr. Universe, no tengo encargos para hoy en otro lado, supongo que sera un día tranquilo -Llevando unas cajas al interior del auto lavado-

Greg: Por cierto como están las cosas con las Gems y Steven ? - tomando asiendo en una silla de playa -

Leonard: - Dejando salir un gran suspiro- tal vez termine por quedarme calvo con todo lo que ocurre -sentándose en el suelo- No se como el chico puede lidiar con cosas mágicas a diario y también están esas gemas de Homeworld.

Greg: Si... Steven me contó de que esas gemas que habían venido a la tierra ahora están en el templo -rascando su nuca con rostro preocupado-

Leonard: Por eso a estado evitando ir ?

Greg: Pues ... -dudando por una respuesta honesta- La verdad es que si, un poco, ya paso bastante estrés sin tener que conocer a gemas nuevas y que ademas no son del todo buenas.

\- Ya los dos hombres habían terminado de abrir el auto lavado, a medida que pasaba la gente esta saludaba al hombre mayor y al joven adulto, el ultimo ya se había hecho una cierta fama en la ciudad por hace pequeños trabajos a precios razonables y al menos una ves al día era pedido por alguien en la ciudad -

Leonard: Bien MR. U los trabajos que haga para usted son gratis, a fin de cuentas aun me estoy quedando en su almacén y estoy bastante cómodo

Greg: Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, has hecho mucho por mi y por Steven -Chocando los 5 con su joven amigo-

Mientras tanto...

Steven: - Con su celular en su oido- Connie ? Habla Steven

Connie: Hola Steven, que ocurre ? - Hablando con el teléfono de su casa-

Steven: Estas ocupada hoy ? Garnet quiere que nos acompañes a una misión

Connie: En cerio !? -Sonando realmente emocionada y feliz-

Steven: Si, también iré a recoger a Leo despues, estoy con León ahora.

Connie: Pues si, mis padres no volverán hasta mañana en la tarde y ya hice todos mis deberes -Corriendo a su habitación para ponerse una vestimenta mas cómoda-

Steven: Genial ! -Mientras León habría un portal quedando en frente de la casa de Connie- Bien ya llegamos -Colgando la llamada-

Connie: -Saliendo de la casa vistiendo la ropa que suele usar para los entrenamientos con Pearl- Bien vamos.

-La joven humana emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos sube al lomo de León, asi ambos niños van a buscar al ultimo integrante de su trió. El león rosa abre ahora otro portal llegando al auto lavado, quedando frente al joven adulto y el padre de Steven-

Steven: Hola papá, hola leo ! -moviendo su mano a modo de saludo -

Connie: Hola Sr. Universe, hola Leo -Saludando de la misma forma que su amigo mitad gema-

Leonard: -Levantando su mano a modo de saludo-

Greg: Que hay niños ? - Acercándose a los dos jóvenes-

Steven: -Abrazando a su padre, acto el cual es correspondido- como has estado papá ? te eh extrañado

Greg: Bastante bien, también te eh extrañado hijo, pero eh estado... -rascando su nuca intentando disimular- muy ocupado y ademas tu también has estado ocupado con esas cosas mágicas.

Connie: Por cierto Leo, Garnet quiere que vengas con nosotros en una misión.

Steven: -Recordado lo que debía hacer en primer lugar, caminando hacia León- Es verdad, vamos Leo, iremos por tu gunblade y luego iremos al tiempo -deteniéndose y corriendo de nuevo hacia su padre abrasándolo- prometo que volveré despues y pasaremos tiempo juntos papá

Greg: Nos vemos hijo -abrazando también a su hijo con el mismo cariño que este mostraba-

\- Los 3 jóvenes subieron a León y fueron por la Gunblade de Leonard, despues de eso llegaron al templo donde ya sobre el portal se encontraban Garnet, Jasper, Amethyst y Lapis. Tal como la fusión había dicho, Pearl y Peridot llegarían despues con los nuevos desestabilizadores hechos para los Metals y las Bestias Nickel-

Steven: Iremos todos ? -arqueando una ceja a modo de duda-

Garnet: Así es, las gemas corruptas han detenido casi por completo su actividad violenta desde que aparecieron los Metals, pero debemos estar atentos por si este avistamiento es una trampa o no -como siempre acomodando sus lentes-

Jasper: Rápido Quartz ! - Ya despues de días tenia algo claro el como llamar al joven Gem, sabia que no era Rose, pero realmente le era extraño el llamarlo por su nombre de pila -

\- Los jóvenes subieron al portal, en ese momento Leo ya tenia su arma y Connie portaba la espada de Rose. Garnet los transporto hacia un desierto donde se había sentido una gema corrupta, al llegar a ese lugar habían un gran numero de agujeros en la arena, asi preguntándose que había ocurrido en ese lugar, todo el grupo comenzó a caminar hasta que el portal se perdió en la vista, encontrando un pequeño destello entre la arena despues de 30 minutos de caminar-

Garnet: -Recogiendo lo que causaba el pequeño destello enterrado en la arena, habían encontrado ya a su gema corrupta, pero estaba inactiva-

\- En ese momento las primeras en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría fueron Garnet y Jasper, siendo todos los presentes cubiertos por una tormenta de arena-

Jasper: ES UNA TRAMPA !

\- La arena se fue tan rápido como apareció, pero al irse dejo la vista de una nave ovalada color oro que se sostenía con 3 largas y delgadas patas, y con la cabina de acceso abierta revelando la imagen del Metal científico, a lo que todo el grupo apunto sus armas a el-

Chrome: Saludos mis tan despreciables piedras parlantes -hablando sin dejar el asiento de la nave- no creerán realmente que vine solo aquí verdad ? -Al termino de esas palabras otro metal se hace presente saliendo a espaldas de la nave, el Metal enmantado-

Tungsten: Fu...Sion...

Garnet: -Retrocediendo dos pasos- Tungsten !

Chrome: Bien gemas, sean testigos del siguiente paso del progreso -Revelando de sus maquinarias un cubo negro con distintos fragmentos de gemas incrustados y energizandolo- El primer producto de la fase 3 ! -Lanzando el cubo al cielo un gran destello de luz que toma forma rápidamente, que al terminar de materializarse toma la forma de una serpiente, con el hocico totalmente cubierto por una gruesa capa de roca que dejaba ver solo dos ojos anaranjados, en su abdomen tenia 3 bolsas infladas de aire las cuales eran semi transparentes, y un total de 6 alas por lado y 3 alerones en el centro de su espalda-

Jasper: Crees en serio que no podremos contra esa cosa !? -Apuntando con su dedo-

Chrome: No, solo esperaba a que se distrajeran lo suficiente y que mueran cuando lo enfrenten, pero antes... - las puntas de los dedos en uno de sus aparatos comenzaron a brillar- AHORA TUNGSTEN !

\- Bajo la arena, justo debajo del joven mitad gem, un brazo color negro logra atrapar al joven hibrido llevándolo bajo la arena hasta la posición de Chrome, unos 20 metros de distancia. Todos los amigos del joven Gem gritaron preocupados el nombre del niño... excepto Jasper que solo lo llamaba "Quartz"-

Chrome: Ahora es el mejor momento para la fase 4 - Tomando al joven de su camiseta y con los dedos brillantes de sus aparatos haciendo contacto con la gema del joven, provocando una fuerte descarga eléctrica entre los dos, pero aun asi el Metal hacia precion en ambos para no alejarse-

\- Las gems y los amigos de Steven no dudaron ni un segundo en auxiliar al joven híbrido, pero su acción fue frenada en seco por un largo y alto muro de liquido negro formado por Tungsten-

Chrome: Ni siquiera lo piensen Gems, si el proceso es interrumpido en este momento o si fallo, la gema de este chico se hará pedazos y morirá sin duda alguna ! -sonriendo al ver que el proceso comenzaba a funcionar extrayendo poco a poco algo de la gema de Steven-

\- Ante los gritos de dolor y panico del joven Gem, sus camaradas solo rodean el muro para lanzarse contra Chrome, pero a medida que intentaban acercarse eran frenados por Tungsten. ya todas comenzaban a desesperar y comenzaron a golpear el muro hasta hacerlo ceder, pero cuando este se rompió ya era demasiado tarde, solo veían a Steven sollozando en el suelo y entre los dedos de Chrome una luz con la misma forma de la gema de Steven que se volvió negra, un Cuarzo negro-

Chrome: Fase 4 completa al primer intento... -En los ojos del Metal solo se veía una gran alegría macabra y satisfacción- Completa con éxito al primer intento ! -seguido de siniestra carcajadas por tener ese Cuarzo negro en sus manos-

"La fase 4, un artefacto extraído de la gema de Steven cuyas capacidades son desconocidas para las Gems, mientras luchan entre arena y poderosos impactos energéticos, el Metal científico solo se queda al margen mientras calcula una alta posibilidad de victoria sin tener que intervenir personalmente en la pelea. En el próximo capitulo: Los planes mejor trazados parte 1"

 **Bien hay lo tienen, primer capitulo de la MetalBomb de 5 en un dia, el porque lo hago dejare las razones en el ultimo capitulo del dia, bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	29. Cap 28: Los planes mejor trazados Parte1

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 _ **METALBOMB ! Porque puedo, 5 capítulos al hilo XD,**_ ** _disfrútenlo_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 28: Los planes mejor trazados Parte 1.

\- Chrome en sus manos tenia una gema exactamente igual a la de Steven, solo que esta era de color negro-

Chrome: Bien, uno de ustedes ya ah cumplido su propósito -Lanzando al joven Gem en el aire que aun estaba incapacitado para moverse debido al dolor y al pánico que había sentido. El metal científico no tubo problemas en devolver a Steven, pero parte del plan era destruir a las gemas por lo que dispara una potente bala láser al joven mitad Gem en pleno aire-

Lapis: - Interceptando el disparo con sus alas de agua logrando salvar a su amigo-

Chrome: Bueno no importa, ustedes morirán aquí, y ya con la fase 4 completa... -presionando los botones en el interior de su nave- Este es un comunicado dirigido a Lord Gold. Señor habla Chrome, habiendo completado ya la fase 4 exitosamente, recomiendo enviar la transmisión de guerra al Gem Homeworld, Fin de comunicado -Saliendo de su nave y presionando un botón en ella la cual la hace despegar enviándola lejos, ahora dirigiendo sus palabras a las Gems- El Fase 3 se ocupara de ustedes, y por si se lo preguntan, Bismuth es quien le pone nombres a estas cosas, pero esta algo dolido despues de su ultima tan lamentable derrota.

Garnet: - Sin apartar la mirada de los Metals, especialmente de Tungsten- Que se supone que es eso !? -Dirigiéndose al Metal científico-

Chrome: El palabras que puedan entender, la Fase 1 de los procesos para nuestro ejercito, esta consistía en crear una forma de vida Metal funcional con únicos propósitos de combate, la primera Bestia Nickel que fue creada fue la que envie a su base, el simio rojo gigante RED APE -hablando mientras todas escuchaban atentas y dudosas- La fase dos siguió con la desmantelada de los inyectores de Kindergarten, en base a esa tecnología fui capas de crear un único inyector que es capas de crear a las Bestias Nickel con un alto grado de posibilidad de dar nacimiento a un Metal puro, estos al ser creados son tele transportados a nuestra nave central y en este momento ya hay mas de 5000 Bestias Nickel listas para ser liberadas -Ahora apuntando al cielo donde se encontraba el nuevo producto- La fase 3 es el resultado de las disecciones a las cuales tan gentilmente se sometieron esos grotescos experimentos de gemas y también Jasper aquí presente -Apuntando a la gran gema anaranjada- permitiendo la teoría y uso practico de la unión entre una Bestia Nickel y la composición de las gemas, estas ultimas siendo sometidas por el núcleo que es la Bestia Nickel -Ahora mostrando el Cuarzo Negro- Y ahora la fase 4 que ah sido posible gracias a la colaboración de Steven Quartz Universe, Ya que en toda guerra se hacen obligatorios sacrificios -acomodando su visor- este nuevo producto me permitirá clonar todos los recuerdos que posea esta gema que antes era de Rose Quartz, es decir que podre tener una cantidad ilimitada de soldados prescindibles y objetos de experimentos -Acabando su charla tecnológica dejando a todas las gemas con un gran disgusto-

Lapis: Supongo que no tengo opción ahora... -poniendo su mano en su rostro- Nosotras podremos encargarnos de esa cosa -Hablando a Jasper-

Jasper: Porque trabajaría contigo !?

Lapis: Porque no puedes llegas tu sola hasta haya arriba -dando a entender la altura en la que se encontraba el monstruo, unos 40 metros de altura-

Amethyst: En cuanto al resto... -Chocando su puño y su palma, clavando su vista en los dos Metals presentes-

Steven: -Ya recuperándose- Esperen ! -Dirigiéndose a Chrome- Silver... el me contó lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y las gemas de Homeworld, pero no pudo acabar de contarme todo -ya logrando ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad- y entiendo que se sientan mal por lo que les ocurrió, pero... -siendo interrumpido de forma calmada-

Chrome: entonces deberías entender el porque hemos tomado este camino -entre cerrando los ojos con algo de molestia-

\- Al termino de esas palabras, las 12 alas del monstruo producto de la fase 3 comenzaron a brillar tenuemente, dejando caer sobre Steven y los otros una lluvia de rayos de energía destructiva, potentes pero de no tan buena velocidad, a lo que todos comenzaron a correr evitando los ataques-

Garnet: - Lanzándose con sus puños hacia Chrome, Pero es detenida en seco por Tungsten-

Tungsten: -Con sus brazos formador por su espeso y negro liquido, el metal enmantado lanza a Garnet a la distancia y luego sigue su dirección a toda velocidad-

Amethyst: -Corriendo tras su compañera Gem y el Metal, Seguida por Steven y Connie-

\- En el lugar solo quedaba Leonard para hacer frente a Chrome, pero el Metal haciendo uso de sus maquinarias ubicadas en sus pies, se eleva con ignición a la misma altura que la fase 3. Entonces el Joven adulto ahora tenia solo la opción de ayudar a las Gems de Homeworld a vencer al monstruo. Lapis y Jasper continuamente evadían los disparos a medida que intentaban acercarse, Leonard solo podía pensar en que camino seguir mientras también evadía los ataques del monstruo-

Leonard: -Posando su vista en las 3 bolsas en el abdomen del mosntruo- Me pregunto si tal vez... -Apuntando su arma y disparando a las bolsas, las cuales impactan causando que las bolsas se rompieran soltando una gran cantidad de arena provocando el descenso de la Bestia Nickel- Vallan Rapido ! -Dirigiendose a las gemas-

\- Lapis y Jasper notaron claramente el descenso de altitud de la Bestia Nickel de fase 3 y no solo eso, las alas que usaba para disparar detuvieron el fuego y ahora aunque la bestia aun se mantenía en el aire, era como mucho 3 metros de altitud y arrastrando sus alas por la arena-

Lapis: - Sobrevolando a la Bestia Nickel usando sus alas como puños golpeando continuamente la espalda de esta -

Jasper: - Subiendo por una de las alas de la bestia y golpeando parte de la espalda con su casco-

\- Las bolsas en el estomago de la bestia volvieron a inflarse y esta volvió a elevarse en gran altura, transformando dos de sus alas en brazos atacando a Lapis y a Jasper con ellos, era capas de hacerlo debido a que sus alas y alerones estaban compuestos por fragmentos de gemas, mientras que el resto de las alas enfocaban sus disparos en Leonard quien corría intentando apuntar y disparar otra vez mientras que Chrome veía la pelea desde el cielo sin hacer movimiento, solo analizando el Cuarzo negro que tenia en sus manos-

Mientras tanto...

\- En otro lugar del desierto donde apenas se veía la bestia de la Fase 3 en el aire y sus ataques, Tunsgten intercambiaba sus feroces e interminables ataques con los dos jóvenes niños mientras que las dos gemas se fusionaban para formar a Sugilite-

Sugilite: - Invocando su bola demoledora lanzandola hacia Tungsten con todas sus fuerzas-

Tungsten: - Formando 3 gruesas paredes con su negro fluido para protegerse del ataque, percatándose también que a su derecha el joven Gem lanzaba su escudo hacia el y la chica humana se lanzaba con la espada directamente-

\- La bola demoledora de la enorme fusión logro romper 2 paredes y solo logrando agrietar la ultima, pero el Metal no lograría defenderse de ataque de los dos jóvenes, recibiendo el golpe del escudo de lleno, pero logrando evadir la espada de la chica humana la cual solo corta la capucha revelando asi la bizarra forma debajo de esta-

Tungsten: - ahora con sus 6 brazos extendidos, usando dos de estos tomando los brazos de la chica humana y lanzandola fuertemente hacia el joven híbrido causando que ambos chocaran y cayeran-

Sugilite: - Corriendo hacia el Metal con arma en mano, pero en lugar de usar su arma esta usa sus puños lanzando un golpe de martillo elevando al Metal con el golpe, golpe el cual da en el blanco pero sin grandes efectos-

Tungsten: - Habiendo recibido el golpe, pero este antes de recibirlo había logrado protegerse con una delgada capa defensiva la que logra absorber la mayor parte del impacto del golpe de la fusión. Ahora en pleno aire desplegando dos alas hechas de su fluido negro-Mas...Fuer..Te...Mas...Tor...Pe ! -dirigiendo esas palabras a Sugilite-

\- Tunsten se lanza en picada con sus alas y desplegando dos enormes brazos con nudillos picudos mientras que Sugilite enrolla sus brazos hacia atrás para lanzar un potente golpe. Mientras que los dos jóvenes se levantaban despues de chocar entre si, solo alcanzaron a ver el choque de los puños entre la enorme y agresiva fusión contra los puños del metal formando un segador destello producto de las energías colisionando-

Steven y Connie: -Después de que la luz segadora se apago, solo quedaban Garnet y Amethyst de rodillas en la arena incapaces de levantarse y Tungsten inclinado, tanto las Gems como el Metal se encontraban lastimados, pero 3 de los 6 brazos de Tungsten estaban inutilizados ya por el choque de puños, pero sus otros 3 brazos aun funcionaban -

Tungsten: - Entre chirridos y agudos gritos el metal intentaba recobrarse al igual que las Cristal Gems pero ellas lo tenían mas difícil ya que habían recibido el impacto con sus propios cuerpos mientras que el Metal solo lo recibió con la manifestación de su liquido negro. El metal intentaba manifestar su liquido negro nuevamente, sin embargo el daño que había recibido era considerable y le impedía concentrarse, por lo que la ultima opción era el invocar su arma-

-El fragmento de Tungsteno sobre el ojo del meta comienza a brillar y una esfera de luz sale de este comenzando a tomar forma-

Mientras tanto...

Ubicación: Beach City, casa de Steven.

Peridot: Sabes a que lugar fue el resto ? -hablando con la pálida Cristal Gem-

Pearl: Si, pero debemos ir rápido, podrían estar en peligro -mostrándose preocupada por el joven mitad gema-

Peridot: Entonces no perdamos tiempo, es hora de probar estos...

-La Cristal gem en sus manos tenia un desestabilizador de gemas autentico, pero un tanto mas rustico debido al uso de la antigua tecnología que se uso para construirlo, mientras que Peridot en sus manos tenia otro desestabilizador, pero de color gris-

Peridot: -Terminando su oración- Estos nuevos desestabilizadores

"La Cristal Gem y la Técnico de Homeworld llegan al campo de batalla, enteradas de la situación actual Pearl debera decidir entre en cual de las mortales batallas dar el apoyo, mientras que Peridot aun no sabe de que esta en la mira del Metal científico, podrá salir ilesa y cambiar el curso de las estrategias de Chrome ? En el próximo capitulo: Los planes mejor trazados parte 2"

 **Segundo capitulo de esta MetalBomb, bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	30. Cap 29: Los planes mejor trazados Parte2

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 _ **METALBOMB ! Porque puedo, 5 capítulos al hilo XD,**_ ** _disfrútenlo_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 29: Los planes mejor trazados parte 2

\- En el desierto aun como una zona de combate, se logra ver el pilar de luz que genera el portal, el cual es avistado por todos los presentes que aun están inmersos en el combate, excepto por Chrome el cual solo sobrevolaba el campo de batalla -

Chrome: Al fin llegan las 2 gemas restantes, pensé que habría que cazarlas despues pero me ahorraron la molestia -observando al horizonte con la luz del portal ya desapareciendo y el sonido de un disparo advierte al metal científico del peligro moviéndose a un lado evitando una bala envuelta en un aura rojiza y mirando a Leonard apuntándolo-

Leonard: Crees poder darte el lujo de distraerte asi nada mas !? -con el humo del disparo saliendo del cañón de su gunblade-

\- Mientras el metal científico miraba con frialdad y disgusto al joven de bufanda, la gema azul y la guerrera anaranjada aun combatían contra el monstruo de la Fase 3, el cual ahora concentraba el fuego de los disparos de 10 de sus alas en Lapislazuli y mientras que las otras dos eran ahora enormes brazos que atacaban a Jasper -

Jasper: - Con dificultad esquivando los ataque de los brazos debido a que aun estaba sobre la espalda de la gran serpiente voladora- POR CUANTO TIEMPO SEGUIREMOS ASI !?

Lapis: -Solo logrando evadir los disparos sin poder acercarse al cuerpo de la bestia- No lo se, pero parece que llegaron ya los refuerzos !

Jasper: Espero que hayan terminado con esos nuevos juguetes !

\- Al campo de batalla en un par de minutos había llegado la delgada Cristal Gem corriendo y la técnico de Homeworld con sus dedos helicóptero, siendo Leonard y Chrome aun en los aires los primeros en detectarlas -

Leonard: Chicas llegaron ! - Corriendo hacia las Gems -

Pearl: Que hay del resto !? -mirando a todos lados- que paso mientras terminábamos estas cosas !? -mostrando los desestabilizadores -

Leonard: Larga historia, la cosa en el cielo esta compuesta por un cubo negro y varios fragmentos de gemas y Steven con el resto están peleando contra Tungsten !

\- Pearl dejo el desestabilizador que servia en las gemas en manos de Peridot, un movimiento no muy bien pensado, pero la Gem pálida sabia de primera mano los poderes de Tungsten y lo peligroso que este era. Mientras la Cristal Gem corría hacia donde el joven de bufanda señalo se desarrollaba la pelea, Peridot levanto vuelo nuevamente con sus dedos helicóptero para entregar los desestabilizadores -

Peridot: -Acercándose rápidamente a la batalla en los cielos, lo cual para ella era una terrible y nada practica idea cuando su camino se ve bloqueado por un disparo láser color gris. La gema desvía la vista hacia Chrome quien estaba apuntándola con su cañón láser -

Chrome: Desistan, sus posibilidades de éxito son de un 11% ! - escuchando otro disparo el cual evita pero este roza su mejilla causando un pequeño derrame de liquido-

Leonard: Entonces es un esperanzador 11% ! -apuntando con la gunblade- Lo mantendré ocupado, ve y ayuda a las tuyas ! -Comenzando a disparar ráfagas hacia Chrome las cuales eran evitadas sin dificultad-

\- Mientras que Chrome era distraído por el joven de bufanda, la Gem técnica de Homeworld se dirigía con sus dedos helicóptero cada vez con mas dificultas hacia Lapis y Jasper con la Bestia de la fase 3 disparando sus cañonazos de energía con sus alas mientras que dos de estas convertidas en brazos ahora se encargaban de las otras dos gemas-

Jasper: PERIDOT ! - forcejeando contra uno de los enormes brazos - DISPARA A ESAS BOLSAS EN SU ABDOMEN !

Peridot: - Haciendo caso a su rabiosa compañera, pensando en que debía de causar algo ya que estaba en la batalla por mas tiempo. Bajando su altitud la Gem verde lima dispara 3 bolas de energía a cada bolsa dando en el blanco causando el mismo efecto que tuvieron los disparos de Leonard. Las alas como la altitud en el aire del monstruo descendieron y ahora seria mucho mas fácil llegar hasta Jasper y darle los desestabilizadores-

Chrome: Suficiente de esto... -El fragmento de Cromo en la cabeza del metal comienza a brillar, saliendo de este una esfera de luz que se divide en dos esferas de luz del tamaño de una pomelo, al terminar de materializarse, quedan solo dos esferas de cromo brillante, estas eran las armas de Chrome- su 11% ahora ah pasado a ser un 15%, pero el coste de sobrevivir ah aumentado un 90% -Ambas esferas se adhieren a las "Palmas" en las maquinarias en las manos del metal, uno apuntando a Leonard y otro a Peridot-

Mientras tanto...

\- Pearl despues de separarse de Peridot, corría incansablemente a donde se encontraba el joven hijo de Rose y su alumna humana, al llegar podía divisar el destello de un escudo y una espada rosa chocando contra el arma de Tungsten -

Pearl: Steven ! Connie ! - Apuntando al Metal disparando una enorme bola de energía-

Tungsten: -La bola de energía pasa entre ambos jóvenes humanos para dar un golpe certero, pero esta es cortada a la mitad explotando a distancia a las espaldas del Metal, con dos de sus 3 brazos funcionales en ese momento sostenía su arma, literalmente sostenía un "Péndulo de la perdición" - Pearl...Defec...Tuosa...

\- La Cristal Gem mira mas detenidamente al Metal asi como a los dos jóvenes, Tungsten por su lado tenia múltiples cortes que se veían muy recientes, pero por el otro lado los niños tenían signos de golpes y algunos cortes superficiales y Steven tenia su brazo derecho enrojecido, muestra de que había bloqueado un gran numero de veces los poderosos ataques de Tungsten-

Tungsten: -Con un ultimo alarido de esfuerzo este crea una inmensa mano con su fluido negro, impulsándose con ella para otro ataque con su enorme péndulo, la mano despues de dicho impulso de deshace-

Steven: -Ya habiendo usado su escudo muchas veces y con su brazo ya desgastado, el joven Gem se protege a si y a su amiga humana con su escudo burbuja, Pearl por otro lado evita quedar dentro de la burbuja para acabar con Tungsten-

\- El golpe del péndulo contra el escudo envía a ambos jóvenes dentro de la burbuja a metros y metros a la distancia a una inmensa velocidad, dando a imaginar la potencia del golpe, aun asi no había sido la suficiente como para romper la burbuja de Steven, dejando a Pearl y a Tungsten en un injusto uno a uno ya que Pearl estaba en plena forma y Tungsten parecía estar cayendose a pedazos literalmente-

Mientras tanto...

Peridot: -Lanzando los desestabilizadores a Jasper- Atraparlos !

\- Jasper en un intento desesperado intenta tomar los dos desestabilizadores, estos pasan justo frente a sus dedos a centímetros de poder atraparlos, Lapis en ese momento aun se encontraba en dificultades para actuar debido a que aun mantenía ocupados a ahora 3 brazos que la atacaban, cada instante parecía que no alcanzaría los desestabilizadores cuando la Bestia de la fase 3 es golpeada en el rostro por una gran y rosada burbuja que logra moverlo lo suficiente como para que Jasper tome los desestabilizadores-

Jasper: - Con fuerza la gema guerrera hace contacto con la Bestia usando los dos desestabilizadores primero el que era para las gemas,Dando un salto y clavandolo con fuerza en su espalda evitando tener contacto directo con la bestia que estaba siendo desestabilizada o al menos las gemas en su cuerpo, al hacer contacto, los fragmentos de gema se separan del cuerpo principal de la bestia quedando solo como fragmentos y provocando la caída al suelo de esta -

Chrome: - Habiendo observado todo aun sin disparar sus armas, estaba demasiado sorprendido y a al vez ofendido y molesto-

Leonard: -Aun sin dejar de dar atención al metal científico, aun asi lo que veía que ocurría con la bestia era impresionante a sus ojos, una inmensa serpiente voladora e imponente ahora había perdido todas sus alas-

\- Al mismo tiempo que Jasper uso el desestabilizador color gris para los Metals y las Bestias Nickel, el cual envolvió al monstruo en una corriente eléctrica dejando en un "Poof" solo su cubo negro, fue el momento en el que Chrome disparo sus esferas, Leonard esquivo la que iba dirigida a el pero Peridot no tubo tanta suerte-

Peridot: -Al no haberse percatado, esta recibe el ataque por su espalda, la esfera la atraviesa de lleno dejando solo su gema en un "poof" cayendo esta a la arena junto con lo que parecía ser los brazos, piernas y dedos de la técnico-

Chrome: - Propulsándose a toda velocidad tomando absolutamente todo de la arena incluyendo la gema de la técnico, envolviendo todo en una burbuja generada por sus "manos"- No crean que han tenido algún avance, con la fase 4 completa tendré una cantidad ilimitada de fragmentos de gemas con los cuales jugar a placer ! - En sus manos las partes de Peridot comenzaban a brillar y luego se encogieron a tamaño diminuto, luego todas las partes entraron en el fragmento del Metal-

Leonard: -Apuntando nuevamente para dejar salir 6 disparos, pero al momento de querer disparar, el joven siente un fuerte golpe en su espalda, se trataba de la esfera que había esquivado, de alguna forma aunque había fallado y caído en la arena, la bola de cromo lo había atacado-

Chrome: Reconozco su cierto éxito, pero recuero haber dicho que su riesgo era mayor, no solo han perdido a su gema técnica quien la pasara muy mal dentro de poco, si no que se confiaron siendo que no tenían idea de la capacidad de mis armas , eso es básico para ir a la guerra... -Tan pronto había terminado su oración, este siente una poderosa descarga eléctrica en uno de sus brazos, se trataba de Jasper usando el desestabilizador Gris, que estaba claro que cumpliría la función de obligar al Metal a regresar a su fragmento ya que este sentía un inmenso dolor, pero este en un ultimo momento corta su brazo desde la altura del hombro y elevándose fuera del rango de las gemas y haciendo desaparecer sus armas-

\- En el suelo queda el brazo del Metal científico el cual comienza a contraerse, toda el área del brazo desaparece quedando solo la maquinaria esférica con lo que a la vista parecían ser clavijas y circuitos de conexión, dejando en claro que esas herramientas no eran postizas, en eso todos los presentes incluso Steven y Connie que salen del escudo burbuja aparecen junto a Leonars y las dos gemas-

Chrome: -Comenzando a reír poco a poco y luego a carcajadas de modo tétrico- Ya han perdido, ese fue su ultimo movimiento !

Jasper: REGRESA A PERIDOT ! -Con gran furia-

Chrome: Gema estúpida, me obligaste a desprenderme de uno de mis implantes quirúrgicos sin configurar la salida -aun sonriendo y mirándolas desde arriba- yo me quedare aquí, en 2 minutos y 30 segundos lo que desprendí de mi cuerpo implosionara atomizando todo lo que no posea mi firma de energía en un radio de 1500 metros, en su lugar yo comenzaría a correr.

Leonard: -Intentando levantar la mirada, aunque el dolor se lo pone difícil- Eso es basura !

Chrome: Estas seguro !? -Señalando al artefacto esférico el cual deja su color cromado volviéndose rojo y la arena a su alrededor comienza a convertirse en vidrio- quedan solo dos minutos !

-Todos los presentes excepto Chrome comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, Jasper tomando de la ropa a Steven y a Connie solo por mero impulso, ni siquiera lo había pensado, a lo lejos Pearl, Garnet y Amethyst no se encontraban dentro del radio de la explosión, asi que no sabían lo que ocurriría, pero aunque Garnet veía esto con su visión futura, estaba demasiado exhausta y lastimada como para expresarse sobre su visión-

Chrome: Ahora...

\- Una cegadora luz sale de la maquinaria implosionando, aunque ya Steven y el resto habían salido del rango de la implosion, la onda expansiva los envía a todos a diferentes direcciones-

Jasper: -Aun sujetando a los dos chicos humanos- Tendrás que crear ese escudo burbuja otra vez !

Steven: Que !? -confundido por las palabras de la gema-

Jasper: - ya habiendo salido del desierto, viendo que ahora estaban por colisionar con una montaña llena de agua y vegetación, esta lanza a los dos chicos humanos, a lo que el joven Gem atiende creando nuevamente su escudo burbuja para evitar el impacto contra el suelo, pero Jasper por otro lado choca contra la montaña cayendo en un estanque de agua caliente en esta-

Steven y Connie: -tomados de la mano, pensando que debían ir cuanto antes por ella, cuando una voz los interrumpe-

?: Descuiden, ella no morirá por algo como eso...

-Ambos jóvenes se dan la vuelta, a su lado ven una azulada piel y complexión musculosa con un fragmento de platino en la base del estomago-

Platinum: Ella solo morirá a manos de un servidor... -Con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar a la montaña-

"Una charla intentando ser amistosa antes de un choque entre poderosos guerreros como la calma antes de la tormenta, entre tragos, risas y agua caliente a la intemperie, el Metal guerrero recuerda lo que para el eran buenos tiempos, no perfectos, pero buenos tiempos, antes de desatar el fuego del combate. En el próximo capitulo: Palabras sabias"

 **MetalBomb tercer capitulo, bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	31. Cap 30: Palabras sabias

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 _ **METALBOMB ! Porque puedo, 5 capitulos al hilo XD, disfrutenlo**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 30: Palabras sabias.

Ubicacion: Desierto, minutos antes de la implosion.

-Lejos de la zona de peligro de la implosion, se encontraba Pearl luchando contra Tungsten, el transcurso de la pelea estaba a favor de Pearl ya que el Metal se encontraba muy lastimado, incluso a la vista de la Cristal Gem, su enemigo comenzaba a deshacerse, estaba perdiendo su forma que se caía a pedazos quedando solo el mismo liquido negro que este usaba mientras su cuerpo parecía romperse como un cascaron con algo dentro de el, pero antes de que se revelara lo que había tras la apariencia monstruosa del Metal, un manto blanco cubre a Tungsten, lanzado por su camarada enmascarado-

Silver: Debió ser una pelea muy dura como para obligarte a regresar a tu forma original -desplegando su espada rapier- pero ahora mismo ni siquiera estas en condiciones de recuperarte por tu cuenta -apuñalando el manto y por lo tanto a su propio compañero haciendo que este desaparezca en un "Poof" quedando solo su fragmento de tungsteno el cual el metal enmascarado recoge-

Pearl: Acabas con tu propio camarada y crees ser mejor que nosotras ? -apuntando con su lanza-

Silver: -Guardando silencio un momento- es realmente injusto al menos para mi -hablando en voz alta mas para si mismo que para la Cristal Gem- Porque debía encontrarse una Pearl en este planeta ?

Pearl: Que quieres decir ?

Silver: -Dando media vuelta- llévate a tus compañeras, pero no corras en dirección al portal -mirando de reojo a la Gem a través de su mascara- a menos que sea absolutamente necesario no seré yo quien te mate, en memoria de lo que una de las tuyas significo una vez para mi -dando un potente salto alejándose del campo de batalla-

Pearl: -algo ruborizada y a la vez incomoda recordando lo que les contó Steven acerca de la historia que el Metal enmascarado relato al joven Gem, cuando sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la implosion de una de las maquinarias de Chrome, tomando a sus dos compañeras en sus brazos siendo las 3 despedidas a kilómetros por la onda expansiva cayendo al océano-

Mientras tanto con Silver llevándose a Tungsten y las Cristal Gems en el océano...

Ubicación: Montañas.

-Jaspes estaba recobrando la conciencia, no había podido levantarse inmediatamente luego de caer a las aguas producto de la implosion, al levantarse nota que esta en aguas a alta temperatura, ideales para un baño, nada parecía anormal hasta que una voz la hace reaccionar-

Platinum: Al fin despiertas -haciéndose notar a través del vapor de agua-

Jasper: Platinum...! -poniéndose en guardia, pero notando dos cosas, la primera es que sus heridas en el combate habían desaparecido y se sentía como nueva, la segunda es que estaba totalmente desnuda-

Platinum: Tranquilizante Jasper, tu vestimenta se incendio cuando estabas cayendo hacia aqui - Tomando a su alcance una cantimplora de piel y comenzando a beber de ella - Luchamos, y entonces tragamos buena comida, Luchamos y luego tragamos buen licor ! -volviendo a engullir su espirituosa bebida - Luchamos y luego nos divertimos con bellas consortes ! Demonios luchamos con bellas consortes ! -comenzando a reír jovial y lanzando la cantimplora a la gema-

Jasper: -Atrapando el extraño recipiente, tomando el aroma de la bebida, no tenia un aroma desagradable, luego imitando a Platinum dando un gran trago como prueba, su expresión pasa a ser de asombro y luego vuelve a tragar de la bebida - Como dices que se llama esto !? -arrojando el contenedor al Metal-

Platinum: Se llama "Vino" - Tragando nuevamente y lanzando la cantimplora a Jasper- Es una muy buena bebida que eh encontrado en distintos planetas a los que solía ir cuando estaba en servicio en nuestro planeta.

Jasper: -Bebiendo lo ultimo que quedaba, dos grandes y colmados tragos los cuales al terminar parecía que la bebida le quitaba sus pesares- Pues ya se acabo... -Devolviendo la cantimplora- pero para ser algo nuevo, estuvo bastante bien

Platinum: Las cosas eran mucho mas divertidas antes, hubieron buenos tiempos junto a las gemas, aun lo recuerdo...

Flashback de Platinum:

-Ubicado el metal guerrero entre otros Metals Tipo soldado , Tipo capitán, entre otros e incluso gemas guerreras estaban entre ellas, en esos tiempos se le encomendaba a los Platinum y a los Silvers el entrenamiento de otros Metals y recientemente de las gemas que fueran mas prometedoras-

Platinum: - Observando desde la cima de un arbol las distintas batallas, se les habia encomendado a metales y gemas suprimir a un gran numero de violentas y salvajes criaturas que amenazaban un planeta bajo el mando de Lorg Gold- El dia esta pasando bastante bien... y aburrido -observando las distintas peleas a su alrededor, no había dificultades ni bajas aliadas, los enemigos aunque feroces no todos eran un peligro a los ojos del azulado metal guerrero, buscaba algo mas emocionante y despues de buscar unos minutos con la mirada lo encontró, no un enemigo ahora o despues, mas bien una gema, una de las que estaba bajo su tutela, casi de su mismo tamaño, no le interesaba mucho recordar el nombre de las gemas que tenia que entrenar, solo le importaba que se volvieran fuertes y esa gema tan peculiar lo estaba logrando-

Gema: -Corriendo entre los arboles arremetiendo a cada criatura que se lanzaba sobre ella, aquellos enemigos eran de aspecto lobezno y totalmente rojos, estos con cada golpe que la guerrera daba a cada uno estos se derretía en un liquido anaranjado, corriendo al final del camino llegando a un área abierta- Donde están... donde están mis enemigo !... VAMOOOOS!

Platinum: -Divisando la escena con una sonrisa de cierto orgullo y levantando una ceja con intriga, cuando otro monstruo aparece frente a la gema, el monstruo en cuestio tenia la forma de un pez gigante con una enorme mandíbula, aunque a los ojos del Metal esa era una gema con capacidad, parte de sus tan aburridas obligaciones era evitar bajas tanto de metales como de gemas-

\- La gema guerrera de gran musculatura y altura no desplegaba su arma, en su rostro prefería mas la sensación de sus puños chocar contra el enemigo, pero Platinum por experiencia sabia que la gema no podría ganar contra ese enemigo, parte de ser un buen guerrero es saber escoger que batallas luchar solo y en cuales con al menos un aliado-

Platinum: -Apareciendo ente el monstruo y su gema estudiante- Atrás gema y deja que tu maestro se encargue, aun no eh obtenido mi ración - Oprimiendo sus puños-

Gema: NUNCA ME ENSEÑASTE A DETENER MIS PUÑOS !

Platinum: En ese caso... -haciendo una pausa y golpeando a la gema en su frente con su mano aturdiendola unos segundo- EL QUE LLEGA PRIMERO ! -echándoselo a correr-

\- La gema estudiante tras 2 segundos se recupera y corre tras su maestro, ambos ahora cabeza con cabeza saltan hacia su enemigo para iniciar el combate-

Fin Flashback.

Ubicación: Desierto.

-Despues de que el humo de la implosion se disipa por completo, en un gran agujero solo queda el metal científico tirado en el suelo, notando la falta de uno de sus brazos, pero aun podía usar el otro para el siguiente objetivo, para Chrome reemplazar su miembro faltante no seria difícil, solo debía tener paciencia hasta la llegada de Lord Gold-

Chrome: -Desplegando su pantalla con cuatro de sus dedos y usando su quinto dedo para precionarla. despues de unos momentos a su lado llega su pequeña nave espacia de un solo tripulante- Desde aquí podre configurar el resto de las naves - subiendo a la nave y comenzando a presionar botones- las naves despegaran en 6 horas y cada una buscara la firma de energía de su tripulante si es que sus signos siguen activos, a excepción de Steel ya que no puedo confirmar su ubicación y tampoco puedo dejar una de las naves ir a la base de las Cristal Gems - de una sección de botones pasa a otra- En estas circunstancias necesitare mayor asistencia, la potencia de la nave sera suficiente para alcanzar la nave principal -oprimiendo un botón rojo- Comenzando transmisión, Aquí Chrome desde el planeta tierra, Lord Gold... nos hemos visto envueltos en una serie de inconvenientes pero hemos llegado a la fase 4, dicha fase y las 3 anteriores se han completado con éxito, suplico que venga a recogernos y partiremos a Gem Homeworld si lo desea, mientras procedo con la fase final, también necesitamos de su asistencia, Chrome fuera... - Terminando su transmisión-

Ubicación: Montañas.

-Ya despues de haberse relajado y tomado unos tragos juntos, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer para el Metal y la gema, ambos sabían que despues de todo lo que habian pasado, esto solo terminaría de una manera-

Platinum: Bien Jasper...

Jasper: Lo se !

Platinum: -Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la gema ambos aun sin ropa que los cubra- Terminemos esto !

"Ya en el campo de batalla para su mayor pelea, los puños y las armas chocan con fervor y una poderosa ser de victoria, podra Jasper por su cuenta vencer a quien por todos es llamado el Metal de mayor poder ofensivo despues de su emperador ? El resultado de esta batalla aun si fuera calculada por Chrome o vista por la vision de Granet, seria incierto. En el próximo capitulo: Lección "

 **Penultimo capitulo de la MetalBomb, bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	32. Cap 31: Lección

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 _ **METALBOMB ! Porque puedo, 5 capítulos al hilo XD, disfrútenlo**_

 _ **Nota de autor: No suelo hacer esto, pienso en hacerlo para tal vez una segunda entrega o otro fic XD pero en fin: Simphony N°9 in E minor from the New World. Es la mejor pieza musical que iria con esta pelea, yo la escuche leyendo mientras editaba y fue genial... bueno los dejo con el capitulo final de la MetalBomb de hoy, Saludos**_

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 31: Lección.

\- El metal y la gema guerrera habían salido ya de las montañas, siendo Jasper quien elije el campo de batalla, los lleva a ambos al antiguo campo de guerra de las gemas por supuesto alejándose del portal esperando evitar destruirlo, llegando a donde la vista solo alcanzaba a ver campos de frezas iluminados por la luz de la luna-

Platinum: Asi esta bien, sols tu... Y YO ! -Extendiendo sus brazos y una gran sonrisa- Es hora del show !

Jasper: -Poniéndose en guardia, pero...-

Platinum: De hecho... la ultima vez que nos vimos asi, fue cuando te conocí estando fusionada, eras salvaje, descentrada, tenias los ojos de una bestia, fue entonces que lo supe... supe que tu eras la rival a quien había estado tanto tiempo esperando -extendiendo su mano hacia la gema- ESPERO NO ME DECEPCIONES ! -Dejando salir sus carcajadas-

Jasper: -Impulsándose sobre el Metal lanzando un poderoso golpe a la mejilla de este, el cual ni siquiera se mueve y no deja de sonreír-

Platinum: -Haciendo a un lado el brazo de la gema y lanzando un golpe de igual potencia a la mejilla de la guerrera lanzandola varios metros a la distancia e impactandola contra enormes rocas-

Jasper: - Invocando su casco guerrero con furia- PLATINUM !

Platinum: -Saltando hacia Jasper quedando solo a 10 metros de ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo ! - Lanzándose con un zarpaso hacia el cuello de la gema -

Jasper: -Agachándose evadiendo el ataque- Y vas a tener lo que mereces ! -impactando un golpe en el mentón del metal-

Platinum: -El metal azul toma el brazo de la guerrera azotandola contra el piso y luego lanzandola lejos- Esto es divertido, como la caza ! -corriendo detrás de ella-

Jasper: -Reincorporándose rápidamente corriendo hacia su enemigo- Y tu eres la presa !

-El casco de la gema guerrera impacta contra la cabeza desnuda del metal, ambos sin ceder forcejeando para que el otro cayera, la gema anaranjada impacta un golpe en la parte baja del estomago de Platinum levantándolo unos pocos centímetros y luego lanzando un gancho que lo eleva varios metros finalmente lanzando un ultimo golpe de lleno al rostro del metal pero este impacta con el puño del metal azulado que usa a modo de contra ataque-

Platinum: - Suspendido en el aire tomando la mano de la gema con su otra mano libre, atraiéndola hacia el y dándole un fuerte golpe en la boca haciéndola caer en el piso- Como te gustaría morir cachorrita !?

Jasper: -Poniéndose de pie rápidamente pero con algo mas de dificultad, lanzando un golpe en el pecho del metal azulado- NO ME HAGAS REÍR ! -impactando el fuerte golpe que lanza al Metal a 30 metros a la distancia-

Platinum: -Frenando en seco clavando los pies en la tierra para evitar alejarse mas y reincorporándose clavando su vista en la anaranjada gema que le daba tanta emoción como pocas veces recordaba haber tenido, ahora lanzándose nuevamente cargando contra la gema-

-El puño del metal y el casco guerrero de la gema colisionan creando una fuerte onda expansiva, el metal sonreía de la emoción mientras que la gema no podía quitar su expresión de furia y gran esfuerzo en la pelea, ya que estaba luchando en un uno a uno contra el Metal de mayor poder ofensivo, asi ambos contrincantes lanzan una poderosa y rapida ráfaga de golpes los cuales colisionan entre si continuamente-

Platinum: VAMOS ! -asestando un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha de la gema-

Jasper: -Sin retroceder ante el golpe la gema anaranjada hace aun lado el musculoso y azulado brazo de su contrincante y propina un gran golpe en toda el área de la nariz al metal haciendo que este retrocediera dos pasos-

\- El guerrero azulado se recompone rápidamente y nuevamente una oleada de golpes entre ambos chocan a gran velocidad-

Platinum: -Evadiendo uno de los golpes de la gema anaranjada y propinando ahora un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda- CAE, CAE !

Jasper: -Esta vez empujando a su adversario con su propio rostro que se encontraba en contacto con el puño de este, sacándolo de balance y lanzando un gancho al menton que ahora lo hace retroceder 5 pasos-

\- Con un fuerte salto Platinum vuelve frente a la gema guerrera y ambos vuelven a chocar a gran velocidad sus golpes mientras el sonido de los puños colisionando causaba eco en el hasta entonces apacible campo de fresas-

Platinum: - Adelantándose y lanzando al igual que Jasper un fuerte golpe al mentón- GRITA PARA MI !

Jasper: -Manteniéndose firme sin retroceder ante el Metal, haciendo presión con su propio mentón golpeado para mantenerse, dando un fuerte paso hacia adelante y conectando su enorme puño en la mejilla derecha de Platinum forzándolo a retroceder ahora 10 pasos-

\- Una vez mas Platinum salta hacia Jasper, pero esta vez su siempre emocionante sonrisa ya no estaba, ahora se veía en su azulado rostro una cara de esfuerzo y seriedad mientras sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna se veían totalmente centrados, una cuarta vez los poderosos puños de los luchadores se encontraban y con cada golpe se creaba una pequeña onda expansiva que rompía el suelo-

Jasper: -Ahora siendo ella quien toma la delantera evadiendo uno de los golpes de su enemigo y conectando un fuerte gancho en el centro del rostro del Metal seguido de un cabezazo en su frente y otro golpe en el mismo lugar enviándolo a volar viarios metros provocando que chocara contra una enorme roca-

Platinum: -Guardando unos momentos de silencio, podía sentir el dolor en su rostro y en sus puños, pero era algo que lo hacia inmensamente feliz, desde su programación básica el había sido hecho para amar la batalla, pero lo euforia con cada combate no era producto de una programación al menos para el. ahora el Metal estira su brazo y de su fragmento aparece una esfera de luz que toma la forma de una larga Katana enfundada suspendida en el aire- Eh vivido miles de años... eh participado en incontables peleas en incontables planetas, eh tenido contacto carnal con las mas bellas doncellas de cada mundo que es visto ! -tomando la Katana flotante con una de sus manos- y eh bebido sus mas finos vinos ! -Posando su otra mano comenzando a desenfundar su arma lentamente- Pero nada de eso...Nada de eso... !  
-Desenfundando ahora su arma de golpe- ME EMOCIONA MAS QUE UTILIZAR MI ESPADA !

Jasper: -Lo mas alerta y en guardia que podía estar en ese momento-

Platinum: PREPÁRATE PARA CONOCER TU FINAL JASPER! -Alzando su espada al cielo imbuido por una energía rojiza tan fuerte que era prácticamente visible, un aura rojiza que salia a grandes cantidades del cuerpo del Metal azulado y se disparaba al cielo, con un rugido tomando el mango de su arma con ambas manos, este deja caer un golpe descendente en dirección a la gema, la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba de Platinum creaba una potente onda cortante saliendo desde la espada la cual llega a alcanzar metros y metros de distancia-

Jasper: -Evadiendo rápidamente el ataque del Metal haciéndose a un lado rápidamente observando el profundo y largo corte que el arma de su enemigo había dejado-

Platinum: -Habiendo levantado una gran cortina de tierra con su ultimo corte- MUÉSTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHA... -Lanzándose hacia la gema quedando frente a ella lanzando un corte descendente sosteniendo su espada con una mano- JASPER !

Jasper: -Sosteniendo la espada de su enemigo con las palmas de sus manos y moviendola a un lado logrando evitar el ataque-

\- El golpe de la espada del metal aunque evitado, este es de tal magnitud que al impactar con la tierra, el corte levanta una pequeña pero larga montaña, la gema ante el impacto da un salto hacia atrás, ambos ahora se encuentran a 10 metros de distancia-

Platinum: -Moviéndose a gran velocidad alrededor de la gema, lanzando múltiples y letales ondas cortantes-

Jasper: -Esquivando cada onda con gran dificultad, algunas llegaban a rozar su cuerpo dejando cortes superficiales pero dolorosos-

Platinum: -Elevando su Katana, esta toma un largo de 50 metros dejándola caer con fuerza sobre Jasper- Necesitas disfrutar mas de esto !

Jasper: -Atrapando el filo entre sus manos y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el metal golpeando el pecho de este con su casco y conectando un golpe en el rostro- TU NECESITAS CALLARTE Y MORIR ! - causando que el metal impactara contra la pequeña montaña que había levantado-

Platinum: Apenas comenzamos ! -Impulsándose con la pared de la montaña hacia la gema lanzando un corte ascendente en diagonal que deja una larga aunque ligera herida en el cuerpo de la gema-

Jasper: MUERE DE UNA VEZ ! -a tan poca distancia del Metal la gema utiliza su choque meteórico impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del Metal provocando otro choque contra la montaña detrás de ellos-

Platinum: -Dejando salir carcajadas de felicidad- ESTO ES POR LO QUE VIVO ! - apuntando su espada hacia Jasper- Esto es por lo que existimos... pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin -borrando la sonrisa de su boca- como guerrera debiste saber que este día llegaría.

\- La espada la cual se encontraba en su tamaño normal vuelve a alargarse a gran velocidad hacia la gema, el filo del arma es atrapado nuevamente por las palmas de la guerrera anaranjada pero aun asi la hoja de la Katana no deja de alargarse, esta solo sigue creciendo y creciendo-

Platinum: Aquí es donde debemos estar, EN LA BATALLA !

Jasper: -Intentando frenar la espada sin exito, solo siendo empujada por esta sin soltar la hoja- No me interesa !

Platinum: Solo los fuertes sobreviven ! -Comenzando a correr en la misma dirección en la cual su espada continuaba creciendo habiendo alcanzado ya 200 metros de largo- es algo que ambos sabemos bien !

Jasper: NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIDIR ESO !

\- Jasper no podía evitar que la hoja continuara creciendo, y mientras la hoja aun crecía Platinum levanta la hoja junto con la gema guerrera mientras corre, llegando al final del camino del campo de batalla cayendo ambos por un acantilado de 5 kilómetros de altura-

Platinum: Yo no lucho por el bien, y tampoco lucho por el mal, YO TAN SOLO LUCHO ! -cayendo junto con la gema aun sujetando su espada- Lo diré una vez, yo soy tu y tu eres yo !

Jasper: -Dudando un momento de su respuesta- No nos parecemos en nada !

\- Debido a la gran caída y la energía que ambos emanaban, los dos guerreros se ven envueltos en una ardiente aura tal como si fueran cometas cayendo a la atmósfera, mientras que a la distancia se encontraban dos jóvenes niños observando el como ambos guerreros caian-

Platinum: Entonces dime, en que somos tan diferente !?

Jasper: -Siendo la primera en tocar el suelo siendo atravesada por la espada dejando un gran cráter en el suelo y exhalando un suspiro de dolor- Tu... -a su mente por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía, solo vino a su mente la imagen del hijo de Rose Quartz- Tu no lo entenderías aun si rompiera tu fragmento de metal en pedazos !

Platinum: -Llegando casi al suelo, estaba ya a 30 metros de altura y con esas palabras este deja salir una gran carcajada- Entonces has que lo entienda con tus puños Jasper !

-Quedaban solo 15 metros para que Platinum tocara el suelo y la pelea terminara con su victoria, pero en un ultimo esfuerzo, Jasper que aun era atravesada por la hoja de la Katana, usa en ese estado su choque meteórico, sus brazos habían sido dañados severamente debido al impacto de la caída dejando solo su casco de guerra impactando con la espada, en ese mismo momento Platinum llega al suelo y la hoja de la espada se rompe debido al impacto del casco usando el propio cuerpo de Jasper como palanca-

Jasper: -Poniéndose de pie en un ataque final, con el golpe la espada no solo se rompe, sino que Platinum la suelta quedando esta en el aire unos pocos segundos, siendo atrapada por Jasper usando su boca para morder la empuñadura-

-Jasper en su ataque final con una parte del filo de la espada que aun estaba junto a la empuñadura, da un rapido giro y la hoja impacta en la base del estomago de Platinum, directo en su fragmento de metal causando un grave quejido por parte del metal azulado y con un impulso mas la gema guerrera deja un profundo corte en el fragmento de Platino, ambos guerreros caen al suelo-

Platinum: -Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de haber perdido- Si... esa fue toda una batalla...

Jasper: -Sin decir palabras, solo soltando la empuñadura de la Katana-

Platinum: Y a donde te llevara todo esto ahora ? No eres yo... pero continuas luchando -levantando lentamente su mano al cielo- el que quede al final sera el justo.

Jasper: -solo limitándose ahora a escuchar las que tal vez serian las ultimas palabras del Metal-

Platinum: Jasper... -Oprimiendo su puño al cielo- sigue el camino que deseas para ti misma, el camino que tus puños guíen...

\- con esas ultimas palabras Platinum desaparece en un "poof" dejando solo su fragmento de metal en el suelo y su Katana también desaparece, mientras que Jasper con una sonrisa, no de malicia si no de pura felicidad y satisfacción, se deja caer al duro suelo desapareciendo al igual que el metal, dejando en la escena solo a un joven mitad gema y a una chica humana de piel morena que recogen la gema y el fragmento de metal-

"La supervivencia y la derrota de Platinum han sido costosas, con Peridot ahora en manos enemigas, Steven solo quieres saber donde puede encontrarla y saber mas sobre los Metals, sus peticiones son escuchadas por un aliado que le permitirá encontrar al secreto invitado dentro del templo. En el próximo capitulo: Ultimatum de guerra"

 **Bien gente asi termina esta MetalBomb, el motivo por el que lo hice fue precisamente por este capitulo, cuando lo escribi me moria de ganas por subirlo XD, ademas de que ya nos acercamos a la recta final de este fic el cual eh planeado hacer algo que tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero prometo una compensacion :D, ya saben dejen review que todo sirve y todo motiva , sigan la historia, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	33. Cap 32: Ultimátum de guerra

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Fanfic SU cap 32: Ultimátum de guerra.

-Ya despues de un par de días desde la pelea de Jasper contra Platinum, los Metals habían perdido a su guerrero de mayor fuerza ofensiva despues de su soldado, de las filas el mas impaciente por recuperarlos era Tungsten, seguido por Silver y Bismuth, Chrome por otro lado tomaba como mas importante los procesos para la manufactura del ejercito metálico, sus compañeros caídos o capturados solo eran daño colateral para el, algo que no se puede evitar en una guerra-

Ubicacion: Ruinas, primer asentamiento Metal.

-Los metales se reunieron en el primer asentamiento que tuvieron, o mejor dicho los cuatro que aun quedaban activos, cada uno con su respectiva nave individual del dia que despegaron al planeta tierra-

Chrome: Ya eh enviado el mensaje de confirmación a Lord Gold para la ultima declaración, imagino que tan pronto llegue a este lugar sacaremos a los otros dos perdedores de las manos de las gemas -en total tono de indiferencia-

Silver: No tienes que expresarte asi de ellos -con cierta molestia-

Chrome: Lo siento "capitán Silver" eh debido de realizar las fases de la 1 a la 4 por mi cuenta, de no ser por eso ya habría acabado yo mismo con esas gemas, pero no poseo la autorización para hacer explotar un lugar poblado por nativos, esa es una decisión que según ordenes de nuestro rey, todos debemos tomar, pero tu de seguro creerías que "No es justo o honorable" para un puñado de seres humanos el morir sin saber el porque siquiera -Con un tono de voz un tanto elevado aun para quien siempre se mantenía frió y sereno- de seguro es mas justo que yo perdiera uno de mis implantes Cyber-Quirúrgicos.

Tungsten: No... Impor...Ta... Ya... Lord... Gold ...Aca ... Bara ... Lo ... Que ... Comen ... Za...Ron... Las...Gemas -Manteniéndose bajo su capucha como siempre y habiéndose recuperado despues de la pelea- Nues...Tro... Rey... Nos... Lle... Vara... A... La... Gue... Ra

Bismuth: Estan seguros de eso ? - Cruzado de brazos-

Silver: Que quieres decir ?

Bismuth: Lord Gold ah tenido muchos cambios a través de los tiempos, cuando las gemas destruyeron nuestro planeta, cuando perdimos la primera guerra, cuando acabo accidentalmente en este planeta y también cuando decidió crear el ejercito en este lugar -Tomando asiento en el suelo acariciando su cabello- Ya no es el de antes, tal vez... -Siendo interrumpido abruptamente-

Silver: No sera asi ! -con imponente tono- No hay manera de que el... -ya dudando de sus propias palabras-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-En el templo, Amethyst estaba nuevamente en su habitación con su "Invitado secreto" mientras que el resto de gemas reunidas alrededor de la mesa tenia muchos asuntos que discutir, Jasper ya se había regenerado y en el centro de la mesa se encontraba el Fragmento de Platinum con el tajo de la espada que Jasper le asesto en la pelea, pero había algo mas importante, al menos para Steven-

Steven: Entonces chicas... Cuando iremos a buscar a Peridot ? -sin obtener respuesta-

Garnet: -Sentada al lado del joven poniendo su mano en su cabeza- Es en parte gracias a ella que salimos de la batalla con mas facilidad... otra vez -recordando la pelea en la nave- Pero esta vez no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde buscar

Lapis: Los Metals no son estúpidos, no usarían el Kindergarten como escondite otra vez

Jasper: Entonces solo queda esperar... -Apretando sus puños con fuerza-

Pearl: Es cierto, ellos eventualmente vendan a terminar con nosotras, ahora que Chrome tiene esa copia de la gema de Steven, no sabemos del todo que es lo que hará con ella -notando la ausencia de algo- Por cierto porque Amethyst esta tanto tiempo en su habitación últimamente ?

Steven: Tal vez ella se divierte mas hay adentro estos días ? -Sonriendo intentando parecer despreocupado, pero el ambiente tan tenso no se disipaba-

-Ahora ya se había hecho de noche, Steven solo podía pensar en que hacer para recuperar a Peridot, mientras tanto intentaba recordar el como brillaron en batalla el y su amiga humana, el recordar su trabajo de equipo lo hacia sonreír, también se preguntaba el como se encontraba Leo despues de que el Arma de Chrome lo golpeara por la espalda, el joven adulto no se había atendido aquel golpe y tal vez estaba sintiendo dolor-

Steven: -Acostado en su cama con muchas cosas rondando en su mente que lo mantenían despierto- Aun quisiera saber mas sobre ustedes -refiriéndose a los Metals- pero ninguno puede decirme nada, ojala pudiera encontrar a alguno y asi podría mostrarles que no somos como las Diamonds

-En eso la gema de Rose en el estomago del joven Gem comenzó a brillar abriendo la puerta de su madre-

Steven: -Saliendo de su cama y entrando al cuarto de su madre- Oh cuarto parece que siempre sabes cuando te necesito -imaginando la clásica pequeña ballena chocando la aleta con el joven- Bien ahora, cuarto... quiero hablar con Silver, pero que sea capas de responder mis dudas -sin obtener respuesta, dando a entender que el cuarto no era capas de eso- Bieeeeen... Cuarto, quiero hablar con uno de los Metals, pero que sea real

-Terminando esas palabras las nubes en el cuarto de rose revelaron un camino que se adentraba al templo, el joven Gem no dudo en seguirlo llegando a la habitación de su amiga purpura-

Steven: *Pensando* El cuarto de Amethyst ? Porque la habitación querría que viniera aquí ? -Escuchando que su amiga purpura conversaba con alguien reconociendo solo la voz de su compañera, el joven Gem se acerca lo mas silencioso posible-

?: Sabes aunque no creo que vallas a soltarme, es un hecho que si no lo haces, tendrás que ayudarme con los procesos de expulsión mi cuerpo.

Amethyst: -Riendo un poco- Claaaro como digas, pues si seria algo incomodo que tengas un "Accidente"

?: Pues tu base lo haría ver como algo normal pero no soportaría la sensación y el hedor

Amethys: Mmmmm lo siento amigo pero no creo que sea la mejor idea soltarte, ademas creo que seria extraño ayudarte a desvestirte no crees ?

Steven: -Logrando ver desde la distancia a su compañera Cristal Gem, y frente a ella se encontraba un ser de forma masculina con un fragmento de acero en su mentón-

Steel: Que acaso temes que pueda parecerte atractivo si me ves en un estado indecoroso ? -arqueando su ceja y mirando de modo coqueto- en todo caso llevas pasando mucho tiempo conmigo

Amethyst: -Con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas- Como sea, pero si vas a hacerlo al menos hazlo en una esquina -Soltando al Metal este va caminando a unos pocos metros para "hacer sus necesidades" -

Steven: -Sorprendiendo a la gema purpura con rostro de preocupación- Amethyst ?

Amethyst: Eeeeeehhhhhhhh... -Totalmente sin habla, esta corre hacia su compañero tapando su boca y susurrándole- Por favor no le digas a nadie de esto !

Steel: -Regresando- Bien ya termine, lo siento pero habra un desagraaaaaaa... -notando al joven híbrido quedando también si habla justo como el, traicionado por sus instintos el Soldado desenfunda su Alabarda sierra cargando contra el joven y confundido híbrido-

Amethyst: ESPERA ! -Deteniendo en seco al Metal solo con esas palabras-

\- Steel se detuvo frente al joven Universe desapareciendo su arma y tomando asiento, aun en su interior sentía que debía pagarle a la Gem purpura de alguna forma su deuda pendiente. Después de una simple explicación por parte de la Gem, los 3 toman asiento en el piso, Steven y Amethyst cuentan a Steel sobre la ultima batalla, desde la fas hasta la derrota de Platinum-

Steel: Me parece difícil de creer -apretando sus puños- nunca pensé que Platinum perdería un combate y menos en un justo uno a uno -intentando ordenar las cosas en su cabeza- y si Chrome ah completado los procesos hasta la fase 4 entonces... -En su rostro se dibuja una expresión de angustia e impaciencia-

Steven: Todo bien Steel ? -notando el rostro del metal-

Ubicacion: Espacio exterior, Nave de Gold

\- La nave dirigida por computadoras obedientes a la máxima autoridad metal como firmaba su programación, habían recibido el mensaje de Chrome desde el planeta tierra mostrándolo a Lord Gold-

Gold: Entonces ya estamos preparados -Presionando un botón en su trono, mostrando una habitación llena de cubos negros- El conteo de Bestias Nickel listas a ser liberadas ha llegado a los 6000, tan pronto como Chrome este de regreso, el numero y potencia que tendrá mi ejercito crecerá exponencialmente, solo quedan dos cosas por hacer -Presionando otro botón- Computadora, selecciona coordenadas para enviar un mensaje en directo, Destino del mensaje: Gem Homeworld

Ubicacion: Gem Homewolrd

-Un enorme planeta con una tenue aunque desbordante luz, en su interior sus pobladores eran dirigidos por 3 incuestionables autoridades, rigiendo a base de poder el cual siempre buscaban llevar en aumento. En 3 partes diferentes del planeta habia llegado el mensaje enviado por Gold, sin embargo quienes recibieron el mensaje nunca esperaron que el emperador de IRIDIUM aun viviera, las 3 diamantes en sus respectivos centros de operaciones se limitan a escuchar el mensaje pero cada una con diferentes sentimientos encontrados.

Blue D: -Con un claro enfado dibujado en su rostro-

Withe D: -Con terror y mucha incertidumbre-

Yellow D: -Siendo la única en contener sus emociones mostrándose calmada-

Gold: -Comenzando con el mensaje- Me recuerdan Diamonds ? de seguro que si, soy el emperador Gold, rey de IRIDIUM, planeta el cual ustedes traicionaron solo por temor y ansias de poder y luego destruyeron, hace milenios cuando lleve la guerra a su mundo, solo una gema fue capas de hacer la diferencia en mi contra, Rose Quartz fue su única carta de triunfo, y les aseguro que por mas que su tecnología haya avanzado, nada de eso podrá reemplazar el escudo de la gema ya muerta - Dejando en confusión y una gran sensación de temor no solo a las Diamonds, si no también a todos quienes estaban presentes escuchando el mensaje- pero debo darles crédito por eso, la Tierra no solo me ah sido fuente de una gran cantidad de nuevos soldados, también fue el planeta donde la única gema capas de resistirme encontró su final, pero adivinen que... Yo voy a regresar... Y llevare unos nuevos juguetes conmigo !  
-Terminando su transmisión dejando a las 3 Diamantes solo con un objetivo en mente, su próximo movimiento seria ir a la Tierra únicamente para poner fin a Gold-

Ubicacion: Espacio exterior, Nave de Gold.

Gold: Bien, ahora solo queda una cosa mas... -Cerrando sus ojos- Leo...

"Entre fuego y sobras violentas, un mal asecha a Leo dando una orden inaceptable para el joven que aun no conoce su propio destino, mientras que el emperador Metal se dirija a la tierra, los cuatro guerreros restantes solo deben esperar la llegada de su señor mientras que las gemas como prioridad tienen el rescate de Peridot. En el próximo capitulo: Recuerdos de pesadillas "

 **Que tal quedaron despues de la Metalbomb XDD, con todo y banda sonora... ok no XD. Asi bien gente ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido no importa que me haya dado por subir 5 capítulos en un dia no dejare de actualizar seguido XD, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	34. Cap 33: Recuerdos de pesadillas

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 33: Recuerdos de pesadillas

Ubicación: Beach City, Almacenes

-Leonard con el tiempo paso a tomar mas gusto por estar en los almacenes de Greg,se sentía bastante acogedor aunque era algo frió por las mañanas, pero nada que algo como sabanas extra o un calentador no pudieran arreglar, ya era de noche y los comercios estaban cerrados, mientras que habían pasado dos días desde que Steven encontró el secreto de Amethyst, Leo aun recordaba en sueños la pelea en el desierto, aquel ataque a traición de Chrome que lo dejo muy adolorido pero sin que fuera nada grave, Leonard no había querido atender ese golpe, no se sentía con ánimos de ver a la madre de Connie o recibir ayuda de Steven despues de que fue incapaz de proteger a sus dos pequeños amigos aun si estos no estaban heridos de gravedad, sin embargo el sueño que tenia esta vez era mas complejo que solo un recuerdo-

Leonard: -Viéndose a si mismo en un cuarto de color dorado brillante, su sobre se formaba con tanta claridad en tan amplio cuarto que bien parecería que esta podía desprenderse- Que es todo esto ? -pensando en voz alta- nunca eh visto un lugar como este.

?: Pero significa mas para ti de lo que crees... -dijo una grave voz que hablaba mas alto que un susurro-

Leonard: -Alterándose por la voz mirando a todos lados- Quien es !?

-El joven nota el suelo bajo sus pies, este comienza a caerse a pedazos dejándolo de pie sobre únicamente un pedazo de suelo, y la sobra a sus pies comenzaba a crecer tomando una inmensa forma, son brillantes ojos dorados aparecieron en la sombra y una de sus manos puesta bajo Leonard con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sosteniéndolo-

Leonard: Quien eres !? -con temor en su voz-

?: -solo soltando unas palabras- Mata a las gemas... Mata al hijo de Rose...

Leonard: -Intentando retroceder, pero era incapaz de moverse, aunque era un sueño, el miedo que sentía era totalmente real-

?: Es tu destino... -poniendo su otra palma frente a Leonard, saliendo de esta el cañón de la Gunblade del joven la cual en el sueño era mas grande que su cuerpo- tu destino... Leo ! -Disparando la Gunblade-

-Despues de verse pulverizado en el sueño, Leonard despierta agitado y sudoroso, tocando su cuerpo en modo de pánico al no saber que era todo eso-

Leonard: Creo que debo dejar de desvelarme leyendo cuentos de terror... -secando su rostro con la parte superior de su piyama-

-Ya era de día, los comercios abiertos y la brisa marina refrescaba la ciudad posada bajo un incandescente sol, algo bastante bueno en el día y traicionero en la noche debido a las bajas temperaturas ocasionadas por estar tan cerca del mar. El joven de bufanda va de camino a la tienda de rosquillas a comprar su desayuno y hacer algunos trabajos-

Leonard: -Entrando en la tienda saludando a la única joven empleada que estaba en el lugar- Buenos días Saide -con un pequeño aunque algo duradero beso en la mejilla-

Saide: -Sin saber como reaccionar- Yo...Em... Hola Leo -con una pequeña y nerviosa risa, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante bien por la cortesía del joven-

Leonard: Puedes darme una rosquilla y un te helado ? -Sacando su efectivo-

Saide: Esta bien -Trayendo rápidamente el pedido del joven- No te preocupes la casa invita -Intentando desviar la mirada del joven que tan temprano lucia desaliñado pero agradable a la vista de la chica- ademas despues vas a darme una mano con algunos deberes, es lo menos que podría hacer ademas de pagarte

Leonard: Yo...um...Gracias -terminado su desayuno-

-Habían pasado un par de horas y Leonard ya había terminado los deberes prometidos en la gran rosquilla, despues de eso iría a ver a Greg solo para pasar el tiempo, necesitaba distraer su mente de aquel sueño y pasar tiempo con el hombre a quien alquilaba los almacenes ademas del único ser humano de edad madura que podía entender las cosas mágicas parecía buena idea-

Leonard: -Ya llegando al auto lavado encontrando a Greg y para buena o mala suerte también a Steven-

Greg: Oh hola Leo, te ves algo trasnochado -notando una ligeras ojeras en el rostro del joven-

Steven: Te has sentido bien despues de la ultima misión ? -Algo preocupado por su amigo-

Leonard: Nah estoy bien, aun tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que llegue a sentirme cansado, y que hay de ustedes ?

Greg: Pues eh tenido días bastante calmados, pasando tiempo de calidad con Steven como su padre favorito -Acariciando la cabeza de su hijo-

Leonard: Genial... -Mirando a Steven con simpatía y algo de celos, despues de todo el joven adulto no tenia idea de como era tener un padre-

Ubicacion: Beach City, Templo

-Después de un día de ayuda en el auto lavado y jugarretas con su querido padre, Steven y Leonard se despiden yendo a sus respectivos hogares, Steven por su parte solo llega para entrar en el cuarto de Amethyst con el permiso de su amiga purpura claro, todo para poder hablar con el Metal soldado, mientras tanto en la casa...-

Pearl: Oye Garnet, tienes alguna idea de porque ahora Steven pasa tanto tiempo en el cuarto de Amethyst ? -con bastante intriga-

Garnet: No -asi de simple-

Pearl: Me preocupa que Amethyst pueda enseñar malas conductas a Steven... Bueno conductas mas malas que de costumbre

Garnet: Mmmmm... -Acomodando sus lentes- Pues aunque dudo que Amethyst haga algo perjudicial a Steven, si tienes un punto en que esta pasando demasiado tiempo hay adentro, podría ponerse a si mismo en peligro con toda la chatarra y objeto corto-punzantes que hay adentro -Levantándose del sofá- Lo mejor sera ir a ver, de modo discreto

-Así la Gem fusión y la Gem delgada y pálida entraron en el templo desde la habitación de Pearl, mientras que Lapis y Jasper se encontraban en otros lugares alrededor de la ciudad, las Cristral Gems ya tenían menor desconfianza en ambas, despues de todo las dos gemas habían sido cooperativas en la lucha contra los Metals aunque no tuvieran opción. Ya ahora las dos Cristal Gems entran a una de las fuentes en la habitación de Pearl, una de las cuales conecta con la habitación de la gema purpura, de modo silencioso llegan al otro lado y encuentran a Steven con su mirada, aun sin hacer ruido-

Steven: Y no has pensado en que... tal vez haya una mejor manera ? -Dirigiéndose a alguien a quien las Gems no lograban ver-

Pearl: -Entre susurro- Con quien esta hablando ?

Garnet: Ni idea -Del mismo modo silencioso, ambas escuchando la respuesta de una voz que no reconocían-

?: Aunque hubiera otra forma, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos, ya no estoy seguro de cual es el camino que debo tomar, no lo eh sabido desde hace miles de años y tal vez sea un error que tengamos conciencia y capacidad de sentir, asi no tendría tantas dudas

Amethyst: Tal vez no sea todo tan malo -tampoco siendo divisada por las Gems, pero su voz si es reconocida- Digo... me conociste a mi y te arregle, eso no me hace una de esas gemas malas no crees ?

?: Si, tienes razón, pero...

Amethyst: Ya relájate Steel ! -Dando una palmada al Metal el cual aun se encontraba amarrado al látigo-

-El escuchar ese nombre fue suficiente como para que las otras dos gemas se hicieran presentes frente a Amethyst y sus dos invitados quienes quedaron sin habla, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero haciéndose notar de brazos cruzados con una clara expresión de desaprobación y disgusto -

Amethyst: Hay me lleva...

-Mientras tanto-

Ubicación: Ruinas, primer asentamiento Metal

-Los Metals a falta de mejores opciones aun ocupaban aquellas ruinas, no habían portales de luz cerca y era un lugar espacioso para los 6 o ahora 5 con la captura de la técnico de Homeworld encerrada en una celda de energía-

Chrome: Bien hemos perdido a nuestro mayor guerrero ofensivo, no detecto sus signos vitales y su fragmento ah sufrido daños... pero creo que lo vale -tan indiferente como siempre- con la fase 4 terminada y la tecnico en nuestras manos solo queda un rudo proceso de interrogación

Silver: Hay una mejor manera Chrome

Chrome: Lo se, pero perdí uno de mis implantes asi que lo haré a mi manera -Preparando una mesa de operaciones e instrumentos de disección-

Silver: Bien entonces lo haré sin preguntarte -Caminando hacia la celda de energía- Después de todo mi autoridad aun es mayor a la tuya !

Chrome: No es momento de piedad Silver ! -comenzando a sentir algo de molestia y enfado-

Silver: -Sacando rápidamente su Rapier quedando en el fragmento de Chrome en tan solo dos segundos- No olvides nunca Chrome, el porque incluso desde antes de la destrucción de IRIDIUM era alguien con autoridad, o el porque soy el segundo al mano de las actuales fuerzas de Lord Gold -Mostrando una faceta totalmente autoritaria e impaciente bajo su mascara- Tu ya te has extralimitado bastante, tu continua obsesión con el ejercito y tus experimentos ah retrasado demasiado la caída de las gemas remanente de este planeta para empezar !

Chrome: Y realmente lo habrías permitido ? me habrías dejado matar un recuerdo de tu seguramente ya muerta preciosa Pearl !? -con una enfurecida sonrisa- Eh capitán Silver !?

\- Una pelea entre Metals parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero ambos se ven alejados uno del otro, Chrome empujado por 8 orbes de luz y Silver arrastrado por una inmensa mano de liquido negro-

Bismuth: Ya es suficiente -intentando mantenerse sereno- Esta es una realmente poco hermosa situación, ya hemos perdido a dos de nosotros y seria lo mas repugnante que cayéramos en nuestras propias manos por motivos tan personales

Tungsten: So... Lo... Espe... Rar... Lord... Gold -nuevamente usando su capucha-

Chrome: -Guardando la compostura- Es cierto, mis registros de la nave indican que Lord Gold ah enviado el ultimátum de guerra a Gem Homeworld, sin duda viene en camino y no debería tardar mas de 48 horas, solo queda esperar

Silver: Crees que las Diamonds hagan algún movimiento ante esto ? -guardando su espada en su fragmento-

Chrome: Hay una probabilidad de un justo 50 - 50 de que tal vez vengan aquí también, eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero por el momento -Dando media vuelta saliendo de la ruinas- Si vas a sacar información valiosa de la Técnico entonces hazlo ahora

Silver: -Molesto por la actitud de su compañero o mas bien subordinado, aun asi tenia un punto, no era momento de discutir, si no de tratar con su prisionera. caminando hacia la celda de energía el Metal enmascarado ve a través de los barrotes energizados a una pequeña gema, realmente pequeña, la cual se encontraba en posición fetal sin dejar ver su rostro- Todo sera mucho mas sencillo si cooperas -hablando de modo indiferente-

Peridot: -Levantando la mirada mostrando su cara de odio- No hay nada que logres sacar de mi tu _metal clod_ ! -entre pequeños sollozos- Primero sus brutos aliados me persiguen, me veo orillada a aliarme con esas _Cristal Clods_ , y ahora estoy prisionera sin mis partes mejoradas !

Silver: -Apagando la cerda de energía desde afuera- Aun si tengo que ser rudo, sera mucho mejor a que Chrome te ponga sobre una mesa de operaciones -Tomando fuertemente la cabeza de la gema levantándola a la altura de sus ojos- Ahora mírame...

-Los ojos de Peridot a pesar de que no quería, se sintieron fuertemente atraídos por los del Metal enmascarado, dejándose ver por el tiempo suficiente como para que el Metal entrara en cada uno de sus recuerdos hasta el mas profundo-

Silver: -Después de que su mente hubiera procesado toda la información, se queda totalmente helado, como si hubiera visto algo en los recuerdos de Peridot sacado de la peor pesadilla imaginable- Ustedes... -Intentando controlarse, pero aun asi no logra evitar del todo sujetar el rostro de la gema con cada vez mas fuerza causándole dolor- Cuantos planetas deben destruir, cuantas vidas deben perderse en su búsqueda por el poder... -Soltándola dejando a la gema nuevamente en su celda encerrada y dándole la espalda- Si es que acaso sobrevives a todo esto, entonces busca correctamente a quien servir o sobrevive con tu propia fuerza, pues tus 3 mandatarias morirán -dejando sola a la gema en su celda-

"Chrome y Silver han visto lo que a los ojos del Metal enmascarado es solo otra razon para acabar con las Diamonds y la raza de las gemas, los sentimientos de ambos fieles a Gold chocan ya a nivel personal. Por otro lado con grandes peligros llegando al planeta tierra, pronto las gemas y Leonard serán testigos de la presencia del emperador. En el próximo capitulo: Aterrizaje"

 **Bien gente como siempre ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido y por cierto quedan solo 6- 7 capítulos, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	35. Cap 34: Aterrizaje

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 34: Aterrizaje

Ubicación: Ruinas, primer asentamiento Metal

Chrome: -Dirigiéndose a su compañero enmascarado el cual a pesar de usar esa mascara, en su boca se veía una expresión de odio y repugnancia- Y bien ?

Silver: Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo -Quitándose su mascara despues de tantos miles de años- Puedes hacerlo solo con uno de tus implantes no ?

Chrome: Por supuesto, ademas para cuando Lord Gold llegue ya tendré un reemplazo apropiado -con su "mano" frente a Silver, 4 de sus 5 dedos brillan tenuemente transformándose en delgados y flexibles cables, dos conectados a la cabeza de Silver y otros dos a la cabeza de Chrome-

-Pronto unas parpadeantes luces blancas comenzaron a moverse desde la cabeza de Silver hasta el artefacto implantado de Chrome, y de hay a la cabeza del Metal científico, básicamente el Cyber-implante de Chrome estaba pasando la información en la mente de Silver a la suya-

Chrome: Oh... Si! - Mientras su cabeza aun recibía la información- Lo tengo... Lo entiendo ! -Comenzando a reír a carcajadas- Lo entiendo todo ! -Mientras aun reía hasta que la información termina de transferirse- Entonces es es... -volviendo a su estado de calma-

Silver: Que piensas ?

Chrome: Primero, veré si puedo confirmar lo que eh visto con los registros en las maquinarias de la gema técnica, si existe alguna forma de controlar lo que hemos visto -comenzando a emocionarse- Necesitare un respaldo mas que en mi mente, entonces las Diamonds estarán perdidas completamente

Silver: Y lo que ocurrirá con este planeta... -mirando a otro lado-

Chrome: Es daño colateral Silver, esa cosa debe estar bajo nuestro poder... El Cluster, claro suponiendo que quede algo de este planeta una vez llegue Lord Gold

Ubicación: Beach City, Habitación de Amethyst.

-Ya habiendo descubierto el feo secreto que tenia Amethyst en su habitación-

Pearl: De todo lo que has hecho en todo el tiempo que has estado con nosotras esto pasa los limites ! -caminando histérica de un lado a otro- te permitimos que metieras toda esta basura o que seas grosera aunque no es correcto e incluso te permitimos comer y hasta te perdonamos aquellas veces en las que llevaste a Steven a Kindergarten o cuando te ponías a luchar con otros humanos, pero esto...

Garnet: - Mientras su compañera delgada aun se quejaba sin fin- Espero puedas al menos explicar el porque hiciste esto y porque lo mantuviste en secreto -de brazos cruzados mirando a su pequeña compañera- y espero sea una muy buena razon o de lo contrario no sera dificl obligarte a sacar toda tu basura de aqui !-mostrando claros signos de mal humor-

Amethyst: -Primero mirando a Steel el cual se encontraba atado con el látigo, luego mirando a Steven que estaba presente y luego a sus compañeras, Pearl ya había dejado de rondar criticando solo para esperar su respuesta- Yo... no les mentiré, no lo se, sentí mucha curiosidad por el cuando luchamos en la isla, y realmente quería saber el porque se comportaba como se comportaba cuando nos encontramos, no tuvo disgusto en contarme a mi y a Steven sobre si mismo y... -ya entre cerrando los ojos con algo de vergüenza- No me parece... que sea del todo malo, es muy diferente a Metals como Chrome o Tungsten

Pearl: Eso no lo sabes, tu... -Siendo interrumpida por la mano de su compañera rojiza-

Garnet: -Tanto ella como la Gem pálida guardaron silencio con sus brazos cruzados, pero la líder fue la primera en hablar- Esta bien.

Pearl: -Sorprendida con desaprobación- Disculpa...!?

Garnet: Pero tu y Steven tendrán que contarnos lo que Steel hablo con ustedes -Cambiando de una sonrisa a una exprecion mas seria

-Entonces la Gem purpura y el joven híbrido contaron la historia del Metal soldado a sus compañeras, estas comenzaron a entender las razones de los Metals, aun si no justificaba el involucrar a gemas que no tenían nada que ver con aquellos tiempos tan antiguos, pero si tenían que ver con Rose Quartz. Pearl por su parte se negaba a creer del todo el que su amada líder hubiera traicionado y condenado a toda una raza, como podría creerlo en todo caso ? despues de que Rose salvo a toda la raza humana, porque habría de incluirse en las sucias tretas de las Diamonds y apuñalar por la espalda a quienes depositaron su confianza en ella ? Garnet por su parte había creído lo que escucho aunque no le gustara del todo, no dejaba el hecho de que eran peligrosos y amenazaban la existencia de las gemas y por lo tanto la de Steven, pero si ya las gemas de Homeworld con las que lucharon tan ferozmente ahora eran consideradas "Aliadas"...-

Mientras tanto en la playa:..

Lapis: -Al lado de su aun despreciable "compañera" anaranjada - Que es lo que te ocurre ?

Jasper: Nada que te importe mocosa !

Lapis: Es verdad, pero aun asi me intriga el verte pensar en algo o siquiera pensar

Jasper: -Dejando salir un rabioso gruñido aceptando que la gema azul tenia razón- Solo en las ultimas palabras que me dijo Platinum en nuestra pelea

Lapis: Y que te dijo ?

Jasper: -Con una expresión y voz mas pensativas- Me dijo... que debía seguir el camino que quisiera -Sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando con una de las gemas que mas odiaba- Soy una guerrera como el, pero no se que camino seguir... pero... -Levantándose de golpe- Ni siquiera se porque hablo esto contigo ! -caminando lejos de Lapiz-

\- Todos en el templo y algunos otros amigos fuera de este se ven alertados por un poderoso estruendo que recorrió todos los alrededores, algo había atravesado la atmósfera e inmediatamente Leonard en sus almacenes llamo a casa de Steven y el joven Gem llamo a su amiga humana, pero cuando estaban todos dentro de la casa...-

?: Atención Gemas !

-El alto llamado alerto mas a todos los presentes y todos salieron de la casa, viendo un pequeño objeto flotante que proyectaba un holograma de Silver-

Silver: Estamos dispuestos a realizar un intercambio, su ahora inútil compañera técnica por nuestro soldado y el fragmento de nuestro guerrero -mostrándose de brazos cruzados en el holograma -

Pearl: -Dirigiéndose a su compañera mas alta- Que hacemos Garnet ?

Garnet: Steel ya nos ah contado bastante, y le debemos una a Peridot, lo mejor sera acceder -hablando primero entre ellas y luego dirigiéndose al Metal- Hecho Silver !

Silver: Nos veremos en el lugar de aterrizaje de nuestra nave central -Desapareciendo su holograma-

Garnet: Amethyst ve por Steel -entrando todos nuevamente a la casa

-Reuniendo a todos los aliados combatientes, incluyendo a Leonard y Connie y por supuesto a Steven. Las dos gemas de Homewrold estaban confundidas sobre como es que el Metal soldado acabo como prisionero, ambas asumieron que había sido Amethyst quien había logrado vencerlo sola, claro para Jasper solo pudo significar que la pequeña gema sobre cocida había tenido suerte, y Garnet en una de sus manos llevaba el fragmento severamente dañado de Platinum, todos desaparecieron en la luz del portal mientras León se dedicaría a "Cuidar el fuerte" . Partieron a un castillo inmenso y desolado el cual era del tamaño de una isla y este estaba rodeado por agua, El equipo de las gemas había aterrizado a unos metros del castillo y sobre este se veía llegar una enorme nave ovalada aun mas grande que el Gem Warship en el que llego Peridot hace tanto-

Garnet: Tengo un muy mal presentimiento...

Jasper: Trajiste los desestabilizadores ?-Dirigiéndose a Pearl-

Pearl: -Mostrando el Desestabilizador amarillo de gemas y el gris para metales-

\- Manteniendo su guardia alta caminan hasta entrar a inmenso castillo, incluso Steel no ponía resistencia a ser llevado como prisionero, claro quien lo llevaba era la gema que había arreglado su mente a puñetazos-

Steven: Que es este lugar chicas ?

Pearl: Buena pregunta Steven -Comos siempre queriendo explicar las cosas detalladamente- Este castillo fue una antigua base antes de que formáramos el templo en la playa y fue una de las bases centrales de la rebelión -molestando sin darse cuenta a Jasper con esa ultima palabra-

\- Ya Steven y compañía llega a un inmenso jardín que se extiende hasta donde llega la vista, dando a entender la inmensidad de aquel castillo, sobre ellos una enorme nave espacial y bajo esta cuatro figuras totalmente inconfundibles se hacen presentes-

Silver: Veo que han cumplido con su parte -Mirando por un momento a Leonard- Aunque no debieron traerlo a el aquí

Leonard: -Bastante confundido por esas palabras, cuando este comienza a sentir un punzante dolor en su pecho-

-Las gemas se ponen al rededor de Leonard, no tenían idea de porque el repentino dolor, pero ante su preocupación por su camarada, otra cosa también las pone alerta, la apertura de una compuerta en la enorme nave espacial, mostrando una ondeante capa, dos cuernos relucientes y un fragmento de oro en el centro del pecho de aquel individuo-

Silver: -Junto a sus camaradas inclinándose ante la presencia de aquel recién llegado- Bienvenido, lo esperábamos... -mientras las gemas se veían impotentes ante la sola presencia del emperador Metal- Lord Gold

"El emperador de los Metals ah llegado a la tierra y las gemas solo pueden observar mientras su inmenso poder las deja en una difícil situación, sin embargo Lord Gold muestra un interés mayor por Leonard que por el resto, revelaciones del pasado y el origen de un encuentro destinado impactan en los profundo del joven y sus amigos, mientras que un tercer bando llega al conflicto. En el próximo capitulo: Revelaciones"

 **Bien gente como siempre ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	36. Cap 35: Revelaciones

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 35: Revelaciones

-Fue entonces que los ojos de Gold miraron lentamente a todas las gemas presentes, deteniéndose en la chica morena y el joven híbrido-

Gold: Entonces este puñado de gemas, una chica humana y un híbrido inexperto fueron las causantes de esos retrasos ? -mostrando una cierta expresión de disgusto-

Chrome: Nuestras mas sinceras disculpas señor, pero no debemos subestimarlas, fueron lo bastante hábiles como para incluso vencer a Platinum y a Steel

Silver: Habíamos acordado un intercambio, una de ellas por nuestros dos camaradas -Señalando al metal soldado que estaba aun atado-

Steven: -Llamando la atención de los Metals- Y donde esta Peridot !?

\- parecía que nada podría calmar el momento, especialmente con Leonard aun con el rostro pegado al suelo por el dolor que ahora sentía por todo su cuerpo, y con Gold respondiendo al joven híbrido-

Gold: No lo habrá...

Silver: Lord Gold ? -bastante intrigado-

-El emperador Metal con un solo paso, este ahora de la enorme nave pasaba a encontrarse frente a todas las gemas, a solo unos metros de distancia-

Gold: -Con un fuerte movimiento de su mano el emperador hace retroceder a las gemas y a dos de los 3 chicos humanos, tan solo una muestra de su poder, quedando frente a el solo un joven de bufanda y boina sujetando su cuerpo y el Metal caminando hacia el-

Steven: Leo corre ! -preocupado y temeroso-

Leonard: -Aun sin poder moverse- Quien... Quien eres !? -Consciente de que Gold estaba frente a el-

Gold: -Tan solo mirando al joven- Realmente te pareces, tienes algunos rasgos de su rostro y su cabello -Extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el, pero viéndose interrumpido por dos gemas-

\- Jasper y Amethyst con toda imprudencia de soltar a Steel se lanzan hacia el emperador metal con sus ataque giratorios, claramente fallando en su ataque siendo empujadas fácilmente hacia los lados del Metal, este tomando las cabezas de las dos y haciéndolas chocar y dejándolas caer-

Silver: Debemos actuar ahora ! -Desplegando su espada rapier- Muévanse !

\- Los cuatro Metals con sus armas desplegadas entran en la batalla para evitar que las gemas se acerquen siquiera a su rey-

Tungsten: -Desplegando 4 enormes extremidades de liquido negro de cuatro de los brazos en su cabeza, y con los dos restantes sujetando su péndulo, lanzándose de lleno contra las Gems, pero frenado por Garnet aunque con mucha dificultad-

Garnet: -Soltando el fragmento de platino y con sus guanteletes sujetando el filo del péndulo del monstruoso metal, esta vez los enemigos eran demasiados como para permitirse que alguna de las gemas la ayudara a combatirlo, solo le quedaría resistir llevándose al Metal a otro lado, lanzandolo a un extremo del castillo y siguiendo-

Pearl: GARNET ! -Intentando seguir a su compañera Gem, era consiente de la fuerza de Tungsten, pero una rapier y una mascara se ve en su camino- MUÉVETE ! -Lanzándose con su lanza hacia el metal enmascarado-

Silver: -Bloqueando los cortes de la lanza con el borde de su espada, en su boca se mostraba una pequeña aunque notoria expresión de disgusto, nuevamente tenia que justamente luchar contra una Pearl-

Bismuth: -desplegando su batuta con sus 8 orbes energéticos atacando rápidamente a los chicos humanos para que se alejaran del camino de su señor, pero sus 8 orbes son bloqueados por distintos muros de agua provenientes del suelo- Solo una de ustedes puede hacer eso... -posando su mirada en Lapislazuli-

Lapis: -Sacando del suelo una gran cantidad de estacas de agua que se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia el Metal artístico, estos claro son desechos con un solo movimiento de la batuta y los orbes de este- No tocaras a Steven ! -decidida a defender a su amigo aunque no le agradara pelear por las otras gemas-

\- Mientras que Jasper y Amethyst se levantaban viendo a Gold seguir caminando hacia los 3 jóvenes, Chrome solo veía desde lejos la pelea ya que no era necesario para el combatir aunque ahora mismo tuviera sus dos brazos de regreso. El emperador Metal se acercaba mas pero este ve frente a el un enorme y rosado escudo, sostenido por el joven híbrido y tras de el a la joven chica humana portando la espalda de Rose-

Gold: Entonces tu eres el hijo de Rose -levantando su mano tocando el escudo- Tienes sus poderes, pero no posees aun su destreza o su fortaleza mental -manteniéndose sereno concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano- Aun eres débil

-De la palma del emperador sale disparada una inconmensurable cantidad de poder destructivo, un solo disparo de puro poder, este a pesar de no hacer retroceder al joven Gem, la intención no era que retrocediera, si no romper el escudo, y este comienza a agrietarse lentamente hasta romperse en pedazos frente al joven híbrido y desaparecer-

Steven: -Aterrado comenzando a retroceder lentamente-

Gold: -Avanzando cada paso que el joven híbrido retrocedía- Aun asi no estuvo mal, tuve que usar una considerable cantidad de poder para romper ese escudo, tal como la ultima vez -viendo interrumpido su paso por una espada rosa y una chica humana sosteniéndola-

Connie: -Intentando defender a sus dos amigos con su espada, pero claro no podía estar segura si podría lograrlo-

Gold: Niña tonta, estas temblando de miedo... -pasando simplemente ignorándola por completo, la joven humana no podía mover un solo musculo ante el emperador Metal- Ahora muévete hijo de Rose Quartz, no estoy aquí por ti

\- En aquel terrible escenario Pearl y Lapis intentaban llegar a proteger al pequeño Gem, pero son detenidas por sus respectivos contrincantes, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de ayudar a Steven si estaban en pleno combate uno a uno contra distintos Metals, mientras que Jasper y Amethyst piensan sobre si hacer otro intento ya que fueron testigos de primera mano del poder de Gold-

Amethyst y Jasper: -A pesar de que la diferencia era abismal, ambas gemas eran demasiado testarudas como para quedarse en el suelo, mientras que la Gem purpura saca su látigo y la guerrera anaranjada su Casco de batalla ambas con sus armas vuelven al ataque contra Gold-

Gold: -Mostrando un pequeño, casi imperceptible enojo por las acciones de las gemas, este detiene el choque meteórico de Jasper con una de sus manos, sintiendo pequeños signos de dolor en su palma y viendo que había sido arrastrado 5 centímetros por el suelo- No lo haces mal, regresa en 5000 años -Creando una pequeña explosión de energía de la palma de su mano mandando a volar a la gema anaranjada, solo para ver que ahora el látigo de la Gem purpura estaba rodeándolo hasta atarlo por completo-

Amethyst: -Moviendo con fuerza y lo mas rápido que podía su látigo formando explosiones de energía directo a Lord Gold-

Gold: -Bajo la nube de humo producto de las explosiones, este se mueve rápidamente y al salir del humo se le ve casi ileso, solamente lo cubre una delgada capa de polvo producto de las explosiones provocadas por la gema purpura y al llegar frente a esta, el emperador Metal libera una fuerte cantidad de explosiva energía en la cabeza de la Gem a punto de quedar en un estado critico por poco forzándola a regresar a su gema-

Chrome: -Sacando de uno de sus implantes la gema de Peridot, dejando claramente que habían vuelto a forzarla a dejar su forma física- todo parece indicar que ya has cumplido tu propósito, te mostrare un acto de piedad... -hablando a la gema y posando un dedo sobre esta- y acabare con tu vida aquí y ahora...

-Claro cuando el Metal científico estaba a punto de destruir la gema de la técnico, el cielo en ese momento casi nocturno se baña de una intensa luz verde, sobre la nave central de los Metals, una nave del mismo tamaño se hace presente, un Gem Warship idéntico al de Peridot, solo que mas grande, aparición que capta la atención de todos los presentes mientras que Gold aun esta frente al Leonard quien sujetaba su pecho con una agitada respiración-

Leonard: Porque... -entre quejidos- Tu presencia me causa esto !?

Gold: -Levantando a Leonard de su camisa rompiéndola exponiendo su pecho el cual comenzaba a brillar fuertemente con un intenso dorado- Alguien que prometió regresar por ti...-Soltando al joven dejándolo caer terminando su oración- Dime acaso nunca nadie te hablo de tu padre ?

Leonard: Mamá... siempre me decia que era una buena persona, que era ambiciosa pero... -Levantando ahora su cabeza- Tu no eres quien para siquiera preguntarme sobre el !

Gold: Te equivocas Leonard... Yo soy tu padre

Leonard: -Quedando totalmente atónito y helado ante la revelación- No... Estas mintiendo... -obviamente entrando primero en negación- MIENTES !

Gold: Busca en tus instintos, sabes que es la verdad -Apuntando al pecho del joven adulto- y si necesitas una prueba fidedigna, esta justo en tu pecho

\- En el pecho de Leonard el dolor desaparece por completo y la luz se vuelve mas tenue reuniéndose en el centro formando un fragmento de oro en forma de rombo-

\- Las mandatarias de Gem Homeworld han llegado a la tierra en un destinado encuentro entre padre e hijo, tanto gemas como metales pueden imaginar las consecuencias de la llegada de las Diamonds a la tierra, una encarnizada sed no de justicia por la perdida de todo lo que tenia sino de venganza contra aquellas gemas traidoras invade al emperador Metal. En el próximo capitulo: Lucha de reyes-

 **"YO SOY TU PADRE " XDDD fue mas fuerte que yo el hacer eso, claro tal vez peque de predecible ya que mas de un indicio de esto di en otros capitulos pero en fin, bien gente como siempre ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	37. Cap 36: Lucha de reyes

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 36: Lucha de reyes

\- Leonard solo podía ver a aquel imponente ser proclamando ser su padre y sobre el la nave central de los Metals y la inmensa nave color verde con forma de mano posicionándose frente a la otra nave-

Chrome: - Formando un panel con uno de sus implantes, al oprimir un botón de estos la nave abre sus puertas y un puente dejando entrar al Metal científico- Bueno de todos modos morirás aquí, no tengo porque ser yo quien se ensucie con el trabajo innecesario -Lanzando la gema de Peridot al suelo y dejando caer desde su fragmento de cromo las partes mejoradas de esta y entrando en la nave-

Mientras tanto en los distintos puntos donde se generaban las diferentes batallas:

Tungsten: -Con su péndulo sostenido por dos de sus manos y algunos golpes menores y manchas de suciedad en su ropa, su atención había sido al igual que su gema enemiga robada por la llegada de la enorme nave gema- Tu... Mo... Rir... No... En... Mis... Ma... Nos... Aho... Ra... -Desplegando dos alas negras y dirigiéndose a la ubicación de ambas naves donde también se encontraba Gold-

Garnet: -Por su parte la Gem fusión tenia marcas de cortes aunque no tan profundos, moretones bastante notorios y partes rotas en su vestimenta e incluso sus lentes oscuros estaban rotos en el suelo - Esto acaba de ponerse mas dificil -Sin perder tiempo corre siguiendo a Tungsten-

En otro lugar sobrevolando ligeramente el castillo:

Bismuth: -Manteniéndose en el aire con ayuda de sus orbes luminosos, en su ropa se mostraban pequeños cortes pero nada realmente sobre su piel- Te aconsejo que desistas ahora gema, dudo que quieras ver los rostros de tus mandatarias ahora mismo aunque vallan a morir -Dirigiéndose a la ubicación de Lord Gold-

Lapis: -Viendo la gran nave gema, aun en el aire gracias a sus alas, esta tampoco mostraba signos de golpes severos o suciedad, pero claro estaban rodeados de agua por lo que tenia mayor facilidad para defenderse y atacar- Es verdad... -pensando en voz alta- No quiero verlas, pero Steven se encuentra en ese lugar -Regresando con su amigo-

En el mismo lugar donde se encuentran Gold, Leonard, Connie y Steven:

Pearl: -Lanzando estocadas y rápidos cortes al metal enmascarado presentando algunos rasguños menores y un par de notorios moretones en el rostro, aun asi sus movimientos se mantenían fluidos a pesar de la critica situación-

Silver: - Mostrando rasgos de cortes y abolladuras en las armaduras en sus antebrazos, piernas y hombros, por supuesto no estaba luchando ni deseaba luchar para acabar con la gema frente a el, simplemente estaba esperando a que esta se retirara, ademas debía poner mas atención a su señor y a la nave gema recién llegada-

Pearl: MUÉVETE DE UNA VEZ ! -Lanzándose con una estocada directo a la cabeza del Metal, la cual es evadida fácilmente y sintiendo un golpe en el estomago-

Silver: -Desviando el ataque con el borde de su rapier y golpeando el estomago de la Gem con el pomo de su espada dejándola en el suelo unos pocos metros de distancia- Es suficiente ! -Dando la espalda a la gema- No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, ah llegado algo en lo que tendré que usar todo mi poder -mirando el Gem Warship y luego a su emperador-

-Ya mientras tanto Gold esperaba a que su hijo acabara de asimilar aquella revelación, mientras tocaba continuamente el reciente fragmento de oro en su pecho esperando a que fuera falso o tan solo una ilusión, pero era totalmente real, no había forma de ver que fuera un engaño-

Leonard: -Comenzando a aceptar poco a poco la verdad, pero solo con una pregunta la cual esperaba fuera respondida de inmediato- Entonces dime -entre susurros y luego con un fuerte tono de voz- DIME PORQUE ME DEJASTE A MI Y A MAMÁ A NUESTRA SUERTE !?

Gold: -No podía responder a esa pregunta, o al menos no de inmediato, pero podía ofrecerle unas palabras que le ayudarían a esperar por la historia- Yo ame a tu madre con todo mi ser, no puedo decirte todo ahora, pero tuve que prometerle algo y despues no pude retractarme -Dando la espalda mirando al Gem Warship que comenzaba a dejar caer 3 pequeñas naves capsula- Pero ahora te lo prometo a ti, sabras la verdad Leo -mirando de reojo a su Hijo- lo sabrás en cuanto termine con esto

-Las 3 capsulas cayeron lentamente hasta tocar tierra, entonces se abrieron cada una revelando una figura azul de abultado cabello con una gema en su cabeza, una blanca y delgada con cabello peinado hacia atrás y en punta y una amarilla en medio de las otras dos, con unos fríos ojos amarillos y una confiada sonrisa-

Gold: -Dirigiéndose a las 3 gemas- Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos, aunque me sorprende su prisa por morir -reflejando solo odio en sus ojos-

-Las 3 gemas entonces desplegaron sus armas, la gema blanca invoca una lanza, la azul una gran masa demoledora y la amarilla una espada de dos manos estilo inglesa-

Yellow D.: No, mas bien teníamos prisa por acabar con tu vida

Blue D.: Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte Gold

Withe D.: Y esta vez no habrá diferencia con o si Rose aquí

Gold: -Comenzando a brillar su fragmento de oro en el centro de su pecho, un orbe de luz toma la forma de una gran vara, con cetro con guarda y empuñadura en el centro, puntiagudas garras en su parte inferior y un agudo filo en la parte superior- Entonces...

-En ese instante paso tan solo un segundo, pero las 3 armas de las Diamonds impactaron contra el cetro del emperador Metal causando un poderoso estruendo que se escucho por todo el castillo, dando la señal a la nave gema para comenzar a Disparar, los 5 dedos de esta se ponen en posición frente a la nave disparando grandes cañonazos de energía a la nave Metal-

Chrome: -En el interior de la nave- Gemas inmundas... -A mando de la nave, este comienza a presionar botones obviamente sabiendo lo que hacia cada uno, desplegando armas y un escudo de energía que repelía los ataques de la nave y al mismo tiempo comenzando a disparar al Gem Warship-

-LA nave de las gemas recibía de lleno los disparos pero su blindaje era tan resistente que no necesitaba acciones evasivas contra los disparos de la nave Metal, por el otro lado en el interior de la blanca nave ovalada metálica, Chrome mantiene a máxima potencia los escudos y las armas de la nave, mientras que bajo esa pelea entre las dos grandes maquinarias voladoras el emperador Metal y las 3 Diamonds luchaban sin cuartel-

Gold: -Forcejeando con su cetro en contra de las armas de Blue y Yellow, las dos gemas usaban una gran fuerza en contra del emperador Metal pero este tan solo sostenía su cetro con una mano casi sin inmutarse-

Withe D.: -Desde las alturas cayendo en picada con su lanza para atravesar al Metal dorado-

Gold: -Usando una gran cantidad de sus fuerzas físicas y habiéndose percatado del ataque de la blanca diamante, este empuja a los dos gemas frente a el dejándolas a la distancia y con unos pocos pasos hacia atrás evade el ataque de la gema blanca propinando un literalmente explosivo golpe en el estomago de esta dando en el blanco-

Yellow D.: -Poniéndose de pie antes que sus hermanas arremetiendo con gran velocidad contra el emperador con su espada imbuida en electricidad-

Blue D.: -Detrás de su hermana color amarillo con su masa fuertemente sujetada acumulando energía en esta, si Yellow fallaba el ataque entonces el ataque de la emperatriz azul debía ser efectivo-

Gold: -Apuntando con su cetro dejando salir una esfera de energía concentrada y explosiva de este disparándola a Yellow Diamond, ya anticipándose al ataque de Blue Diamonds también-

-Yellow con toda su fuerza física corta en dos la esfera de energía explosiva sin embargo esta explota justo enfrente de ella, detrás de la cortina de humo aparece Blue con su masa de batalla iluminada por una luz azul arremetiendo contra el emperador Metal y al lado de la gema azulada emperatriz una lanza blanca es disparada contra Gold, la lanza de Withe Diamond-

Gold: -Atrapando la lanza de Withe con facilidad, esta sin embargo sin percatarse estaba imbuida con una incandescente energía la cual electrifica el cuerpo del emperador para recibir el golpe de la emperatriz azul, sin embargo con dificultad este toca el suelo con las garras de su cetro generando controladas pero potente explosiones a su alrededor frenando en seco el ataque de Blue el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse-

Yellow D.: -Ya con el humo disipado mostrando rasguños menores por la explosión- Veo que milenios y tantas perdidas no te han quitado todo tu inmenso poder, es una de las razones por la cual Rose no se negó a actuar en tu contra

Gold: Es irónico no crees ? -oprimiendo su mano con la cual había atrapado la lanza sintiéndola algo dormida- Dio su vida por la humanidad, raza que a su lado es débil y hace miles de años muy primitiva, tal vez la compasión por alguien mas débil la llevo a eso ? ya que no tendría que sentir pena por una raza mas fuerte como lo fue la mía

Blue D.: -Sacudiendo algo de polvo de su abultado cabello- Es como lo dices, hace milenios la decisión de atacarte fue apoyada por nosotras tres, pero aunque Rose se negó, tampoco decidió actuar en nuestra contra ya que ustedes eran capaces de defenderse

Gold: Y porque esperar tanto entonces ?

Withe D.: Tu poder... -sintiéndose algo adolorida por el golpe anteriormente recibido- Tu poder y los avances de tu raza sin duda eran fascinantes, era la opción mas lógica el primero cosechar todo lo posible de tu raza antes de hacer nuestro movimiento -ahora dejando salir una siniestra y pequeña sonrisa- Y no deberias culparnos solo a nosotras, despues de todo al final tu fuiste quien destruyo su propio planeta

Gold: -Sin perder la calma, despues de todo era claro que no eran rivales adecuadas- Solo por que ustedes convirtieron mi mundo en una abominación mutante, tal como quieren hacerlo con este planeta en comparación tan pequeño y pobre de significado, bien podría encargarme yo mismo de evitar la destrucción de este mundo si significara algo para mi ahora, pero antes de todo esta el matarlas a ustedes 3 y acabar con todo su mundo, deberían saber que no son capaces de vencerme aun si luchan las 3 a la vez, solo Rose podría hacer la diferencia con su escudo

-En ese momento las 3 diamantes empezaron a reír y cada una poso una de sus manos sobre sus gemas-

Yellow D.: Somos cocientes de eso, nosotras no podríamos derrotarte, pero... -Al igual que sus hermanas sacando algo de sus gemas- Tal vez ellos si tengan una oportunidad mucho mayor a nosotras -con una sádica sonrisa-

-Lo que sacaron las 3 gemas dejo con una mirada perdida en la duda a Lord Gold, las 3 Diamonds sacaron un fragmento de metal de sus gemas-

Withe D.: -Sacando un fragmento de mithrilio en forma de flecha-

Blue D.: -Del mismo modo, sacando un fragmento de oricalco en forma de corazón-

Yellow.: -Sacando el ultimo fragmento de su gema, un fragmento de Adamantita en forma de cráneo-

-El emperador solo podia observar aquella imagen sacada únicamente de lo que podría ser su peor pesadilla, viendo como eran adecuadamente energizados por las Diamonds, los fragmentos de sus mas fuertes subalternos, los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM-

Gold: Esto ahora si sera difícil... -Cambiando su expresión de serenidad por furia- Tendré que usar todo mi poder !

"Los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM ahora a servicio de las Diamonds, 3 guerreros lo bastante capaces como para sostener una lucha a muerte contra su antiguo emperador, las ambiciosas cadenas de las emperatrices ponen en peligro a todos los presentes, entonces Cristal Gems y Metals deberan decidir lo mejor ante la tormenta frente a ellos. En el próximo capitulo: Cadenas irrompibles parte 1"

 **Bien gente como siempre ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	38. Cap 37: Cadenas irrompibles parte 1

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 36: cadenas irrompibles parte 1

-El emperador Metal solo podía observar como sus mas poderosos subordinados ahora tomarían forma, los 3 fragmentos sostenidos por las Diamonds toman sus respectivas formas-

Mithryl: -De cabello largo color purpura oscuro sujetado por un moño negro, su tamaño era como el de Silver o Pearl, su piel era de purpura pálido y sus ropas de color negro con fragas purpura oscuro recorriendo sus brazos, un traje de combate ajustado a su cuerpo con un pequeño velo purpura casi transparente en su hombro izquierdo,su traje era de mangas cortas y dividido en la cintura por un cinturón y usando puntiagudas botas de diseño militar, y tanto en su cinturón como en su pecho el símbolo de un diamante blanco, y el fragmento de mithrilio en la parte posterior de su cuello-

Orichalcum: -De tonalidades blancas y verdosas, su cabello era similar al de un león, de la misma estatura que Garnet, su piel era de un verde pálido y sus ropas de verde mas oscuro, de tonalidad pantanosa, de traje entero pero distinguido por anchas hombreras y en su hombrera izquierda un velo verdoso pálido semi transparente, el fragmento de oricalco en forma de corazón en el área de su vientre y sobre este en su ropa, en su pecho un distintivo símbolo de un diamante azul-

Adamantite: - Recordado por Gold y los Metals como el juez mas fuerte de los 3, de una estatura y complexión mayores incluso a las de Jasper y Platinum, de gruesos hombros cubiertos solo por una cadena que sujetaba un velo color azul oscuro transparente, a diferencia del tono de su piel que era como el azul de una noche sin estrellas a ese punto de oscuridad, con largo y blanco cabello que cubría el rostro del juez formando gruesas patillas y una barba puntiaguda, su vestimenta era una larga sotana negra que caía casi a sus pies sin tocar el suelo, abierta descubriendo su pecho y sin mangas dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y en sus piernas un diseño de pantalones igual oscuros como su sotana, estando descalzo, en su pecho, en la ubicación de las primeras costillas superiores se encontraba reluciendo el fragmento de adamantita en forma de cráneo y la espalda de su sotana el inconfundible símbolo de Diamante amarillo-

-En el lugar de la batalla que se libraría ya había llegado Tungsten seguido de Garnet, mientras que el resto había detenido sus peleas, Steven y Connie ahora estaban junto a su joven adulto amigo intentando procesar junto a el lo ocurrido-

Steven: Entonces... -primero mirando a Leonard y luego a Gold- El es tu padre ?

Leonard: Eso parece... -aun con la mirada en blanco, solo sujetando su gunblade con fuerza-

Steven: Entonces… Eres un Metal? – Realmente confundido-

Leonard: Significa que soy como tu, un hibrido –Observando todo frente a el- Pero ahora esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones…

Mientras tanto…

Amethyst: -Ya algo recuperada despues de la rapida paliza que recibió por parte de Gold, al lado del Metal soldado que estaba libre pero inmóvil- Que hay bro? –Apoyando su brazo en el hombro de este-

Steel: no se si haya forma de ganar ahora… -con la mirada baja- Yo se de primera mano lo poderosos que son, los Steels eramos creados a base de ellos, por algo mi arma es en parte una cadena

-En el hambiente solo estaba ahora el ruido de los disparos de las naves que se atacaban la una a la otra, mientras que el Gem Warship comenzaba a verse afectado por los daños, la nave de los Metals aun estaba en plena forma, claro a costa de que el Metal científico estaba ahora conectado a la nave gracias a sus cyber-implantes a costa de su propia energía-

Yellow D.: Estas perdido antiguo emperador, tu era termino hace mucho –chasqueando sus dedos, gesto que repiten sus dos hermanas dando la señal a los jueces-

Mithryl: -De su fragmento desplegando una luz que toma la forma de una guadaña ninja encadenada, con la guadaña de mano a un extremo y una pequeña bola en el otro-

Orichalcum: -la forma de sus armas era la mas curiosa, 6 enormes ganchos como garras de verde pálido brillante, 3 garras en cada mano, cada garra estaba unida a una cadena, las 3 cadenas de cada garra también estaban unidas a una argolla y esas dos argollas en sus brazos eran unidas por una cadena mas por brazo las cuales eran unidas a una argolla en la espalda del juez metal-

Adamantite: -El arma del ultimo juez era una muestra solo de poder, dos enormes guanteletes cerrados y empuntados unidos a una cadena en la base de cada uno, las cuales se unían a una argolla por la espalda del metal-

-Los 3 antiguos jueces de IRIDIUM que antes servían a Gold, ahora toman guardia para enfrentarse, en sus ojos no se reflejaba emoción alguna, como si estuvieran totalmente vacíos por dentro, claro las Diamonds tuvieron miles de años para lograr el total control de los 3 jueces, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que son extremadamente peligrosos incluso para el emperador Metal el cual sostenía su cetro, mientras que sus subordinados no sabían sobre si intervenir y las gemas ni siquiera sabían que hacer ante tal situación, no sabían si combatir contra las Diamonds o los Metals-

Steven: -Ya reunido con todas las gemas a excepción de Peridot quien aun no aparecía, a su lado también Connie y Leonard- Y que haremos ahora chicas ?

Garnet: -Primero viendo a Leonard y el fragmento de oro en su pecho- *Pensando* Mmmm... despues discuritemos esto, tenemos algo mas grave en nuestras manos

Jasper: -Preguntándose que hacer ahora, a pesar de que su reina estaba en su presencia, ella había fallado en su misión y las fallas no eran toleradas o perdonadas-

Lapis: -De la misma forma, Blue Diamond quien era su líder no perdonaría la traicion al Gem Homeworld-

Amethyst: - No sabia como sentirse, sabia que las Diamonds eran malas, pero ella no sabia nada sobre las mandatarias de Homeworld, pero ellas habían creado a las gemas de Kindergarten por lo que eran básicamente sus creadoras, aun asi no le importaría ya que sabia que eran villanas-

Pearl: -Era la mas asustada de todas, despues de todo ella sabia de lo capaces que eran las Diamonds debido a la guerra, y ahora tenían a 3 de los Metals mas poderosos bajo su mando-

Connie: *Pensando* En estos momentos realmente podre ser de ayuda aquí ?

Leonard: -Poniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo- Yo si se que hacer... -Empuñando su gunblade y una mirada decidida- Si tengo que luchar para saber la verdad entonces luchare contra las Diamonds aunque sea solo ! -Viendo su camino interrumpido por una rapier y un péndulo gigante-

Silver: -Deteniendo al joven junto a Tungsten- Bien dicho Leonard Gold Wave, pero este es un asunto solo de nosotros contra ellas, ademas no hay forma en la que Lord Gold sea derrotado aun por los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM, al menos no de forma justa

 _ **(Soundtrack: OST Cantana Mortis & God in Fire)**_

-Ya en una batalla donde un solo error costaría la vida, Gold es el primero en dar un paso al frente, en ese momento los 3 jueces comienzan el ataque-

Mithryl: -A la izquierda de Gold lanzando su guadaña encadenada a gran velocidad, claro aun perceptible a los sentidos del emperador-

Orichalcum: - Con gran fuerza clavando 3 de sus garras en el suelo y arrastrándolas en dirección a Gold creando una potente onda de energía cortante-

Gold: -Saltando alto para evitar los ataques, pero sobre el se encontraba el tercer juez con sus armas-

Adamantite: -Propinando un fuerte puñetazo que choca contra el cetro de Gold creando un fuerte ruido de impacto enviando al emperador contra el suelo, inmediatamente lanzando otro puñetazo despidiendo de este una fuerte cantidad de energía destructiva-

Gold: -Disipando la cortina de humo con un movimiento de su mano, mostrando solo polvo cubriendo su ropa y un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla, algo que ni las 3 diamonds juntas lograron, ahora de pie viendo a los 3 jueces arremeter contra el-

\- Los 3 jueces atacan al emperador en un demoledor triple ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Adamantite era la fuerza, Mithryl la velocidad y Orichalcum la técnica-

Gold: -Primero contra atacando al juez purpura y al verdoso, tocando el piso con la punta superior de su cetro, los dos jueces al llegar a ese punto en su intento de ataque se ven atrapados en una poderosa y controlada explosión, dejando solo a Adamantite, chocando nuevamente los guanteletes contra el cetro, usando su brazo libre para disparar una descarga de energía explosiva derribando al juez-

Yellow D.: -Observando la situación, aun era clara la ventaja de Gold por sobre los 3 metales controlados por las gemas emperatrices, analizando un modo de victoria-

Gold: -Soltando su cetro, ese levita apuntando a Adamantite, y sus otros dos brazos extendido y sus manos abiertas en dirección a los otros dos jueces, tanto el cetro como las manos del emperador disparan una veloz y enorme bola de fuego azul, una gran cantidad de energía destructiva condensada y poco controlada-

\- Los 3 jueces Metals reciben de lleno el impacto de esas energías, sin embargo solo despues de disipado el humo se ven con heridas que se veían menores, pero el daño comenzaba a ser considerable, esta vez era su turno de contra atacar-

Mithryl: -A toda velocidad corriendo alrededor de Lord Gold lanzando múltiples ondas de energía cortante con movimientos de su guadaña, los cuales eran desviados casi en su totalidad por el emperador el cual solo podía sentir los cortes en su vestimenta y algunos superficiales en su piel-

Adamantite: -Saltando con potencia sobre Lord Gold disparando sus puntiagudos guanteletes para un demoledor ataque-

Orichalcum: -Cuando las armas del juez azul oscuro impactan en el centro del área que rodea Mithryl, al mismo tiempo el juez purpura se aleja para dar paso al ataque del juez verdoso, este deja caer sus garras encadenadas en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento crea 6 corrientes de energía que toman la forma de manos con garras impactando en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Gold-

Gold: -Después de unos instantes de silencio, solo se podía ver sobre el emperador los leves cortes hechos por Mithryl y algunos rasguños menores en su cuerpo, y algo de liquido rojo cayendo de su cabeza, claro eso era mas de lo que el esperaba- Tendrán que hacer mucho mas que eso ! -Formando un rombo de luz con su cetro el cual comienza a disparar desde su centro una oleada de pequeños pero devastadores proyectiles que abarcan toda el área de combate, evitando claro que estos llegaran a su hijo y sus subordinados, solo teniendo como objetivo a los 3 jueces-

\- Los metales bajo el mando de las Diamonds reciben la lluvia energética de Gold, claro no se debía subestimar la capacidad de esos 3 metales, tenían aun la capacidad para combatir a pesar de verse lastimados por el ataque, ahora preparando una contra ofensiva mayor-

Yellow D.:-Ya en su mente solo había una forma clara de vencer a Gold habiendo notado algo en su ultimo movimiento...- Acabenlo !

Mithryl: -Con un intenso brillo purpura en su guadaña encadenada girándola a gran velocidad formando una esfera brillante y purpura alrededor del eje de giro de esta, cuando la bola de energía alcanza el mismo tamaño que su portador, este la corta con su guadaña en dirección a Gold liberando una lluvia de proyectiles destructivos color purpura sobre el-

Orichalcum: -Dando un pequeño salto con sus 6 garras clavadas en el suelo, arrastrándolas fuertemente liberando una fuerte cantidad de energía destructiva verde pálido brillante que toma la forma de grandes fauces dirigiéndose a Lord Gold-

Adamantite: -Tomando firmeza con un paso hacia atrás, extendiendo uno de sus brazos para liberar un potente golpe,con un paso al frente fuertemente dado seguido del golpe, un inmenso as de luz celeste se dispara del guantelete del Metal-

Gold: -El emperador bien podría haber decidido evadir el ataque, pero tenia dos inconvenientes, desviando su mirada hacia atrás por un instante, el primero era si hijo que se vería envuelto en el impacto, lo segundo era que debía mostrar a las Diamonds que ni sus actuales oponentes podrían vencerlo, por lo que este solo toma su cetro en sus manos y lo hace girar rápidamente sobre el-

-El humo de las explosiones rápidamente de disipa revelando a Gold cubierto por un poderoso campo de fuerza creado por su cetro el cual giraba sobre el rápidamente, a sus pies un triangulo dorado y otro mas grande formándose cubriendo el primer triangulo, esto seria para el producto de un gran ataque, al tomar otra vez su cetro los dos triángulos se desvanecieron en un destello abriendo sobre los metales jueces un enorme circulo dorado el cual dejaba caer una cantidad de poder del tamaño de un meteorito-

Withe D.: Estas loco Gold ! -realmente alterada por lo que veía-

Blue D.: También te veras atrapado en el impacto de eso ! -mirando el gran poder que caía rápidamente sobre los 3 jueces-

Gold: -Soltando una pequeña carcajada- Deberían saber que soy perfectamente capas de mantener una onda de choque de esa magnitud a raya para que solo ustedes sufran las consecuencias !

Yellow D.: -Chasqueando sus dedos-

-La Diamond da la señal a los jueces para proteger a las regente de Gem Homeworld del impacto, el meteorito de poder impacta, Gold mantiene la onda expansiva lejos de el, los 3 jueces protegen a las Diamonds manteniendolas ilesas aunque recibiendo algunos daños en el proceso, y Steven desplegando su escudo para mantener a salvo a sus amigos e inconscientemente también a los Metals que estaban también observando la pelea, al disiparse los resto de la explosión-

Yellow D.: Pero si hubiera algo que... -Revelando su posición, se encontraba sujetando su espada, habiendo pasado totalmente imperceptible ante las Gems o los Metals al servicio de Lord Gold, totalmente a punto para cortar de un tajo a Leonard con su espada y terminando su oración- ALGO QUE TE OBLIGUE A BAJAR TUS DEFENSAS !?

\- En ese momento Yellow con su espada genera un potente onda de choque que empuja a todos los presentes a excepción de Leonard, al bajar su espada con fuerza para darle fin al joven, el cetro dorado de su padre interviene empujando con fuerza a la Diamond, pero al siguiente momento...-

Yellow D.: Has perdido Gold...

Gold: -Viéndose envuelto por las cadenas de las armas de los 3 jueces totalmente inmóvil y con su fragmento de oro al descubierto recibiendo el filo de la espada de Yellow Diamond el cual atravesaba su fragmento de oro rápidamente-

Yellow D.: Al final eres como Rose -Sacando el filo del cuerpo de Gold- Ambos mueren por otros -con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción ve al emperador caer al suelo y siendo liberado de las cadenas-

\- Las hermanas Diamond se reúnen alrededor del agonizante cuerpo del caído emperador, los Metals al servicio de este solo habían logrado ver como su señor había caído por una sucia táctica de la gema emperatriz, pero en un ultimo aliento de vida...-

Gold: -Con sus ultimas fuerzas, este el suelo hace levitar su cetro rápidamente, pero no para atacar a las Diamonds, si no para dar algo su hijo Leonard, tocando el fragmento de oro en el pecho del joven adulto híbrido, despidiendo un leve destello el cetro desaparece, y junto a el también el cuerpo de Gold desaparece en un "Poof" dejando su fragmento en el suelo cortado en dos que rápidamente pasaba de ser dorado a un negro absoluto y recogido por Yellow Diamond-

Leonard: -En su mente nunca penso llamarlo, solo queria respuestas pero ahora al parece no las tendria, con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro frustado e impactado...- PADREEEEE ! -Tomando su Gunblade corriendo hacia las Diamonds seguido de los 4 Metals que gritaban el nombre de su señor-

"Gold ah muerto y ah dado algo a Leonard con su ultima voluntad, su hijo y sus súbditos estallan en furia siega contra las Diamonds sin embargo serán capaces de derrotar a los 3 jueces y a las Diamonds invadidos por el odio ? o las Gems intervendran en la pelea al menos por su amigo Leonard ? En el próximo capitulo: Cadenas irrompibles parte 2"

 **Algo largo me salio el capitulo y hasta le puse Soundtrack a la pelea XD, tal vez mas de uno no se esperaba esto para Gold pero en fin, bien gente como siempre ya saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	39. Cap 38: Cadenas irrompibles parte 2

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 38: Cadenas irrompibles parte 2

-Los 3 jueces ya habían cumplido su propósito, pero aun quedaba algo que hacer, quedaban aun Metals vivos y también los ojos de las Diamonds se encuentran con personalidades conocidas, por un lado traidoras y por otro lado fracasadas incapaces de cumplir ordenes, no eran de utilidad para ninguna de las autoridades Diamond, y aunque morirían cuando el planeta llegara a su fin, los Metals restantes eran otra historia, los cuales se alzaban con sus armas en contra de las regentes de Homeworld, pero en su camino aun estaban los 3 jueces controlados por estas-

Tungsten: -Vuelto loco por la ira este se abalanza sobre las Diamonds con su péndulo y sus enormes extremidades formadas de su liquido negro, pero en pleno aire este es arrastrado y azotado en el suelo por las garras encadenadas de Orichalcum y enviado a la distancia por una patada de este-

Bismuth: -Disparando un fulminante y enorme rayo de luz con sus orbes, el cual es desviado sin grandes esfuerzos por un potente puño de Adamantite, este sin embargo se desase en un "poof" debido al daño acumulado por la batalla contra Lord Gold y es recogido rápidamente por Yellow Diamond-

Silver: Replieguense y ocúpense de los dos jueces restantes ! -primero mirando al cielo, viendo que su nave comenzaba a perder terreno ante el Gem Warship, con algunas fugas de fuego-

Chrome: -Dentro de la nave desconectándose de esta- No tiene sentido seguir aquí con la caída de Lord Gold, tendré tiempo para salir de este planeta y comenzar otra vez -abriendo un portal con sus implantes y saliendo de la nave dejándola en modo automático ocultándose, despues de todo la batalla no era su fuerte como para entrar a luchar contra las Diamonds aun con sus cyber-implantes-

Leonard: -Disparando 6 disparos en dirección a las Diamonds, lo bastante vengativo ahora como para no importarle el apuntar o el controlar la potencia del disparo-, estos siendo bloqueados por los dos jueces restantes-

Withe D.: -Liberando un perforador proyectil de su lanza que pasa por todos los presentes hasta llegar a Leonard-

-El rostro del joven adulto es bañado por el liquido rojo, pero no de el, si no de alguien que se había puesto en el camino del ataque del rayo de Withe Diamond, frente al joven es el Metal soldado quien esta frente a el-

Steel: Lord Gold... no habría querido... esto para ti, lo se -Cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo en un "Poof"-

Amethyst: - Alejándose de la seguridad del escudo de Steven corriendo y gritando el nombre del soldado, intentando poner a salvo el fragmento de este-

Garnet: Amethyst no ! -intentando sin éxito detener a su compañera-

Amethyst: -Recogiendo el fragmento de acero del soldado y viendo al frente como un Metal enmascarado es empujado hacia ella-

Silver: -Logrando frenar el impulso- Váyanse de aquí gemas ! -Mostrando algunos signos de cansancio- Prometí un intercambio, pero ahora tal vez el este mas seguro en tus manos -refiriéndose al fragmento de Steel- Busquen a su compañera técnico, si no la encuentran entonces busquen a Chrome, tal vez aun la tenga con el -Corriendo nuevamente a la batalla-

\- La situación para los Metals que servían a Gold se veía difícil, Tungsten era retenido por las garras encadenadas de Orichacum, siendo azotado contra el suelo, Bismuth por su lado disparaba continuas ráfagas de energía con sus orbes pero estos eran cortados por Mithryl, mientras que Leonard continuaba disparando a Yellow Diamond quien sin mayor esfuerzo podía usar su espada para desviar los disparos-

Yellow D.: Que patético ! -Viendo ahora al joven hijo de Gold correr hacia ella y sus hermanas, quería tener todo el placer de cortar a la mitad a aquel joven que también poseía un fragmento de oro en su pecho-

\- La gunblade del joven y la espada de la gema chocan con fuerza dejando chispas caer en aquel encuentro, con el joven atacando de forma descontrolada y furiosa, era como un libro abierto para la emperatriz amarilla, podía leer todos sus movimientos y contra atacar con facilidad, pero al mover fuertemente su espada para un corte mortal, una rapier se pone en camino de la gema amarilla-

 _ **Sountrack: Orphan Wolf Extended (El tema ya predestinado de Silver XD )**_

Silver: -Manteniéndose firme- Tu no debes morir aquí Leonard Gold Wave, eres el hijo del emperador Gold -Empujando con fuerza a la Diamond hasta sus hermanas-

Yellow D.: Blue, Withe, quisiera que esto sea rápido, asi que espero su cooperación -con una mirada depredadora al metal enmascarado-

Blue D.: -Asintiendo con su cabeza-

Withe D.: Esta bien, ya quiero salir de este mugroso planeta

-El Metal enmascarado se desprende de las armaduras en sus piernas, brazos y hombros, al ponerse en guardia este rápidamente arremete con una recta y veloz estocada hacia Yellow Diamond quien apenas si logra desviar el ataque, dejando un pequeño corte en su abdomen, las otras dos Diamonds arremeten con sus armas pero Silver rápidamente desaparece de su rango-

Silver: No olviden que soy el segundo al mando de los Metals al servicio de Lord Gold !

Blue D.: -Lanzándose con fuerza hacia Silver con su masa de guerra en sus manos lanzando un ataque al área de sus costillas-

Withe D.: -Desde las alturas disparando un perforante as de luz-

Silver: -Desviando el ataque de Blue con el borde de su espada y contra atacando con una patada en el vientre de esta, pero incapaz de esquivar del todo el ataque de Withe este recibe el daño causándole un corte en su hombro derecho-

Yellow D.: -Contra atacando al metal enmascarado, su espada se veía envuelta en electricidad, por lo que Silver no podría desviarla-

Silver: -Ya con Blue y Withe a la distancia, el Metal plateado con uso de toda su velocidad la cual había aumentado gracias al hecho de que se había quitado las partes de su armadura, dirige a Yellow una cantidad descomunal de estocadas a la distancia, cada estocada liberaba un pequeño proyectil de energía como una bala-

Yellow D.: -Aunque sobreviviendo al ataque, no había logrado salir ilesa de este, notando un daño considerable en una de sus piernas-

\- Con la emperatriz amarilla viendose no en las mejores condiciones tambien debido a la anterior pelea contra el ya difunto emperador Metal, Silver ve la mejor oportunidad para tomar su cabeza, pero al acercarse lo suficiente, este recibe en su estomago el demoledor golpe de la masa de Blue Diamond, causándole un inmenso dolor y un daño lo bastante grande como para dejarlo fuera de combate -

Withe D.: -Al igual que lo hiso con Gold, la blanca gema lanza su arma con gran potencia y envuelta en incandescente energía-

\- El metal enmascarado había luchado bien, pero incluso el sabia que no podría vencer a las Diamonds el solo y con sus camaradas ocupados con Mithryl y Orichalcum, a medida que veía la lanza llegar a su cabeza, este espera su final en serenidad, pero el sonido del choque de las armas lo hace abrir sus ojos para ver quien había salvado su vida, frente a el había un gran escudo rosa-

Silver: -Frente al su salvador no era otro sino el hijo de Rose Quartz- S...Steven ?

 _ **Fin de Soundtrack**_

Steven: Las Gems no querían que hiciera esto, supongo que me regañaran despues -habiendo resistido perfectamente el impacto de la lanza de Withe Diamond-

-Las 3 Diamonds vieron con asombro el escudo, se suponía que según Gold, Rose había muerto en ese planeta tierra, habían estado muy distraídas en Gold como para notarlo antes-

Yellow D.: -Dando media vuelta caminado hacia la nave la cual se mantenía aun a flote mientras que la nave metálica había sesado su fuego-

Blue D.: A donde crees que vas !?

Withe.: Estas segura ? es la mejor oportunidad

Yellow D.: Si esa cosa de hay realmente es Rose, merece morir en este planeta, pero prefiero que antes de que muera, vea con sus propios ojos lo que alcanzaremos despues de esto -mirando a Steven clavando sus ojos como si clavara una daga en el joven-

\- Inmediatamente los Fragmentos de Mithryl y Orichalcum regresan a sus respectivas dueñas, dejando en el suelo a sus contrincantes severamente lastimados, Bismuth estaba muy apaleado y cortado, claramente no había logrado ser rival para el juez purpura, mientras que Tungsten comenzaba a descascararse otra vez producto del daño. En el cielo una segunda Gem Warship apareció, esta con la forma de una mano toma la nave de los Metals y con un rayo atractor las 3 Diamonds suben a bordo-

Yellow D.: -No olviden estas palabras, ni las traidoras, ni las fracasadas, ni ustedes Metals, este planeta esta condenado, pero me asegurare de acabar con todos ustedes por mis propios medios, no esperare a que este mundo lo haga por mi !

\- Ambos Gem Warship comienzan a retirarse del planeta-

Leonard: - Dominado por la frustración, la cruz de cuatro puntas en su gunblade y en su cuello comenzaban a brillar con un rojo intenso, este en un ultimo intento, dispara un ultimo tiro a la nave donde iban las Diamonds, pero fallando por mucho dando a la nave mas dañada, esta sin embargo al recibir el potente y enorme disparo, explota en pedazos dejando solo polvo de las maquinarias y las gemas a bordo de esta-

Tungsten: -A pesar ya de estar en las ultimas, un ultimo aliento del poder que le quedaba, batiendo sus alas generadas del negro fluido elevándose rápidamente intentando alcanzar la nave-

Silver: TUNGSTEN NO !

Tungsten: -A medida que la nave se elevaba, el Metal monstruoso la seguía sin rendirse, mientras se caía a pedazos lentamente, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, este comienza a sentir los efectos de la baja temperatura a grandes alturas y de la atmósfera, comenzando a congelarse hasta caer dejando salir un agudo grito de impotencia mientras que todo lo que quedaba de su forma era una palpitante masa de liquido negro que continuaba cayéndose a pedazos y siendo atrapado por Silver-

\- Al final nuevamente las Diamonds les habían quitado todo, a sus mas de 5000 Bestias Nickel, los registros, teorías y procedimientos y productos de las 5 faces del ejercito, su nave, su rey y su esperanza-

"Las mandatarias de Gem Homeworld han dejado la tierra con todos los conocimientos y productos del ejercito que Chrome y los otros Metals habían hecho para su rey, sin embargo Silver sabe que esto no es culpa de las Cristal Gems, o de Steven o de Leonard, aunque le duele admitirlo, esto lo ah provocado su exceso de confianza, que camino tomaran ahora los metales ? En el proximo capitulo: El legado del rey"

 **A 2 capitulos del final gente, ya como siempre saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia, compartanla, tooodo lo que ustedes quieran y recuerden que actualizo seguido, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima ;D**


	40. Cap 39: La herencia del rey

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 39: La herencia del rey

-El verde que bañaba el cielo nocturno de aquella noche ya se había ido por completo, junto con los deseos de luchar de todos los Metals, siendo invadidos por una tristeza absoluta, por su lado Silver y Bismuth no podían culpar a las Cristal Gems de esto, ellas no eran responsables de las acciones de las Diamonds o de la derrota a traición de Lord Gold, pero...-

Tungsten: -La pequeña masa palpitante que lo conformaba comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, liberándose de los brazos de su camarada enmascarado que lo sostenían- Regr...Elo...- La voz que se escuchaba había pasado de ser la voz grave y distorsionada del metal a una un poco mas aguda y joven- Esen...Lo... -Aquella masa poco a poco comienza a endurecerse- Regre...Senmelo... -ya comenzando a quebrarse dejando salir algo dentro de ella- Regresenmelo... -Vistiendo un entero de tonalidad gris que dejaba a descubierto en su totalidad ambos brazos y piernas, con una capucha cayendo del traje en el área de su cuello, su estatura era incluso un poco mas pequeña que Steven, con cabello lasio de color negro y un tanto largo y de pequeños zapatos empuntados, su rostro parecía ser tan joven a pesar de tener mas de 30.000 años, en si sus primeras memorias habían sido las de aquel día en que Rose y las Diamonds habían traicionado a Lord Gold, la primera voz que escucho fue la de su rey, y ahora entre lagrimas este solo pedía tenerlo a el de vuelta mientras sujetaba las ropas de Garnet hasta donde su altura se lo permitía- Regresenme a mi rey ! -Cayendo de rodillas frente a la gema derramando sus lagrimas-

Bismuth: Es realmente poco hermoso -aun sin levantarse del suelo- Lo menos hermoso posible, le hemos fallado otra vez -También sin poder contener sus emociones, entre sollozos- Tal como hace tantos milenios Silver...

Silver: -Sosteniendo su mascara un momento- Lo que harán ahora es su desición, ya no nos queda nada por lo que continuar... -dando media vuelta- Yo me ire, parece que esta comenzando eso que llaman "Lluvia"

Pearl: -Mirando al cielo el cual ni siquiera tenia nubes espesas- Ni siquiera hay signos de que valla a llover -mirándolo extrañada-

Silver: Claro que esta "lloviendo" ahora -mientras una pequeña lagrima se asomaba por su mejilla detrás de su mascara, este comienza su marcha, pero sin poder mantenerse fuerte este también cae de rodillas al suelo- Mis mas sinceras disculpas Lord Gold... No fuimos capaces de protegerlo otra vez...

Steven: Entonces ellas eran las Diamonds ? -Mirando a sus compañeras Gems- Las que lucharon contra mamá en la guerra ?

Pearl: Si, lo son -mientras asentía con la cabeza-

Garnet: Pero mas importante, Yellow Diamond dijo algo sobre que el planeta caducaría -con su dedo en su mentón-

Steven: Pero de que podría estar hablando ? -Cuando una voz totalmente inconfundible responde a esa pregunta de entre los arbustos, la pequeña Técnica-

Peridot: Estaba hablando de "El Cluster"!

\- Todos miraron a Peridot, quien se veía mucho mas pequeña y adorable-

Amethyst: Wooooohohoho -Bastante cómico para la gema purpura- Te encogiste cuando te regeneraste acaso ?

Steven: Te ves tan.. -Con su mirada de estrellas- LINDA !

Peridot: Lo que me otorgaba altura eran mis partes mejoradas, miembros artificiales, pero no pude encontrarlas cuando me regenere, de momento necesitare apoyo para encontrarlas -mirando a su alrededor y dirigiéndose a Jasper- Entonces nos han condenado ?

Jasper: -Asintiendo con la cabeza frustrada-

Peridot: Entonces es pertinente el hablar con ustedes sobre lo que es El Cluster -dirigiéndose a las Cristal Gems, Connie y Leonard- Que hay de ellos por cierto ? -refiriéndose a los Metals-

Leonard: Yo decidiré eso -caminando hacia Silver-

Pearl: Disculpa !? -inquieta por la actitud del joven- Eso no lo decidirás tu Leo !

Leonard: No les estoy pidiendo permiso Pearl, ademas... -Mostrando su fragmento de oro, esa era respuesta suficiente-

\- El joven hijo de Gold estaba de pie frente al arrodillado Metal enmascarado, con su gunblade en mano Silver solo esperaba ser abatido por resentimiento, pero...-

Silver: -Levantando su mirada solo ve al joven adulto estirar su mano hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación-

Leonard: Si quieren algo por lo que continuar, entonces luchen a mi lado

Silver: -Al escuchar esas palabras, a los ojos del Metal enmascarado casi le parecía haber visto a su difunto rey, un pequeño y vago recuerdo de hace milenios, el Metal enmascarado responde ahora por todos sus camaradas aun si ellos no deseaban eso, bajando su mirada otra vez ahora con sollozos no de vergüenza, si no de felicidad por otra oportunidad- Sera un honor !

-Silver veia a su antiguo rey en aquel joven, no era el mismo chico de la cueva de hielo o tampoco el que logro vencer a una Bestia Nickel, para el Metal enmascarado ese joven ahora tenia una presencia muy similar a la de Lord Gold, tal vez era por el hecho de que era su hijo, pero el resto de los Metals tardarían en aceptarlo, Platinum, Chrome y Steel aun ni siquiera sabían lo ocurrido y especialmente Tungsten no querría aceptar al joven-

Ubicacion: Espacio exterior, Gem Warship

Yellow D.: Finalmente ah caído nuestra mas grande amenaza -sosteniendo lo que una vez fue el dorado fragmento de Gold-

Withe D.: Y parece que fue lo correcto quedarnos con los fragmentos de los 3 jueces hace tantos milenios, nunca pensé que serian de tal utilidad

Blue D.: Pero aun no hemos cerrado el círculos con los metales, ademas ese chico humano tenia un fragmento de oro en su cuerpo y destruyo una de las naves

Yellow D.: -Guardando el roto fragmento de Gold- Primero lo primero, al llegar a Homeworld debemos ordenar el estudio de todo lo que hay en la nave de los metales, creo que sera de una inmensa utilidad, pero si es un hecho que debemos volver y poner fin a esa maldita raza -Con una sonrisa maliciosa- Y de paso a esas gemas traidoras...

Ubicacion: Beach City, Almacen de Greg

-Despues de la batalla contra las Diamonds, Leonard pidió a los Metals que se quedaran cerca, claro las Gems se negaron rotundamente a la petición del joven adulto, a Peridot no le importaba y Jasper veía algo de diversión si se quedaban, pero luego fue el pequeño Gem y la joven chica morena quienes se unieron a la petición del joven Gold Wave, claro no solo con rostros de suplica si no también con algo de lógica, las Gems no podrian encargarse sola de las Diamonds si llegaban ademas con el ejercito de las Bestias Nickel, pero con la condición claro que se mantuvieran en sus fragmentos por cierto tiempo, lo cual no habría sido problema ya que despues del combate las formas físicas de los Metals se encontraban tan dañadas que debían regresar a sus fragmentos hasta esperar ser energizados nuevamente y los fragmentos de estos quedarían en manos de Leonard, excepto por Chrome claro que aun no aparecía despues de haber escapado de la batalla. Ahora en ese pequeño hogar que tenia Leonard, estaba acompañado por sus dos pequeños amigos-

Leonard: Todo esto si que ah sido una locura -sujetando su cabeza sentado en el suelo-

Steven: Valla que si lo fue, aunque me siento mal por ellos

Connie: Te refieres a Silver y los otros ?

Steven: Si, ellos perdieron muchas cosas, especialmente a la persona mas importante para ellos, tal vez es como cuando mamá dio su forma física para que yo pudiera nacer

Leonard: No se cuanto tiempo deba tenerlos aquí, ademas tampoco se si podre ser capas de energizarlos para que tomen su forma, debería serlo si soy parte Metal, pero todo esto es muy nuevo para mi y aun no lo proceso -sujetando su pecho-

Connie: Tal vez si encontramos a Chrome o el viene a nosotros... -Con rostro pensativo- Ademas aun Peridot debe explicarnos que es eso de El Cluster

Steven: Es cierto, entonces tal vez deberíamos ir al templo -Sugerencia que sus dos amigos aceptaron asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Al llegar al templo los 3 jóvenes encuentran a todas las Gemas sentadas al rededor de la mesa, parecía que los estaban esperando a que llegaran los 3 jóvenes para que Peridot comenzara a explicar el asunto del Cluster-

Garnet: -Dirigiéndose a los 3 recién llegados- Tomen asiento, Peridot comienza

Peridot: -Ejem... Bien considerando nuestra situación actual o mas bien la mía, es la mejor opción el compartir con ustedes sobre el Cluster, básicamente es...

Ubicación: Cielo, a 5.000 kilómetros de Beach City.

-El Metal que aun no había regresado a su fragmento, el Meta científico, a grandes alturas este se dirigía a la ciudad base de las Cristal Gems-

"Chrome quien aun conserva su forma física se dirige al templo de las Gems en Beach City, con el resto de sus camaradas en sus fragmentos y tal vez incluso un nuevo señor al cual servir, el metal científico tendrá que responder a las preguntas del joven hijo del emperador, pero ni en sus mas locas visiones en su mente podría haber imaginado que el relataría el como una joven chica humana conoció al emperador de IRIDIUM. En el ultimo capitulo: Mas cerca de la verdad"

 **A un solo capitulo mi estimado publico, ya como siempre saben dejen review que todo sirve , sigan la historia lo poco que queda de la primera entrega de esta historia, compartanla, y por cierto despues del ultimo capitulo dejare unas notas de autor, tal vez les interese leerlas que tienen que ver con este fic, con esto nos vemos hastaaaa la próxima**


	41. Cap 40: Mas cerca de la verdad

**_Gemas y Metales_**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universe no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar.**

Cap 40: Mas cerca de la verdad

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo.

Peridot: -Comenzando su explicación sobre el Cluster- Básicamente es una a amalgama inmensa compuesta de cientos y cientos de fragmentos de gemas fusionados forzadamente

Garnet: -Todos se habían alterado ante la noticia, a excepción de Jasper que ya sabia lo ocurrido despues de todo ella había sido informada como escolta de Peridot, pero la mas alterada sobre el Cluster era la Gem de cabello afro debido a las ciertos de gemas obligadas a unirse según Peridot-

Peridot: Hace cientos de años cuando fue creado el núcleo del Cluster, este fue enviado a ser incubado en el centro de este planeta, ah permanecido hay por siglos, los primeros prototipos han emergido ya, lo que significa que el Cluster podría emerger dentro de un corto periodo de tiempo

Garnet: A que llamas un "corto periodo de tiempo" ?

Peridot: No lo se, imposible determinar un periodo exacto de tiempo, pero cuando el Cluster emerja este tomara su forma física desde el interior de la tierra destruyéndola desde adentro

\- Todos los presentes excepto Jasper tomaron una expresión de asombro y terror ante la información que la técnico ofrecía-

Peridot: Sin embargo es favorable pensar en el hecho de que segun Yellow Diamond, esta vendra a la tierra a matar a los Metals restantes antes de que eso ocurra -con un quejido largo golpeando suavemente su visor con la palma de su mano- Ella siempre es asi, a pesar de que puede evitar hacer el trabajo ella misma, siempre que hay guerra de por medio prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta

Leonard: Genial, tengo cosas que arreglar con ella -Mirando a otro lado con un rostro molesto-

Steven: Entonces por el momento estamos a salvo

-Todos levantaron una ceja con extrañeza-

Pearl: Que quieres decir ? -Como la mas extrañada por las palabras del joven Gem-

Steven: Pues si Yellow vendrá eventualmente, ella debe saber cuando se activara el Cluster, quiere decir que no debemos temer por eso hasta que llegue ella, ademas las gemas corruptas aun sienten la presencia de los Metals en la tierra por lo que no se comportaran mal

Garnet: -Acomodando sus lentes- Es cierto, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para la llegada de las Diamonds y del Cluster -sonriendo por lo optimista de su joven camarada-

-Todos los presentes sonrieron de la misma forma, esto apenas comenzaba, pero estarían preparados y ganarían. Ya despues de una hora con el atardecer bañando la ciudad despues de la información recibida de la técnico el día despues de la batalla contra las Diamonds, ahora unos propulsores se apagaban frente al templo y una bata de laboratorio se movía con el viento de la brisa marina, frente al templo donde todos se encontraban-

Garnet: -Dirigiéndose a Leonard- Parece que alguien viene a verte

\- El joven adulto y sus dos pequeños amigos ven por la ventana la imagen del Metal científico de pie sobre la arena, de inmediato los 3 salen de la casa, Garnet evitando que otra de las gemas saliera ya que la visión futura de esta le mostraba que no tenían porque todos escuchar las palabras de Chrome-

Leonard: -Viendo al llegado Metal científico junto a sus dos amigos pequeños-

Chrome: Así que es cierto, lo vi todo desde la nave antes de salir, realmente eres el hijo de Lord Gold

Leonard: Hubieras sido de mucha ayuda en la lucha... -con algo de molestia-

Chrome: No soy luchador joven Leonard, no tengo el sentido del honor, amor por la batalla, voluntad de sacrificarme o siquiera valentía o locura que puedan tener los otros

Leonard: Entonces que haces aquí ?

Chrome: Querías saber sobre tu padre y la señorita Rachel Wave no ?

Leonard: Conociste a mi madre ? -con un rostro sorprendido-

Steven y Connie: Tu madre ? -Con la misma sorpresa-

Leonard: Si, el nombre de mi madre era Rachel Wave -Con algo de tristeza-

Chrome: Exacto, aunque no la conocí personalmente, fue Lord Gold quien compartió sus recuerdos de esa mujer con nosotros, y ahora aunque no esperaba ser yo quien te hablara sobre esto -Apuntando a Leonard con uno de sus dedos, o mejor diho con uno de los dedos de sus implantes- Si deseas continuar en el camino que te espera como el hijo de Gold, tendrás que saber de la historia de tu origen aun si debo ser yo quien te la relate -Bajando su mano- Estas de acuerdo ?

Leonard: Te importa que ellos la escuchen también ? -Refiriéndose a sus dos pequeños amigos-

Chrome: Es tu decisión, si no te importa entonces tomen asiento en la arena

-Los 3 jóvenes entonces tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de Rachel Wave y el emperador Gold-

Flashback narrado por Chrome: Hace 15.000 años  
Ubicación: Espacio Exterior, Sobre Gem Homeworld

\- Después de la traición de las gemas a IRIDIUM, pasaron 5000 años y los 7 Metales que quedaban llevaron la guerra a Gem Homeworld, en ese entonces Steel ya estaba en medio de la locura, Tungsten aun no había sacrificado todo por poder y Chrome aun no tenia sus Cyber-Implantes quirúrgicos, la guerra claro se llevo la vida de cientos de gemas por parte de cada uno de los metales, pero estos no contaban con una cosa... El hecho de que las gemas elevarían sus poderes a tal grado gracias a la fusión como medio de combate, este método volvió la guerra a favor de las gemas a punto de que un par de gemas fusionadas podían hacer frente a cualquiera de los metales, claro Gold solo luchaba contra las entonces 4 Diamonds incluyendo en ellas a Rose Quartz

Chrome: -A bordo de la nave- LORD GOLD DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS, LA NAVE ES ATACADA Y SILVER Y EL RESTO ESTÁN SIENDO SUPERADOS POR LAS GEMAS FUSIONADAS, DEBO TRAERLOS DE VUELTA ! -Mientras varios rayos de energía disparados por gemas golpeaban la nave-

\- Todos los Metals pedían la retirada a Gold, este sin embargo se creía capas de al menos matar a las Diamonds a pesar de que la defensa del escudo de Rose era casi impenetrable, todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por ese escudo, Chrome por su parte decidió desobedecer a su Rey y tele-porto a todos los guerreros y a su rey al interior de la nave, cada uno a una pequeña nave individual que serviria para escapar-

Chroeme: Me llevare la nave e intentare irme, despues de todo no tenemos otra -hablando a través de un transmisor a todos-

Gold: CHROME NO TE ATREVAS A... ! -interrumpido por el despegue de las naves de escape-

Chrome: Ya tendrá tiempo para castigarme si sobrevive Lord Gold -activando los propulsores de la nave a máxima potencia, este siendo seguido por algunas naves de gemas mientras las naves de escape se perdían rápidamente del rango de los disparos, sin embargo uno de estos explota cerca de la nave de Gold dañandola de gravedad-

mientras que sus súbditos solo podían ver como su rey se alejaba cada vez mas y mas sin rumbo, este paso en el espacio miles y miles de años flotando a la deriva en el espacio, buscada sin descanso por los 6 metales que habían logrado aterrizar exitosamente en distintos planetas cada uno por su lado, hasta que el emperador despues de milenios solo con odio y rencor en su mente, lleno de heridas de batalla las cuales por orgullo decidió no tratar regresando a su fragmento, este aterrizo forzosamente en un planeta azul, el cual desconocía que había sido visitado por las gemas, cayendo en un bosque espeso durante una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, el emperador sale de la nave despues de tantos milenios-

Gold: Diamonds... -Mientras se arrastraba intentando salir del cráter que había dejado la nave- Rose Quartz ! -entre derrames de sangre, quejidos de dolor y gruñidos de odio- JURO QUE VOLVERÉ ! -cayendo de espaldas fuera del cráter jadeando por el esfuerzo-

-Entonces en medio de aquella noche bañada por una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, el rostro del emperador es bañado por un pequeño resplandor, frente a el una chica que vestía una falda negra hasta las rodillas ,con una boina y una bufanda que dejaba ver una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas en su cuello, sus ojos como los del emperador eran de iris dorada, su rostro era muy femenino, de proporciones desarrolladas correctamente y su cabello era negro con flequillo desalineado y un largo que solo llegaba a su cuello, el nombre de esa mujer era...-

Rachel: -Al igual que el ser de tan extraña apariencia frente a el , ella no decía ninguna palabra, solo miraba al hombre que cayo del cielo a unos metros de su casa en el bosque, pero decidió ser la primera en preguntar algo con nerviosismo- Estas... Necesitas ayuda ?

-Aquel fue el primer encuentro de quienes serian los padre de Leonard Gold Wave, el emperador de un mundo caído con miles de años y una joven chica humana de apenas 18 años-

"La raza de los Metals tal vez ah perdido a su rey, pero Leonard desea regresarles su voluntad para luchar contra las Diamonds, Que es lo que haran las mandatarias de HomeWorld con todo el conocimiento de los Metals y las Bestias Nickel ? como fue que los Metals obtuvieron aquellas capacidades únicas a lo largo de los milenos desde los implantes de Chrome hasta la forma de Tungsten ? Que es lo que ah dado Gold a su hijo antes de morir ? Todo y mas en la próxima entrega "

 **Y asi llegamos al final damas y caballeros, recuerden pasar a leer las notas de autos despues de este capitulo aunque son bastante pocas pero en fin XD, ya saben dejen review que toda es bien aceptada, compartan la historia y nos veremos hasta la proxima ;D**


	42. Notas de Autor

**Gemas y Metales:**

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Bueno cmo dije aqui compartire un par de cosas con ustedes sobre lo que sera la proxima entrega de la saga de mi fanfic "Gemas y Metales".**

 **Bueno para empezar dejare los nombres de los Sountrack que decidi para cada los Metals:**

 **Silver: Ost Orphan Wolf extended (como lo mencione en un capitulo anterior)**  
 **Steel: Ost Dam Top Bloodshot Ramparts**  
 **Bismuth: Ost Litgth Mode**  
 **Chrome: Ost Kill - A**  
 **Platinum: Ost Otherworld (EL de la pelea contra Jasper fue solo por ese capitulo XD, este es el ost que elegí para platinum)**  
 **Tungsten: Ost Sparklig Blue Ligth**

 **Hay mas que podria ir agregando pero tendria que escuchar un buen numero de piezas musicales para decidirme por algunas, pero estas son las que elegi para los 6 Metals**

 **Ahora con algunas preguntas y respuestas...:**

 **\- Dudo mucho pero mucho poner a shipear a alguna de las gemas con alguno de los Metals y si es que lo hice ya no lo eh notado, asi que les pregunto, lo hice en algun momento XD ?**

 **-Para quien me lo pregunto en una Review, la fusion entre Steven y Leonard no les dare una respuesta ahora, puede que si o puede que no (considerando que los Metals son mas organicos que las gemas)**

 **\- Bueno al final revele la forma original de Tungsten, mas de alguno se preguntara el porque lo puse como lo puse durante todo el Fic, es algo que tambien respondere en la segunda entrega mas adelante**

 **Y como unas palabras finales:**

 **\- Un agradecimiento a todos los lectores, mas de 2500 lectores durante todo el fic ni yo me la creo XDDDD. Bueno diganme que tal les parecio para ser mi primer Fanfic de SU, si alguien tiene ideas para un fic sientase libre de aportarla aunque tengo bastantes pero nunca sobran, compartan la historia para que cresca, y asi nos veremos hasta el proximo fanfic, un saludo a todos y hatsa el proximo fanfic ;D**


End file.
